


Brighter than the Sun

by Blvckbrivrs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sans is a lowkey Gay, Sans is kind of a dick, Shit will go down, Slow Burn, Sorta Gorey, This is actually more of Underfell, but its ok, everyone is a little gay, kinda bloody, light banter, more tags later on?, mostly violent, than Undertale, the main character is gay, you were warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 118,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blvckbrivrs/pseuds/Blvckbrivrs
Summary: It's been years after the emergence of the monsters from the Underground and everyone just wants to continue on with their lives, both monsters and humans. But it's always been the violence, blood, dust, and guns that make sure everyone knows that it's the gangs that rule these streets. Enter Adonis, a mysterious young man from nowhere who just wants to live as quietly and peacefully as the city allows him to. Working as a teacher by day and bartending at night at the swankiest club allows for a roof over his head and food on the table, but one fateful night changes everything. As it always does."Red lights. Inside empty sockets. My body lurched backward as I saw his eyes, or what should’ve been his eyes. His face wasn’t human, not even close."Sans always has a way of greeting a new pal. But there's something drawing him to this one guy, more than he'll ever know.





	1. Prologue: Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> 'Dis is a lil intro to get the story rolling, not gonna lie I wanna get real dramatic in this as it is my very first story that I'm publishing. I want all the criticism and comments, they make me a better writer and hopefully you guys can give me feedback and I can improve my storytelling!

“I’m really starting to hate these lil’ sons of bitches.”

Nicotine from various cigarette boxes filled the white room as two adults watched a child in the isolation room. Dr. Zamora and Dr. Dixon were still waiting for a reaction from the child’s physical therapy, but after waiting a solid 30 minutes, Dr. Zamora grew impatient to the reluctance of the kid in front of them, lighting his cigarette and blowing harshly to show his distaste. Dr. Dixon, however, was in her own world at the moment, barely being able to focus on the kid as she was still thrown off by how the events that passed led her to be in this room with a narcissistic asshole watching a kid for 2 hours a day. This was her first week on the job and already it was taking a turn for the weirdest.

“Dr. Zamora, I think we should be a little easier on the kid, maybe they might react if they see a change in routine?” Dixon offered. She realized too late that it was a mistake when he turned on her.

“Pfft, this is why I asked not to be placed with you. You women are so fucking soft and you especially are too fucking sensitive to this shit. I’m doing this the way I damn well please, so either you shut up and take notes or get out.” His voice raised as he spoke to her, his volume causing her to jump a little from fright.

Normally, she would’ve let him have it with a nice dissection of how his toxic masculinity was the reason his wife left him and a few kicks to the groin. But as he was her boss and she needed the money; she couldn’t afford to antagonize him… for now at least.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” she apologized, grinding her teeth as she lost a shred of her dignity at keeping silent.

The rest of the observation was silent until Dr. Zamora concluded the therapy as unsuccessful. Dixon who was absentmindedly taking notes was just glad the ordeal was over and she could talk shit behind his back in peace. She ordered the guards to dispose of the dead child and recalibrate the machines.

“We haven’t found a decent subject yet. Where the hell are we getting these brats? Are you sure you picked it from the right batch?” he questioned Dixon.

“All of our current subjects have been picked up from the nearby cities, the ones who have survived the therapy, also seem to stem from various differing variables. It would be difficult to see which ones are more likely to survive just by comparison, which is why it would be preferable to find out one by one.”

“What so we’re gonna have to keep doing this until we find the right amount? Jesus Christ, this is a waste of time and resource.”

“I’ll have to agree with you there, as of right now the company is losing thousands in funding. The longer we prolong showing what we’re trying to accomplish, the closer we get to being cut from our sponsors. But you know how Mr. McIntyre is; he wants to show the very best or nothing at all.” as much as she hated working here, she couldn’t deny the paychecks that were giving her financial safety. She loathed the amounts of bodies that were piling up, but it was a necessary loss in order to help protect humankind.

“What I don’t get is why do we need kids? Couldn’t we just get some soldiers?” Dixon asked.

“Tch, someone as smart as you and you still don’t get it. Children are most likely to obey.” stated Zamora.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it, everything you do, say and think, is either a product of yer environment or your genetics. The old Nature versus Nurture debate. Children are born without the context of society; they simply are the way that they are born. So in this case, after the therapy survivors are finished with the prerequisites, they have to be taught to obey and follow directions if they want to survive. This is key here because before they just had to focus on surviving the therapy, now they have to maintain their lifespan through obeying a higher command. For example; let’s assume that fifty kids survive the therapy, and those fifty are then reprogrammed into loyal soldiers. Do you have any idea the amount of shit the company could get done with that manpower?” he continued, obviously bored with his mansplaining filled conversation.

“I see, so by re-teaching them at a young age, they are more likely to obey and follow directions as they get older.” Dixon responded flatly. “It’s kinda fucked up ain’t it?”

“I don’t really give a shit.”

_ “Of course you don’t.”_ she sighed inwardly.

The pair made their way to the head of the Psychiatric Department’s office, walking in Dixon noted the lavender perfume from the room and the obvious love for purple as she walked to the desk occupied by Dr. Laveau; the leading doctor in pediatric psychiatry and the second biggest douchebag in this room.

“What’s the report now?” she drawled; her southern accent thicker than her drawn in eyebrows. She did not look up the pair and instead was writing information down.

“Nothing relevant, the subject didn’t show any viable information and has instead expired.” droned Dr. Zamora. Laveau raised an eyebrow at the boredom laced in his words but said nothing.

“Very well, tomorrow we will continue. As of right now, we have a sufficient population of students to present to our sponsors. And I know the one that will shine above the rest.” she smiled mischievously as she mentioned her favorite little pupil.

“The students? Are you sure we can let them out? I don’t think it’s safe for anyone to even be in the same room with them.” piped Dixon. “They’re still exhibiting their primal tendencies as advanced as they become and they’ve still been violent to the other colors I’m not sure if-”

“Sweetie, I get that you’re new and all but for our sake, could you shut the fuck up?” Laveau silenced her, her drawl being flat and curt. Zamora snickered as he saw how Dixon was riled up but said nothing.

“The subjects who have survived the therapy know that death can approach them at any given day. The serum coursing through their veins will make sure of that, although you should have been debriefed about this early on.” she stated with much disdain, however, this quip was her rounding on Zamora, who evidently stiffened at her words.

“However, that is only meant for Purple, as they must be nourished every 4 hours. Red, on the other hand, does not need constant nourishment as their physical changes have only included a change in internal body temperature. A ‘cooling-off’ if you will, will be sufficient. They aren’t like the other colors you know.” her prideful smile widened as she finished. Dr. Laveau was in charge of the Red group and was very adamant about letting everyone know that her group was superior.

“But you can’t deny that they have almost killer instincts, we’ve lost more guards on them than any other color!”

“And that dearie is the reason why they are the best. Having a small child take on and kill a grown man with ease? Now, who could suspect a child to do that type of damage?” Laveau smiled evilly.

“Look Dixon-” Zamora started.

“It’s _Dr_. Dixon, you insufferable pig.” she spat, not caring of her superior in the room. “As of right now, the only colors capable of actual human interaction are Yellow, Green and Blue. Cyan itself can be unpredictable. Red, Orange, and Purple are the most dangerous colors here and they’re the ones with the fewest subjects to date. The purpose of this experimental study was to find the origin of Human magic and find a way to cultivate it if we were to go to war with the monsters. That’s our directive.” Dixon exclaimed. Her voice always staying precise and steady, regardless of Zamora glaring daggers at her side and Laveau raising a curious eyebrow at her outburst. And yet she continued.

“Monsters have resurfaced whether we like it or not. And they haven’t done anything that has not assured our safety. And while we’ve already found _some _shred of evidence that The Old Magic still courses through our veins, why are we showing these kids off to these millionaire sponsors like some kind of freak show?”

“Because Dr. Dixon…” began Laveau, her pink lips curled to a small smile and her face darkening with anger. “People right now are scared of the monsters from Mt. Ebott. If we were to create a reason for safety, _we _would be the same millionaires sitting in that room!” her gentle voice screeched the last sentence as she rose from her seat. Zamora stepped back quickly as if afraid a bomb might go off.

“You seem like a smart little girl so let me make this perfectly _fucking_ clear. Let this be the last time I hear any insubordination from you or so help me God I-” she fell silent to an alarm blaring.

“_Security Breach. Subjects: 9 and 2 from Red Corridor, 6 from the Orange Corridor, 3 from the Green Corridor, and 1 from the Blue Corridor. Subjects are out of Colored Corridors. Repeat. Subjects are out of Colored Corridors.”_ The speakerphone blared the warning and all three of the doctors stood in horror as the siren continued.

“_FIND THEM!_” Laveau shrieked at the two doctors. Her face contorting into a wild frenzy as she looked around helplessly. Both doctors sped out of the office, down the hallway, and to the elevator closest to them down.

“How the fuck did they get out?!” yelled Zamora sweat beading at his forehead. Pressing the

“I don’t know but I remember reading that 9 and 6 were reoccurring trouble makers. This won’t end well if they decide to get serious,” replied Dixon, panting from the long run.

The elevator made its descent to the basement level and what they saw was pure and utter chaos. The subjects were placed in a sort of cul-de-sac layout with each corridor spreading out in seven hallways and the main corridor connecting all seven. With the main corridor being the control center for the guards taking care of them. A majority of the guards were supposed to have stayed inside the distinct corridors as they were making their rounds to avoid having each subject kill one another but many of the guards stationed have met at the center and were instead barricading the main corridor and shooting relentlessly.

“_What the hell is going on?”_ Dixon asked a guard, reloading his weapon he turned to her in panic.

“They figured out the code switch for their doors! That fucking Blue helped them with theirs and she hacked into the security detail!” his horrified expression became angry as he resumed his shooting.

“_WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!”_ a loud voice blasted from behind the pair of scared doctors. Laveau entered with a large tranquilizer gun and was setting it up to be ready to be fired.

“_Ok let’s see. There were Red, Orange, Green, and Blue subjects. They might fight each other when they get out_?!” Dixon offered hopelessly as Laveau pushed past her and made her way next to the guards.

“Fuck you, you ungrateful pieces of shit!” she yelled as she fired an assault of tranquilizers at the hallway.

“Why are they still shooting? They have to be dead already!” asked Zamora.

“It’s that Green they have. They had to have known the guards would start shooting so they brought a green with them to cover the bullets. Their skin is tougher than the walls here.” Dixon gasped. Each of the colors had its own use in this jailbreak. The Blue was the brains behind the operation, the Green was the shield. But the Orange and Reds, those were the outliers. All they had to bring to the table was…

“Oh fuck. They’re...” her realization made her gasp in horror as she knew what they were going to try to do once they got to the end of the corridor. _“They were just biding their time. _she thought.

As everyone was distracted, she slowly backed away from the group and hid behind the guard’s station desk. Leaving Zamora and Laveau to the fray, it was only a matter of time before she heard the groaning coming from the main corridor and the number of bullets decreasing from the guards. Her heart began thumping harder and faster as she waited to hear what they would do as she began to hyperventilate.

A cacophonous symphony of yells and cries came out as the guards backed away from the corridor entrance, and the screams of agony came. Dixon heard Laveau and Zamora call out for more back up over walkie talkies before also shrieking. Dixon covered her mouth and began to sob as she heard their flesh rip and bones snap, the blood of her colleagues splattering on the linoleum and the endless screaming that ensued. She shook and sobbed and held herself as she begged whatever higher power there was to end the gruesome acts that were being committed behind her.

Finally, after the Orange and Red's made quick work of the security detail, Laveau was still barely holding onto herself dear life as she begged for mercy from the aforementioned higher power.

“Do you remember that story you taught us Ms. Laveau?” a soft voice called out. Dixon’s eyes opened in fear as she knew whose it belonged to. This Red child was one of the more recent additions to the corridors and one of the most powerful. Subject 9.

“You said an angel created by God was cast out from Paradise, right? He was the most beautiful, the most powerful. But God said that he was prideful because he didn’t want to obey anymore.” the voice continued. “He was cast out, away from the love of his Creator... But I think that’s wrong. He wasn’t cast out, he left because he didn’t love his creator anymore. I know how that feels. Don’t you? You are our Creator after all.”

Laveau wailed for mercy and was shuffling, probably away from the child but they simply stepped closer. “I tried to remember what the angel’s name was called. I heard it before, maybe from a dream. I think his name was Lucifer, the Light Bringer. And he left his creator, just like how we’re going to leave you. But I will do what Lucifer could not... I will make you suffer for your sins.” Dixon nearly doubled over as she heard Laveau scream before being silenced by a sickening squelch.

“Let’s go, Selene can you work the ventilation system now?” asked the same voice, his steady tone unchanging.

“Y-yeah. Ok.” replied a meeker one

“Hold on.” another voice piped up. “There’s one more here.” This voice was right in front of Dixon, as she fluttered open her eyes, the desk was ripped from behind her and thrown across the room. Her stomach dropped to her knees and she began to scream out.

“_Please! I beg of you please don’t kill me!” _she exclaimed, more of her tears streaming down her face as she wailed. 

“Don’t think so little of us Dr. Dixon, we are not like your colleagues.” replied the meek voice of Selene. Her beautiful long blonde hair and pale thin frame coming forward. “We just ask that you move, however, if you try to attack or call for help, I can’t promise your safety from 9 or 2.” her voice lowered at the mention of the two and she looked mournfully out of Dixon’s field of vision.

Shaking and gasping for breath, Dixon looks around as if expecting 9 or 2 to jump from the shadows. She stood, her back still to the main hall and the rest of the colors and closed her eyes, she turned around slowly as if mustering the courage to see them. Which was a mistake because what she opened her eyes to was the total and complete massacre of the security guards and doctors. Blood staining the floor and walls and their bodies either on top of each other or turned into the mangled, bloody mess created by an animal. Dixon couldn’t hold it anymore and vomited from the accumulation of her nerves, anxiety, and fear. Having needed to bend over from the force and shock of her doubling over.

“We never intended for it to make you so sick Doctor. I’m sorry.” exclaimed a worried Selene.

“Baira, take the doctor away and make sure she doesn’t move.” replied the soft and steady voice.

“Aye aye, cap'n.” said a surprisingly cheerful voice. “I’m just happy to be finally out of those 4 walls. It was soo boring.” his immature tone contrasting the other. Dixon raised her head to see the small figure; a young boy at almost 9 years of age, covered in streaks of blood from head to toe and smiling as he held out his hands, his Orange jumpsuit telling her exactly who he was. She backed away from Baira, and walked backward into the wall and slid down in the corner next to a potted plant.

“Well that was easy!” he giggled.

“Ok, 9! I’m done with the security and airway configurations. I’ve mapped out the closest escape route but… the only thing actually close is Ebott City. We’re nowhere near your hometown.” mused Selene. Fingers hard at work typing out what she was searching for and her eyes glued to the computer screen.

“Oh well, we’ll just have to make do in Ebott City. At least we’ll be together.” replied 9.

“I say we kill the Doctor, that way we can leave and be sure they won’t follow us.” replied a third voice.

“Don’t worry, because now she’s coming with us.” said 9. “She wouldn’t dare say no right, Dr. Dixon?” 9 smiled.


	2. Somnium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a new way to greet a pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to give out the first chapter since the prologue by itself has almost nothing to do with the story until very much later. Hope ya like it!

When living in the forest, the thing you have to worry about most is survival. It doesn’t matter where you go after or if you’re even alive later on. If you can’t live and survive in the present then you can’t live for tomorrow. This simple truth has kept me alive for so long, I’ve regarded it more like a mantra now. This forest that is now my home has kept this truth fresh in my mind from the moment I wake to the second I fall asleep. I guess when you’ve seen the wolves roaming around so much, you become numb to their hungry eyes.

I was never a city boy. I knew that coming here was a risk in itself, as it’s always dangerous with wolves around, but that never stopped me back home. I miss it sometimes, seeing the lush green trees and plains that surrounded my hometown. I loved it, the peace and calm that was always present in my memories. But I also remember how dark and sad it turned, how my childhood innocence was robbed of me when I found that the real world was not as caring and colorful as I was used to seeing it. Then again, I guess it was a rude awakening to a world I needed to see, if not then, then soon enough.

“Hey Donny boy, you alright there? You’d betta get cracking soon or the boss will whip you a new one!” guffawed a voice.

_ “What was I doing? Oh, that’s right. The boxes.”_ I thought to myself absentmindedly. I know my stance on the wolves of the forest here, I knew well enough to avoid them at least. But it’s not easy to avoid a pack when you’ve made a home in their forest. Especially when you work right in front of them. The man who just spoke knows that all too well. Robert Gillies. I call him Bobby when we’re alone, he doesn’t like that name but he’s never said anything to me.

“You ok boy? You don’t look so good.” his kind smile becoming concerned. He was an older man, his slick black hair becoming salt and pepper, and his gray eyes shined with wisdom from under his thick black eyebrows. He was handsome for his age and the lucky bastard knew it. He put down the bottles of beer he held in his arms and turned to me.

“Oh! Bobby, you ain’t gotta worry bout me. I’m fine, honest! Hehe.” my country twang slipped out nervously. I had a bad habit of letting it slip, unfortunately for me, I still get pinned as the country bumpkin here if anyone hears it so I tend to keep it under wraps.

“Adonis, you know I ain’t stupid. Come on son, I can tell something’s bugging ya.” his knowing eyes searched my face for answers.

“It’s nothin’, Bobby. You’d be the first one to know if something was up, but you already know that right?” I replied as I bent down to pick up a few boxes. “But you’re right, Boss’ll rip us both a new one if we don’t get this done and fast.” I added, trying to avoid the topic. Robert obviously knows what I’m doing but he doesn’t say anything and lets it go.

Robert and I have known each for as long as I can remember, my search for a second job ended when Bobby closed up shop and I was sleeping in the alley close by, apartment foreclosed and roughing it out on the streets. From there he hooked me up with the job here and soon enough I bought my apartment close by. He was a kind man, he deserved more than what he has received, whether it be by the boss’s idiotic ranting or by the asshole wolves that walk in. But he knew better, he knew that his job was one of the better ones that paid well and that wolves here were less aggressive here for their respective reasons.

We finish bringing all the wooden boxes from the backroom to underneath the bar, unloading the alcohol to their respective places and stacking the beer bottles up the wall. It was around this time where setting up the bar was therapeutic, no one was bothering for another drink they couldn’t handle, no one asking for food and no screaming. The only ones out and about were the strippers getting ready to make their rounds, their scantily clad bodies showing off their curves and cleavage. They were nice girls, would never hurt a fly. They didn’t deserve to humiliate themselves by dancing on a pole for these wolves, much less for how much they get paid every night, relying most nights on their tips from the wolves. But they have to survive somehow.

“Hey, Donny! Could you make us some little sandwiches? The girls and I are starving.” called out a girl. Her name was Beatrice, but her stage name was Lily. I smiled and faced her.

“Sure Lily. Want some wine to go with that or just water?” I asked

She contemplated while another girl by the name of Magnolia pipped up. “Yes, please! It’ll at least loosen us up before we start.”

“No need for that, you’re already as loose as you should be.” said a voice. A male’s voice dripped with venom. This was Carl Schultz, our so-called Boss, who just so happened to walk in with his expensive white and black pinstriped suit. He was a stout man with slick, oily blonde hair and jewelry befitting of a king.

“I’ll give you the best wine I can find girls.” I replied, making the girls howl in laughter at Carl’s face who turned a bright red in anger.

“Choose your battles Adonis…” said Bobby warningly from below the bar, he was rearranging the liquor for ease of access when he looked up at me. “You never know with some people.”

“He’d do well to respect his workers. Besides, he needs me anyway, so he wouldn’t dare touch me.” I replied smugly.

“Having a job like this is heaven for some people. Be grateful your employer is as nice as he is to you.”

I looked down as I heard his words, his dark tone severing my pride. I can’t stop my mouth sometimes which is a wonder how I started working here. Security, barman, electrician, and backroom worker. I do all the odd jobs here, which in my opinion should increase my paygrade, stuff that you would normally need a crew for. But I’ve been able to do my jobs with ease without the need of others, it’s what I’m used to at least.

I get to work for the girl’s food, getting a mountain of food done within the first few minutes. True to my word I find the Pinot that was considered one of the most expensive in the bar. Putting the sandwiches in a tray along with several glasses, I walk to the back room of the stage passing through the endless sea of poles, tables, and chairs. Pulling the back curtain, I knock before entering. Southern hospitality and of course basic human decency and all that.

“Ladies, your order is here! Everyone decent?” I called out.

“That you Donny? Come in child we’re good.” another voice called out.

I entered the room and see a hallway of mirrors, littered with makeup palettes and brushes, the sides of each mirror stuffed with costumes and show props. Not even a step inside and I had a herd of women barreling toward me.

“Donny where you been? You don’t be visiting us anymore!” Magnolia exclaimed, fixing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

“Oh, hush Magnolia. You know the man’s been working around all the damn place. Alright boy you got the wine? I was promised wine.” the same voice from before silencing Magnolia. Her stage name was Willow, but her real name is Morgan.

Morgan’s loud voice became serious with the promise of wine. She was a beautiful woman, tall and graceful with curves filling up her signature pencil dresses. Her dark mahogany skin smooth and clear of any impurities and her dark afro highlighted by her golden hoops. She was a mother to the girls here, keeping them in check and protecting them from Carl’s constant misogyny. She was a mother to me as well, along with Bobby she helped me find an apartment and navigate the city; the ins and outs, where to go and where to _definitely_ not to go.

“Yes, mother I know how much you like your wine. So only the best for you of course.” I replied jokingly.

“Mm-hmm, that’s why you my favorite child. Come on girls let’s eat. Sit down, Adonis.”

“Oh, I can’t Morgan, I gotta help Bobby with the main bar. You know how cranky he gets when he’s all alone.”

“You tell your father that he needs to take out that stick up his ass for once and talk to people. That man hasn’t had any action since before he started getting those gray hairs. Lord knows I’d kill myself before I see a gray hair on my head.” she cringed as she fluffed her hair. 

“Oh Willow, you don’t look a day over 50, you’ll be fine.” sneered Lily.

“I should slap the red off yo damn hair. Stop trying me bitch or you finna get a whooping. Adonis the hell is you standing for? Sit ya ass down.” her booming voice commandeering the group of us as we all obediently sit in the table next to the mirrors.

I obeyed Morgan’s orders and ate with the girls. Looking around the table and saw the girls talking and laughing, stuffing their faces with the food I made. It warmed my heart a bit to see them as they are naturally, no stressed faces, no worries. It’s a whole other world here than out there with the wolves. Those wolves who dress in fine suits and leather shoes, the wolves who hit and kill the innocent just because they can.

“Shit, we’re gonna open in a bit. I better get back before Carl has a real reason to throw me out.” I said checking my watch, stuffing my mouth with another sandwich I stand to leave.

“Ok babyface. You better stay out of trouble with that man, I can’t bust you out if you dig your own hole.” called out Morgan.

“Oh, bye Donny! Be safe!” yelled Magnolia.

“Don’t speak with yo damn mouth full Magnolia. Honest to God, I still don’t why I haven’t beaten some sense into you by now.” mumbled Morgan. I chuckled and passed as Morgan continued to bicker between Lily and Magnolia. I knew to wait 10 minutes before opening was a bad idea but luckily Bobby was just wiping down the wooden counter.

“Thanks for finishing up Bobby…” I smiled nervously, pausing to see his reaction. Which was not surprisingly a soft glare.

“I was with Willow; you know how she is.”

“I thought you knew better…”

“Well, she also said you need to take out the stick up your ass and then maybe you’d make some friends.” I snapped. watching in pleasure as his face reddens and he begins to sputter.

“For your information, I have a _bunch_ of friends. Ok?” he stammered. I only returned with a raised eyebrow, personally I haven’t seen him even leave his house other than to get here or the store but that’s none of my business.

“Ok, I get it Mistah Popular. Let’s just get this night started so the sooner we can get some rest.” I rolled my eyes and pushed the small door to behind the bar.

“You haven’t even changed and you already want to get this over with?” snorted Bobby.

“I was making my way to my uniform Dad.” I called back as I headed to the backroom.

“Thank the gods above you ain’t my kid. I would’ve kicked you into next week with an attitude like that.” grumbled Bobby, thinking I was out of earshot. I chuckled and had an odd sense of Déjà vu.

I never really liked dressing in formal attire, a simple shirt with some open buttons, slacks, a belt, and maybe a vest would be decent for me. but this uniform has the most conservative clothing I have worn. An alabaster-white shirt, with a dark red tie and matching red and black velvet vest as well as black slacks and black leather shoes. It was tight and form-fitting, meaning that I had to be careful if I gained too much weight since it would be noticeable. Taking no more than five minutes, I hurried to the bar just before opening time.

The first hour tends to be really hectic since the bar and stage first puts on some singers and musicians first. The girls don’t do their thing until later in the night, and even then, people still bother us, bartenders, when the girls will be showing out. I hurry along with Bobby to get the early drunks their drinks before they start wreaking havoc. The Garden of Eden was the name of this fine establishment, a large banquet hall with ornate wooden carvings of plants and vines tracing the walls. The girl's stage names gave in to the theme of the garden along with the drinks too. It was a nice place, even the wolves knew well enough to control their animalistic instincts here.

As you might imagine, I don’t have that great a view on gangsters. I know they have their place here as businessmen as well as how they form their own police. I just wish the working and the poor weren’t their targets every so often. Too many innocent people have been left homeless and worse after crossing paths with them. Luckily, I don’t have to deal with these monsters too much; just give them their drink and move on.

“Hey boy. You’re new here right?” asked a man from the bar. He was an older man of who was also a regular here, I haven’t gotten to know him but I know that he’s always been staring at me ever since I first came here. “I haven’t seen a basket like yours in a long time…” he trailed off and seemed to be sizing me up. Confused I was about to ask him what he was talking about before Bobby cut in.

“He’s _naff_ William, you know this. Quit ogling him already.” he snarled at the man.

‘Oh, come on Robert! A dolly chicken like him would do me some good you know! It’s probably the only reason I come here!” he complained back seemingly upset.

“Go troll somewhere else, he’s just barely a _feele_.”

“Bah! You think you’re all grown up now too! I remember a time when you’d be open to any fun…” the older man waved him off as he took his leave.

_“… Did he just call me a “dolly chicken”? What the fuck is _naff_?” _I thought to myself, completely bewildered. My thoughts ran through my mind as I was formulating more questions for Bobby, but before I even opened my mouth to ask them, he raised his hand to me.

“It’s better if you didn’t know. He’s just a dirty old pervert who can’t take no for an answer. You’ll find a lot of his kind around here. If he comes back or if anyone else tells you anything like that come straight to me.” he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. I’ve only ever seen Bobby real serious like this a couple of times, most were because I didn’t memorize the streets correctly, but I had enough sense to nod back in understanding.

“Good boy.” he said finally releasing me from his death grip.

The night went on as the various musicians left the main stage and the individual poles surrounding the table began lighting up, signaling the arrival of the girl’s show. Each pole a girl’s station, covered in their respective flowers and leaves that were their namesakes. Lily flowers and multi-colored lights for Lily, Willow vines and green light for Willow and so on.

A particular group of rowdy men were stationed at one pole that was covered in golden light. Magnolia’s station. I smirked at her obvious enchantment toward these men. Maybe it was the way she danced? Or her smile? Her looks? I’m not a sex-driven guy so a girl dancing wouldn’t exactly be enough to drive me to this extent of crazy. But I admired her power over these buffoons, I’ve always wondered what it’s like to have a man kiss the very ground you tread. But I couldn’t fantasize too much because another buffoon had the audacity to ask for another glass.

Of course, Magnolia’s station couldn’t hold a candle to Willow’s station. Carl took special care to add a significant amount of tables and chairs surrounding her station as it became apparent one day that she was quite enough popular for folks to stand around her area. She’s been here the longest so it’s no surprise that she got a lot more attention than the others. The crewmen for the stage started getting to work in connecting the main stage to the separate poles as more smooth music began playing, garnering multiple whoops and jeers from the men around.

“Ugh. The men here disgust me. Ain’t got no class if you ask me.” I said with audible disdain.

“Hehe, guess it’s different from back home huh?” Bobby chuckled.

“Well at least we knew a thing or two about chivalry!”

“And nothing on holding that damn tongue.” he sneered. I rolled my eyes, cracking a smile.

“By the way, what have you heard from the customers? Anything juicy to report back to Morgan?”

Morgan, Bobby, and I have a tendency to retell our juicy bits of gossip to each other and see what the latest drama about the rich is or what the gangs have been doing in the shadows. Hell, we’ve even heard some weird sexual conquests here and there and it’s a laugh to hear it from the poor drunk unlucky enough to retell it.

“Hmm, I think the Four Corner Hustlers have been making moves to overthrow the Bluebirds over by 26th street and Worthwood. But so far, I haven’t heard a peep, maybe no one’s feeling talkative tonight?” I said disinterested in my own information piece.

“That’s odd, I’ve had the same happen to me. Must be the gangs and mafias telling their lackeys to keep their mouths shut. But luckily, I did hear some real interesting gossip making rounds on the street. Remember that group on 10th and Ebott? The Laughing Dead? Weird ass group with like a smiling skeleton or something?”

“Oh yeah the one that got busted for weapon contraband, right? They thought they were slick by hiding those guns in the grocery stores and transporting them via crates?” I laughed. The Laughing Dead were a group of amateur gangbangers who didn’t know the first thing about being covert, obviously they didn’t even last long enough to stake territory, much less make a profit.

“Hold up I thought they were all arrested or something? Are they making a comeback?” I cackled as I grabbed another beer from the bottom shelf of the bar and slid it over to a customer.

“As it turns out, a couple of them escaped before they could get arrested and they came back with some unusual friends. You know Snowdin town, right?” he said slyly.

“The monster town? The one where humans sometimes get killed if they show their face there?” I replied shocked. I turn away from the bar and put my full attention to Bobby, hanging to his every word.

“Well apparently, these dumbasses thought it was a good idea to ask monsters for some help. So, they went in and started asking around. They came back and are giving the Whispers a run for their money as we speak. The guy you just gave the beer to told me so, said the monsters looked horrifying. Two skeletons apparently.”

“What do you mean two skeletons? Is that their new brand or...”? I asked perplexed.

“No, I mean there are two literal fucking skeletons gunning bitches down alongside them. A tall and skinny one and a short, fat one.” he responded solemnly. I couldn’t help myself as I started laughing again, imagining a cartoony pair of skeletons click-clacking their way down a war zone.

“Ok Bobby, if you believe that guy then that sounds like a personal problem.” I wiped my tears of laughter and get to tending the customers. Bobby just shrugs off my disbelief and does the same.

“I don’t know Donny. Maybe they might be coming here for a quick drink, you know how well The Garden of Eve is doing. What if they walked through the door right now?” he smirked at me.

“Ha! Bobby what’s made you into a gambling man?”

“You never know what the future has in store.” he replied ominously.

I shook my head in disbelief and continued serving drinks of all kinds, watching the clock for it to strike the end of the night. I found myself looking at the wolves huddled in their private corner of the main hall. They tend to have the best suits on with matching hats and beautiful women at their sides, not that I envy them. But it just seems like a lot of work trying to show off everything you have, swinging wealth in every outfit and jewelry. I let myself fall on autopilot as I talked to the regulars of the bar, hoping to hear some exciting rumors and gossip.

Finally, I found my regular who always seemed to have the scoop on the latest news in gangs and the like, Micheal Conway. Micheal wasn’t your ordinary crook, he once dined with the one of the most famous gangsters here in the city. A former member of the Scarlet Eye, he ran with the scariest gangs the city ever saw. But as scary of the Scarlet Eye was, they actually helped a lot of their community by Unity Park. They gunned down the dictating gang that occupied their area and rebuilt it, they stopped the police stationed there who worked under another gang from taxing their people’s safety and fixed a lot of people’s homes, or so he tells me. I have to remind myself that I didn’t grow up here and that everything is different, everyone is different. But Mike reminded me of home, where everyone was honest and kind.

“Hello Mistah Conway, will it be the usual?” I asked as I reveal his favorite ale. He donned a gray and charcoal suit with gold cufflinks and rings. He seemed to always out dress the wolves surrounding him, and the best part was that everyone who saw him gave him their immediate respect, a tip of their hat or a small bow.

“Dear child, I’ve done told you to call me Mike. You know I hate that ‘Mr.’ bullshit.” he said flatly as he smiled.

“I can’t help it _Mike_, you know everybody here respects you too much. If they hear me on a first name basis with you, I’ll have my head all over the walls.” I said as I placed his ale under a coaster, giving him a small smile.

“Oi vey, you know no one would eva touch you. Why else you think I stay chatting you up? I gotta make sure my boys are good.”

“Oh really? So, am I an honorary Scarlet Eye now?” I felt my smile widen as I leaned forward, he took a sip of his ale and chuckled.

“You’re a real cheeky kid you know that?” he stared me down with a smirk on his face. “You remind me of myself when I was young and handsome, just as you are now.”

I blushed at his words before speaking. “Heh, don’t sell yourself short. You still got that youthful glow.” It felt weird having a guy calling you attractive.

“I’m afraid those days are long and gone. But tell me, this whole time you’ve been here and yet I still don’t know _why_. Why would you choose to be here? Because I know you’re not from the city.” He narrowed his eyes as he smirked.

“Well it’s no secret really. But I’ve wanted a new start, and well I was homeless for a bit until I met some wonderful people who gave me shelter and a job until I could support myself. I wouldn’t have been able to do it all without them.” I finished. I still wonder how Daryl could hear me under the blaring music from the main stage and the flashing lights but I guess I made some sense.

“You want a new start huh? You’re still so young, what do you plan on doing all your life?”

“Not bartending that’s for sure. But I guess open a shop; I love baking so maybe I could make a living off that.”

“Huh... a baker then? Well I guess that suits you much better than these lowlifes here. You don’t deserve to see this ugly part of town.” He harrumphs as he takes another swig of his ale. I gave a confused look but I didn’t let him see it out of being polite.

“Heh, well I wouldn’t go as far as that…”

“I would, these stupid punks don’t know what it’s like messing with a real gang and it really pisses me off. So many innocents caught in the line of fire because of their petty fights.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. But I mean, you’re well versed in gang affairs. Anything I should know when I’m walking all out in the open?” I ask the question as smoothly as I can, hoping this newfound aura of innocence will let him loosen his lips.

“All the streets are really dangerous, but right now that stupid gang is in the mouths of everyone west of Ebott Avenue and it’s making me real concerned.” his face darkens at the mention of the Laughing Dead.

“You mean the Laughing Dead? I thought they was all arrested or sumthin’…”

“Yeah so did I. But unfortunately, those sons of bitches hired some monsters to do their dirty work for them.” he snarled as he said monsters.

“Wait, so the rumors are true? They do have monsters fighting alongside them?” I asked cautiously.

“Listen kid, it would be in your best interest not to head anywhere close to Ebott Ave. You’d have to walk around it if you absolutely need to. I want to keep seeing you behind the bar for the time being until you have your very own bakery got it?” he leaned close to the bar. His cologne hitting me with its elegant fragrance.

“Yeah I got it.” I nodded solemnly. I was still trying to get over how astounded I was that someone like Mike would have any interest in me, much less what I want to do.

“Good, now bring me another ale and a drink for you.”

“Mike I can’t drink on the job.”

“I don’t give a shit; you’re drinking with me.” he responded flatly.

I brought his beloved ale and a glass of whiskey on the rocks for me. he chuckled on my choice of drink.

“Ah, so we got a heavy drinker with us now do we?”

“_Occasional_ drinker Mike.” I chuckled back.

“Tch, it’s going the same place, occasionally or not. But cheers, to a new start.” his smirk becoming warm. We brought our glasses close and gulped it down. The whiskey warming my insides as it goes down.

All I see is red.

“You know it’s so rude to keep others waiting.” a voice called out. I struggled to breathe for a second, feeling as though my body was being dragged to the floor. I felt heavy and clumsy, but I had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t the whiskey when I felt my gravity bring me down to my knees.

“Especially when your paying customers are waiting so eagerly.” the same voice called again.

I barely had enough energy to turn my head to see who was talking to me, Mike was reaching over the bar to see what was happening to me as he found the origin of the voice. His eyes widened at the person and he clambered down the bar. Luckily the pressure and weight I had on me was released and I could breathe normally again. I gasped and choked on my breath as I steadied myself, still in shock over what had happened. I picked myself up to face the douchebag who had the nerve to talk shit and stood in horror.

Red lights. Inside empty sockets. My body lurched backward as I saw his eyes, or what should’ve been his eyes. His face wasn’t human, he didn’t look remotely human. A live skeleton was standing before me with a devilish grin on his face, his jaw filled with sharp teeth one of them being gold. It wasn’t until I saw that Mike was reaching for his back that I realized that this wasn’t going to end well.

“_Mike stop!_ You know the rules. Please, let me handle this.” He looked at me in disbelief and saw that I was serious as I trudged over to red-eyed being.

“Hello, sir. I’m Adonis. I apologize for making you wait; I can assure you that it was my mistake and it won’t happen again. Please forgive me.” I bowed to him, keeping my head down. I was terrified out of my mind.

How the hell did he walk in without so much of an entrance?

“Tch, look at him. _Now_ he’s really sorry that he ignored us. Well maybe you should have thought of that before doing it cunt.” another voice next to the figure spoke up, this one deeper and more buffoonish. I could tell Daryl is quaking in anger as he sees me bowing to the monster in front of me, I could sense Bobby nearby watching everything going down with a gun in hand in case things go south. I continue to keep my head down as I wait for the figure to say something.

“Look at me.”

I shiver a bit at how deep and smooth his voice was, and I oblige as I lift myself to my full height but I still don’t look directly at the white giant. I take in what he wore, his red burgundy shirt and black pinstriped vest and black tie making an elegant suit with a matching fedora hat. He was a big man, twice my width and two heads taller than me.

“I said, _look at me_.” he snarled.

I felt that pressure again, this time it wasn’t pulling me down. It was like it was holding me, the surprise making me gasp a bit until I could control it. I felt his grip becoming tighter and tighter, suffocating me.

_“What is this? What the fuck? Why me? Why? What do I do?”_ I thought as I groaned against the grip of this thing's magic.

** You need to calm down. Freaking out won’t help you.**

“I’m sorry, please stop.” I croaked. The red-eyed monster chuckled but repeated the same words.

“_Look. At. Me._”

**STAY DETERMINED.**

My body suddenly felt as if it were on fire, heat radiating from my chest as it seemed to burn away the vicious grip of the monster. I can’t be afraid, now is not the time to be an obedient dog. I looked up with eyes filled to brim with rage, egging him to go on.

“_Let go of me_.” my voice sounding powerful, contrasting to how he had me croaking just a few seconds ago. It was worth seeing the look of absolute terror on his ugly smug face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Humans like to think they’re all that and a bag of chips. But when working with animals, one would need to grow accustomed to their barbarity. Unfortunately for Sans, patience was not his main virtue.

He had grown fond of the small human that led him to the bar, he couldn’t remember his name but he was friendly enough. The long day was made up of mostly of setting up a base plan for taking more territory from neighboring gangs and shooting them up. All in all, a very fun day for a trigger-happy Sans. 

After hearing about the few humans that happened to stumble around Snowdin Town, Sans was curious about them. They looked so small and frail compared to the other monsters and even more so compared to himself. He couldn’t believe that they’d survive so long, much less survive turf wars from enemy clans. He met with one of them after he saw that they were kicked out of Grilby’s bar. The tiny thing was horrified but got over it quickly after he saw that Sans was just standing a few feet away perfectly harmless. He liked the name of the gang the human was affiliated with, The Laughing Dead. A suitable name for a domineering gang that the human said they were. 

“We’re the fiercest gang in the whole city back where I come from.” he exclaimed as he spoke with the skeleton.

“That so? Well maybe I’ll have to have a talk with ya Don, see if he wants to make some new connections.” the skeleton sneered.

“Good luck with that, our guys focus on secrecy and deceit. The Don won’t show you his face unless he wants to see you.”

The man was obviously bluffing, anything to keep the skeleton monster at bay from attacking him in his territory. After the botched transport of illegal military-grade weapons, they were doing, most of the members split and left the majority of the members in jail time. Some left the city like this human here, others stayed in the city and are currently lying low.

“You’re pretty smart for a clan of humans, maybe it would be good to strike up a little deal.” the skeleton replied pensively.

“Well, we’d be happy to make an alliance, especially from a monster’s gang here in Snowdin. Much more resources you know?”

“Heh, I know.”

And so, after returning to Ebbott City and bringing back everyone who was laying low, ensued the chaotic allegiance of monster and man, wreaking havoc on the streets and taking enemy territories as their own. Sans had to admit, this risky endeavor had a good outcome. More and more Monster territory was being made inside the human city and no one was the wiser. So, when it came time to relax and settle down from the bullet high, he and his favorite human decided to go to one of the swankiest clubs this side of the city.

The Garden of Eden. According to the human, it was where the elite regularly stays at and where only the most beautiful girls pole dance. Of course, being a man of substance; Sans agreed to go.

The club had a very luxurious feel to it, it seemed almost like a banquet hall. Sans noted the girls already dancing making quick work of their hips and curves as they sashayed and strutted over their pole stands. He really wanted to head over there to throw a couple of bucks and see if his luck would work for a lap dance, but he also noticed the looks he was getting from everyone else.

Disgust, terror, shock. It was hard not to feel uncomfortable in the eyes of the elite here, but he was used to being stared at, so this wasn’t new. He made his way over to the bar to see the two bartenders busting out the booze for their customers. One was an older gentleman with a nice vest and bow tie, the other was a younger guy, with black hair and dark eyes. Sans stared at the younger one, he noticed things about him that were in his opinion quite attractive for a man. His dark eyes hooded from his long eyelashes, and his mouth plump and soft. Sans noticed his build, lean but curvy. The younger one smiled at a guest and proceeded to talk to them; his smile was blinding, with pearly white teeth. Sans felt an odd sensation as the younger one laughed at customers joke, he saw the man in question was twice the bartender's age. He made a face at how the bartender was openly flirting with him and how it gave him pangs of a feeling he wasn’t sure what to call.

“Well big guy, where do you wanna sit?” asked the human accompanying him. “I know they have great drinks at the bar, but I’m also in the mood to see Magnolia show her stuff…” he trailed off seemingly lost in thought.

“The bar.” Sans said, “I need a drink.”

“I hear ya, buddy. Let’s go then.”

The pair of misfits arrived to two open seats, the other members at the bar throwing them the dirtiest of looks and some even turned to leave. Sans normally struggled with how small the seats were for humans as he wasn’t exactly the thinnest either but luckily these stools were wide enough for him to be comfortable so he sat next to his human and waited for the bartender to come. Sans saw in the corner of his left eye the younger man still talking to the older man. It didn’t look right in San’s opinion how the bartender was giving so much attention to the old fart and not to the new customers here. Sans was starting to get really pissy.

“Hmph, that cunt is taking his sweet time talking to that dumbass. Hey… why don’t you use that power you to, you know, convince him to come this way?” a devilish smile cracked upon the human's greasy face as he tipped his head toward the bartender. Sans smiled back and concentrated on the bartender’s body, his right eye glowing a crimson red.

Sans knew better than to abuse his magic on every human, it was just much easier to kill them and be done with it. But he also wanted to beat some respect on to this punk. Seeing him take a toast with that old fart was the last straw. He wanted him on his knees like a good boy, and so he focused his energy on the human's SOUL and forced it down. He mentally felt the lean body and thought it was weird how much attention he was paying to the bartender. Nonetheless, the other one was a fairly strong guy, lasting more than a minute before his knees buckled. Sans smiled with delight as he felt the other struggling to breathe under the pressure.

“You know it’s so rude to keep others waiting. Especially when your paying customers are waiting so eagerly.” he said with a smirk. He saw the older gentleman glared at him and was about to pull something from behind him.

_ “Aw shit, and here I wanted to have a little bit of fun.”_ thought Sans, now disappointed. He let the bartender go and to his surprise, he got right back up to stop the old guy from taking out his weapon. Sans looked around and luckily, no one was watching. Or maybe they were but were waiting to see how this turned out.

“_Mike stop!_ You know the rules. Please, let me handle this.” Sans watched the pitiful barkeep shakily rise over the counter to stop the other man. He then made his way to Sans seat behind the counter and bowed low.

“Hello, sir. I’m Adonis. I apologize for making you wait; I can assure you that it was my mistake and it won’t happen again. Please forgive me.” Sans was dumbfounded but he hoped that he didn’t let that show. It was unclear to him why this human was apologizing to begin with, much less asking for forgiveness. The bartenders' name was Adonis. Adonis. Sans let the name ring through his thoughts, it was an unusual name. However, the thing that stuck out was that he wasn’t looking him in the eye; normally Sans loved it when others begged for mercy, he loved seeing that look of pure horror and desolation in their eyes, but this was different for some reason.

“Tch, look at him. _Now_ he’s sorry that he ignored us. Well maybe you should have thought of that before doing it cunt.” the human beside Sans piped up. He sneered at the barkeep and rubbed San’s arm approvingly. It was then that Sans was getting tired of the human and began wondering if he killed him would anyone notice. Looking back to the barkeep, Sans saw that he was still bowing.

“Look at me.” said Sans, daring the other to look him in the eye. He wanted to see that face on the barkeep, relish in the look of fear. But the bartender only stood straight, without looking at his face.

“I said, _look at me_.” Sans snarled. He was beginning to get irritated of the barkeep for his stubbornness. So, he upped the ante and used his magic to grasp his SOUL. He saw that it made Adonis tense and choke. Mike began slowly moving to the pair but Sans and the other human remained unaware.

“I’m sorry, please stop.” gasped Adonis. San let a chuckle slip. He loved the feeling of Adonis’ SOUL. What humans don’t know what that their SOUL’s hold a different magnitude than monsters, some hold different power than others and there are even a few that are resistant to a monster’s magic. Adonis’ SOUL, in particular, was a warm and submissive red soul, letting Sans have his way with him was Sans’ ultimate pleasure.

“_Look. At. Me._” growled Sans, pressuring Adonis to see how far he would be able to take this.

A shiver crawled up the spine of the skeleton as he felt the connection between his magic and Adonis’ SOUL grow an unnatural heat and finally disconnect. Sans then willed more pressure on Adonis, but he didn’t see any reaction, it was as if he wasn’t able to touch him anymore. Adonis looked different now, lifting his head Sans became horrified at what he had just done. His soul that was just red before had turned abnormally bright, letting sparks fly and enveloping Adonis in this aura of fire. But his eyes, his eyes were what terrified him the most because they reminded him of someone, someone he met a long time ago.

“_Let go of me_.” the words were laced with cruel hatred. Sans stood up now, dumbfounded by Adonis’ change in demeanor, his eyes were not the normal dark colors they once were. The bright shade of rubies replaced the darkness that filled his eyes. They held Sans in a trance as he felt himself melt under their gaze, Adonis looked as if he were made of the sun itself, his skin glowing gold and vibrant. He was beautiful and it had scared Sans.

“I won’t warn you another time, I don’t know if you’re new to human customs and all, but we don’t use magic here. It would be in your best interest to refrain from doing it again. Especially to someone with less self-control.” Adonis spoke again but to Sans, it was like he was a million miles away bare able to make out the sound from how intently he gazed at Adonis.

“I… uh. I...” Sans for the first time in his life, was at a loss for words. Not even a joke spilled from his mouth as he was processing what was just happening.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” a voice shouted next to Sans. He broke away from his trance long enough to see the confused human next to him. “Why isn’t he on the floor like the rest of the dumbasses you’ve offed?” Sans did not answer and instead looked back at Adonis, the golden image of his fiery SOUL gone, leaving only the shell of what he once was. Sans forgot that only monsters were able to see and sense SOUL’s, humans didn’t have that kind of perception to them.

“Whas' ya name?” Sans demanded. He didn’t realize that he had said that until after the words left. He was still reeling by the revelation of Adonis’ SOUL. To him it seemed impossible that a place this large and populated hadn’t seen what he’d seen.

_ “I guess to them he looks and seems like a normal human.”_ thought Sans.

“I told you this already, my name is Adonis. Now if we are ready to order, what will it be?” Adonis still held his flat tone and sighed. Sans was astounded by how easily he had moved on from that, it seems like he’s use to expanding his SOUL then. Sans sat back down uneasily as he glared at Adonis’ midnight eyes, they seemed to retain the rubies cold and cruel feelings towards him.

“Do you… have mustard?”

“Mustard? Are you ordering food as well?” Adonis raised an eyebrow.

“No, jus' tha mustard.”

“Alright then, and you?” Adonis turned to the other human who was still staring between the human and Sans for more explanation.

“You do know you have to pay for these drinks, right?” Adonis asked the human flatly.

“Who the fuck is you talking to you bitch?” reclaimed human, rounding on Adonis. 

“A broke bitch without a full gang because he’s too stupid to make an actual coherent heist so he calls a monster because he’s too inept to actually function.” said Adonis plainly as he reached under the counter to pull mustard within a glass jar.

“You want a spoon with that?” Adonis asked. Sans looked at the mustard in front of him cautiously as if it could burn him because Adonis touched it.

“Uh yeah…”

“Here.” Adonis gave him a silver spoon and left to tend to the other customers.

“The bitch didn’t even get my fucking drink…” grumbled the human. “Wait don’t tell me you’re actually going to eat that?”

“If you don't shut up I will paint this place with yer _blood_. You Especially since I’ve just been told that you haven’t been totally honest to me and the Don.” snarled Sans, his eyes grow a violent red. The man closed his mouth in shock and rises from the stool in apparent outrage.

“Fine! Believe what you want! I’m leaving.” screeched the man as he turned and left.

_ “Good riddance, now to find out just whateva da' fuck this Adonis is.”_


	3. Nanciscor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the places you will go, and yet you'll never truly know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make at least a chapter a week but I also don't want to constantly rush to finish it and then have it turn out like shit. So we'll have to make do what we can I guess.

“What the fuck happened out there?” Bobby was frantic as Adonis left for the back room for some rest. He didn’t really want to talk about it with him. The less he knew the safer he’d be. But Adonis couldn’t ignore how Robert was fussing his arms and face to see any signs of manhandling.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were serious about a monster coming here?” Adonis shot back.

“Excuse me? Why the fuck does that matter right now? I wasn’t even being serious when I said that.”

“Ha…. This night is giving me a serious migraine. I need some booze to calm this shit down.” Tired of the conversation, Adonis grabbed an aged malt they kept in the backroom for the difficult nights, this counts as well but was thwarted when Bobby took it out of his hands.

“Adonis, I need you sobered up for answers now. You’ve been so distant lately and now that _thing_ used its fucking magic on you and you act like it just misbehaved.” he practically yells as he’s swinging the poor malt in the air.

“First off Bobby, don’t snatch shit from my hands. Second off, he’s also a person and it would be great if you treated him as such. And third…” Adonis hesitated and then sighed, knowing that he would have to come clean. “I used to be friends with a lot of monsters before, back when I was a child, I know how to talk to them and how their magic works.”

“What?”

“You act so surprised. Yeah, I used to have a lot of monster friends when I was a kid, hell I grew up with a lot of them. But you have to understand, it’s not the same as it is in the city. This mafia bullshit didn’t exist there, that’s why I acted the way I did. It’s not his fault, he just grew up like that.” finished and waiting for Bobby to reply, his aged face stared at Adonis in deadpan shock.

“You’re fucking insane if you think it’s not his fault.”

_ “Jesus Christ almighty, give me patience because if you give me strength…”_

“Look I don’t need you to understand the thought process I just need you to move on like I did ok?” he said plainly trying to kill the conversation there. “Don’t you have people to tend to anyway?”

“They’ll live.” he said flatly

“And that right there is why I get more tips than you do.”

“You actually stay and talk to people, I don’t.”

“You forget that we’re bartenders, what else is we supposed to fucking do?”

“… You better not get an attitude with that monster again or so help me I’ll gun him down.”

“You and I will mind our place and do no such thing. He’s not bothering anyone so there’s no need to shoot him…yet.” Adonis looked away uncertain. “Since you’re not gonna give me my bottle, I’ll just go with Mike and see if I can bum another whiskey.”

Strutting out from the backroom Adonis surveyed the bar to see anyone with empty bottles. Typically, at this point at night, every guy was over with the girl’s stations or in private rooms. The regulars at the bar tend to stick around and order a few before leaving, however, the monster in view seemed to have sped up that process leaving only those far away from him sitting at the bar. Mike and a few others stayed, however as he walked out, Mike instantly perked up and waved.

“Hello Mike, another ale?” Adonis offered.

“Are you ok?” he asked, unable to identify if he was angry or concerned it seemed like a little bit of both to Adonis.

“Don’t you worry about me, Of course, I’m fine. Just leave the guy alone ok? He’s probably used to doing that, _I just don’t want you to interfere.”_ Putting special emphasis on his last words as he had already seen the metal tool Mike held in his hands.

“He disrespected you in front of me, you know I can’t let that shit fly.” he replied grimly.

“Mike, I don’t know the extent of his powers and right now I would really like to avoid being the epicenter of a turf war between humans and monsters. Just let it go and drink away, put it on my tab.” The offered made him noticeably paused, he looked at him in disbelief.

“Why? Why are you so different?” he said in awe. “You’ve got so much more compassion than anyone I’ve ever met. Even toward that… monster.” Mike paused, finding the right word.

_ “What the fuck? How do you change...? You know what I’m not even gonna question it.”_

“Different is a bit of stretch, but I guess I’ll take the compliment.” he chuckled nervously, leaving to put another ale in front of him. “But please, put that away. And promise me you won’t do anything brash?”

Mike was still looking at his glass in disbelief as he spoke but seemed to look down as Adonis mentioned the weapon. “Heh, you’ve got a good eye kid. I think you’re one of tha’ rare few to keep me in check.” he smirked before pocketing the weapon. After finishing that standing affair with a smile, Adonis set his eyes on the monster staring at him. Having been found out, he averted his eye from Adonis to the line of alcohol in front of him.

“You sure you don’t want… literally anything else to go with that mustard?” asked Adonis with a small smile, completely perplexed by how much the skeleton had gone through in the time he been away from him.

“I take it as it is.”

“How about something to drink?”

“This _is_ my drink.” replied Sans defensively. Although put off by this new demeanor by Adonis, Sans couldn’t help but look at Adonis. It was a completely different experience seeing him so close, his skin looked silky smooth and soft to the touch, Sans also noticed the faint stubble showing the essence of a full beard. His eyes were big and were accentuated by his long eyelashes. Sans thought he looked more like a girl, now that he was in front of him, he felt awkward.

_ “This is a great conversation… totally making progress on getting to know him.”_ thought Adonis, internally rolling my eyes

“What are you?” he asked, Sans’ dull glare narrowed as his eyes searched Adonis.

“What do I look like to you?”

“Human. and yet, not human.” Sans was obviously not the best with words.

“Wow, what a masterful observation. You truly must be a politician with persuasion like that.” Sarcasm permeated Adonis’ sentence in an effort to lighten the mood.

“Why are ya talking to me? I jus’ embarrassed you in front o’ everyone. Figured you’d have moreova’ bone to pick with me.” he asked, a small smile forming.

“Call it being stubborn, I guess. I just don’t… Hold up did you just make a pun?”

“You have sarcasm, I have puns. Same difference, I just have a bigger funny bone.” he said plainly as he took another gulp of mustard.

“Not remotely the same but whatever floats your boat. I don’t believe in first appearances, so I know that whatever act you had on wasn’t the entirety of you. Therefore, I can’t exactly judge you; I don’t even know your name.” Sans looked at him dead in the eye and his glare softened.

“… Fine then. My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. Now, what are ya?”

“Well, Sans you sure don’t beat around the bush. I’m human.”

“No, you’re not. You know magic.” he stated.

“I don’t.”

“I don’t like liars. So, you better spill how you did it to stop my magic from touching your SOUL. Or you’ll find out why I’ve been making waves with your puny gangs” he bared his teeth and his eyes glowed violently. Normally, Adonis would be intimidated but he already knew how to play the skeletons little game.

“I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in Sans. Tell me, did you see any security guards when you walked in?” Adonis asked him, his soft voice dripping with venom.

Sans raised an eyebrow as he was confused by Adonis’ apparent lack of fear from his threat. “The hell does that matter?”

“Hehehe, you’re still not getting it. Fine, I’ll tell you a little secret. Sans, since I’ve been hired at this establishment there has been not a single fight, not a single idiot molests the girls here, no sir’ee. Not a single toe out of line. In your normal club like this, that tends to happen a lot. But do you know why that doesn’t happen here? Why not a single person here would dare mess with anyone?” Adonis noticed a familiar warmth in his chest as he smiled ever so kindly. Sans face changed from his usual glare to that of worry, seeing that effect it had on him Adonis pressed on.

“Sans you have to understand something, the Garden of Eden is recognized as neutral gang territory. No one is allowed to show their weapons, transport their merchandise or product, and much less kill. Anyone who breaks the rules upheld here in the club is considered free game.” Sans was put off by how calm his face and voice were but how his SOUL was a fiery inferno. His rubies came back once again, permanently burning themselves in his own SOUL.

“So now that you know that we here don’t mind the blood of our own in our hands, what makes you think for a second that they would hesitate to fill this room with your dust?” Now it was Adonis’ turn to scare Sans with an eye glow. Unlike the blood red light emitting from Sans’ own eye however, Adonis had a fire within him that burned so vehemently, Sans had to look away for a second so his eyes wouldn’t water.

“But of course, I can’t let them do that willy-nilly. There’s a reason I stopped Mike over there, you’d have to deal with the entire club here. But it’s also because I’ve seen enough blood and dust out in the real world too. I hate guns, I hate how the innocents are treated, especially monsters. They don’t deserve that hate they receive.” finished Adonis. As he relaxed, he felt that fire go out ever so slowly, as if it too wanted to see Sans squirm in his seat.

Sans paused at this confessional from Adonis, not expecting him to be so sincere. Sans was unsure how to approach the situation; being the stoic person he is. In the back of his head, he was yelling at himself for missing out on the strippers flouncing about behind him.

“_Why are you so focused on him? What’s so special about him that’s making you miss the girls behind you?”_ he asked himself.

“You ain’t the only one who’s shed some blood here and there.” Sans replied. “I guess when you see death all around ya, you just get over it at some point.”

“I guess we have something in common then, don’t we?” Adonis smiled amicably.

“We ain’t nothing alike.”

“Maybe so, but you’ll never know if you’re that curt with everyone you meet.”

Sans grinned at that. “Maybe so. But I’d have ‘ta care about someone to begin with.” he took one last gulp of mustard.

“How does that taste?”

“Eh? The mustard? Pretty good, not as good as the ones back where I usually go to, but this is decent.”

“I guess Monster's anatomy is different from humans. Mustard’s pretty salty for us to down whole.”

“Heh, I’m pretty sure yous humans are on the smaller side of a lot of things than monsters.” Sans grin widened at the perverted thought.

“Ew, I really don’t want that image in my head.”

“What, you think monsters don’t fuck around like you humans?” he chuckled at Adonis’ reaction.

“Ugh, that’s not the point. Besides, you’re all bones. I don’t see how you could get someone to put out.”

“_The hell are ya trying to say?!”_

“Haha, I guess I hit a nerve, did I? I apologize I forgot myself.” Adonis giggled.

Sans heard the small laughter Adonis made; it was strangely soothing. There were so many things about this kid that Sans still couldn’t wrap his head around, why were the littlest things about him so distinct? Unable to answer he let the jab slide and looked around blushing.

“Well it was nice talking to you Sans but I had better go, my shift is almost over and it’s getting late. If you want some more mustard, just ask Robert over there and he’ll get you anything you want. Have yourself a good night.” Adonis gave a sweet smile to the skeleton; which was when Sans saw the pearly white teeth and full lips reveal themselves to him. His full, plump, rosy-pink colored lips looked so soft and Sans had the intrusive urge to see how they felt. He held his breath as he realized what he was thinking some really sensual stuff about another man and how that didn’t make sense. He probably just needed to get laid again.

“Who do I ask if I wanna take a stripper home?” the skeleton joked.

“What makes you think you have a chance in hell with them? In fact, I don’t think you’ve even so much as looked at them the whole time I’ve been here.”

“You’ve got some balls kid. Most people would be dusted just for that...”

“Hmm. I guess I’m not most people. Thanks for the compliment.” his smile seemingly plastered to his face. Sans watched the young bartender leave, and it was there that Sans felt much colder, like entering a building from a hot summer day. He found himself staring at him until Adonis entered the back room and disappeared. Sans felt a strange sensation come to him as if he wanted to follow Adonis more, Sans shook his head and pushed the empty mustard jar back. He didn’t really have a reason for being here anymore, his entertainment had left and now he wasn’t even in the mood for watching the girls finish up their prancing on their stages.

_ “i might as well leave… ain’t nothing to do here anyway…”_ he thought. Sans still had that strange feeling of following Adonis, and he couldn’t shake it off. Almost prohibiting him to move his feet unless it was to walk toward Adonis.

But something pulled him back. _“i need to know more about him, the boss might be interested in him. a human who can use magic? that’s unheard of, there were no human records that showed that they could even use magic other those who sealed us away all those years ago...” _lost in thought and distracted, Sans barely noticed the shadow moving to the seat next to him.

“Now why the fuck is you still here?” it said to Sans. Sans turned in irritating surprise to the old man Adonis was talking to up in his face.

“What’s it to ya old man?” Sans replied, his tone irate and not in the mood to deal with some cocky old fart.

“I saw the way you were looking at him, don’t think you got everyone fooled.”

“Keep talkin’ old man and yer gonna regret pissin’ me off...”

“Stay away from him if you know what’s good for you. He’s under the protection of the Scarlet Eye.” the older man pulled his sleeve to show a runic eye filed with red tattoo ink. Sans was well aware of the group. A sadistic and powerful mafia that controlled the richer parts of the city and most public areas, but Sans saw that this man held a crown over the tattooed eye, making him the Don of the Scarlet Eye.

“I don’ care about yer stupid gang politics, you can handle that with my boss. But if you think yer just gonna throw yer weight around me then you got anotha thin’ coming.” Sans’ eyes blared a glowering red as his face glared.

“You so much as touch me here, and you’ll be breaking the neutral territory of the Garden of Eve. Every mafia, gang, and Don in the city will be out for your… bones. Why else do you think Adonis saved your boneheaded self from me. You’re a monster, so you’ll be the one who’ll be hunted like the dog you are. And I don’t think Don Asgore will like that very much will he?”

Sans hesitated, the name drop made him rein back in the rage that was accumulating and he held his ground.

“I told you; you got a problem, bring it up to my boss. But I don’t think you’d wanna show them skeletons in your closet just like that do you?” Sans smirked as the older gangster gritted his teeth. “The world ain’t a nice place, but you know that just as well as I do don’tcha?”

Sans stood up to leave, but first dug into his wallet and dropped a wad of 5-dollar bills onto the counter and walked past the Don of the Scarlet Eye.

“The Deltarune has their eye on him now, so if you do try something, I will _personally_ end you and your boys one by one. He’s ours now.” said the skeleton as he brushed past Don Conway.

“I’ll make sure of it.” muttered as he stalked out the doors, into the cool autumn night.

~~

_“He seemed nice. Bit of a perv, kind of an asshole, but nice.”_ thought Adonis. Changing to more comfortable chinos and a simple white t-shirt. Putting his uniform in the hamper for the wash and pulling his coat and hat on he made his way for the back door in the alleyway of the club. An alleyway at this time of night would be a really bad idea but luckily for Adonis, this neighborhood on the west of Ebott City was home for the filthy rich, with the police constantly making rounds and prioritizing the safety of the wealthy.

Adonis made his way out of the alley and to where he parked his motorcycle, but he faltered as he saw a familiar figure standing on the corner of the avenue. His skull eerily illuminated by the streetlamps and his malevolent grin made Adonis question if he had done the right thing in making fun of the monster. Not wanting to engage, Adonis made a beeline for his bike hopping in and putting his helmet on.

“What? Not even gonna dignify me wid a hello?” chuckled a voice too close for comfort.

Adonis instantly planted his feet, leaned back and whipped out his .45 Long Colt revolver from his coat’s inner chest pocket, he pulled down the safety and in one quick motion aimed for Sans head. The skeleton simply looked in surprise at the sudden weapon in front of him but smiled even wider.

“Now, now boy, I ain’t here to end you or whateva it is yer thinkin’. I just think we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna make amends for that.” his smile unwavering as he lifts his hands up in a sort of peace offering. Hesitant but after seeing the sincere look on the monster’s face, Adonis pocketed the revolver in his coat and glared at him.

“I am not a boy.” Adonis said sternly.

“Fine then. How about we start over?” Sans reached his hand out for Adonis. “My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

“I am Adonis, Adonis Bianchi.” he said, gripping the thick boney claws. It seemed weird touching them, they were smooth and warm as well.

“Adonis Bianchi… Interesting. You know Adonis, I have ta say.” Sans walked closer to him. His enormous chest nearing Adonis’ face and his height imposing on Adonis’ personal space, and yet Adonis did not budge. “You’re a different breed you ar’.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’ act like every otha’ guy ‘ere in the city. It’s…refreshing, to say the least.” Sans continued; his head tilted toward you and he was way too close to you for your own comfort.

“You scare me shitless just to tell me I’m not like other guys?”

“Heh, you don’ even act as if yous scared of me. That already makes you different.”

“You’re a sadistic asshole with a gun and a shit ton of anger issues. Trust me, I’ve seen worse.” Adonis replied plainly as Sans cackled.

“You may be right. But ya ain’t seen nothing yet.” he smiled deviously.

“Can I go now? I have to be up in the morning for work and I’m already late.” said Adonis, acting as if he were bored of the conversation, he really just wanted to leave and act like this never happened.

“How about I give you ride? Word on the street says thers’ a big scary monster runnin’ ‘round and gunnin’ down e’eryone.” he snickered.

“I have a bike… so no?” Adonis gestured at his clunker underneath his legs; well rusted, dingy, old and still running as if he had recently bought it.

“Oh righ’, my bad.” Sans said airily. Taking this as a lack of foresight from the monster, Adonis sat down on the seat and was about to start off. “I forgot ta tell you, you don’t really have a say in the matter.” his voice held a sinister tone as he grabbed Adonis’ shoulder. His skeletal claws digging into the cheap trench coat as Adonis froze.

“That’s too bad, isn’t it?” was all that Adonis replied sullenly. His wrists wringing the handlebars with such a ferocity it kicked first before finally starting and hightailing him out into the barren street. Sans stood dumbfounded as his claws serrated the coat and scratched something hard and warm. It didn’t sink in but it hurt Sans.

Now realizing that Adonis was gearing away, he disappeared after him, following the bike as it never stopped through traffic and was slipping and sliding through each car. Sans had to give it to the guy, he knew how to ride and how to properly lose someone. _“he’s doing this a little too well.”_

After Sans disappeared from rooftop to rooftop, he finally noticed that Adonis was going in a linear pattern as opposed to the erratic and wild way he went through small streets and alleyways. He was headed to the southern part of Ebott City. This was on the opposite side of Sans’ very own Snowdin Town, he looked at the run-down buildings, and numerous streets littered with potholes and druggies.

_ “he’s had it rough too hasn’t he?”_ Sans’ thoughts ran chaotically in his skull as he mulled over whether or not he should go easy on Adonis, whether he was tired of dealing with people and just wanted to go home and sleep the days stress away. Sans related to him in that department.

A couple of miles of riding and Sans saw Adonis park his bike at a garage next to an apartment complex. The building itself looked more like a haunted sanatorium; its sand colored bricks were muted from the lack of maintenance over the years and its lanterns barely glowing and flickering every so often. Pangs of guilt ran through Sans's chest as he remembered that he was in the same conditions not too long ago. It was not a pleasant experience.

Adonis put a tarp hidden by some bushes over his bike and calmly walked it to the side of the garage with some hiding it behind the bushes along with his helmet. Sans ported across the street for a closer look as Adonis headed to the side of the complex. Sans following him as close as possible, that is until Adonis went inside his apartment door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What a fucking creep.” Adonis muttered to himself as he slammed his front door closed. 

He laid against the door and sighed heavily as the adrenaline coursing through his veins had finally seceded. The heat from his SOUL was finally lowering as his clothes were wet from the sweat and condensation of his body. The ride from the club was not an easy one, filled with traffic and cars who didn’t give a shit about running over motorcyclists, so having to deal with that and just barely escaping a creepy, sociopathic, gangster skeleton was not exactly a fun ride. Now that Adonis setting his stuff down, he felt an odd chill on his left shoulder. Turning to see it clearly, he saw the visible claw marks going down his coat’s shoulder to his upper back as it goes through his coat and shirt.

“_That bitch! Ooh, he better not let me see him again or I’ll rip his ass a new one!”_ Adonis yelled to no one in particular. In an angry daze, he took his revolver out of his coat, yanked his coat and shirt off and launched them into the trash can in his kitchen and set everything in his pockets down on the kitchen table. His mind filled with venomous things to say and do as Adonis conducted scenarios as to what would most likely happen if the smiling idiot came back to bother him again, all of them ending with a brutal dusting.

A knock came at the door.

Adonis checks his watch for the time, 2:23. _“Now who in their right mind is bitching at this time?”_ he thought, who was still fuming from his tattered coat. Putting on a large black shirt and changing into matching long johns, Adonis went to receive the door.

Another knock. Adonis got a hold of the baseball bat he always kept near the door in case of emergencies and held it in his hand as he went for the doorknob.

“It’s 2:30 in the goddamn morning, you’d betta have a good expl-” Adonis paused. Opening the door, he saw a familiar face grinning at him with his red lights twinkling in his sockets.

“Hey can we jus’ tal-” the skeleton began before getting a good thwack in the face.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU FOUND ME...” Adonis roared. His face beet red from how terrified he was to see the skeleton, as well as being seen in underwear but that wasn’t important now.

“BUT YOU FINNA GET DUSTED NOW BITCH!” he finished as he continued to hit a couple blows to the skeletons face. That is until Sans held the bat in place with one hand.

“I WAS TRYNA BE NICE AND SHIT, BUT YOU DROVE OFF SO I HAD TA HUNT YOUR BITCHASS DOWN!” he roared back.

“I DON’T CARE! GET OUT BEFORE THE COPS FIND YOUR DUST!”

“NOT UNTIL I TAKE YOU TO MY BOSS!”

"FUCK YOUUUUU."

Sans then proceeded to launch himself at Adonis into his apartment, his much larger form on top of him.

“WHAT THE FUCKK?!” Adonis screamed, more so in horror than as a question. His SOUL began to light up as his eyes glowed a soft red.

“Oh fuck.” Sans whispered as he geared up for a very lengthy transport.

Adonis saw Sans’ worried skull first before seeing red, and then black as he felt the floor fall beneath him.


	4. Sodalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you have gone and where you have been don't matter here. It's how you will leave that is the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, would you look at that, I actually had enough to time write this week. I still want to keep my updates weekly tho so next week I will take a break. But until then, enjoy!

The cold air was the first thing to wake Adonis up as he came to.

**You need to wake up. You’re in a new place, there’s a body to your right and a building behind them.**

Groaning and holding his head, he sat straight up to check his surroundings. He saw Sans’ body on the floor next to him and he suddenly became alert.

** STAY DETERMINED.**

Adonis’ SOUL blared from his chest, his heat elevating and transferring throughout his body. He felt each muscle harden and every hair on his body stand at attention. Standing up he stood at a fighting stance as he faced Sans.

Sans himself came to with a very low amount of magical energy, using up a large chunk of his magic from the transport. He stirred by the extreme spike in magical energy surrounding him, as well as the sudden heat.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “I really liked this suit too what the fuck…” he pushed himself off the ground and felt a magic presence as he tried to stand. Sans turned and saw the brilliant light of Adonis’ SOUL lighting up the area around him. Sans couldn’t look directly at him but felt that inhuman warmth and tried basking in it for a while as he was reminded of summer. Until he remembered that the miniature sun in front of was poised to kill him.

“Hey kid, l-let me explain…” Sans scrambled to his feet as he saw the red-eyed glare Adonis gave him. “Look, you can help me right now, help a lot of monsters actually.”

_ “Where am I?”_ Adonis’ voice dripped with anger.

“The Dreemurr estate. Home of Don Asgore Dreemurr of the Deltarune.”

_ “I’M IN SNOWDIN?!”_

“Technically speaking we’re actually closer to Hotland…”

Before even processing the tiny sun moving, a scorching hot foot made its way to Sans’ face, and it would’ve connected in a very permanent way had Sans not transported elsewhere.

_ “AT LEAST LET ME EXPLAIN DAMN YOU!”_ he yelled back now further to Adonis’ left and closer to the estate

“GET ME HOME. NOW.” Adonis yelled back.

“You need to understand Adonis, I need your help.” Sans’ voice became much quieter now. He stood up shakily now, straining himself to stand from the lack of energy.

Adonis, still raging from the absurdity of the situation and the stupidity of the skeleton took note of his weakened state. “Tch, you’re that desperate?” he asked.

Sans only looked away in shame. Adonis mulled this over, eventually deciding to roll with it. Dimming his rage, Adonis tried to calm down as much as possible. Or enough to not catch a cold.

“I hope you realize I’m in my underwear.”

“I thought you were decent, couldn’ tell what with you bashing my head in and all. Don’ worry though, I’ll send for some clothes.”

“And I need to be on time for work, I’m a teacher and I can’t afford to not show up.” Adonis added, his glare unwavering from his residual embarrassment from being in one layer of clothing. “I wasn’t gonna get enough sleep anyway, might as well pull an all-nighter.”

“I’ll ask for some coffee too then.” Sans began the trek to the front door of the estate passing Adonis who followed close behind.

Adonis threw a strange look at Sans, in the past few hours he seemed to have the skeleton pinned down as an uncaring asshole. It seemed that he was when in public, or maybe he was just milder mannered when pitted against someone his own size? Maybe it was because he was weak? As Adonis was raking his brain for possibilities the imposing manor grew closer and closer, passing through trees shaped in animals and various groups of colorful and exotic flowers that Adonis didn’t know the name of.

Sans was beginning to grow tired of this bratty human, but he honestly couldn’t blame him. Perhaps following him wasn’t the best idea but Sans wasn’t gonna take the chance of not being allowed back in the club what with his “friend” ditching him. It was a calculated risk, but at least it went somewhere. Maybe his impatience actually did some good? Having a human with the ability to use magic might help the boss further his plans.

However, considering the situation at hand. Sans gazed at the thinly dressed human. Adonis’ slender and curvy body should’ve been shivering in the autumn cold. But his SOUL seemed to have been the source of his warmth. Sans’ eyes trailed hungrily over the human, he marveled at Adonis’ large chest and how his torso was converged to his small waist. Adonis’ shirt was of thin material which showed the obvious toned body he had. The long johns covering over his well-shaped rear, supported by his large thighs that shifted his butt as he sauntered to the estate. Sans held his eyes to the way Adonis’ strolled and visualized his hand running down the curve of his lower back, trailing down his spine and graspin-

Sans shook his head. He’d better find something to cover this human and FAST. For his sake too.

“Hold it here, I gotta ask to see if I can get those clothes, and if not maybe a robe.” said Sans as they neared the main entrance.

“You’re gonna leave me out in the cold?”

“Shaddap, yer magic is keeping ya warm.” irritation filling his voice.

“Hmph. First off, Rude. Second, I already told you I can’t use magic.”

Sans rolled his lights as he disappeared once again, taking no more than a few minutes he reappeared with a small robe in his hands.

“That’s the creepiest shit I’ve ever seen.”

“I could’ve just told you there wasn’t anything.”

“Ah yes, I apologize. I have never been kidnapped before so I was unaware of the etiquette needed.”

“I didn’t kidnap you.”

“And I’m a natural blond.”

“No, you’re fucking irritating,”

“I prefer the common term; honest.” Adonis quipped back as he snatched the robe from Sans’ open claws.

Growling in frustration, Sans simply went for the door and opened it as Adonis put the robe on. Its soft emerald green fleece adding to the heat already on his body, the end went just past his pelvis and under his butt. It was on the short side and really thin.

The house from the outside was already as big as it could get. So being as big and grand inside as it was outside was no surprise to Adonis, despite the lack of light thereof, there was so much to look at and admire. Paintings of landscapes and portraits lined the hallways with a red lush carpet and gold trimming added contrast to the pale beige wallpaper. Walking in the main hall Adonis saw the large portrait painting of a family of monsters. Three figures with snow-white fur and heads that resembled goats. The large man stood behind the woman, his large charcoal-colored three-piece suit and red tie gave him this air of authority but his eyes held a strange kindness to them. The woman sat in a golden chair; her long violent dress was simple yet kept this regality to her. And their child stood between them, his little black and white suit looked adorable as he seemed to try to look as important as his father.

_“They seem happy.”_ Adonis thought _“I wonder what that’s like for the kid.”_ Adonis must have stared too long at the portrait because Sans was farther ahead and waiting for him.

“That’s Don Asgore and his family, Lady Toriel and Lord Asriel.” he explained. Adonis kept his tongue in place. There wasn’t anything to say.

“So. Why am I here?” Adonis asked. As comfortable as the fleece was, he truly didn’t want to stay.

“To talk to the Don.”

“It’s almost 4 in the morning at the latest, what makes you think he ain’t sound asleep?”

“… he hasn’t slept in days.” Sans paused before replying darkly. Adonis saw the lights in his eyes almost gone.

“Well, let’s make this quick then. I’m getting sleepy.”

Adonis followed the weakened skeleton up the a winding stair case from the main hall to the next level and down a long hallway on the left side of the building. Various vases of different flowers were lined up against the walls as they reached closer.

“Do you like him? Your boss I mean?” Adonis asked

“He’s the kindest man I know.”

“But do you like working for him?”

“… I like seeing a profit.”

“I see.”

“Not the answer you wanted?” Sans looked back

“It’s the one I should’ve expected. I guess.” That made a blow on Sans’ pride, for the strange reason that he couldn’t stand Adonis not liking him.

“I want to help my kind, that’s profit to me.” he added, trying to regain some brownie points back.

“Sure it is.” Adonis added flatly.

“You know, you have a bad habit of asking questions and then becomin’ uninterested.”

“Sorry, I tend to make it a point to avoid gangsters. So, you can see my predicament being kidnapped to the wolf’s den.”

“Don’t worry I won’t bite.”

“No, but you sure scratch like a pussy.”

“At least I don’t bitch like a parrot.”

“You’re being a real obedient right now, following the Don like some mutt.”

“Heh, you’re good at this.”

“You’re mistaken, I just really dislike you.”

_ “Why I oughta-”_

“We’re here.” Adonis stated flatly as they finally had the ornate doors in front of them. Grumbling, Sans knocked on the door. “Hey Boss, it’s Sans. I need to speak with you and I have a guest with me.” he called out.

“… Come in” a deep and loud voice called out. Its suddenness scaring Adonis a bit.

Pushing the door open, they both were greeted with a large office and elegant wooden desk, the top scattered with papers and graphs. A very large and tall monster sat behind it with one handwriting and the other on his forehead. Whereas the portrait made him seem handsome and powerful, now his white fur seemed matted and unkempt, and his long black hair oily slick. This made Adonis a little guilty since he made a big deal out of being under a layer of clothes. The large monster lifted his head as Adonis stood next to Sans in a few feet away. Adonis saw days and hours of stress-induced sleepless nights as his red tired eyes searched Adonis in confusion.

“Sans what’s the meaning of this?” the older monster asked, his voice becoming concerned.

“It’s alright, He’s cool-”

“Why is he wearing Asriel’s robe?” his eyes widening as he saw the emerald-colored robe.

“You gave me his son's robe? Just what the fuck is wrong with you?” Adonis turned on Sans.

“It was the first one I saw sir; I didn’t mean to!”

“This had better be good Sans. It’s very late.”

A pause was held in the air.

“Um, it’s nearly like 4:00 or so in the morning sir?”

“I apologize, I haven’t been keeping much track of time for a while now.”

And yet another awkward pause.

“So boss. This is Adonis Bianchi. He’s a bartender for the Garden of Eden and a teacher, right?” he asked, Adonis nodded. “You would think he’s human but the real kicker is that he can use magic.”

“Sans pulling a coin out of an ear is not magic. We’ve been over this with Papyrus.” said Asgore, now bored of the conversation.

“No boss, real magic. Show him Donny.”

“Don’t ever call me Donny. We’re not friends.” Adonis warned. He stood quietly as the goat man watched. _“Is this what those doctors call performance anxiety?”_

“Look, Mr. uh Dreemurr? Uh, I don’t know how I got here but I really don’t want to bother you and stuff and I’m really sorry I have on your kid’s robe… I was not brought here of my own accord he kidnapped me.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Asgore roared.

“He wasn’t gonna come so I had to drag him!”

_ “He’s a human!” _

“He can use Flame magic!”

Asgore gripped his head, massaging his temples as he tried so very hard not to flip the large desk over.

“I’ve been trying my damnedest to make a good impression to these human officials Sans, playing their little games and enduring their insults and taunts. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t dust you where you stand for this.” Asgore’s voice seemed so tired, his hands rubbing his face. Adonis remembered from a small rumor that the monsters had their own Dons as well, but the most well-known was by the name of called King Asgore. Adonis imagined someone as privileged and wealthy enough as to be dubbed “King” would somehow manage to ease off the amount of actual work.

_ “Oh shit, I’m gonna regret this aren’t I.”_ Adonis groaned internally.

“I’m sorry to butt in sir. But… Sans said that I could be of help, which is the reason he didn’t drag me here completely. I think when I painted monsters in a good light, he must’ve thought I would be more willing to help. But I need to know exactly what I would be helping with.”

Asgore looked up from his self-wallowing for a moment to look up at Adonis, his eyes widening in confusion.

“I know it seems hard to believe, but where I came from, there wasn’t too much distinction between humans and monsters. I grew up with so many close friends that were monsters. I’m not sure what I can offer but I can try at least.” Adonis bowed humbly. It seemed right at the moment.

A heavy silence hung from the room. Adonis became worried, thinking the worst possible scenarios he slowly lifted his head to look at the Don. Asgore was silent with his mouth hanging open, his eyes streaming rivers of tears down his face. Adonis became put off and thought he did something wrong.

“Uhh, sir. I’m sor-” but before Adonis could finish, Asgore raised a paw.

“I apologize. It was foolish of me to become emotional. I just… have been waiting for someone, I mean a human, to say that for a very long time. Thank you.” his voice was breathy and strained, but oddly happy. “Forgive me but I didn’t quite catch your name?”

“O-Oh uh. Adonis. My name is Adonis Bianchi.”

“Well Mr. Bianchi, I would gladly take your offer to help.” Asgore took a moment to rub his eyes with a handkerchief before speaking. “You may not know this, but I am Asgore Dreemurr. Leader of the Deltarune, and King of Monsters. When we emerged from the underground, I wanted all the monsters to have a chance at this new life we had been given. But as time went on, we realized very quickly that it would not be an easy task.” Asgore’s eyes became downcast at his words as if remembering a forlorn memory.

“We were segregated from humans and treated very differently, so many of us made our separate ways. I do not know the conditions where many are but I know that my people here are suffering.” Asgore’s tear-stained face became sad, his whole body slumped over the desk. Adonis could feel the pressure and tension the older gentlemen had on his back

“And as King, I want to be able to care for everyone. So, I decided to make more connections within the gangs of the city first, attempting to gain support and popularity. I want to be able to integrate both species as soon as I can because I don’t think we can continue living like unwanted guests. I wish for you to not take offense to what I have to say but, your people are… difficult to be reasoned with. You’re a very DETERMINED group of people I might add. But I must be able to acclimate myself to your culture and customs. Part of this is mostly due to the joint… ‘business’ opportunity that the Laughing Dead and Deltarune have been using.”

Adonis only gave Sans a quick glance as he looked away nervously

“You mean taking gang territory for yourselves?”

“We’re targeting areas with restrictive gang involvement, we’re just usin the Laughin’ Dead as an excuse; they’ll be eliminated soon enough.” chuckled Sans.

“It will only be enough to take a territorial claim to the city.” offered Asgore.

Adonis stared in shock for a moment. Hearing the sentence leave the goat man’s mouth seemed to become more haunting the more he would repeat it in his head. Was it too much to ask for someone to walk the straight and narrow?

“I get where your logic is, befriending the local gangs and staking territory. That way, it doesn’t matter if the people vote no, if it benefits the gangs, then they’ll make sure you stay.” Adonis suddenly grew worried, especially after another realization hit him. “But sir, do you have any idea what they want? Because they’ve been adamant about the separation of humans. There is no reasoning with them.” Adonis exclaimed.

“Actually, that’s where we hope that you come in.” offered Sans. “A human who understands human history, and how human/monster relations can co-exist peacefully. This could be really good publicity for Don Asgore.”

“Wait a second. So, you want me to join the Deltarune? Because that is exactly how humans are gonna interpret that if you put me as the face of your campaign.”

“You wouldn’t necessarily, It’d be more like an honorary member.” chuckled Sans.

This wasn’t good.

“With all due respect, as much as I would really like to help. I’m not sure about using me as a pawn. I wouldn’t last long if the gangs knew where I lived and such.”

“You could live here.” offered Asgore his tone flat as if the answer were that obvious. It never really is.

“B-But, I have two jobs- I teach middle and high schoolers, they need me.”

“Mr. Bianchi, we monsters need you too.” Asgore’s voice softened but his eyes shined with a different light. They looked hungry.

“No, you don’t get to guilt-trip me. I have a life of my own that I’m barely able to maintain. I don’t have the resources to help you with this goal.”

“How could you know what we need if you haven’t done anything yet?” Asgore’s face was unmoved. But his tone was unmistakably irritable.

**Something’s off, you need to leave now. Your enemy in front is nearly 2 meters north of you and another is 1 meter west. The door is nearly 3 meters south. The hallway, down the stairs, and out the door and past that is a gate with an approximate 10-meter height. **

Adonis looked at Sans, who also had a worried look on his face.

** You need to talk your way out of this. Sans knows your job and where you live. They’ll be after you even if you run away successfully.**

“Mr. Bianchi?” called out Asgore.

“Maybe I can’t help you with propaganda. But I can serve as intel.” Adonis blurted out. “The Garden of Eve hosts some of the most powerful mafias for meetings and some just come to get drunk. I hear all sorts of gossip and rumors from the street. Please understand that that’s as much as I can involve myself with you.” Adonis was mortified at what he had said, he couldn’t believe that after so much time hating and never wanting to be around wolves like these, he’d end up a puppet for them.

Asgore pondered this new information. “I’m not sure how that helps.”

“You said you want connections, right? Well, if you know what each gang makes a profit off of and where they do it. You’ll know what benefits them.” Adonis couldn’t believe what his mouth was saying, his SOUL was quivering and throwing sparks, pushing words out of his throat without his knowledge. “And in doing so, you can make allies in business.”

Asgore’s kind smile returned as he ran his hands through his beard. “Thank you once again, Mr. Bianchi. I am so humbled to have received your help, trust me when I tell you that you will be generously compensated for this. And I hope that you report back soon, but I have another question… What happened to your SOUL?”

“Don’t worry about that, just know that I’m not doing this for you. It’s for the people who need a second chance.” Adonis glared at the goat man, his red glow boring into the skull of the other. Put off by the stare, Asgore raised his head in indignation.

“I want the best for every-”

“I want you to promise me.” Asgore threw a confused look at him.

“Promise me, that everything I do for you will be because you will make sure monsters become equal to humans, and nothin’ less.” The SOUL in Adonis’ chest that was once quivering now burned with how fast his heat spread throughout his body, his SOUL dancing around chaotically as if it were trying to unhinge itself and become loose. “And if I should find that you have ulterior motives, I will kill you where you stand.”

Adonis stepped closer as he stretched his hand, his flames licking the air around him. “Do we have a deal?”

Asgore stared at him perturbed, his SOUL was on a whole other level than the common human. Even a Boss Monster would have trouble killing a SOUL of this magnitude. “I don’t appreciate that threat Mr. Bianchi, but very well. I accept these terms.” As he shook his hand, his arm was shot with a burning sensation that made his arm spasm. It was not physical, but he felt it in his own SOUL.

“A deal is a deal Mr. Dreemurr.” Adonis’ red aura and SOUL dimmed as his body began to steam.

“Take me home, now.” Adonis turned to the skeleton whose dark sockets held a worried glance between him and Asgore. He left through the door with Sans following behind

“What the hell did’ya just do?” asked Sans.

“Nothing that concerns you, I made a deal with him what did it look like?”

It was another long pause as he and Sans walked down the hallway to the staircase. Adonis had a lot to think about, all that hard work from keeping his past a secret and keeping his SOUL in check was all for naught. What was the point now that a mafia wants him and badly?

_ “I sure fucked up today. I should’ve just played a dumb human, why’d I have to open my big mouth and say all that?” _Adonis wept internally.

“So, I’m gonna be checking in on you from now on…” started Sans looking at the defeated human. “I know this isn’t something you wanted but you need to understand that I’ve got other people to worry about. This is bigger than you-” Sans was cut short by Adonis as the human strolled on.

“You have no idea what’s going through my head right now. So, I need you to shut up and leave me alone.”

“If I dragged you here it was for a good reason.”

“Don’t even try to front as you care. It’s obvious you don’t care about anyone but yourself. All of you mobsters are the same. Can’t tell the difference between human, monster or animal anymore.”

And that was the final straw. Before Adonis could react, Sans summoned a pair of thin bones from the floor and sent them to the human, pushing down on his arms and pegging him against the wall. Sans’ left eye glowing a menacing red.

_ “What makes you think you know jack shit about me?!”_ he roared. Adonis’ head hung from the wall. “I’ve lived on these damn streets with a baby brother and survived! You don’t have the slightest idea what it’s like to have to be a parent when you’re barely just a kid, and I don’t need to prove to someone as bitchy as you how much I care about someone.” his snarl didn’t last long when he saw the bones he used were broken with ease beneath Adonis’ grasp.

“I get it. Me ‘n the boss didn’ make a good impression, but I didn’t think he’d go that far as to force ya.” Sans stared him down. “I just wanted to get some respect around here, you humans haven’t exactly been all that kind. It’s a kill or be killed kind of world we live in.”

“I know. I don’t blame you, not entirely at least.” Adonis kept walking, his back to Sans as he went down the stairs, the red-carpeted stairs glimmering with the sunrise shining in through the wall-length windows. “It’s just… My time here in the city has made me avoid gangs whatever the cost, my job just makes me give them drinks. This isn’t something like being courier, you’re asking me to infiltrate other gang information.”

“Kid, you’ve got enough charisma to wipe the floor with these mobsters. Hell, you’ve got that Scarlet Eye Don wrapped around your finger.”

“Scarlet Eye Don? Who?” Adonis turned to Sans in confusion.

“That old dick that was keeping you from serving me.” Sans spat.

“I’m not your servant. And Mike? Oh, he used to be a part of the Scarlet Eye but he left a long time ago, trust me he’s not the Don.”

“If I remember correctly, King Asgore has met with a good numbuh of Mafia Dons. One of them being the Scarlet Eye’s very own Don Michael Conway. Tch, I wouldn’t have even remembered if that dickhead didn’t try to threaten me after you left.” he said dismissively as he turned his back.

“Well…that explains the nice suits… I always thought his retirement money just came in handy.” Adonis’ face became confused about the new information but he felt deep down he knew something was off. “Wait he threatened you?”

Sans broke laughing. “You’d figure a fossil like him would stay in the ground. Uh yeah he said something about yous being unda his protection and allat.”

“Holy shit, Sans.” Adonis stood still. They were standing near the sitting room, various servants running from the side of the room to the other where a hallway to the dining room was. Probably to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sans looked over his shoulder as he noticed the shocked face on Adonis.

“The Scarlet Eye is one of the largest and most powerful gangs in the city. They can’t even compare to the local gangs because they’re basically an organization. If what you’re saying is right, that means I’m also a member. As far as I know, in order to have sanction from a mafia, he’d have to associate me with him.”

Realization dawned on Sans as his eye lights darkened.

“Meaning that you need to be able to protect their interests. If they find out you’re spreading intel they might get after you because of a conflict of interest, giving them reason enough to take back their alliance with Deltarune and killing you.” Sans looked the ground in thought, how hadn’t he thought of that? But what was even more suspect, how did Adonis know how mafia sanctions work?

“Sans… what did you tell him?”

“…”

“_Sans_.”

“I didn’t say anything bad! I just told him to lay off me.”

“Sans, I didn’t want to do this before but now I _really_ don’t want to do this.”

“What’s the worst he can do?”

“Literally ask for my head by noon and get it by yesterday morning.”

Sans couldn’t help but smile at that. “I guess he’d have a hellova time tryna _mount_ you huh?” His perverted double meaning going over Adonis’ head.

“I think I’m special enough to go above the buck he’d have. Maybe next to the bear?” replied Adonis, trying as well to make light of his impending doom.

“Oh yeah, he’ll have a grand ol’ time seeing how you’d _fit_.” 

“You’re really not helping, Sans.” The double meaning going over his head yet again, causing Sans to strain from laughter.

“It’s fucking hilarious.”

“Take me home, you left my door open and I don’t want my nosy neighbors going through my shit.”

“Hold yer horses kid, I’m just messing around. It’s barely a quarter to four, hows about we go get some coffee?”

“… Fine. But only because you’re giving me coffee and I don’t feel like walking like a zombie to a diner.”

“Well, in that case, lets have breakfast, we can get to know each other better them.” beamed Sans.

“You’re really different from when we met at the bar.” Adonis stared at the skeleton, his head bending up to look him in the eye, Sans’ large body strolling casually beside him.

“I had to make sure nobody would mess with me. I’m only an asshole when I need to be.” Sans smirked ahead.

“That remains to be seen, don’t think I won’t forget about you stalking me, breaking and entering into my apartment, and then kidnapping me.” It was Adonis’ turn to smirk as Sans’ face fell.

“Fuck off…” he muttered as the pair entered the dining room a gaggle of strange small monsters was zipping from the kitchen and dining room each carrying trays of food and silverware.

“Ay, Froggit! Do you mind feeding two hungry travelers?” Sans called out. One of the small creatures in a white shirt and black vest turned in alarm and seemed to glare at the skeleton before walking to the pair.

“NO, you eat too much and we always have to make more after you’re done.” the tiny monster was a frog, its skin a deep green with lighter patches of green and yellow.

“_Ack.. I don’t eat too much!”_ Sans sputtered out his words as he looked nervously to Adonis who was still wondering how a monster so small felt next to the giant that is Asgore.

“Are you Sans latest plaything?” asked the frog, this time toward Adonis.

“Excuse me, _what_ did you say?”

“Master Sans has a bad habit of bringing people back the night before. But you are the first-” before Froggit could continue his face was pummeled by a skeletal fist.

“Ignore him, I’ll bring the food myself.” his eyes dark and voice murderous. The small Froggit was down for the count as two other Froggits carried the body away.

_ “What the fuck is happening?”_ thought Adonis as he saw Sans leave to the kitchen.

Adonis sat to admire the dining room, the long wooden table was a chocolate oak and with engravings at the sides. Not to mention that it was also big enough to fit nearly twenty people. The small monsters were setting up the table mats and plates along with the silverware, all clinking together in an organized mess. Adonis had to look around, this is probably the most he’d ever get to being wealthy, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

_ “Frisk hurry up or we’ll be late for Breakfast!” _a voice called out.

“Oh, it’s probably his kid…” Adonis said, his head on his hand as he waited for Sans.

** You’re still wearing the robe dumbass.**

_ “Wait… FUCK.” _thought Adonis as he looked down as the emerald robe. He scrambled to the kitchen as he was mentally cursing himself for letting the big idiot give him the robe and then letting himself forget all about it. Adonis went through the same doors he saw Sans go through and saw the small monsters tirelessly moving about with fresh vegetables and produce. In the back corner, he saw Sans arguing with a group of Froggits.

“Look, so what if I bring a couple of girls back here? I live here too alright, and then you tell my guest if he’s a one-night stand? HE’S A GUY, what the hell would make you think that in the first place?!” he yelled as he lumped bacon onto a large plate on a tray that was filled to the edges with eggs, ham, hash browns, pancakes, and waffles. Sans had taken off his vest, leaving his shirt unbuttoned and loose and tie hanging from his neck.

“We were all waiting for it honestly; it was only a matter of time.” one Froggit said.

“He’s very good looking, I don’t blame you.” piped another.

“I think he looks better than anyone you’ve brought to the estate period.” mused another.

“SANS, HIS KID IS HERE.” Adonis screeched, running to the skeleton in a panic. “I’M STILL WEARING THE ROBE.”

“Oh fuck. Shit, take it off!” Sans yelled as he put down the tray of food. The other Froggits’ eyes widened in horror and stared at Sans appalled.

“_You gave him the young masters robe?”_

“How dare you disrespect the young master like this.”

“Why can’t you keep your indecent acts to yourself?” the last one shook his head in shame.

“What the fuck are they saying?” Adonis looked at the trio of Froggits in confused fear.

“Don’t worry, just get this off before someone sees.” Sans grabbed the front of the robes and tried pulling it off, Adonis is taken aback grabbed the front as well.

“I can take off the damn robe myself, but I don’t have any clothes besides underwear!” he said through gritted teeth.

“He’s undressing him!”

“Didn’t you have enough last time?”

“Please get a room.”

_“Froggit? Is breakfast ready?”_ called out the same voice.

Sans and Adonis panicked and grabbed the tray, leaving for the other end of the kitchen behind a fridge as footsteps to the kitchen were fast approaching outside the door. The Froggits broke themselves from their gossip session in fear of not serving the young master.

“Froggits?... Oh, there you all are! Sorry for rushing you guys, it’s just I don’t want mother and father yelling at you guys again.” Adonis peeked from behind the fridge to see the adolescent version of Asgore bend to the Froggits hard at work at moving dishes. His soft eyes and gentle smile resonated with Adonis; he wasn’t at all like his father.

Sans on the other hand, had a hard time holding still as he saw that Adonis was pushing him to the wall in effort to avoid being seen. The downside to that was that Sans could feel Adonis’s ass pressing into his “nether regions”. He hadn’t been expecting this turn of events and would’ve thought to save his magical energy enough to port to literally anywhere else if he had been more astute. He was not astute. So, he endured having Adonis press his backside into him, his firm butt squirming from the nerves of being seen and the tightness of the hiding space they both shared.

“Sans this ain’t good, I ain’t gonna be half-naked around him. He’s just a kid and a Mob Kid at that!” Adonis whispered.

“Just… take off the damn robe.” grunted Sans. He could feel his magic swirling between his legs as he felt his member becoming hung. In the last attempt, Sans grabbed the shoulders of the robes and tried to pull them.

“Sans if you touch me one more time, I will beat the dust out of you- Huh?” Adonis yelped as he felt his body going back. A lone Froggit had walked behind Adonis and in his trying to back off of Sans it caused him to trip over it and fall on his backside to the floor. With Sans following.

“Huh? What’s going on h-” the young goat stopped as he surveyed the situation in front of him.

His uncle Sans, shirt nearly undone and breathless, on top of an unknown man who had on what looked like his robe and was being grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and was also in long johns which were riding down from the fall he took. The scene was not as innocent as it actually was. The three froze for nearly a minute, taking each other in.


	5. Mactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is considered normal could also be considered temporary if you have a mind open enough to see it.

“Uncle Sans… I’m sorry. I guess I should’ve knocked if you were busy. My bad. I’ll be on my way. Sorry Mr, I hope you enjoy your time.” the goat’s eyes were glazed over and face deadpan, he regarded Adonis politely.

“Sir this ain’t what you think!” yelled Sans.

“Sans what did you expect, you gave me HIS robe!”

“It’s alright really, I’ll just remember to knock every door in the house from now on.” the young goat smiled.

“Asriel, where are you? The Froggits are already serving breakfa- Oh. Hello. Sans, who’s your friend?” another voice 

“Get the hell off me you…” Adonis paused, remembering the kids in the room. “Imbecile!”

Sans was already slowly getting up but was encouraged by a swift kick from Adonis. His face still a mix of worry, shock, and maybe guilt. 

“What’s going on?” the human looked confused at the situation. Asriel, on the other hand, was already getting over the initial shock.

“I just saw uncle Sans-”

“Kid, it isn’t what it looks like… it just… your father can’t know he was here…” San began.

“And just why not?” the young goat asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Is he an enemy gang member?” asked the human.

“No… it’s just that he uh…” Sans looked at Adonis but was only returned with a death glare.

“He was jumped by Snowdin and I was around. But he got all wet so I offered some help, but you know how your father is hehe. Doesn’t like picking up strays.” Sans elbowed Adonis into agreeing. “Sorry for using yer robes, sir. It was the first one I could find.”

_ “So, this dumbass also doubles as an actor huh?”_ thought Adonis. 

As Sans was going over the false story of how they met, Adonis picked himself up and took a good look at the two kids in front of him. He was surprised however to see another human there, had they slept over? Dusting off the robe, he saw Asriel had on a schoolboy’s uniform. His royal blue blazer, light blue shirt and black tie telling everyone that he was from one of those private schools from the Eastside. But Adonis stared at the uniform in absolute shock as he realized why it looked so familiar.

“Hey, are you from St. Richard’s Academy?” Adonis asked, interrupting the conversation between the goat and skeleton. “The one by Montgomery and Planicia?”

“What’s it to you?” Asriel raised his eyebrows at Adonis.

“What grade are you in?”

“The both of us are freshmen.” the human piped up yet again. The human’s short dark brown hair making a slight bob on his delicate olive-toned skin. “Oh, my name is Frisk by the way. What’s yours?” the child asked cheerfully.

“Adonis, but I think you’ll find that you’ll refer to me as Professor Bianchi in a couple of hours.”

“Professor?… You’re our homeroom teacher!” Asriel’s eyes widened in shock.

“Yeah I know, I didn’t think we’d both end up like this.”

“Hey Azzy, isn’t this the professor you said-” began Frisk but was spoken over by Asriel.

“Why are you here? My uncle stopped your mugging?” his suspicious eyes still trailing over both Sans and Adonis. “How do I know my father and uncle didn’t threaten you to watch over me?”

“I’m sorry, but do I look like some fucking babysitter to you?” responded Adonis, obviously not thinking about his words. Asriel was taken aback while Frisk’s own eyes widened.

_“Donny, he’s my boss’s kid.”_ Sans spoke warningly.

“Good, then he should know I don’t pick favorites in my class. If you fuck up that’s on you. And that goes for your father too, if he has a problem you tell him I’ve had Dons raise their gun at me and I still failed their kids. I ain’t scared of him” Sans couldn’t help but stare at Adonis as he spoke spitefully to small princes. Adonis used what he coined his “Teacher Voice”. A voice that was only used when chastising students.

“Oh... ok then.” said Asriel, the sudden boldness leaving him.

“Now, I do believe your food will get cold if you don’t return quickly to the breakfast table, I will make sure your robe is washed and that Sans will take extra special care with your belongings._ Right, Sans_?” Adonis called as the skeleton began walking away from the situation with his tray of food. 

“Uh yeah kiddo, I’ll be sure it’s safe ‘n’ sound.” he grinned nervously.

“Come on Azzy or we’ll be late! Bye, Professor! See ya later Uncle Sans!” Frisk grabbed Asriel’s arm and dragged him to the dining room.

“Sheesh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a boss in a past life.” muttered Sans as the children left for their food.

“You obviously don’t. I’m a teacher, I deal with kids. Why do you think I have the patience to put up with you?”

“Well, then I guess you ain’t getting any food.” harrumphed Sans, sitting down at a nearby table away from the busy Froggits.

“You just love pissing me off.” Adonis retorted sitting close by. Sans put a plate down as he served an enormous serving of everything for both he and Adonis when another Froggit came by with a steaming pot of coffee and sat it down in front of them.

“Heh, it’s been a night chockful of coincidences, hasn’t it? You’re a bartender who can use magic, you also teach the little boss at school.” Sans got to work with his food, speaking in between chews. Adonis stared at how the food from his mouth and just seemed to just disappear.

“Why are you dead set on me knowing magic? I just told you, humans can’t do magic. And besides, I was just aware of Asriel going to class just last Friday, he was a late entry.” Adonis grabbed his plate of food and began to scarf it down.

“Your SOUL isn’t a normal human. You’ve got a monster’s power.”

“I’m fully human thank you very much.”

“Oh just shut up and eat.” Sans grumbled as he inhaled his own food. Adonis served him and Sans the coffee and they ate in silence.

“Hey…” Adonis spoke after a pause. Sans turned from his plate to look at him. “I’m sorry… for basically being a bitch to you. I know you’re trying to do what you think is best for monsters… and I’m sorry about you and your brother, I should’ve known better than to generalize you along with any other gangbanger.” Adonis’ tone soft and sincere, it did seem as if he felt bad.

“I never liked seeing violence, so it’s difficult for me to be accepting of gang life. But I also understand that people go through different things in this game we call life, and that changes them.” Adonis continued.

“Pssh, you’re good. It wouldn’t be the first time someone assumed anything about me. You’d think I’d have thicker skin by now hehe.” he raised his eyebrows at the last part acknowledging the fallacy. Adonis smiled gently at the attempt at humor.

“Just because it’s commonplace doesn’t mean it’s right.” Adonis responded before continuing his breakfast. Sans stopped mid-bite as he heard the sentence, it left him in shock. It had never occurred to him that another human was capable of showing kindness and sincerity. It took a while to get used to it from Frisk but seeing another human doing it made him stare back in amazement.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you sweetheart?” Sans said in awe.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Adonis smiled once again behind his coffee mug.

They sat in comfortable silence yet again, but it wasn’t as awkward or forced as it was before. Adonis took more time to study the hulking giant next to him. His ruby red shirt that was wrapped around his body at some point became untucked, cascading over his fancy pin striped pants. It was expensive, the type of clothing Adonis couldn’t even begin to imagine what number of zeros was in the price tag. Sans seemed to have a permanent glare in his eyes, his eyes appearing to be hooded but Adonis couldn’t really tell; they just looked like sockets to him. In fact, the only thing that seemed to move from his jaw was the occasional malicious grin that would appear. It was also strange to Adonis to see only red lights in his eyes, but many monsters came in different forms so Adonis supposed that they were unique as he had never seen a monster like-

“Do I got food on my face?” asked Sans, looking put off. Adonis only just realized that he was staring him dead in the eye light.

“Uh yeah, I think you got a coffee stain right there…” Adonis hurriedly pointing at a random corner on the skeleton's jaw.

“You finished? It’s late and I don’t think it’s in good taste for a teacher to be later than his students.” chuckled Sans, carrying his and the smaller human’s plates to the kitchen.

“Tch, teaching right now isn’t the top of my list of worries.” sighed Adonis.

“Funny, it seemed pretty high when you spoke to the Don.”

“Because it’s right below ‘you might die by a bunch of gun-slinging maniacs’, you know since I’m basically working as a mole now.”

“Hey… I resemble that remark…” Sans responded in faux seriousness.

“Actually… I was wrong. You’re a really great guy, which is why I don’t like going off first impressions.” Adonis grinned as he saw the skeleton stiffen.

“Well, I mean. You may be bitchy and all, but you can be tolerable too I guess.” Adonis could tell he struggled to say it but didn’t say anything about it.

“I guess I haven’t been really fair to you, have I? I probably deserve that.” Adonis chuckled back.

“…Let’s get you home now. I’ll drop you off at your place, then at your job. That way ya won’t be late.” The large skeleton stalked off to the end of the kitchen, beckoning the others to follow.

“Should I close my eyes?” asked Adonis, as Sans geared himself.

“I saved up a bit of my magic energy to make this jump so it won’t knock us out once we reappear. But if it makes you feel better to go ahead.” offered Sans. “You might want to hold on to something though.”

Sans jutted his elbow out for Adonis, who took it shakily. Sans felt the warmth of the human’s hand against his hard bone. it was an unusual feeling to feel skin. It was soft like the velvet from his coats.

“Ready?”

“No, but let’s get this over with.”

“On three; ready? One, two-”

Before even saying three, Adonis felt himself drop from gravity as the world fell into darkness leaving him hugging Sans’ arm for security.

“Kid, you can let go now. We’re at your place” Adonis could hear the shit-eating grin spread across his face when he lifted his head from Sans's arm.

He looked around to see the sunrise from his grime colored windows, the smell of old books and aged wood filled Adonis’ nostrils fast as he took in the sudden sight of the dingy apartment that was his. The front door to Adonis’ apartment was the same way that it was left. Ajar and unlocked.

“Tch, would it have killed you to come back to at least close my door?” asked Adonis as he pulled away from Sans.

“You almost dusted me for showing up, could you blame me?”

“Yes.” responded Adonis, his gentle smirk telling Sans the jab was in good fun. “Oh shit, it’s getting late. I’d better run like hell if we want to get there in time.” Adonis checked the clock from his stove before making a quick dash to his bedroom near the hallway from the kitchen.

Sans took the time to finally observe how the apartment looked. It was pretty difficult for him to see how it looked while he was on top of the human. The dining room held an old floral couch with a muted olive-green background and matching love seat. The wooden black coffee table and organ giving it more of an entertainment room. The walls were of a forest wallpaper, it’s black and white chromatic color scheme highlighted the color scheme of the room. Sans had to give Adonis credit for having a bit of style on a low budget, he walked carefully toward the black organ noticing the recently polished finish it had, as well as the wooden floorboards.

_“Seems like he likes being clean…”_ thought Sans as he was reminded of the disaster zone that was his own room.

The apartment did however have its faults, the roof held dark spots that were leakages along with peeling paint here and there. The wallpaper itself seemed like it was barely hanging onto the wall. It bubbled in some places and there were parts were it just hanged. Sans looked around, it seemed like Adonis tried his best to fix the place regardless of how bad it seemed. He felt pangs of guilt come back to him as he remembered the first time they met, Adonis had probably dealt with a lot of assholes like him and there he was adding himself to the mix.

A glint of light caught his eye as he turned back to the kitchen, his eyes settling on a small metal photo frame. Picking it up he saw 5 teenagers huddled together in laughter, their ratty clothes, and dirty faces seemingly not important as they laughed in pure, utter, joy. They were sitting at a makeshift table that seemed to be a crate with chipped plates of unfinished food.

He saw one kid in particular that looked familiar, his ivory black hair much longer here and his beard much more noticeable. His eyes squinting in the middle of a good guffaw. Sans pored through the rest of the kids one by one. A thin girl with wavy blonde hair was to his right, she was a head shorter than Adonis but taller than the boy to Adonis’ left, whose curly hair was messy and unkempt.

His smile was the biggest of the others and he seemed like the youngest one there. To the right of the curly-haired boy was a much taller and much more built boy whose small smile and kind eyes were the first to be picked up by Sans. His dark skin making his smile shine brighter than the rest, his high cheekbones and sturdy bone structure also making the kid incredibly handsome, he seemed the calmest from the others. The last kid, however, was the one that made his SOUL run cold. Her almond eyes and casual smirk plastered to her face, in this photo however she seemed much happier. Her face relaxed and giggling to the others in front of her. Sans knew exactly who this was, she hadn’t changed a bit it seemed.

“Alright I’m almost ready.” a voice from the hallway called out. Adonis was combing back his slick wet hair as he walked to the living room. Sans snapped away from his trance to see Adonis in more refined clothing and with a toothbrush in his mouth. Adonis decided to go with a royal blue suit, upon closer inspection however, Sans noticed the faint white lines that checkered the three-piece suit. His sky-blue dress shirt and dark blue tie made him look quite regal as he fixed his hair.

_ “Damn he’s really good looking.” _thought Sans as his eyes trailed over the human.

“Give me just a second and I’ll be on my way.” said Adonis as he walked away once more. Sans simply stared until he couldn’t see more. His chest became tight and he found it hard to breathe when he saw him. He had to take a minute to regain his composure.”

“Come on kid hurry up or do you really want a tardy mark on yer attendance too?” Sans managed as his cheekbones were tinted a soft red.

“Haha, you’re quite the comedian.” retorted Adonis from down the hall.

Adonis rushed to finish brushing his teeth, his thoughts were on the skeleton in the next room.

_“He’s being really weird… what was with that look on his face?”_ he thought as he showed no MERCY to his gums.

Adonis walked out to get a better view of the day's outfit, his full-length mirror being next to the kitchen. As he walked past, Adonis could feel the skeletons gaze on him immediately, and he knew very well when he was being watched. Even as a child it was like a sixth sense to Adonis when he knew when he was in someone’s sights and right now, he could feel the eyes of the skeleton searching his body. His lights glowing hungrily and perverse, Adonis shuddered internally as he turned to look at Sans. His normally deadpanned face cracking a grin.

“Right let’s go.” sighed Adonis as he slung his satchel on.

“Finally, you really take ya time to preen yerself.”

“I know, that’s what happens when you have an actual job, not that you would know.”

“Go fuck yerself.”

“Only if you do it first.” Adonis smiled.

Sans smirked back.

“Wouldn’t you like to see that?”

Adonis turned to Sans in shock to question him, but before he could he felt his arm being tugged to him. Sans hand snaking its way to grasp Adonis’ waist, pulling the smaller human close. It was a moment in where Sans simply held Adonis, his large hand on Adonis’ shoulder and the other on his waist, pulling him close. Adonis’ face was just a few inches from the skeleton’s chest, he gasped at the sudden closeness the bigger man held him at. Adonis’ hands flew up at Sans unbuttoned chest, its silk material was covered in a soft, odorous cologne.

Looking up, Adonis saw those hungry red eyes were like spotlights, their luminous nature tinting his vision red. He couldn’t move for a second, Adonis wasn’t sure if it was Sans magic or not but he felt a strange feeling moving through his SOUL. As was as if an invisible hand was caressing it slowly, grasping it in such a way that it didn’t know how to react.

_“You know, you’re a pretty interesting human. I ain’t never seen anything like yous before, in fact I don’t think ‘ave ever been this close ta one, much less close enough ta feel a human SOUL.”_ Sans dipped his head down to whisper to Adonis. His already monotonous voice dropping another octave, his hushed whisper was deep and husky, as if he were whispering sweet nothings to his lover.

_“If I may be so bold, your body is just as curious as to your own soul. See I ain’t never seen human skin up close and personal, never understood the hype.”_ Sans's hand on Adonis’ shoulder began to move slowly but surely from his shoulder to his neck, his claws sharp and hard. His fingers made a trail until the touched the bottom of his jaw and held his chin. Sans wanted to feel his skin so badly his eyes almost widened when he felt the silky-smooth touch of his throat. Going higher he felt some friction because of his growing beard but when he touched his lips, Sans almost wanted to gasp. His fingers caressed over the tender full mouth

_“But if all humans skin is as soft as yours, then I maybe I’ll be much more careful with these claws o’ mine hehe. I wouldn’t wanna ruin something as pretty as you.”_ Sans titled Adonis’ chin up to return his gaze. 

“I hope you won’t think less of me now. I guess you could say curiosity killed the cat.” he chuckled darkly, lifting his head he spoke normally this time. His grin never leaving his face.

“And satisfaction brought it back. So hopefully you’ll know better than to mess with me again.” finished Adonis as he brought up his hand to the monster’s neck, a thick knife just grazing the monster’s open neck.

“Urk!” was all the bigger man could reply as he felt the knife just touch him.

“Let this be the last time you try some shit like this again, or you can kiss my deal to Asgore goodbye, and you can look for some other bitch to take advantage of… It’s already hard enough to pick up normal dust here, I don’t need yours to add to it.” Adonis’ cruel eyes bored themselves into the back Sans’ skull, they never dropped as he pushed the knife closer until Sans let go. 

“Alright fine! Jeez, I was just messing around.” the bigger man let go of his waist and put his hands up in the air in surrender.

Adonis dropped the knife into his inner pocket as he walked to his front door, closing and then locking it. “Take me to work, now.”

“Fine, fine. Geeze you’re no fun.” Sans mumbled, jutting out his elbow for Adonis to grab.

But instead, Adonis grabbed his shirt collar. “_Now_.” As he said it, the gravity dropped and everything went pitch black. However, Adonis was now prepared for it and they both fell safely to the ground, Adonis didn’t notice that he had closed his eyes but when he opened them, the chilly air blew into his face and the sounds of oncoming traffic were heard nearby. They were in the alley a few blocks from the school and without another word Adonis walked away from the skeletal creep and into the sidewalk that led to the school.

“You know a thank you would be really appreciated!” Sans yelled out.

“Burn in hell.”

Sans growled in fury and disappeared after Adonis. “You should really learn some fucking manners.”

Adonis stopped and simply stared at the skeleton that appeared in front of him. That is, right before he let him have it.

“You know what you little bitch? I am _tired_ of trying to pin you down as a natural asshole, or someone who has gone through some shit and became one. You really are just some twisted douchebag and it was my mistake for thinking you’re anything other than that.” Adonis never raised his voice; his SOUL did the work of intimidating for him. It burst into life, flames dancing and sparks flying. “And then the little gay experiment that you just tried only lets me know you’re nothing but a pervert ready to fuck anything that moves, how fucking dare you try to take advantage of me in my own house. If I so much as feel you trying something again, best believe that I will take _pleasure_ in shoving my gun so far down your throat you start shitting bullets, just try me, bitch.” Adonis never faltered and only looked the gangster in the eye as he shoved the big man forward.

Sans stood shell shocked at first his lights in his sockets dark and unmoving. He didn’t know what to say to the onslaught of insults that was sent his way. It hurt for some reason, he felt the anger and frustration the human felt and yet he couldn’t find it in him to be mad that a human disrespected him.

_ “Adonis… Adonis…”_ his thoughts were filled only with that name_. “I need you but I don’t know why… Adonis.”_

Sans finally noticed that he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, disheveled and tired. He blinked himself out of his trance as he saw humans throwing scared and confused glances his way. And with that, he disappeared back to Adonis’ apartment.

~~~

“Ugh, that sick bastard just doesn’t fucking change.”

Adonis walked through the side of the school, towards the teacher’s lounge. The school itself was a private institution that prided itself on being one of, if not the, most progressive schools in the city. A Primary and Secondary school that held students from all over the city split into two different buildings. This school is where people from all walks of life could attend a rigorous and advantageous education. In fact, it was one of the first human-dominated schools to integrate monsters in its walls. Luckily, the student population made sure to make the monster students feel as welcome as possible, trying to integrate another race or religion was difficult enough but having to integrate a new species was an entirely different matter altogether.

Unfortunately, many of the instructors didn’t agree with the beliefs of the school, many of them dropped their classes and it was quite rare for new teachers to pop up, which is partially why it was easy to be accepted in their curriculum. He taught 5 classes in total and all were from different levels and subjects. His main one, or rather the only one he was supposed to teach, was Secondary Literature. However, as many teachers were dropping like flies over time, he was asked to pick up some classes to help make up for it. Which would’ve been no trouble for Adonis until he learned that they were actually for the younger students in the Primary building.

Nothing against children personally, but Adonis found that it was difficult speaking to the little spitfires than it was for the teenagers. But seeing as how the students were basically trying to work without a teacher, Adonis couldn’t stop himself from not trying to help the workload, and then rinse, wash and repeat for the next four subjects.

Adonis took pride in his students. It was only his third year of teaching and already he was the talk of the secondary classes by how he related to his students and taught his classes. They seemed to learn more from him by how his lectures and assignments were relevant to real-world problems and how they involve the students whether they liked it or not. It was never a boring class with him teaching and they knew it. Even monster children loved having him as a teacher, mostly because they never felt part of the “other” students in his eyes, just students.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late and they’re gonna bitch about it for the whole class.” Adonis murmured as he searched for the clock. 7:14. Cursing under his breath, Adonis sprinted up to the elevator to the 5th floor before finally making it to his class. Trying to appear collected and composed he walked in as elegantly as he could to the students already sitting amongst each other.

“Alright, class settle down and get ready for class to start.” Adonis called out, the small, scattered chatter that was amongst the kids sitting only became more hushed.

“Good morning Professor Bianchi!” the class greeted him. They were accustomed to greeting him like primary students, Adonis got used to it eventually but it still caused him to laugh a bit. His World Literature class had become one of his favorites to teach, it wasn’t exactly his cause though, many of these students had a desperate need to learn and as the upperclassmen of the school that meant a lot for Adonis. This class was made up of 12th-year students and at least some more than others certainly acted like the young adults they should be.

“Professor? How come you’re late today? You usually beat us by half an hour.” one student called.

“Unfortunately, my bike is in the shop so I had to take the bus.” Adonis responded offhandedly; he didn’t want to remember the unpleasant exchange. He began to write on the chalkboard the agenda for the class period.

“Wow, I still can’t believe you drive a motorcycle, Mr. B! That’s really dangerous, what if you got shot?” another piped up.

“You forget Mr. Carrol, that the gangsters here in the city are terrible shots. I could drive as slow as possible and they’d probably do more damage to the bike than to me.” Adonis chuckled as he managed to gain a few chortles from the class. “And its Professor B to you Mr. Carrol, I didn’t go through college for fun you know. Besides, it shows character, do you hear me calling you Barron?

“Uh… No Professor B. Sorry.” the student smiled meekly.

“Little things like that can show signs of respect, Mr. Carrol, they’ll go a long way when you need it most.”

_ “Oh, fuck you Irony.” _thought Adonis as the bell rang to signal the start of class.

“Professor? What’re we gonna read ta’ day?” this voice belonged to Mary Anne. A monster student from the front of the class spoke up. She was what was known as a Snowdrake, her hometown being Snowdin. Her fur was a soft pink and blue that matched her uniform and the hues of her skirt.

“PATIENCE Ms. Drake. PATIENCE is a virtue…” Adonis mulled the thought as he wrote on the board. “But what if one doesn’t have PATIENCE? In fact, if we’re being honest, if we already know what the truth is… then why should we ask for another person’s opinion?”

Adonis slammed a stack of papers from his satchel as he spoke. The bell finally ringing the commencement of class. “You all will be reading a short story by Russian psychiatrist Dr. Lenin Jovovich. Has anyone heard of him?” he asked.

A few hands raised.

“Yes, Ms. Stewards? What can you tell us about Dr. Jovovich?”

“He was a Russian psychiatrist that specialized in how people interact with new environments. But he was a doctor that made studies, I wasn’t aware that he wrote a book…” she trailed off.

“Well yes, you are correct Ms. Stewards. In the late 1800s, Dr. Jovovich was an adamant scholar and educator in psychology and especially in the field of experimental psychiatry. Now, he did devote his life to figuring out how people perceive and retain new information. And how people from different backgrounds are exposed to new environments. However, what many people don’t realize was that he also used to write short stories from his own case studies. Here is one of them that I am passing out, it tells about a woman in her late 30s that…” Adonis began explaining the author and how his was relevant to the idea that no one truly knows anything until they do something different. While it also hit another more obvious point, Adonis wanted his kids to figure that one out on their own.

Adonis relished in reading the story and asking the students questions for understanding, debates and ideas went flying from both human and monster students alike. It made his SOUL glow with so much pride and joy that these two very distinct species were able to properly have conversations despite the different backgrounds they both had. It made him truly happy that there wasn’t any form of discrimination that he had grown so accustomed to, the students seemed so much more relaxed and less pressured to front what they really feel and that was a beautiful thing in Adonis’ opinion.

The bell rang to signal the end of class just as they were going through a very heated debate on whether or not the Nature vs. Nurture theory was the more adequate theory as opposed to the “I think, therefore I am” theory placed by Rene Descartes in which implied that the woman thought herself superior to the other ethnicity and in doing so caused everyone around her to believe so.

“That was a great discussion everyone, but we must wrap this up for tomorrow. Remember to finish reading this by tomorrow and annotate the bottom summary of the case study, it elaborates on the entire case study and will help provide insight when we have another debate tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Professor Bianchi!” the class called as they put their papers and pencils away and went for the door. Adonis took the time to erase the timeline of events from the chalkboard along with the agenda before hearing a voice behind him.

“Um, Professor? I… um, wanted to give you this.” a small voice called out.

Adonis turned to see a young man by the name of Markian Fielding, he was one of the few children at this school from the southern part of Ebott City. The poorest part of the city and the one most riddled with gang violence and turbulent households. He was a tall kid, his copper brown hair curled and slick back and his lime-green eyes highlighted by his countless brown freckles. He was quite handsome, and Adonis only knew this because he had been subject to catching him making out to several of the girls around school. But the reality was that it broke Adonis’ heart to know that someone had to grow up around that environment, Adonis also had to be the mediator between his occasional fights and arguments from other students until he found out his living situation as well what was going on in Markian’s household. 

Markian placed a small pastry on Adonis’ desk. It was a sizable little cake and was from a well-known bakery around the south bend, white buttercream with red velvet sprinkled on top. It was arranged neatly in a box with a black bow on top.

“Oh my, Mr. Fielding… you aren’t trying to bribe me into giving you a better score on your next test, are you?” Adonis smiled at the job he gave, Markian’s already bashful face turning an even darker red.

“No s-sir, I’m studying really hard…” he blurted out. The young man couldn’t look Adonis in the eye from the embarrassment but struggled to say anything.

“Well, I’m sure you have a very good reason. You even took the time to remember what my favorite cake was as well as going to and buy it.”

“I wanted to thank you… you know. For helping me while I was going through some stuff. I mean, even my counselor gave up on me but, you didn’t. And I remembered the class was talking about the French revolution and stuff and you mentioned you loved Red Velvet.” Markian replied meekly.

“Ah yes, I think even Lady Marie Antoinette even said it was to die for.” Adonis chuckled, causing Markian to smile broadly. “I appreciate the kind gesture, Mr. Fielding if that is all I suggest you get to your next class before you’re late.”

“Uh actually, Professor? There’s something else…” Markian said as Adonis turned to finish brushing off the chalkboard. “Um…”

“What is it Markian? Did something happen?” Adonis quickly finished wiping down the board and began to get worried.

“Nevermind… I uh, forgot what I was going to ask.” he chuckled, embarrassed.

Adonis froze. His eyes searching for any signs of the boy lying.

“Mr. Fielding if you have anything you need to tell me I-”

“Stop calling me Mr. Fielding, I want you to call me Markian.” he cut off Adonis. His eyes filled with resolve.

“Oh. Well if that is all then I can do that when we are speaking in private. Would that be alright?” Adonis was slightly taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor.

A heavy silence filled the room as Adonis stared awkwardly, he wasn’t sure how to react to this.

“Well, then Markian… Is there anything else?” Adonis remained cool and collected, he refused to let Markian see that he was thrown off.

Markian, on the other hand, looked anywhere but at Adonis.

“Actually uh… well. Yeah, that’s all Professor.”

Markian paused. He seemed to be considering something. All the while, a heavy pause filled the air.

“It’s time we head to our classes… Markian. I’m glad we had this talk... as awkward as it has been. Anything you need, you know where to find me” Adonis spoke gently, his words as soft as possible as if hoping it would ease him into finally ending the conversation.

“Yes, professor…” Markian responded numbly. “I hope you enjoy the cake Professor, it’s my gift of gratitude.” He smiled timidly.

Adonis looked down at the forgotten cake. “That’s very KIND of you Markian. Thank you.”

And with that Adonis quickly gathered his things and began to take his leave as Markian slowly moved to the door. Adonis looked back to see the forlorn face of his pupil. It made his SOUL twitch in anger as he felt useless to what the boy really needs and that was stability. Whatever the case may be, Adonis was starting to get tired of the random attention; he just wanted to go back to his life of blending through the crowds, of not being looked at or taken too seriously by anyone other than his students.

Adonis exited the classroom and remained focused, he only had a few minutes to prepare for his next class, which although was personally least favorite subject, he liked the kids in his class. Teaching 5th years was not exactly a walk in the park but all he had to do was pull a stern look, add more of an attitude and they all fell in line. No one wanted to see Professor Bianchi’s angry side.

_ “Professor? … You’re our homeroom teacher!”_ Adonis’ mind was filled with Asriel’s realization. Adonis was well aware that a new student would be joining his homeroom and his afternoon class on World Literature for 11th years. It was probably a good idea to at least tell the child he would be his homeroom teacher anyway to avoid the embarrassment of both parties.

Adonis kept this thought behind him as he began teaching angles to the 5th years. Hoping to not sound as monotonous, he began telling jokes and keeping the kids interested. It was great for distracting Adonis as well, and it served as a great method for checking to see if the kids understood the material. After the hour was up, Adonis left the 3rd floor of the Primary building to the 8th floor of the Secondary building to his homeroom. As he made his way up using the service elevator for teachers, he heard a voice call for the doors to be held. Obliging, he extended his hand just in time for them to open once more, revealing the voice to be no one but the Goat Prince himself.

_ “Fuck you, fate and the way you toy with me.” _thought Adonis as he raised an eyebrow.

“Er, hello… Professor…” Asriel mumbled, his gaze dropping. “I got lost.”

“You’re in the right building, just go to the 8th level for your homeroom. The students take the stairs.” Adonis responded flatly as he pointed to the stairs a few feet away.

“What?! No way! We’re on the 3rd floor!” Asriel protested his indignation just like his fathers.

“That’s the school’s rules, not mine. Don’t think you get preference because you’re his son. And if you are caught using this elevator you will be severely punished.”

“You’re not seriously gonna-” he was cut off by the elevator ding.

“Don’t be late little prince.” Adonis waved as the doors closed, taking him to the 8th floor. Little did the young prince know was that the student elevator was just after the stairs, he’d know where to look. After getting off the elevator, Adonis started for the teacher’s lounge here on the 8th floor, delicately taking the boxed pastry he was given from his satchel.

_ “It does look good…”_ his thoughts on the red velvet cake opening it hungrily as he felt a shred of guilt at eating it. _“I’ve got time to eat before class…”_

And so, he began to stuff his face as his mind wandered back to Sans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door slammed with finality as Asgore rubbed his arm. He was still holding it as he heard the footsteps from the small human and the large skeleton leave.

Asgore liked to have considered himself to be a very decent person, more decent than any of the human Dons he’s met before. So, it came as a surprise when he noticed Adonis’ change in nature when he pressured the human into helping him. Perhaps it was because of how he spoke of humans in the first place? Or maybe humans simply act like that? Asgore shook his head. His thoughts running wildly as he raked his mind for answers. He stood up and looked through the three-panel window facing the south of his office. It lit the regal room gently at first, a light blue hue of sunlight filling it as the sun rose.

_“He was no normal human…”_ the King furrowed his brow as he remembered the fiery SOUL just moments ago. The excess heat that poured out of the human’s body and vastly surpassed any of the humans that Asgore had met before. It was a chilling thought to know a puny human held that much power, had it not been the promise he made Asgore may have definitely begun a Boss Battle. _“I don’t think even Frisk has that LV of DETERMINATION.” _

Trying to focus on the work in from of him, Asgore struggled to understand the human’s way of economy. The house and property held absurd payments such as taxes and then something about mortgage also needed to be paid. He sighed, rubbing his head. He began to pace behind his enormous desk in thought.

_“He was willing to help… how did Sans even find someone like that? He said he worked at the Garden of Eden?”_ Asgore suddenly remembered the familiarity of the establishment. Don Conway of the Scarlet Eye had invited him there for a meeting with other representatives of the mafias on the Eastside. Asgore thought it was just a shady club at first but upon entering it seemed like one of the most extravagant places he could be at. It still irked him that mafia bosses were able to sway public affairs at just a whim, Asgore couldn’t even imagine letting his own people fall into poverty while he stayed the same. Asgore tried to remember if he did see the fiery SOUL, that is until Asgore felt another sharp pain travel up his arm. Inhaling sharply, he grasped it until it went away.

“Maybe I should see Dr. Alphys…” Until a knock brought him out of his thoughts.

“My love, it’s time for breakfast. Please try to see your children off to school today.” a soft voice called from behind the door. “I’m sure Undyne has better things to do than be their nanny.”

“Uh, yes Toriel. I’ll be right down.” the King responded, picking himself up.

“Oh, you’re awake? Well hurry up then, the kids should be starting breakfast soon.” 

Asgore walked to the door to see his wife dressed in a midnight purple satin dress, her perfume already leaving a sweet trail behind her as she heading for the stairs. Her curvaceous body filling her dress beautifully as Asgore stared at her.

_ “Ugh… I look like some washed-up drunk next to her.”_ he grumbled internally as he bolted for the master bedroom. Quickly running a shower and finding a new suit to join her at the breakfast table. He chose a particularly light blue three-piece to wear for today, it was bright and contrasted his black hair. His well-defined muscles hidden under the conservative clothing still gave him the bulk to look intimidating.

“Good morning children. Mornin’ Tori.” he regarded everyone as he sat down, a small Froggit serving him his steaming breakfast.

“Dad, why do I have to go to school? I thought I was done with that.” Asriel complained.

“Human school is different from monster school Asriel, we’ve been over this. Besides, Frisk will be with you. And other monsters attend the school as well so you won’t have trouble feeling out of place.” Asgore stated. His gaze down at the food in front of him as he began eating.

“Besides Asriel, we both saw your classes and your homeroom teacher was regarded as one of the best the school has to offer. Please realize that the surface is very different from the Underground.” Toriel mused, her gentle voice firm with Asriel.

“Yeah Azzy! Besides, Professor Bianchi seems like a really cool guy!” Frisk said between chews.

“Professor Bianchi?” Asgore lifted his head at Frisk.

“Um. Yeah… Mary Anne told us about the Professor. He’s apparently really popular.” replied Asriel nervously.

“What is his full name?”

“Um… I think it was Briar? Maybe Brian? I’m not sure, something with a B.” replied Frisk, seeming to understand their first mistake.

“Oh, very well. I suppose the name may be common then.” Asgore went back to his food.

“Have you heard the name before?” asked Toriel curiously, sipping her drink delicately as she raised an eyebrow to her husband.

“Yes… I believe he even mentioned that he was a teacher as well…” Asgore became lost in thought.

“Hey Dad, we’re gonna be late if we don’t get a move on. We should get going.” reading his father’s thoughtful expression, Asriel pushed his finished plate forward as Frisk began to wolf down their remaining food.

“Ah yes, we shan’t be late to your first day.” said Toriel.

“I think classes started a week ago Mom.”

“It’s _your_ first day silly.” Toriel rose from her seat and the Froggits got to work carrying the now empty plates of food to the kitchen as Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel put on thick coats for the cold. Frisk had a bad habit of not measuring the weather before leaving and had come back home with more than the occasional runny nose. 

"Come' on Azzy, today will be a good day! I can show you around the school and stuff." Frisk beamed excitedly, filling with DETERMINATION. His eyes filling with bright excitment. Asriel couldn't help but smile back as he turned to his father. 

“Goodbye dad, have a good day.” called Asriel as Frisk waved goodbye. 

“Have fun at school, you too Frisk.”

And with that, the doors closed.

“Froggit. Call Undyne over, please. Tell her I need to see her and Dr. Alphys urgently.” Asgore’s serious tone came back as he continued to watch the door. “I’m not sure who this Bianchi person is but I want to know and now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if this chapter is as long as the others, hopefully it is and if not maybe I can post the next one even sooner. Oh well.
> 
> As of right now though, I think I want a slow climb to the real problems that are going to occur and hopefully go into that arc????? I think?????? Maybe??????


	6. Sententia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this dragged... Sorry for being late and stuff but I couldn't exactly help being sick. This chapter, in particular, was also a lot to edit so hopefully I cleaned it up to your guy's liking?? Maybe??

> “Why am I like this?” Sans groaned loudly. He slumped himself on Adonis’ floral couch, his hands rubbing his face as he felt last night hitting him like a truck. His thoughts were only of the human who had the nerve to call him all sorts of obscenities. Not that he didn’t deserve it of course, even he knew that he was pushing it. He’d given into his curious temptation by pulling something like that.

Sans thought for a second, which was not usual for him.

He’d never really been one to deal with the matters of the heart, he’d never been the type to actually pay attention. If anything, Sans would’ve described himself as a simple man with simple desires. Well, those specific desires were not exactly simple. He’d always been one of the “hit it and quit it” type of guys; never staying long enough to catch feelings, so realizing that he has feelings for not just a human but a human male was a very sobering truth.

_ “Maybe I should ask Papy?”_ his expression turning sour at the thought of a certain flamboyant robot hanging around his stoic brother. It was truly an unusual combination, someone as stone hearted and proper as his brother fooling around with someone as reckless and unruly as that whore Mettaton. Sans never cared about his brother’s attraction for the same sex, it didn’t bother him at all actually. He just never thought he’d feel the same about a guy as well.

“Why did I even come here?” Sans spoke aloud.

He scanned the living room once more before becoming bored and deciding to look around some more. Walking to the kitchen he looked at the seemingly mundane kitchenware, discovering that Adonis’ organization skills were impeccable. All the plates, cups, Tupperware and caps organized in stacks to fit everything in the small cabinet. Looking around some more he saw the large window to the front of the complex, it’s gray sky threatening to rain as it drizzled small specks of rainwater on the glass. Sans became guilty, seeing that Adonis didn’t deserve the bullshit he had put him through. Whether it be the curious stunt he pulled or bringing him to Asgore. Maybe he was being too hasty and he never realized what Adonis was going through because of his own struggle.

“It’s raining somewhere else…” the mantra he followed seeming adequate right now.

_ “B-But, I have two jobs- I teach middle and high schoolers, they need me.”_ Sans pangs of guilt resonated in his SOUL.

_ “No, you don’t get to guilt trip me. I have a life of my own that I’m barely able to maintain. I don’t have the resources to help you with this goal.” _Sans heard these words as well as Asgore, their meaning was lost at the time but they came back at full force now that he could see the full situation.

“Why am I still here?” he muttered as he exited the kitchen. Before gearing up for another large transport, Sans saw the bedroom door open, it creaked outward almost inviting Sans in.

Sans stepped forward to it and pushed it open, revealing the seemingly sterile and neat bedroom of Adonis. It was barren and empty, with only a bed, dresser, closet and waste basket to occupy space. Sans remembered the mess of clothes and junk he had spread throughout his room. It’s abundance of things a stark contrast to Adonis’ pitiful and bleak room. The large window near his bed illuminating the room with a soft light, the pitter patter of the rain droning on behind it.

Sans stepped in, his massive body causing the floorboards beneath him to creak loudly. He sat down on the small bed, the poor thing nearly bending in half with all his weight on it.

“His SOUL… it was so warm. It felt… like home.” Sans looked at his phalanges, curling as if he were still grasping it. When he pulled Adonis close, he took the chance to reach for it. It was warm and soft, like a small animal. Sans felt it and from there he wanted to feel all of it, he needed it.

_ “Ugh, I need some sleep…” _he thought to himself. He let himself fall backward as he disappeared himself away, falling into his own bed. He rubbed his face and tried to relax into his unmade sheets for a few hours, but it was short lived when felt a presence appear next to him.

“SANS YOU LAZY IDIOT! WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING?” a shrill and loud voice exploded. Sans groaned as he turned to face the other way. “I’VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR ALL OF LAST NIGHT AS WELL AND TRUST ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT CLEANING THIS SHIT HOLE YOU CALL A ROOM WAS NOT RELAXING.” the voice continued.

Papyrus was an abnormally tall skeleton, his spindly body and long limbs towered over Sans and he glared down at the bed. Sans saw through the insults and knew he was just worried. They’ve always been like this, ever since they were kids. Papyrus seemed to have a permanently loud voice; Sans was used to it now but it was really grating when he was younger.

_ “Heh, some things never change.”_

“Boss come on… I just got home…” Sans groaned again.

“YOU THINK I CARE? WHILE YOU LEFT ME HERE WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN, I HAD ENOUGH TIME TO ACTUALLY CLEAN AROUND HERE, I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT AND I STILL HAVEN’T FINISHED!” he replied exasperatedly, his arms waving wildly. His streamline suit now wrinkled and unkept, he pulled his tie and rolled up his sleeves, revealing his thin yet sturdy forearms crossed against his chest. He was pissed, but to Sans this was regular pissed.

“Boss, you ain’t gotta worry about me, I’m fine. And besides I didn’t ask you to wait up-” Sans would’ve continued had it not been the fact that his brother pulled his by the shirt collar and looked into his eyes.

“I COULDN’T GIVE A DAMN WHETHER YOU WANTED ME HERE OR NOT. I _WANTED_ TO MAKE SURE YOU GOT HERE SAFE AND SOUND.” Papyrus loud voice making it painfully clear that he had it with Sans’ bullshit.

“NOW TAKE A SHOWER, YOU REEK OF HUMAN.” Papyrus stalked off, dropping Sans’ collar. Leaving the room with a slam of the bedroom door Sans sighed heavily, rubbing his hands on his face. All of this antagonizing was really starting to get to him.

Papyrus on the other hand began to set the breakfast table for he and his brother. He already had last night’s impeccable lasagna in the oven heating itself for their enjoyment. He also made an omelet and links as a side. Papyrus never really expected his brother to come down and was actually prepared to throw the knife on his left once he came through the front door. But then he heard the unmistakable crash from his bed upstairs and he bolted to the door expecting the worst.

To his relief, Sans was safe and sound. But there were times where he would come back with dust leaking out or his clothes in tatters. It was not a pleasant sight.

“SO, YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO HAUL YOURSELF DOWN?” asked Papyrus, listening to the heavy footsteps of his brother.

“Tch, yeah mom. Happy?” Sans snorted. He seemed to have taken a shower from the smell of the shampoo wafting in. His new clothes well pressed and sharp.

“YOU SHOULD BE MORE POLITE TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SANS. WE BOTH KNOW WHO WOULD LAST LONGER IN BATTLE.” Papyrus stated darkly.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not in the mood.” Sans grunted as he walked past and took his seat in front of his brother. They sat in the dining room, the Froggits circulating them. “Besides, why didn’t you ask the Froggits to clean my room if it bothered you that much?”

“I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THINGS MYSELF. I DON’T NEED A WEAK MONSTER TO HELP ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

“Alright bro. Whatever you say.”

A pause was held between the skeletons.

“WHY AREN’T YOU EATING SANS?”

“…”

_“SANS…”_

“I already ate breakfast pap.”

“SO, WHAT YOU’RE TELLING ME IS THAT YOUR LATEST WHORE GAVE YOU BREAKFAST IN BED AS WELL?”

_ “Get off your damn high horse! You have that robotic slut sticking to you like gum!”_

“HE ISN’T A HOOKUP DEAR BROTHER. AND I THOUGHT I HAD TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM NAMES.” Papyrus’ tone nearly murderous.

“First off, I didn’t get no one night stand-”

“YOU MEAN YOU COULDN’T HER TO PUT OUT?”

_ “And secondly, I was busy bringing a human to Asgore.”_ Sans gritted his teeth.

“OH REALLY?” Papyrus raised an eyebrow. “AND HOW HAVE THE HUMANS BEEN TRATING YOU? IM SURE AS AN EMBASSADOR FOR THE DELTARUNE YOU AREN’T ROYALLY FUCKING IT UP CORRECT?”

“I know what I’m doing. I don’t need you holding my hand for this shit.”

“UNDYNE RECEIVED WORD FROM KING ASGORE TO SEE HER AND DR. ALPHYS ABOUT A CERTAIN HUMAN… YOU’D HAVE BETTER NOT HAVE HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT SANS.”

“Tch, please Papy. I just told you, know what I’m doing.”

“RARELY.”

“Shut up and eat.”

Papyrus ate as he stared Sans down, it was unusual to see Sans so quiet. He’d actually be prone to pissing his brother off by saying unsavory puns and jokes. But something got to him, or so it seems.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU BROTHER?”

“Wha? Nothin.”

“YOU’RE AWFULLY QUIET.”

“You’re being weird Pap.”

“YOU IRRITATE ME ENOUGH TO MAKE ME WANT TO DUST YOU EVERY DAY. THE FACT THAT YOU AREN’T DOING IT RIGHT NOW IS HIGHLY SUSPECT.”

“Maybe I just don’t feel like arguing.”

“AS IF YOU NEVER LIKED GETTING ON MY BAD SIDE

“You always have a bad side.” retorted Sans. He lifted himself from the table, the wood echoing across the halls of the estate.

“SANS, WE ARE TO GO AND REPORT TO KING ASGORE NOW. I’LL CLEAR THE TABLE AND YOU WILL MEET ME THERE.” Papyrus sighed as he finished his plate to clear it.

Sans paused, he stood near the stairs to hallway where his room was. “… Fine.”

“AND YOU’D BETTER NOT BE LATE LIKE USUAL.”

Sans kept silent, his footsteps the only reply to his brothers warning.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello everyone, I would like to begin Homeroom with an announcement.” Adonis stood at the front of all the 9th years sitting down, he saw a few familiar faces from his previous classes sitting in the front. It was still morning and although their faces were tired, they seemed cheerful to be there.

“I would like to start off with introducing two new students here who have recently transferred here. I’m sure you may have already seen them in your classes but I would like to reiterate for simplicity’s sake. You may take it away now. Please state your name and something interesting about yourself.” Adonis smiled cheerfully at the pair. A panting goat boy, crouching with hands on his knees from the exercise of going up 10 flights of stairs. And a human child who stood next to him, consoling the breathless goat boy.

“H-hey. My name is Asriel Dreemurr, and uh… I like flowers I guess.” Asriel stood up as he finally caught his breath, his voice shaky from the panic induced run he had from climbing the stairs. He stared at the crowd of students, his nervous green eyes darting around.

“Hello everyone, my name is Frisk and… I was adopted by the Dreemurr family.” the human child stated. Their need to give a good introduction made them filled with DETERMINATION.

“So, you’ve lived with Monsters all your life?” one voice asked.

“Yup!”

A few whispers of curiosity and awe were shared throughout the classroom. Each taking their time to gaze upon the two newest students. The monster students however, already knew that Frisk would be attending the school, but never imagined their prince to join as well.

“Very well then, everyone please settle down. You may now head to your seats please.”

“Actually professor, I would rather you say my pronouns as they or them. And Mx as well if that is ok?” asked Frisk.

“Alright then, if you would prefer that way.” Adonis smiled back. He was aware that there were in fact many monsters that didn’t necessarily have a gender or sometimes multiple. The same could even be said with human children, so he was very carefully when addressing certain children in the typical Mr. and Ms. Without batting an eye, he watched Frisk sighed in relief to his carefree response. As if anticipating a more negative one. The children both took to their seats in the middle of the classroom as they let Adonis begin Homeroom.

“Alright, let’s get started.” He clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone in the room. “For the sake of our new students I will be reiterating what homeroom here means. Because of the integration of both Humans and Monsters, we at St. Richards Academy believe that co-existence is key to functioning as a society. Without the SEVEN VIRTUES to follow, we as a society lose what we deem as HUMANITY. And so, we must be able to exude all of them.” Adonis paused as he gauged the faces of the monster children. They tended to have neutral if not uncomfortable faces when the term HUMANITY is said, considering they aren’t.

“Now of course, that was when we didn’t realize the monsters from time long ago still existed. So, it means that we must be able to show these VIRTUES even more, in solidarity of our newfound friends. But before we go into specifics who here can name all 7?” Adonis looked around to see the freshmen scratching their hands for only but a second before a familiar hand shot straight up.

“I know professor!” exclaimed Frisk.

“Alright Mx. Dreemurr, what are they and where do they come from?”

“DETERMINATION, BRAVERY, JUSTICE, PATIENCE, INTEGRITY, KINDNESS, and PERSERVERENCE.” the child recited, almost chanting them out. “They originated from the 7 original magicians that sealed the monsters away all those years ago.”

“Very impressive Frisk. Now can you tell me why these VIRTUES are very important?”

“They represent the best aspects of humans, the parts that help us get along with others.”

“That is also correct Frisk. Now, many of us remember that the 7 VIRTUES as being the aspects of every SOUL. But many tend to forget the opposites of the VIRTUES, in fact they have referred to this as something like that of the Seven Deadly Sins. DOUBT, COWARDICE, MANIPULATION, INTOLERANCE, DECEIT, CRUELTY, and SUBMISSION… The absolute worst parts of what makes up what we call HUMANITY.” Adonis’ gentle matter-of-fact tone becoming grave.

“And some don’t even like talking about the more perverse forms of the 7 VIRTUES: OBSESSION, IMPULSIVITY, VENGENCE, HUMILIATION, RIGHTEOUSNESS, PASSIVITY, and DISOBEDIENCE. In fact, it could even be said that these aspects are the ones that we should watch out for the most. There are even texts from archeologists that refer to these perverse forms of the VIRTUES.” Adonis paused, making sure the students were grasping onto what he was throwing. Frisk themselves were slightly shocked by the revelation of the negative forms of the SOUL.

“There is a reason everyone knows this so-called legend, but even then, there is not much verified in the history books if that is where they originated from or whether that’s the excuse that they were made for. What we do know is that these aspects of the SOUL have an impact on us. Each of us has an aspect that dominates the rest but we as people must be wary of how we utilize that aspect for it could either turn sour or perverse. A perfect balance must be met. Which leads us to our assignment for today.” Adonis then began handing a sheet of paper. “Each of you will find your dominant aspect. I will ask you a series of questions and depending on how you answer will be the most likely have. Please know that this questionnaire is not completely accurate so not everyone will get the same answer.”

“Frisk, you already know what you are. You don’t need to do this.” Asriel caught the human child furiously writing away at the paper given to him.

“I want to see if I can get another one.”

“We both know you have DETERMINATION. A lot of it too.”

“Actually, now that you mention it. Can’t you see SOUL’s like your parents? I mean you’re a magic user too.” Frisk turned to Asriel, as Adonis began rounding the back of the classroom.

“My magic hasn’t shown itself Frisk; you know this.” Asriel placed his snout under his arms in shame.

“But you’ve seen mine?”

“Just because a monster can see SOUL’s doesn’t mean they have magic. Look at Dr. Alphys.” retorted Asriel his tone irritated. Frisk picked up on the change in demeanor quick.

“_You’re still mad he made you walk up the stairs, aren’t you?”_ they whispered.

“_Very much so.”_

_“The elevator was right next to it.”_

_“He said students take the stairs.”_

_ “He isn’t wrong but we also have an elevator if we need to get to the higher floors.”_

_ “Why didn’t he at least tell me?”_

_ “Why didn’t you see the bolded sign that said ‘Student Elevator. For Student Use’?”_

“I, personally, am far more concerned as to why you two haven’t answered a single question.” a voice behind them asked coldly causing the pair to jump at its sudden materialization.

“S-sorry professor.” said Frisk. Their face reddening as the class began to giggle quietly.

“And your… uh, sibling? Does have a point, it would be best if you were to pay closer attention to your surroundings Mr. Dreemurr.” Adonis’ cold voice taking a much gentle demeanor. He left, leaving the two children red in the face. Asriel’s blush was more so from rage.

“It’s alright, he does that to a lot of the new students. But he’s a really nice guy when you get to know him.” another voice behind them spoke up. They turned to the child behind them, her chocolate colored hair and almond shaped eyes twinkling, her soft voice calming Asriel’s anger.

“He’s actually my favorite teacher here, a lot of us love him as a teacher… Oh my bad, I should introduce myself.” she said meekly. “My name is Maria D’Costa, but you can call me Mary if you want.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mary. Hey, is the professor a strict teacher?” asked Frisk.

“Not really, he’s tough sure but he’s a lot nicer than some of the other teachers.”

“Tch, he seems pretty full of himself…” mused Asriel. He watched Adonis go back to his desk and was filing some papers in order.

“He’s like that to a couple of kids. But he’s more playful than mischievous. I should know, he’s basically my uncle.” Mary smiled.

“You’re his niece?” both of the Dreemurr children asked.

“In a way. My mom and him are best friends, close enough that they consider themselves siblings. I’ve known him like an uncle ever since.”

“Yeah, it’s a shame Mary can’t get the answers from his tests. His questions make it almost impossible to cheat.” another voice piped up. This time from a darker skinned human girl. Her long, black hair in dreads and tied back in a bun. Her hazel eyes like spotlights searching both of the new kids.

“Camille, you and I both know he’d kill me, his own niece, if I so much as got close to his papers.” Mary narrowed her eyes. But turned back to the Dreemurr children. “This troublemaker here is Camille Montgomery, one of my best friends.”

“I’m THE best friend, thank you very much. And y’all can take it easy here, at least you won’t have his classes.”

“I have World Literature class with him… should I be concerned?” squeaked Asriel, his head lifting from his arms.

“Oh, shit boy. You’re fucked.” Camille’s eyes widened as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Don’t scare him! He’ll do fine…” Mary exclaimed. But even her face told Asriel that she wasn’t so sure.

“Frisk how come you’re not with me in World Literature?” whined Asriel. His voice muffled by his arms over his snout.

“My scores came back higher than yours Asriel, we’ve been over this.”

“Curse you and your stupid brain.”

“He’s not too hardcore in his class, just be sure not to piss him off.” offered Camille.

“You mean like how the four of you are doing right now?” a familiar voice spoke next to the four causing them to jump.

“As much as I appreciate you kids socializing with our newest students. I would appreciate it even more if you were to get some work done as well.” his flat voice telling them he was serious. “Maria, I should expect you to take good care of them, show them around campus when you have time.”

“_Si __tío._” she replied meekly, her eyes averting his own until he stalked away.

“Sheesh, he really needs a bell on his neck. It’s like he floats on air.” Camille shuddered.

“What did you say to him?” Frisk asked.

“He taught me Spanish as a kid so we speak Spanish to each other.” replied Maria

“What’s Spanish?” asked Asriel.

“It’s a Romantic language; like English, French, Italian, and Portuguese. He’s originally Mexican, so he grew up with Spanish. Then he taught me.”

“I’ll be sure to cheat on your paper when I take that test then” muttered Asriel.

“Why do you think we became friends?” chuckled Camille.

“I thought it was because I stole your lunchbox in our second year cuz I really wanted your chocolate bar.” pondered Maria.

“Oh my god I totally forgot about that. You never bought me a chocolate bar back.” gasped Camille.

“Oh please, you like white chocolate. There was no way in Hell I was gonna buy that.” Maria laughed back.

The group began retelling the stories between the two friends and introduced the Dreemurr children to other students along the way. After another warning from Professor Bianchi they returned to their work until the end of class. After the bell, Maria and Camille began showing the campus to Asriel and Frisk. The large green courtyard and the gymnasium along with the swimming pool as well. That is until Asriel had to go to Professor Bianchi again for class.

“Remember, if you’re punctual he’ll go easy on you.” said Mary

“Ask questions, not too many or he’ll think you’re stupid.” said Camille

“Just enough to get his attention.”

“And try to RARELY go to the bathroom, if you use it a lot, he’ll remember you for that forever.”

_ “AGHHH! Why is this so stressful?!”_ exclaimed Asriel.

“I still say you’re over exaggerating.” chuckled Frisk. The group was walking on the 7th floor, which is where Asriel’s class with Professor Bianchi. After eating their lunches in the court yard they began the trek to his class.

“Whelp, enjoy Hell I guess.” said Camille as they reached door.

“I’ll see you after this Azzy.” comforted Frisk nervously, making Asriel frown even harder.

“We all will, but it’ll most likely be because Frisk will need a guide.” joined Mary.

“Alright then, I guess I’ll see you guys later.” Asriel’s frown lifted only slightly, he watched his newfound friends and sibling walk away.

Asriel made his way to his seat, taking it from the third row from the front at the window seat. He saw a flock of birds flying outside. It was still surreal, seeing things in the sky, his parents told him how things were in the Underground. The stalactites were their stars and the clouds in Snowdin were all they knew of the sky, all this on the Surface was waiting for them.

“It’s raining somewhere else…”

~~~

“SANS YOU’RE LATE.”

“I literally jus’ got ‘ere, and it’s barely a quarter till.” Sans trudged to Asgore’s office. His signature grin nowhere to be found, he held his irritated frown from his jagged, sharp teeth. He saw Papyrus and Alphys standing in front of the ornate door. Papyrus had his arms crossed against his chest as he glared his brother, his scarred left eye glowing malevolently.

“IT IS A MERE THREE MINUTES UNTIL TWO O’CLOCK. YOU ARE LATE.” Papyrus reaffirmed.

“Where the fuck is Undyne?” grunted Sans to Alphys.

“She’s with K-king Asgore right n-n-now.” replied Dr. Alphys. Her short stature made it hard for her to appear intimidating, but she was as deadly as the skeletons. Her yellow scales shine with an almost unnatural glow, her lime green eyes shifting anxiously. Alphys wore a red and black striped shirt with a ratty white lab coat and rounded glasses.

“What about the Dogs?”

“THEY WERE SENT BY LADY TORIEL TO RECEIVE THE YOUNG LORD FROM HIS CLASSES. KING ASGORE ALSO SENT THEM TO SEE A CERTAIN TEACHER.” Papyrus was slightly irate from his brother ignoring him.

“I thought I was gonna gather his intel?” Sans growled.

“W-why are y-you so worried?” asked Alphys. “They were just s-sent to make s-s-sure Lord Asriel was adjusting to s-school.”

“WHY DOES IT MATTER IF YOU GATHER HIS INFORMATION BROTHER?” prodded Papyrus.

“I worked my ass off trying to drag him here, I might as well go the mile if I’m stuck with him.”

“I h-heard from the Froggits.” Alphys blushed. “They said h-he was your best p-partner in a long t-time.” she smiled widely as she seemed to drift off in her own daydream.

“I dunno what those dumbasses put in your head but you’d better get it out. I brought him to talk to Asgore.” Sans said warned.

“TCH, AND WHY WOULD THE KING NEED TO SEE SUCH A WEAK AND LOWLY HUMAN? IT’S NOT LIKE THEY CAN HOLD THEMSELES IN A FIGHT.”

“You ain’t seen a human like this guy, he broke my hold over him.”

“PERHAPS YOU’RE THE ONE GETTING WEAKER DEAR BROTHER. MAYBE WE SHOULD RESUME TRAINING TOGETHER?”

“He used magic Papyrus.” Sans grimaced. Papyrus was taken aback and Alphys stood at attention.

“W-what do you mean?” Alphys asked.

“DIDN’T YOU TELL ME HUMANS WERE INCAPABLE OF MAGIC?”

“His SOUL… it wasn’t Human. At least, not anymore.”

“S-sans. If what you’re s-saying is true, then m-m-maybe he has monster l-l-lineage. There’s n-no way a Human has m-magic strong enough t-to break your h-hold.”

“That ain’t the only part… he knows HER. He’s even got a photo of her.” Sans put emphasis on the pronoun, his voice turning much darker.

“SANS, WE ARE UNDER STRICT INSTRUTION NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT. BESIDES, SHE IS LONG DEAD.”

“But don’t you think it’s at least a little weird? For years we’ve been trying to find out where she’s from and nothing ever came up, then he just so happens to have a photo of her and others.”

“Do y-you think they’re r-related? And others?”

“Not by blood at least, and it’s a whole gaggle of ‘em.”

“SHE WAS A SPECIAL CASE; I DOUBT THAT THERE IS AN ENTIRE GROUP OF PUNY HUMANS CAPABLE OF HALF THE THINGS SHE DID.”

“I don’t know ab-bout that P-papyrus…” Alphys said pensively, trapped within her own thoughts. The girl in question was quite the enigma, she remembered Undyne stood up late at night trying to track her down 

to no avail.

Releasing her from her invasive thoughts however was the sound of the opening door, silencing the three. Undyne stepped out in her battle body, armed and ready to the teeth. Her armor a dark red with a black trim, also showed how athletic she was. Her long red hair pulled into a tight pony tail and a black eyepatch covering her right eye. She was easily the most powerful person in the room, even Papyrus knew not to open his mouth too often. Her soft glare softened even more upon seeing Alphys.

“Hey losers, Asgore wants us all.” her gruff voice

“We know.” replied Sans.

“Good, because it’s basically you’re fault.”

“_What?”_

“I won’t speak for Asgore so I’ll let him tell you himself.” Undyne narrowed her eyes at the plump skeleton, as he averted his own. They followed her inside to the familiar office room.

“Hello everyone, I’m well aware of the Dogs’ absence. It’s not exactly the Royal Guard without them but we will have to make do.” Asgore started, his hands were laced together and were at his nose level.

“I’m sure Undyne gave you the gist of why you’re here, I was discussing certain matters with her. But this unfortunately involves all of you. Alphys, did you bring it?” Asgore turned to the anxious lizard.

Alphys jumped slightly from how fast he moved on to her. “Uh, yes sir. I did.” He dug into her lab coat to reveal her SOUL Modulator. “My I see the arm?”

He gave his right arm to her. His light blue sleeve rolled to reveal the soft white fur. The Modulator was meant to properly convert the strength of the SOUL into numbers and thus measuring the amount of LOVE a monster has or to view their SOUL. 

Getting her bearings, she strapped the cold metal square onto his arm and pulled another object out. She pressed various buttons before the Modulator turned on. It’s various lights flickering on and off.

“Hmm, that’s unusual…” she mused.

“Is something the matter Dr.?” asked Asgore.

“Your Soul seems to be in order but there’s this anomaly… it’s flickering.”

“What anomaly?”

“There’s seems to be an abscess in your SOUL. But that’s impossible.” she waved her hand dismissively at the small screen in her hand.

“I’ve only read about these in my history books. But they’re more historical fiction if I’m being frank.” she waved her hand dismissively at the small screen in her hand.

“Translation please?” asked Sans.

“I mean, my modulator is showing me that there’s this red space in his SOUL that seems to be inside it. But like I said, it’s probably an anomaly because that just doesn’t happen.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t happen?” asked Undyne suspiciously.

“Monster’s SOULS don’t have a certain color; my Modulator can identify and view colors here as well. And colors are only reserved for Humans depending on which VIRTUE guides them.”

“What exactly does this mean?” asked Asgore.

“Have you been in any pain?” Alphys looked at Asgore curiously.

“Just my arm, and that started today. When I shook hands with that Human.” Asgore paused, trying to remember.

“Hmm. this is curious…”

“So, the Human did it?” complained Undyne as she grew tired of the talking.

“They made a deal with Asgore…” mused Sans “His SOUL was acting weird, like fire.”

“Tch, oh come one Sans. I never took you for the type to listen to old wife’s tales.” cackled Alphys, her snicker making Sans growl.

“I AM VERY CONFUSED.” complained Papyrus through gritted teeth.

“You remember that fairy tale? _The DEMON and the Baker_?” Alphys spoke suddenly. “Where the baker makes a deal with a DEMON to make enough pies to give to the king in exchange for the princess’s hand in marriage? Well the actual story goes that when he made the deal, the DEMON was made entirely of fire and the Baker’s SOUL was filled little by little with DETERMINATION until it finally killed him on their wedding day.”

Asgore turned slowly to Sans, his eyes black from shock as he seemed to catch on to what Alphys was saying.

“As of right now, I don’t see any actual changes to your SOUL so that’s why it’s an anomaly, but I don’t think you of all people would make a deal with the so-called Devil anyway, right?” she chuckled.

“… He had wings.” Asgore could barely speak with the authority he had when the meeting began.

“What?” Alphys was thrown off by the sudden revelation.

“His SOUL, when he made the deal, I didn’t realize it at the time. I thought his SOUL was just unstable, but it was warping. It looked like a pair of wings.”

“I told you he wasn’t human.”.” Sans blurted out. “

“What deal?” said Undyne. She was still so lost.

“WHY WEREN’T WE INFORMED ABOUT THIS?” Papyrus screeched. He was unusually quiet throughout the entire conversation but his loud voice caused everyone to jump.

“Sans and I did not fully understand the gravity of the situation. That is why we didn’t speak of it.”

“King Asgore, sorry to interject but I don’t believe that this is the case. Think about it, if DEMONS were walking around don’t you think they’d be doing better than some teacher? In all the stories they were politicians, other kings, royals, and important people.” Alphys tried to calm the room as it was evident they were spiraling. “It’s is extremely unlikely that the Human was the cause of this. It’s probably the machine.”

“And if it isn’t?” asked Sans. “What if he did place some kinda magic on King Asgore?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what did you make a deal about?” Undyne was still staring the king down from keeping this information from her.

“It was about helping me create a following with the other mafia dons. He wanted to help, with the condition that monsters be treated equal to humans.” Asgore was still in this catatonic state, his eyes glazed over.

“Why would he even agree to those terms? They don’t benefit him at all? As said before, we shouldn’t worry about the human too much. He probably is just some human who wanted to help.” offered Alphys.

“Whatever the case may be, it still worries me. Sans, do you know what school he teaches?” Asgore shook his head.

“Er… actually, I took him to his job and well. You said that your kid attends that fancy-pants school St. Dicks, right?” Sans grinned nervously.

“That certainly is one way of putting it.” Asgore’s eyes narrowed as he pulled his sleeve down and put on his blazer.

“Yeah he teaches there too apparently…”

“Hmm. Then, he must be that professor Frisk mentioned this morning, as well as his homeroom teacher according to Tori. There are too many coincidences here, something must be up”

“What’s the plan of action King Asgore?” Undyne started pacing the room, itching for her spear. She was getting really tired of the talking and theorizing taking place.

“I’ll let the Dogs do the legwork in school, right now I’ll assign Sans and Undyne to bring me this human for another meeting when Asriel gets home. Dr. Alphys, would you be so kind as to run a few tests on this human? I want to know if there is something to be concerned about, I’ll have to make insurance in case anything goes awry.” Asgore rubbed his temples, his voice returning to its authoritative tone

“_I’ll bring that human back by any means necessary!”_ Undyne bellowed, her blue spear materializing in her hand.

“Sir, with all due respect. It won’t not go down well if Undyne fights him.” said Sans flatly.

“Hmm. you may be right…” whispered Asgore as he saw the murderous attitude of his captain.

“Papyrus, I believe it would be best if you go with Sans.”

“Sir, I think I can bring him on my-”

“Sans, if we are correct that this Bianchi type has the equivalent power of a DEMON then we can’t take any chances. There is a reason these bed time stories exist, they ring with some form of the truth. It’s obvious to me that he was not aware of his power so we must be sure that it stays that way.”

“I WILL NOT FAIL YOU IN RETRIEVING THIS PUNY HUMAN. FOR I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE HE KNOWS HIS PLACE.” Papyrus announced.

“Come on, Asgore! I won’t kill him first, I just wanna see how the dude fights if he’s so powerful.” Undyne wined, her blue spear vanishing.

“Please do not whine Undyne, it’s very unbecoming.” Asgore rolled his eyes.

“King Asgore, yer doing this wrong. I’ve seen him pissed and he’s not going to be happy about being dragged back here, he wants to be left alone.” Sans barely realized what he was saying. If he didn’t know any better, and he didn’t, he’d say he was standing up for Adonis.

“Sans, I don’t want a repeat with HER. She was the reason my son almost died, so I’ll be damned if I underestimate any human.” Asgore’s voice deepened menacingly, his eyes almost hooded beneath his glaring brow.

“… fine.” Sans glared back before turning on his heel and through the door.

~~~

“_Tio Donis_!”

Maria found her uncle at his office in the English department, he was packing his satchel with things as he was about to leave.

“Hey_ mija_, how was class?” he asked as she walked in.

“It was alright but I wanted to ask how Asriel did in your class.”

“Huh, you’re already friends with him?”

“Yeah he and Frisk have been with Camille and me all day.”

“Camille and I, Maria. And that’s great to hear, I want him to be well received here.”

“You mean because he’s a prince?”

Adonis stiffened.

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently.

“All the monsters have been talking to him by name and one even called him Prince Asriel.” she smiled sinisterly. “But I shouldn’t have to tell you, because you already knew, right?”

“So, you tortured him into spilling the beans?”

“It felt more like an encouragement.”

“Aw, that’s my girl.” Adonis lifted his arms into a hug embracing his almost daughter.

“You know you were really impartial to the poor guy; you could’ve at least cut him some slack.” Maria giggled as she embraced her favorite uncle.

“Aw, you think I still have MERCY. You’re so cute.” he laughed, pinching her cheek. “I have to prove a point Maria, no one is special. Not even a prince. Besides he probably hasn’t run that hard in his life-”

“P-professor Bianchi? Y-you have some guests…” a female voice knocked on the door, she was the Dean of the school, Ms. Gallagher. She was a plump woman, with a normally cheerful demeanor and hair like fire. Her voice however seemed higher pitched and strained, as if she were holding her breath.

“I don’t have any parent meetings today. Tell them to schedule it.” Adonis threw a confused look at the door.

**Something is off. You need to leave.**

“Hey Maria, come we’ll take the back way, there’s something off.” he beckoned to her as she stepped away from the door, also in confusion.

“_Professor I think you should come out. Please?_” the voice called again.

“Oh shit.” Adonis went to the door, opening it to a group of monsters surrounding the Dean. They were dog-like monsters of varying sizes. One as big as the door and one as short as where his knees were.

“So… you’re the young prince’s homeroom teacher, right?” one dog asked slyly. He was a tall and slender one with snow white fur and a black mask covering his eyes. His black dress shirt unbuttoned at an incredibly inappropriate level for a school setting and donned an expensive blue velvet coat. He lifted his snout as he eyed Adonis up and down.

“Who wants to know?” Adonis placed his mask of boredom, trying to not let the dog intimidate him.

“King Asgore does.” the dog’s glare hard and cold as its locked eyes fought with Adonis’ bored and dull eyes.

“Oh great, where is he?” Adonis replied off-handedly.

“Urk… he uh, sent us.” he lost his composure seeing Adonis look around for the king.

“And who are you?”

“I am Doggo.” the dog said with a grin.

“Well, if you are referring to Asriel. He has a certain “Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr” as his legal guardians so I can only give out information to them as they are his parents. It’s the law.” stated Adonis plainly, it brought him so much joy doing this with the mafia messengers. Especially when they threw their weight around.

“I don’t think you under-”

“What? Asgore can’t see his kid’s teacher?”

“You dare disrespect King Asgore?” said a smaller, tan colored dog. It wore a white suit with a red, unbuttoned shirt, it had to look directly up at Adonis to glare at him

“Hmph, he needs to learn his place.” a female dog behind the smaller dog spoke up, her simple black dress accentuating her curves. She had an arm around her who appeared to be her lover.

“Like how mine is next to yours.” He replied with a sneer, his snout dipped closer to her neck nuzzling it. She only growled in response.

“If Asgore really is concerned about his kids, tell him to haul his lazy ass here.” Adonis let his cold words sink in as he saw their faces drop from the shock. “I’ve had mafia Dons raise their weapons at me, he’s weak minded if he thinks I’m scared of his little messengers.” Adonis turned on his heel and slammed his door.

Dean Gallagher on the other hand stood dumbstruck at the sudden turn of events. Her mouth agape at the words her colleague spoke and his blatant apathy to the team of dogs. She tried to slip past them as they seemed to have their own conversation.

“_Hey what do we do?”_ whispered the smaller dog.

“Lesser Dog you know what we gotta do!” shouted Doggo.

“But Doggo we ain’t ever had to force our way!”

“Doggo has a point! What would King Asgore say?” replied Dogamy

“Never mind that, what would Asriel say? He did tell us not to come in the first place.” said Dogaressa.

“I know exactly what _we_ would say.” a voice called behind them. A collective gasp was held as slowly turned to see both Asriel and Frisk glaring at them.

“Master Azzy! Master Frisk!” the biggest dog yelped, the entire time he simply been staring blankly and panting.

“Hello Greater Dog. Now could you tell us why you’re all here after we specifically told you all not to threaten our teachers?” asked Frisk.

“Yous Daddy ordered us to get here and see if yous was adjusting well.” Doggo pouted.

“Why didn’t you just ask us?” asked Asriel flatly. 

“What if yous was lying?” replied Doggo. 

“We told him it was easier just to ask.” Dogaressa replied sullenly, she was checking her flawless nails in the reflection of the window. “But you know how Doggo gets.”

“Ugh come on you guys, stop bothering the teachers already.” sighed Asriel, waving them out.

Dean Gallagher only watched as the intimidating dog monsters walked back out, but not before Doggo left with a warning.

“Tell that teacher whats-his-name. He won’t be so lucky when I guts him in the stomach for being a smart mouth.” his sinister snarl making the Dean cower back. He left without another word and a few minutes passed until Adonis’ door opened a crack.

“_Are they gone?”_ a soft voice whispered.

“Y-yeah.” the Dean replied.

“Oh, thank God.” Maria walked out. “I sure am glad Asriel was here to save the day.”

“That’s for sure, we really dodged a bullet there-”

“GREAT GOD ARE YOU AM IMBECILE?!” the Dean screeched. Her eyes bloodshot from the tears peeking out and her hair an unruly mess. She was stressed out and it was easy to tell.

“Dean Gallagher?” Maria gasped.

“Professor Bianchi, you have a lot of nerve saying that to a Mafia Don, what if he had shot you?” the dean croaked, her voice shaking from the nerves.

“I always wear a bullet proof vest Ms. Gallagher, if my safety is that concerning.” Adonis tapped his chest.

He does not, for he only wore his stupidity on his sleeve.

“And what about mine? And Maria’s? Can you promise us ours?” she continued. “I don’t want to see any more bloodshed Mr. Bianchi. Not in my school at least, so you’d keep that in mind. For our student’s sake at least.” she stated as she walked out of the department, wiping the remaining tears on her face.

“Look what you did! You made the dean worry!” Maria scolded her uncle as the Dean left.

“How was I supposed to know they were homicidal gangbangers?” retorted Adonis. Maria narrowed her eyes. “Okay fine, but I know they weren’t really gonna do anything, their so-called King wouldn’t allow them.”

“Let’s go home already.” sighed Maria.

“You better not start acting like _Prince_ Asriel or so help me I will beat him out of you.” Adonis placed a more sarcastic emphasis on Prince.

Maria and Adonis bickered about the day and what she found out about Asriel and Frisk until they finally reached the school entrance. Where they were stopped by a familiar face.

“Hey, Donny boy. Miss me?” his skeletal grin widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. I’m not one for being late on posting so hopefully I don’t get use to it. I tend to like routine so why don’t we all hope for the best?


	7. Lapsus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless nights are hard to find when the mind is always falling, yet never in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long chapter but I didn't think it was long enough to break it into two chapters so here it is anyway lmao.

“What the fuck is the meaning of this?” Adonis glared daggers at the wide skeleton.

“_Tío, ese... es el esqueleto… el que mato a toda esa gente_.” Maria gasped. She hid behind her uncle, her face peeking out in terror of the monster in front of them.

[Uncle, that’s… the skeleton that killed all those people.]

“Whassat yer whisperin’ sweetheart? I hope it’s not something mean, or you’ll make ol’ Sansy Bones all sad.” the skeleton lowered himself to her stance and chuckled sinisterly, his perverse glare causing her to shiver. Her fleece white coat doing nothing to keep her warm.

“Talk to her again and I’ll slice off that tongue you love using so much.” Adonis snapped. His voice was vicious with anger.

“Tch, look. I know what I said about checking up on you soon. But unfortunately, some things have come up and I need you to come with me.” Sans face dropped as he regarded the human standing back up. His signature grin twisting in rage.

“Like hell I am.” Adonis turned away from the skeleton. “I have my daughter with me so please kindly fuck off.” Adonis motioned for Maria to keep moving. She didn’t say anything about her being his daughter but instead moved hurriedly away from the skeleton. she walked down the step with her uncle in front of her keeping the mysterious Sans from her view.

_“DAUGHTER?! SINCE WHEN WAS THIS?!”_ Sans internally hissed. The whole word felt like a deck to the face. It was unbeknownst to him why he felt so hurt by the notion that Adonis, an actual person, could have a kid

“You got a real foul mouth and it’s really startin’ to get on my nerves.” Sans glared from behind the humans walking away.

“Why don’t you worry about Asgore’s kid? He’s probably around here somewhere.” Adonis felt the brisk air pinch his cheeks red as he faced ahead.

“Donny-”

“Stop talking to me.”

“Argh… _Adonis_. It would be in your best interest to listen to me. Asgore and the rest of the Royal Guard found out about what you did.” Sans tried his best to rein in his apparent annoyance to the Adonis’ bullheadedness.

` “I have quite literally not done anything but went about my life. Tell your boss to go screw himself. And stop following me.” Adonis heard the bigger skeleton’s loud footfalls following after them as he spoke.

“Adonis you need to be careful who you say that with. As much as I can agree with you there are others who don’t. Besides, you’re the one who made that Abestos in his chest.”

“What?” Maria snorted, she couldn’t help herself

“The whateva… thing, like a hole in his SOUL.” Sans said exasperated.

“You mean an Abscess? As much as I would like to pound some common sense into you, it’s after hours, we’re not in class and you’re technically harassing us so I’m going to call the police when we get home.”

“So, you did do it?”

“Sans I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“When you made that deal with Asgore, his arm started hurting. That ain’t a coincidence.” Sans was much closer now and it was making Adonis nervous.

“I’m really starting to regret not shooting you when I had the chance.”

“Adonis.” Sans grabbed Adonis’ shoulder suddenly scaring the human into reaching for his handgun.

“If you don’t get your story straight, I don’t know what’s gonna happen to you. If you’re serious about not knowin’ then you’d make sure ya stick to that...” Sans looked him square in the eye, his red lights focusing on Adonis’.

“Sans we are not going to even start talking about this in public, especially not in front of my kid so you would do best to _control yourself around me_.” Adonis enunciated the last part making sure it stuck to Sans as he yanked his arm back.

_ “__Tío que hiciste? Por qué te persigue?__” _Maria asked her voice now shrill with fear.

[Uncle, what have you done? Why is he following you?]

“What’s your girlie saying?” Sans narrowed his sockets to her.

“Nothing that concerns you, in fact, don’t even look at her.” Adonis snapped, Sans gaze now rounding back to the enraged human.

“You know I really thought you were different from the rest of your kind.” Sans said solemnly. Adonis may not have picked it up but his voice was laced with disappointment at him. “You seem so different now, almost like a new person.”

“As did I, then you turned out to be like the rest of these trigger-happy mafia bitches.” Adonis held his gaze. “You’re no different than the next street corner thug.”

A long silence was held between the two, they seemed to wait for the other to avert or let go of their gaze, desperately seeking to subliminally dominate the other. But Adonis held his ground, he knew that any show of MERCY or weakness would allow Sans permission to bother him.

“I was sent to retrieve you, Donny.” Sans broke the long silence, causing Maria to jump at his gruff voice. “Now we can do this really easy, and everything can run along smoothly. We can even drop off your kid somewhere safe.”

“And if I should tell you to once again go to hell?” Adonis raised his chin, beckoning Sans to a challenge. A thousand thoughts flowed through Sans’ head, most of them indignant about the sudden challenge this human brought up, but another idea sprouted from his head.

“… I’ll do the same. Nothing happens to your kid and you’ll come with me. But this is the only way that ends with nothing bad happening to you.” Sans held his voice steady. He found out very quickly it was this tone of voice that allowed Adonis to properly speak to him.

Adonis in return raised an eyebrow, surveying the skeleton before him to make sure he heard correctly. “I’m the one taking care of her, we’re headed home… to her mothers.”

“Divorced huh? You don’t look the type.”

“Looks can be deceiving, can’t they?”

“Yeah… they can. So then, in that case, I’ll walk you both there.” Sans glanced down at Maria. “Unless you want me to walk on the other end of the street?”

His question held a softer tone than what he originally had, causing Maria to doubt her initial scare. “It’s alright… You must Asriel’s uncle, right? He mentioned you a lot. His Uncle Sans?”

“You betcha kiddo. I’m assuming good things?” Sans grin returned, his arms crossing his chest proudly. 

“He said you liked bringing hookers home.”

“Well… she sure has your INTEGRITY, doesn’t she?” Sans felt an invisible arrow pierce him with her words.

“She gets that from her mother actually.” Adonis rolled his eyes. Turning back to the side walk with another gust of wind blowing against them. “Sans, this is Maria. Maria, if he starts speaking to you, say the word and I’ll shoot him.”

“Ok, but where’s your bike Ti- uh Dad?” Maria asked, quickly covering her mistake

“It’s still at the repair shop sweetie, so we’ll have to take the bus.” replied Adonis.

“But everyone’s coming for dinner today!”

“Which is why we’re walking. I need to get a few things.”

“Er… you know I could take you both there?” Sans offered his hand.

Adonis threw a dirty look at the skeleton but sighed. “Fine… but only because I don’t want to ruin these shoes.”

“They’re old anyway, you’ve had them since you moved to that apartment.”

“Shut up sweetie.” Adonis warned.

“Alright, you two hold on. Where we headed to Donny?”

“I’m done correcting you… Bloomington and Wabash street if you may.” Adonis grasped the skeletal hand gearing himself for the transport.

“And I may.” Sans smiled, and everything went black for just a second as they fell into darkness.

~~~

Asriel sighed heavily as he dropped his bookbag to the floor. Frisk still had theirs because they felt bad for letting the Froggits carry it back to their room. Asriel, on the other hand, was much more worried about the lack of food his stomach had.

“How did the class with Professor Bianchi go?” asked Frisk, their soft smile brightening.

“Well…” replied Asriel.

It certainly went.

~*_FLASHBACK_*~

_“Mr. Dreemurr, if could please introduce yourself to the class?”_ asked Adonis.

_ “O-Oh! Ok…”_ Asriel stood up shakily from the nerves as he broke away from his daydreaming session.

_“H-hello, everyone. My name is Asriel…”_ He cursed himself for starting to sound like Alphys when Undyne was around. He scanned the room to see a few familiar monsters in the class and a sea of unknown humans.

_ “Well Mr. Dreemurr, can you tell us what your favorite genre of literature is_?” Adonis asked again.

_“I like horror novels, especially human ones. But I also like looking at natural science books.”_

_ “Interesting choice. Now I know that you’ve only attended just today, so luckily for everyone else I will be pushing our test until next week.”_ A collective sigh was heard throughout the class and Asriel wanted to laugh if he hadn’t realized that it wasn’t even an attempt at humor on their behalf.

_“I wouldn’t act so relieved everyone, that means I will add another ten questions since you will have very ample time to study. That also goes for you Mr. Dreemurr.”_ Adonis added. Another collective groan was heard.

Meanwhile, Asriel was in internal shambles.

_ “Now to help Mr. Dreemurr and a few other students here that tend to be forgetful. As this is a World Literature class, I want to be able to involve texts from other parts of the world as well as some from the Underground. So don’t expect any help from the other class before this one; they are doing something completely different.”_ Adonis smiled sinisterly.

Asriel wanted to cry.

_“We will be reading a short story from renowned author Guillermo Del Castillo. He is also a screenwriter for a few movies that if you can identify, you can get extra credit.” _Adonis proceeded to pull a stack of papers from his satchel.

_“Psst hey…”_ a voice behind Asriel called out.

Asriel turned to find a Snowdrake with sun glasses tapping his shoulder.

_ “Prince Azzy, right?”_ it asked. Asriel sighed in response.

_“Yes…”_ he replied, he hated that nickname

_ “Right on, so like. My dad told me that your dad to him that I’m supposed to look out for you secretly. Just wanted to let you know. The name’s Chilldrake by the way.”_ Chilldrake finger gunned.

_“Thank you so so much for telling me… Chilldrake.”_ Asriel replied through gritted teeth.

_ “No problem Prince dude_.” Chilldrake grinned, before being slapped with a paper roll from the professor. 

_“What have I told you about speaking as I am giving instruction Mr. Drake?” _Adonis glared, garnering a few chuckles from the class.

_“But you weren’t saying anything Professor dude!”_ receiving another slap in the head.

_“It’s Professor_ Bianchi.” he warned before stalking off.

_“He’s so mean…”_ Chilldrake muttered.

Asriel being too scared to say anything for fear of summoning Professor Bianchi, began to go through the packet of text on his desk. It was titled _The Silhouette of the Wind_. A brief synopsis was at the beginning to let Asriel know that this was a familiar story, his mother was a fan of this author. Raking through his memory he recalled various titles of books on her shelves in her personal library.

_“Now that you all have the story, I’m sure you’ve read the synopsis by now. A woman who falls in love with a nature spirit but must hide him from being discovered by her authorities. I’m well aware of its romanticism but it does bring into a question about what can truly be moral. And so here are your instructions.”_ Adonis began to write on the board._ “Find three examples of textual evidence of how good and evil are brought into question, explain their relevance to the story and how they impact the characters. Then after that, you are to find 5 moral dilemmas in the story, trust me you can find them. And finally, you are to find 3 ways the story could’ve changed depending on how the characters might have acted differently. Any questions?”_

As Adonis began writing the list on the black board, so did the students on their papers which signaled to Asriel to begin writing his own notes.

_ “Yes, Ms. Jackson?”_

_“Professor, I’m a bit confused. Why would we have to analyze what could’ve been a different ending? Isn’t the true ending what the author intended?”_ a girl asked.

_ “A very good question Ms. Jackson, thank you for bringing that up.”_ Adonis beamed. _“So, I’ll answer it with another question. Mr. Dreemurr, which do you prefer? Waffles or pancakes?”_

Asriel jumped from the suddenness of his name being called. _“Uh... Pancakes?”_

_ “Why?”_

_ “Why not?”_

_ “Haha, very funny. But give a real reason.”_ Adonis smiled.

_“I prefer the pancakes.”_

_ “Alright, I can take that. Now answer me this; Would you rather kill everyone you love or kill yourself?” _Adonis maintained his beaming smile as the entire class gasped in horror.

Asriel was now truly scared of this class.

_ “That came out a lot harsher than I intended to but, in all seriousness, can anyone answer that? Would you rather kill the people you love or kill yourself?”_ Adonis faltered but repeated nonetheless. And he was only met with silence. _“It’s a difficult choice isn’t it Asriel?”_

For once, Asriel was at a loss of words. He was hit by the heaviness of the question and what that answer meant to him.

_“You see when asked mundane questions people tend to stick to preferences and what is comfortable for them. But when faced with decisions that rely on life or death, a person doesn’t have a black and white option or doesn’t even know there is one. Sometimes the ending we want isn’t the one we get, and that’s based on our choices. When we wake up in the morning, we could make the decision to eat breakfast or we could skip it. But there are some people who make the decision to pull a trigger and kill someone.”_ Adonis looked at everyone in the class, his soft smile becoming serious. _“With these decisions come our morals, what is deemed good or bad. And that is the reason why I want you all to analyze the endings and what could’ve changed. So that when the time comes when you need to make a difficult decision, you’ll know what might happen.”_

_ *~END OF FLASHBACK~*_

“Woah, that’s pretty deep.” said Frisk as they walked Asriel to his room.

“Yeah, he might not be that bad.” replied Asriel. “Maybe there’s still hope for me surviving this year.”

“I mean, it was a pretty weird start, maybe it’s just an off day?”

“Maybe. I still gotta talk to dad about asking Chilldrake to look over me.”

“He’s kinda weird, isn’t he?” Frisk scrunched their face as they referred to Chilldrake.

“He means well.” Asriel said plainly.

Both children left their coats in their respective rooms as their mother Toriel called for them.

“Dinner is almost ready you two, make sure you’ve washed up.” She called from the hallway. After hearing the response, she walked downstairs to Undyne.

“You may continue Captain.” she addressed Undyne.

“Yes, Lady Toriel. After Alphys informed us that it could be possible that the machine on Asgore may have malfunctioned. After that Asgore gave the order to retrieve the human.” Undyne’s voice became irritated at the memory of being dropped for her second in command.

“And who is going to retrieve this Adonis?” Toriel asked, sipping her tea as she raised her eyebrow.

“The skeleton brothers.”

“Is he really that dangerous?”

“We’re not sure, based on what Alphys mentioned it’s probable he isn’t.”

“And what exactly is Dr. Alphys going to use as experimental tactics? If the human is to pose a threat to Asgore than maybe he could use his abilities to his advantage. There may not be any need to dispose of him if need be.” Toriel pondered, her brow furrowed.

Toriel was never allowed to attend the royal guard meetings. Asgore’s excuse was that she needn’t worry about matters that were not important and that he would handle things as best he could. However, what he didn’t know what that Toriel was the one intercepting and grilling his members and helping him to properly represent Monster kind in various political affairs. She had the charm and charisma he would only dream of touching. Always in the shadows, always out of sight.

“What does he plan to do based on the experiments?” Toriel asked after a pause.

“He hasn’t said, right now he’s only gauging whether or not he actually has magic.”

“What has Sans said? He is the one who’s also interacted with the human, correct?”

“Sans actually didn’t want to go get him. Said that it wasn’t going to end well.” Undyne took a moment to herself to remember how he acted. He was being weird as of late and it wasn’t the normal kind of weird.

“Said his SOUL was warping, but that’s normal in humans so I don’t get what the big deal is.”

“Warping?” asked Toriel.

“Alphys explained it to me when this human at a shop was going berserk one time. His SOUL sort of like ignited. When humans experience hardcore feelings and stuff, their SOULS glows a lot brighter. But from what Asgore said, this humans SOUL warped into a pair of wings?” Undyne tried to recall as best as she could that conversation with Alphys since she tended to drone her out sometimes. As much as she loved her girlfriend, she could only take so much scientific babble.

“_What?”_ Toriel stood up as she screeched, causing Undyne to jump into a defensive position. “What kind of wings?”

“I don’t know Ma’am! You’ll have to ask Asgore, he just said wings.” Undyne was perplexed by Toriel’s sudden loss of composure. Her lime green eyes widened and her claws outstretched. It was a side of Toriel that Undyne had never seen before.

“Very well, I’ll have to present myself there if I want to know more.” Toriel informed, “Undyne, when the human comes here you are to inform me immediately.”

“Yes, Lady Toriel.” Undyne bowed her head.

“Very well then, you may go now…” Toriel dismissed Undyne, leaving her to walk over to the dinner cabinet, pulling out an almost priceless Pinot and uncorking it.

~~

“It wasn’t that bad, come on!” Sans complained.

“She’s literally puking her guts out.” replied Adonis.

“I-I’m fine.” whispered Maria as she cradled her bruised stomach. The “Teleport” as Sans called it had taken a turn for the worst as Maria felt her body fall a few feet and return but vertigo hit her like a truck causing her to vomit from the dizziness.

“Likes just get inside, it’s cold enough as it is.” Adonis sighed. “Would you like to join us for dinner Sans?”

“If you’ll have me, then sure.” Sans gruff voice becoming lighter as Adonis began to treat him better.

“Finally, it’s usually just me and him. _Dad_ here really needs to get out more.” Maria, suddenly feeling better, put more emphasis on Dad. “But we’re also having dinner with his uncles today.”

“You can drop the act now, he isn’t leaving.” Adonis searched his pockets for the keys to the house before Maria opened the door

“Thank you, it was so weird calling you that.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Hold up. You’re not his kid?” Sans held the bridge of his nasal bone as he walked in.

“Ew no, this is my niece. Besides, my kid would be much more attractive.” Adonis hung his blazer on the hanging rack next to the door. _“Los zapatos Maria!”_ he called out to Maria as she walked in,

[Your shoes, Maria!]

“Hah! You act like you’re some prince charming! Besides, when was the last time you even got a date?” She walked back to stare at her uncle down while struggling to take off her shoes.

“…touche.” Adonis turned his head to face her in faux approval.

Adonis walked to the kitchen looking through the fridge to find food, beckoning Sans to walk with him. Sans took the apartment in. It was almost the same design as Adonis’, but the furniture seemed to be better looking and it didn’t seem that run down like Adonis’. Sans took a seat on the L shaped counter in front of the kitchen to watch Adonis.

“Tch, you sure act alike. Could’ve fooled me.” Sans rolled his eye lights, staring at the human who was going through the fridge and taking out pots

“I think we did, actually.” said Adonis.

“It wasn’t that hard honestly.” added Maria, who appeared out of her uniform and into more casual wear. Her plaid skirt and dress shirt changed for a fuzzy pink sweater dress. She sat in the living room with her bookbag and got her homework out.

The duo laughed at the skeletons scowl before beginning to prepare dinner. Adonis taking out some frozen vegetables and leftover rotisserie chicken.

“_María, no hay tenemos pollo. Ve con el carnicero por unas costillas, ya que tenemos visita__._” Adonis called out.

[Maria, there isn’t enough chicken. Go to the butcher for some ribs, since we have a guest.]

“_Ay tío! Pero si ya estoy cómoda! Manda tu visita, él te quería seguir no?”_

[Uncle! But I’m comfortable now… Send your guest, he wanted to follow so badly didn’t he?]

“_Me vale madres si tienes tu cama ahí para dormirte. Levántate, cámbiate, and vete por las pinches costillas. No te me hagas huevona.”_

[I couldn’t give a fuck if you had your bed made and ready to sleep. Get up, get dressed, and get the fucking ribs. Don’t you get lazy on me.]

Sans was very confused.

“I sent her for the butchers and she’s being lazy.” translated Adonis as Maria groaned and left the living room, coming back with a large coat.

“I’m ready.” her face twisted in a grimace from being removed from her cozy spot.

“Take this and get one pound. Don’t fuck it up like last time and get half a pound.” Adonis instructed as he took a couple of bills from his wallet.

“I won’t.” Maria groaned and dragged her feet to the door.

“You’d make a great mother.” Sans chuckled.

“I’m a great teacher.” Adonis laughed back, turning back to the boiling vegetables.

“Why did you lie?” asked Sans.

“About?” 

“You having a kid.”

“I wanted you to leave me alone.”

“Why do you think less of me?”

“Tch. I don’t think less of you Sans. Well… it’s not because you’re a monster. I’ve heard what you’ve done and I just would rather keep you at a distance. You’re in a joint deal with the Laughing Dead and so many people have died because of that. Maybe the world may have been better without them or maybe it wouldn’t. We’ll never know now.” Adonis sighed and put his hands on the sides of the stove.

“Do you like men?”

“Ok I was fine with the interrogation, but that one came out of the left field. What?”

“Answer the question.”

“What do you gain from finding out the answer?” Adonis asked suspiciously.

“…Clarity.”

“Look, I’ve been down this avenue before. I’m not some experiment, as I’ve already told you before. But I’m not comfortable answering that if I don’t know why.”

“I know, and I think I’ve made my intentions pretty clear.” Sans replied flatly. He stared at Adonis’s face. He burned his image into his skull, it was exhilarating to see him nervous. The unpredictability of what he could do was what emboldened Sans to ask in the first place.

“And if I told you yes? What would you do with that information?” 

“Take ya out. What else?”

Adonis wasn’t expecting that answer with that much tactlessness.

“First off, to answer your question. Yes, I have a preference to men. And secondly, I don’t go out with mobsters. As much as I hate my life, I like mine just enough to keep myself out of the line of fire.” Adonis turned to the now steaming vegetables that mimicked his now blushing face.

“I didn’t expect you to not like the mob life. You do work at a neutral ground establishment.” Sans guffawed at Adonis’ reaction.

“I serve drinks Sans; I don’t help make business deals. I remain ignorant of what I hear or see there for my own sake.”

“That may be true but that didn’t stop you from flirting with the Don Conway.”

“Please, everything I told that man was a lie. I would rather make these mobsters pay me extra for sympathy than to listen to their horror stories of killing innocents. And there ain’t nothing wrong with Mike.”

“Tch, alright whatever. So, since you do like guys…” Sans smirked. “How about I take you out sometime?”

“Aren’t you forgetting that you’re taking me to see your boss later today?” Adonis replied flatly.

“Well yeah. But he’s just gonna make sure that you won’t turn your back on us.”

“Us? Hah, no thanks. I’m not associating nor joining the Deltarune.”

“I didn’t say you were joining it-”

“Sans, understand this. I have lived one of the shittiest lives and it is thanks to the gangs here in the city, and I am tired of it. I just want to work, come home, eat, sleep, and do it all over again. I don’t want to join a gang.” Adonis took the vegetables out and left them in a colander. Letting a heavy pause filled the air. It was an unnerving silence since Adonis did not use to being open about his sexuality, only a select few had that knowledge.

“What’s so wrong with going out with mobster?” Sans asked as he watched Adonis.

“Nothing, I don’t judge people who do. Mafia Dolls are in just as much danger as their spouses.” Adonis replied.

“Oh, so you’d consider yourself a Mafia Doll huh?”

“I’d consider myself a dead man walking if people found out I was gay and dating a mobster.”

“Not if you had me.” Sans’ smirk widened.

“And if I didn’t? Would you still offer me that protection if I didn’t choose you?” Adonis turned to face the skeleton and crossed his arms.

“Don’t say that.” Sans's face fell back into a scowl.

“I’m being serious Sans. I’m not some object you can have. I have my own thoughts and feelings. So, let’s say I didn’t agree to go out with you. Would you kill me? Kill my niece? Because whether we both like it or not that’s what happens to Mafia dolls. They get used until they aren’t needed anymore.”

“Stop talking.” Sans's eye lights were snuffed, his dark sockets boring into Adonis’s own skull.

“Now you’re angry. What’s stopping you from reaching into your gun and painting these walls red? Nothing. You act like you’re above the law, and I can’t see myself at your arms reach with a gun to my head.”

“What makes you think I’ll shoot you willy-nilly?”

“I don’t know if you will. And that scares me.”

“So, you don’t trust me? Fine. I’ll gain your trust.”

“That’s not… Whatever, my answer remains”

Adonis turned back around, causing Sans to start shaking in pure rage. He never expected to get Adonis to be this hard. Why was this human being so difficult? It really started to piss him off.

“So, what you’re saying is you won’t even go to dinner with me?”

“What I’m saying is that I’m risking a lynching even helping you with Asgore. Dating you would destroy me.”

“You mean for humans; monsters couldn’t care less about who’s with who.”

“I know that. Which is why I enjoyed what little childhood I had, that is until I woke up to the real world.”

“You’re pretty young, how old are you?” asked Sans. He was still pissed off at not being able to score Adonis but he’d have to make do with the conversation.

“I’m 24. And you?”

“Technically, 245. But in human years, I’m 32.”

“Yeah, you sound old.”

“You seem older than you are.”

“I grew up fast.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. So did I.”

“You mentioned that you took care of your baby brother. I know what that’s like. How did you guys get through that?”

Sans smiled gently at the change in a topic as Adonis left the potatoes and other mixed veggies on the stove, taking a seat in front of Sans.

“Oh, I apologize. Did you want something to drink? Beer, wine, water, whiskey?”

“I’ll take a beer, and it wasn’t easy. We were orphans in the Underground, and as we got older, we learned to toughen up to the kill or be killed mantra we followed there. All I wanted was to take care of him, his name is Papyrus, and he just wanted to stop being poor. So, he enlisted in the Royal Guard.” Sans took the drink and sipped it through his sharped jaws, his golden tooth clinking against the glass of the bottle.

“I guess the rest is history.” Adonis finished, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

“Heh, you a heavy drinker?” smirked Sans pointing to Adonis’ choice of drink.

“An occasional one.” laughed Adonis. Sans saw the change in his face as he smiled. He could feel the warmth of his SOUL from where he was sitting and by God it was addictive.

“You’re perfect.” Sans stared at Adonis hungrily.

“You’re stupid.” he replied.

“Maybe, but at least I know who’s worth being stupid for… But enough about me, what about you? I’m sure you’ve got a story to share about your childhood innocence.” Sans grinned.

“That’s a pretty long story-” Suddenly the front door slammed and Maria ran in.

“_TIOOO! HAY OTRO ESQELETO AQUIII!”_

[UNCLEEE, THERES ANOTHER SKELETON HEREEE.]

“Oh, fuck.” said Sans as he jumped to his feet.

“I’m assuming that’s your brother?” asked Adonis.

“It doesn’t have to be-”

“BROTHER! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, COME OUTSIDE WITH THE HUMAN THIS INSTANT.”

“Yeah, it’s him.”

“Could you tell him to like to leave? Why is he here anyway?”

“I ASKED ALPHYS TO PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON YOUR PHONE. GET OUT NOW.”

“What the hell is a phone?”

“Uh... Monster tech.” Sans was beginning to get nervous as he yanked a small device from his phone. It was blaring red with a bullseye on it.

_“That damn scientist…”_ Sans cursed the doctor.

“Gimme a second.”

“Just tell him you’re with a hooker!” exclaimed Maria.

“_Maria Teresa DeCosta, callate ya!” _yelled Adonis.

[Maria Teresa DeCosta, shut up!]

“No that’s a great idea!” replied Sans as he loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“What?! Maria, in your room! _Ahora_!”

[Now!]

Sans then opened the front door, acting as if he just woke up from the bed. While Maria made a mad dash to her room. “Papyrus! I’m with someone!”

“SANS YOU INSUFFERABLE GLUTTON. WE’RE SUPPOSE TO BE LOOKING FOR THAT HUMAN. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING SOME OTHER HUMAN?”

“_Oh. dear god this is hilarious.”_ Adonis thought as he covered his mouth from busting out laughing at the scene in front of him.

“I know but I had an itch I couldn’t scratch and-”

“EXCUSES! YOU’D BETTER FIND THAT HUMAN OR ELSE. AND CLEAN YOURSELF UP.”

“Alright pap!” Sans closed the door and took a breath to relax.

Adonis and Maria exploded laughing from their respective rooms.

“Sans that’s your little brother?” wheezed Adonis. “Dear god you looked like you were going to piss yourself.”

“He was actually terrifying. I almost dropped my bags when I saw him coming up the street. I had to hide until he was distracted.” Maria wiped her tears of laughter as she walked in with her bags.

“Maria, I told you to bring the ribs. What’s all this?” Adonis gestured to full set of ribs, a pound of chorizo and some red wine.

“Uncle don’t act stupid. You know that butcher has the hots for you. He gave you the ribs half price and the rest free.” Maria glowered at Adonis. “Imagine me walking out of there with a bottle, it was so embarrassing. I felt like I was stealing it.”

“Well, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Adonis shrugged, taking everything out and laying it. Maria walked back to her homework, leaving Adonis and Sans in the kitchen.

“So, you’ve got me and the butcher wrapped around your little finger eh?” whispered Sans as he leaned closer to Adonis. His smirk widening.

“You both wrapped yourselves, I didn’t put you two there.” Adonis harrumphed.

Sans chuckled. “Lemme help with that.” Adonis was just putting the food in order and pulled out the barbeque sauce.

“You know how to cook?”

“Nope, not a damn clue.” Adonis blinked.

“… Get to the stove and start peeling those potatoes. You can make those claws useful. After dinner, Selene should be home and we can go to Asgore.”

In the hour it took to help Sans work his way around the kitchen, a few missteps and some potatoes smashing the floor, the ribs were ready to be cooked and the potato salad was ready. Adonis had to take a break to help Maria with her homework and left Sans alone with the food. They began talking about their lives, but the topic of Adonis’ past was seemingly avoided.

“Who taught you how to cook?” asked Sans as the ribs were baking.

“I did. I had to learn.”

“My brother was always a better cook. He learned by himself too.”

“The one who called you an insufferable glutton?”

“Yeah... that one.”

“He sounds like he scared the whole block.”

“He probably did.”

“Donny? Mary? I’m home!” a voice called.

“We’re in the kitchen mom!” yelled Mary from the couch. Her hair a mess from the number of times she ran her fingers through it.

“Selene, uh. We also have a guest joining us for dinner.” Adonis called.

“Already? Donny, why didn’t you tell me? I could’ ve-” Selene finally walked to the dining room, her long blonde hair tightly wrapped in a bun. Her fitted dress shirt black blazer wrapped her thin frame. She was a tall and beautiful woman with angular facial features and high cheekbones. Her fluorescent blue eyes glinting with curiosity as she took Sans in.

“Hello… are you friends with Adonis?” She held her high heels in her hands as she walked slowly into the room.

“Uh. Oh, hello miss. The name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton.” He offered his hand to her. He felt his cheekbones heat up at looking at her. He felt immeadiately flustered just by looking at her.

“A pleasure to meet you, Sans. You must be very special if Adonis is letting you stay as a guest.” Selene quickly glanced at Adonis who simply shrugged.

“Actually, he was on his knees begging for attention,” added Maria.

“Oh, so it’s one of those.” Selene narrowed her eyes, plucking her hair tie and letting her silky golden hair cascade down in all of its wavy glory.

“I did not.” Sans scowled.

“Almost. But he and I have business after dinner so I’ll take my leave when we clean up.” said Adonis turning to the kitchen.

“Very well. In that case Sans, please sit down. I hope Adonis hasn’t forgotten his manners by making his guests help him cook.”

“I didn’t.”

“Liar.”

Selene and Adonis then finished preparing the rest of the dinner as they spoke.

“Well. Another suitor?” Selene smiled. Her eyes downcast at the steaming ribs.

“No, he isn’t. He’s just a friend.”

“You know it’s impossible to lie to me, Adonis. So why even try?” Selene stared back into his eyes, their royal blue glow emanating from within. Her INTEGRITY compelling him to tell the truth.

“I don’t like him, Selene.”

“Not consciously at least. That much I know.”

“You’re saying deep down I do?”

“I’m saying that you should give him a chance. Even if it turns out bad, at least you’ll have tried.” Rolling up her sleeves, Selene lathered another layer of barbeque sauce on the ribs.

“Selene he’s a mobster. You know I can’t let myself do that.”

“Adonis, how long will you hold on to that? It didn’t take long to know that he’s OBSESSED with you. You need to at least tell him no if you won’t do it.” Selene narrowed her eyes at Adonis.

“I-”

“No, you didn’t say a direct no. I know you didn’t.”

“Why wasn’t I blessed with Pathfinder?” Adonis groaned, referring to her skill.

“You have Predator, be grateful.” Selene smirked, referring to his. She carried the steaming ribs to the dinner table

“Is Baira joining us?” asked Adonis as he plated the rest of the food.

“Yup. And so is Ezra.”

“It’s a Christmas miracle.”

“Adonis stop it. You know it’s something he wanted to do.”

“Look, I have nothing against Father McIntyre. I mean he tolerates the hatred of anything other than what aligns with his own beliefs but yeah. Totally nothing against that.” replied Adonis sarcastically.

“Somebody say Gyftmas?” asked Sans from the living room next to Maria.

“Sans! Help me out! I hate math.”

“Kid I hate it too! You don’t see me in school either, do you?!” joked Sans.

“Ezra is your brother Adonis and you need to accept that not everything that aligns with _your_ beliefs is wrong. Maybe you need to stop projecting your own flaws instead of throwing it onto him. Besides, he even said he was totally against what his religion had done.” continued Selene.

Indignant, Adonis simply pouted. He hated it when she saw right through him.

Then, a knock came at the door.

“I’ll get it!” yelled Maria.

“Hey don’t leave me here doing yer work!” called out Sans, the gears in his skull working to solve the problem at hand.

“Uncle Barry! And Uncle Ezzy!” Maria exclaimed. A chorus of voices filled the entrance as they mentioned how tall she was getting.

“Come in you three. It’s cold out there.” Selene called.

“Well, well. If it ain’t Professor Adonis Bianchi? How ya been?” Baira walked right in with a bright smile. his curly brown hair brushed back and his caramel-colored skin tinged red with the cold air from outside. He wore a charcoal-colored trench coat and a black fedora.

“So far so good Barry. How’s the weather reporting been?” Adonis embraced Baira, who sat down the pot of food he held in his hand.

“Welp. It’s been doing something. It helps when people can’t tell if you’re white or not.” Baira shrugged. He had always been insecure of the color of his skin due to his Indian ethnicity and that has always been a constant reminder since it was difficult to get a job in journalistic reports. 

“Unfortunate as it may seem. It’s better to hope for the best. Things will pick up. STAY DETERMINED.” said Adonis. It filled Baira with BRAVERY, helping him put some more pep in his step.

“I will, thanks Donny” he replied.

“Adonis, it’s been a while.” a deeper voice called out. Adonis looked up at the hulking figure of Father Ezra McIntyre. He loomed over Adonis at six foot three and maintained a Herculean physique. His black shirt and pants were fitted conservatively to his body. He was a handsome man, his pearly white smile blinding on his darker skin.

“How’s my favorite Clergyman?” asked Adonis asked with a playful smile.

“So far so good. Have you reconsidered your stance on asking for penance?” smiled Ezra.

“I already have actually.”

“Oh really? How was it?”

“Pretty good. I think I really enjoy the idea of asking myself to forgive myself.”

“… Adonis. That’s not-”

“Okay gentlemen, the food is almost ready. Maria bring your classmate over to the table.” Selene interrupted the two men from the kitchen. She beckoned to her daughter who was watching T.V as Sans struggled to read her equations. 

“Okay! Come on Sans, we gotta eat.”

“What in the hell is exponents?” he muttered, tearing his eyes from the paper to follow her to the dining room.

“Sans, meet the rest of our little family.” Adonis walked up to the slightly confused skeleton. “This here is Baira, he’s our youngest brother. Baira, this is Sans. He’s…. a friend.”

“Hey there! Nice to meet ya!” Baira smiled, his arm stretched out for a handshake.

“How d’ya do, the name’s Sans.” Sans grinned back.

Sans took a moment to properly observe Baira’s SOUL. He could tell right off the bat that the guy had a lot of LOVE. The orange SOUL in front of him was full of BRAVERY. In fact, he noticed that everyone here, besides the kid, had a high level of LOVE. The priest was the only one who had a substantially lower level than the others, but extremely high in comparison to normal humans. Sans could feel the concentrated SOUL energy in the room, Adonis, however, was the one who radiated a familiar warmth. He also found it odd that they were all very attractive than what the normal human looks like, or maybe it was just him. It seemed to Sans that Adonis and his friends had some explaining to do nonetheless.

“Sans? Like the font? That’s so cool.” Baira said brightly.

“The font?” asked Selene.

“Yeah, Comic sans.”

“Heh, yeah. That’s the one. My lil’ bro’s name is Papyrus.” replied Sans

“Well Sans, a friend of Adonis is a friend of ours.” Ezra stepped forward. Sans had to look up to properly see the smiling giant. It put him off because his brother was probably the only other person that had to make him look up. “You’ll also have to tell me where you get your suits from. I’m always looking for more shops.”

“Sans, this is Ezra. Behave or he’ll give you a good ‘ole Catholic spanking.” continued Adonis. Sans snorted but still felt put off by the earnest expression Ezra had on.

“Adonis, don’t say such things.” Ezra laughed.

“You’re right. I’m pretty sure with your luck you much crush his bones to dust.” Adonis shot back.

“…That’s only partly true.” Sans sized the priest up. His green SOUL illuminated brightly, just as saturated as the rest of the other SOULS. It was rare to see a KINDNESS SOUL as concentrated as his.

“Can we eat now? I don’t know about you all but I’m hungry and Uncle Barry made his chicken alfredo.” Maria sat at the dining room table watching the adults.

“Adonis, what have you done to my child? She’s been particularly mouthy as of late.” sighed Selene as she took her seat next to Maria, setting down the stack of ribs and some plates.

“You act like you weren’t like that at her age.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

After getting all the food at the table and some convincing from Selene and Baira to Adonis to participate in saying grace, everyone started to eat.

“So, Sans. How did you and Adonis meet?” asked Maria.

“Well, kiddo. I met him at the Garden of Eden, where he worked… and I chatted him up, and we became good friends.” Sans could feel the heat from Adonis’ stare warning him to be careful with what he said.

“You still work there?” Baira asked Adonis, his mouth full of his chicken alfredo. “I thought you hated it.”

“I do, but I don’t hate the extra paycheck.”

“Funny, you seemed like you liked talking to all the drunks.” Sans raised an eyebrow.

“I like the tips.” Adonis said simply, he took a sip of his red wine.

“Tch, are you still making that fake backstory? The one where you always wanted to own a bakery?” asked Selene snickering.

“It still works mind you.” Adonis smirked.

“It’s so underhanded…” said Ezra absentmindedly. He only stirred his glass of water.

“Well excuse me, Ezra, I wasn’t aware that the Pope was in the building.” Adonis made a show of exaggeration, waving his hands about.

“Why do you need to lie?” asked Ezra, eyes narrowing.

Sans looked between the two, they were both on opposite ends of the circular table. He looked at Maria for help who only shrugged back.

“Guys come on… we have a guest…” Baira tried.

“Why are you suddenly so _holier than thou_?”

“_Jesus Christ_, Adonis. He’s a priest- oh fuck. Sorry…er. Father?” snorted Sans, he tried very hard to refrain from laughing at the pun. “Heh, you make it sound like he ain’t some _saint_.”

“_Baira_!” Selene said through gritted teeth as she saw how much he was shaking from trying not to laugh.

“What?” he laughed. “It was funny!”

“My religion is not to laugh it, Adonis.” Ezra maintained his disappointed stare.

“Fine dad.”

“If you need to, it’s _Father_.”

“You sure act like one.”

“Careful, he might disappear like a deadbeat too.” Sans snorted a laugh once more.

“Okay… that was a good one.” Adonis smiled as Baira lost his composure. Maria was only smiling as she ate through her ribs. Selene then poured a very steep white wine in hopes of forgetting the conversation. It went on with Sans and Adonis's tag-teaming Ezra with more father and religion jabs and puns.

“Oh boy. I didn’t think you actually had a funny bone.” Sans wiped a tear from bursting out of laughter.

“Knowing you, I know you’re full of it.” Adonis replied.

“Are you two done? It’s getting old.” Ezra looked tired. He stared at nowhere in particular as he had already finished his third plate.

“I am. I’ll leave you all alone now. I have homework to do.” Maria announced. Clearing her plate, she took her dishes to the sink and left for her homework.

“Thanks for the food!” she called.

“Welp. I think now is a good time to ask.” Sans adjusted his seat. “How are yous related?”

“Different priests,” Adonis replied.

“We get it, Donny, you can stop with the jokes now.” Ezra grimaced. “We’re orphans.”

Sans didn’t expect the answer to hit him as hard as it did. His face fell once he processed the word.

“Don’t feel too bad, we’ve had each other ever since we were kids. So, we’re our own family in our own right.” continued Selene.

“Heh. So was I.” Sans said, his mind wandering to not so fond memories. “But there’s one of you missing.”

“What are you talking about?” Adonis looked confused as he took another swig of red wine.

“Yeah. That girl from your photo. Where’s Chara?”


	8. Iracundia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes like fire, heart of gold, face of beauty with secrets untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how I feel about this ending but at least it's just for the chapter. Hopefully this can e suffice. As said before, read and comment for critiques! They make me a better writer and I actually love proofreading as well.

“Where did you hear that name?” Adonis’ face darkened.

It always went without saying that Sans wasn’t a very bright person. A few calculated risks here and there were what drove him. He wasn’t as analytical as his brother, but he sure knew how to start something. 

“What of it? I knew her too. So, is she not coming?” Sans threw a confused look at the table. It was an ear-piercing silence. Everyone averted their eyes from Sans, as if deciding their words very carefully. 

“I saw ‘er photo at Adonis’ place. When I’m guessing yous all were kids?” Sans continued.

Everyone at the table’s eyes widened at Adonis, this seeming to be news to them.

“Sans… you have a really bad problem of saying the wrong shit.” Adonis’ face was an unnatural calm, the wine buzz he had earlier seeming to completely erase from his system.

“I’m sorry if you didn’t know this Sans… It’s just that she didn’t really have many other friends, but she died a few years ago.” Baira said delicately.

“I’m sorry ta hear that.” Sans stared down at his almost finished plate, losing his appetite as quickly as it came.

“It’s not your fault I mean, we were all kids and well these things happen.” Ezra spoke softly. “It’s why we stick together now. If it wasn’t for Chara, we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

“She was a spit fire. Nothing could keep her down, I envied that about her.” Selene continued. “Tough as nails and hardworking, she did a lot of things our own mothers couldn’t.”

“She told us not to mourn her, but to honor her. She might’ve left us a bit earlier but I feel as though she is also waiting for us in Paradise.” finished Ezra as he motioned the holy trinity on his head.

“Or biding her time in Hell.” said Adonis.

“Do you always have to be a Devil’s Advocate?” grinned Sans, trying to raise his mood. Adonis however, glared back.

“She was one of the strongest people I knew, she deserved better than the death she had.”

“Adonis stop it. You know we couldn’t do anything about it.” Selene snapped.

“She was killed, shot in the line of fire of a turf war. Chara didn’t make it to the hospital and tried to walk back home. We couldn’t afford a hospital so she died soon after.” Baira explained.

“Adonis however blames himself for not a being there.” Ezra added.

“I always went with her to the market.”

“You also had to pass your exams; she didn’t blame you for not waking up.” sighed Selene.

Adonis only kept silent.

“How did you know Chara, Sans?” asked Selene. Her blue eyes studying the large skeleton.

“Uh, well. We met when I was looking for a place to stay…” Sans replied.

“Why are you lying Sans?” Selene asked, her voice steady.

Sans saw through her cool appearance. He felt her blue SOUL of INTEGRITY pass through his bones. He felt her gaze invading him and revealing things she should not know.

“What d’ya mean?” he asked.

“It would best if you didn’t lie to her Sans. She’s a living lie detector.” sneered Baira.

“Sans Gaster. Brother to Papyrus Gaster and hitman for King Asgore of the Deltarune.” Selene’s cold gaze left Sans with chills down his spine. If Adonis had a fire in his eyes, Selene could freeze Hell over. “You fought Chara, and she SPARED you.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Sans was beginning to regret opening his mouth.

“Sans, you wanna explain yourself now?” Adonis asked warningly.

“… I don’t know Chara personally. I just know that she almost killed my boss’s kid.”

“What makes you say that?” Baira asked, his worried brow causing more wrinkles on his forehead.

“She appeared one night to kill King Asgore’s kid Asriel. She injured Lady Toriel.” Sans said, his tone softer this time.

“… He’s telling the truth.” Selene said, more so to herself

“What would Chara have gained from killing his kid?” Adonis questioned, still in disbelief.

“He was planning on running for Mayor that year. We found a mole later on that was selling information to other gangs.” Sans explained. Another uncomfortable silence fell onto the table.

“I think you should leave.” Adonis stood up, breaking the silence with the sudden crashing of his chair to the floor.

“Donny.” started Selene. “You can’t always storm out when you hear something you don’t like.”

“Get up.” Adonis ignored her and grabbed the bigger skeletons socket, thoroughly surprising Sans and rest of the table.

“Shit, I can stand on my own.” Sans complained and put his blazer back on. “Sorry I went and spoiled dinner. I really appreciate yous for the food.”

“You’re quite alright Sans. We know Adonis to be a temperamental bitch, this isn’t surprising.” Selene’s expression was defeated but hopeful.

“I guess you never truly know someone…” Selene mused, referring to Chara. But she instantly shook her head. “You on the other hand are much easier to talk to. It’s not much to the estate you’re use to but I humbly welcome you back for anything.” Selene smiled sweetly.

“Thanks doll I- Hold on. How did you…” Sans realized she mentioned the Dreemurr Estate.

“Oh, silly me. It must be the wine; I say the darnedest of things.” Selene giggled sheepishly.

Something was telling Sans he didn’t want to ask how she knew but he could safely assume that if Adonis was able to warp his SOUL, there was a chance these people could as well.

“Must be then. I’ll be taking my leave now. Have yourselves a good night.” Sans bowed his head to the three adults at the table. They said their goodbyes and Adonis was just waiting for Sans.

“You’re not gonna say good bye?”

“I’m coming back. They know I will.” Adonis stood at the door with an eerily calm demeanor. 

“Suit yourself.” Sans watched as Adonis put on his blazer and a gray wool hat from the rack at the door.

Stepping into the cold autumn evening, Sans watch Adonis lock the front door and step towards him.

“I apologize for bursting out like that. You didn’t deserve that; you didn’t have to see that family drama either.” Adonis’ eyes were downcast as he held a guilty expression.

“Tch, you act like you’re the only one who’s gone through tough shit. Trust me, no one has gone through stuff like that and turn out perfect.” Sans looked down at the shivering human. “You’re so different.”

Adonis only returned a confused glance.

“You act like a different person with different people. When I met you as a bartender you were a chipper. When we went to Asgore you were sarcastic. And here at your sister’s place, you were happy. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to properly figure you out Adonis Bianchi.” Sans stared into Adonis’ eyes, they were soft and unfiltered. A side to Adonis that Sans didn’t expect to see this soon. The whole day and last night felt like a lifetime ago. The hours flying by mercilessly.

“I want to be respected Sans, not figured out.” Adonis smirked back.

“And you are.” Sans’ stare never faltered.

“And what do you want Sans?” Adonis asked.

“I want what you have. I want what we just left.” The words seeming to just slip out, as if his very SOUL were pushing them out.

“Two irritating brothers, a nagging sister and an energetic niece?”

“Peace, dumbass. I want peace.” Sans groaned as he turned away.

“My life is nowhere near peaceful Sans; I have my own stressors to worry about.” Adonis said simply.

“Then, maybe you need to find it in someone else.” It was only then when Adonis noticed Sans getting closer, his footsteps barely audible.

“And you think that someone is you? A hitman with anger issues?” Adonis took a more playful approach with his jab as to not ruin the moment.

“I could try. Only if you be mine.” Sans was finally close enough to see the rosy pink lips of Adonis in full view, he wanted to pull his face closer, the fact that he was so close was killing him.

“How about this…” Adonis came close enough to whisper. “If all goes well and you don’t turn out to be like the thug I think you are. I’ll consider dinner.” Adonis quickly stepped back as he gave Sans the impression that he would lean in closer, causing the skeleton to throw off balance.

“I like those terms, but how long will I be on probation?” Sans smirked, a pitiful attempt at regaining his composure.

“When you prove to me that there’s more to you than just some mobster.” Adonis said sincerely. “And I always keep my promises, so do we have a deal?” Adonis gave Sans his hand, who stared hesitantly.

“What? I’m not gonna kill you. Shake my hand.” Adonis laughed.

“You did the same thing with Asgore. You made a deal and his arm hurt.”

“You’re not serious, are you?” Adonis stared in disbelief. “Look I’m no devil alright? I just make promises I can keep.”

Sans still wasn’t convinced.

“What? Afraid to make a deal with the Devil?” Adonis sneered. He held his hand back up again.

“Tch, I ain’t afraid of nothin’.” Sans sneered back, grasping Adonis’ hand and waiting for the pain to come.

Luckily for him, it didn’t.

“See? And you acted like was it made of fire or something.” Adonis laughed again.

Sans wasn’t sure if Adonis was joking or not, he remembered the times when his SOUL burst to life. Warping and wrapping itself as if it were indeed fire.

“Let’s just get to Asgore.” Sans turned his head to avoid looking at Adonis.

“Let’s.” Adonis simply smiled, his arm interlocking with Sans. Sans was unnerved by the sudden closeness of the human, he wasn’t sure what reaction was appropriate.

“Yeah… ok” Sans muttered softly.

They disappeared into the black.

~~~

The door was closed and the trio heard the lock click.

“How does Donny have a key here?” Baira asked.

“He takes care of Mary when I’m not home.” Selene sipped her wine, her eyes staring straight ahead.

“I’m more surprised that even likes kids, that short temper of his is going to get him in trouble one day.” Ezra said flatly.

“Donny’s always been picking fights, ever since he was a little kid.” Baira was always defensive of Adonis, seeing as they were always so close.

“He isn’t a child anymore. He has to be able to show at least little bit of humility. His arrogance will be his downfall.”

“And what about you Ezra? If I remember correctly, your hands are just as bloody as the rest of ours. I don’t think you have a leg to stand on when it comes to morality either.” Selene’s words ran through Ezra.

“I am still receiving my penance Selene. I don’t need you to remind me.” his eyes dulling over.

“And you think fasting and harming yourself is the best way to go about it?” Selene didn’t ask this but stated it. “My own child doesn’t know the half of what we went through at her age. She gets to live the life we would’ve wanted and I am perfectly content with forgetting what we went through.”

“And she’s never questioned your abilities?” 

“I’m studying to be a lawyer Baira, I’ve always told her I can use my notes to interrogate her.” Selene said dismissively

“And what about when you move objects?” Ezra raised an eyebrow.

“I keep that under wraps. You both are lucky you can hide yours so well.” Selene grimaced at the two men.

“Who would ever attack a priest?” Ezra smiled innocently.

“Ha, at least you can avoid problems. I have to act like nothing hurts when I get jumped.” Baira grimanced.

“Speaking of which, have you finally learned to control your speed?” Ezra asked.

“It takes a while for me to slow down when I’m going too fast, I still have trouble stopping immediately.” Baira made a face.

“It’s been years Baira, you can’t wait to run into something for you to stop.”

“Yeah well, I’ve been busy. Looking for jobs isn’t easy when your brown.” Baira complained, pointing at his face.

“Baira, you’re gonna find the job that best suits you. I mean you work at that radio station, right?” Selene’s face softened, as this was soft spot for Baira.

“Yeah well it’s not all that inspiring when all the colored people have the shortest segments.”

“Ha. I understand. Many of the archdiocese didn’t want me to swear into being a priest either. They even questioned if I was a true catholic.” Ezra mused.

“Aren’t you also Irish?” asked Selene.

“I am a black man Selene. That’s all that people will ever see.” he lamented. “But even then, I cannot allow myself to wallow in self-pity. If I can do right as a servant of the Lord then that is all I ask for.”

“Pfft. I wish. At least you guys aren’t suffering in college. These men act like they’ve never seen a woman before. Now I know why there are so few of us there.” Selene gulped the rest of her wine down.

“Have any of them made any passes at you?” Baira glared, his orange SOUL glowing vividly.

“I don’t even let them get a chance. At least my professors are sympathetic enough.” Selene smirked. “I’m just glad Pathfinder helps me out on tests.

“You’ve never really needed Pathfinder in school though. You were always the smartest.” said Ezra. Selene smiled at the compliment.

“Why are we calling it Pathfinder again?” asked Baira. 

“We need to call our abilities something. It feels weird not giving it a name. Ezra’s is Guardian, Mine is Pathfinder, Adonis is Predator, and yours is Seeker.” Selene explained tiredly. “Baira we’ve been over this.”

“Well you guys have these badass sounding names…” Baira pouted.

“Chara gave us these titles.” muttered Ezra.

“I don’t remember that.”

“You were too young, and we barely used them at the time anyway. Chara just told us what to do.”

“What do you guys think about what Sans said?” Selene asked. her head looking up to the ceiling.

“About what? That he knew Chara?” Baira made a face. “You’re the one with _Pathfinder_. Was he telling the truth?” he added air quotation marks as he said Pathfinder.

“He was. But he was also hiding something.”

“He seemed a bit off when I said we were orphans.”

“Ezra, anyone would be put off if you were to tell them we were all orphans.” Baira said flatly, standing up to get another beer. “I need a damn beer. I thought we were done talking about Chara anyway.”

“How do you mean?” Ezra threw a look at Baira.

“It’s been years since we’ve even said her name and now Adonis brings a date for dinner and suddenly Chara has a secret life we never knew she had. It’s all a bit strange if you ask me.” Baira whipped the fridge door open, keeping his focus finding the beer.

“Could you keep it down Barry? Mary doesn’t know about Chara.” Selene warned him, also raising her glass. “And bring me more wine”

“Selene, Mary doesn’t really know _anything_ about us. To her, we’re just the fucked up orphans who turned out mediocre and are barely just surviving.”

“Fuck you.” Selene raised her glass to have Baira pour the bottle.

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing. I get why you’re doing it; I just think she’s gotta find out sooner or later.” Baira dipped his beer to Ezra. “Please?”

Begrudgingly, Ezra took the cap off with ease.

“Can we focus back to the fact that Donny’s ‘friend’ knows about Chara? Apparently, better than we do.” Selene waved her glass wildly.

“My question is, how does Adonis have a photo of us as kids? The only photo we had was the one we buried Chara with, and I know for a fact that Adonis respected her too much to dig her grave up just to get that photo back.” Baira took another hearty swing of his beer.

“Maybe Charlie took another one? Or maybe it’s not even the same photo we’re thinking about.” Ezra pondered.

“Ugh, great. Another name I didn’t want brought up.” Selene gulped her wine down. “Why is death a constant reminder for us?”

“Charlie’s was an accident and you know that.” Ezra assured.

“Yeah, I know. But it still hurts… We’d be planning Maria’s 15th birthday in a few weeks together.” mused Selene dully. 

“This is a pretty fucked walk down memory lane.” Baira announced as he sat back down to his chair.

“Where did Adonis even go?” Selene asked, trying to change the subject. “Oh, yeah. He said he had some business to take care of after this.”

“And he didn’t say good bye? That’s low, even for him.” Ezra shook his head.

“No, you idiot. He tells me that when he’s dropping someone off. So that it’s not awkward for the date. He’ll be back later.” Selene waved him off.

“So it _was_ a date? I knew it.” Baira smirked proudly.

“Eh. Adonis isn’t that into him. He’s more intrigued.” Ezra tilted his head pensively.

“How did you know?” Selene gave him a doubtful smile.

“I’ve known Adonis too long to not pick up certain things. And my so-called ‘gaydar’ has vastly improved.” Ezra smiled back. He felt a bit of pride in his correct revelation.

“This Sans person doesn’t seem _too_ bad. But Adonis was never into the mobster types, so he’s been a pleasant surprise.”

“He’s very polite for a mobster, that much is true.”

“In all honesty, I really thought you would be against him being gay.” said Baira rather bluntly. The alcohol was starting to hit him so he was getting more and more brazen.

“I am a servant of my Lord yes, but I am also Adonis’ brother. And I will continue to love him like a brother regardless of some arbitrary belief system.” Ezra smiled warmly as he shrugged.

“Aren’t you a follower of that ‘arbitrary belief system’?” Selene asked.

“I’m wearing a silk shirt, cotton pants, and leather shoes. I’ve already broken one of the biggest laws of the manmade bible. I can break a few more in the name of unconditional love.”

“Don’t you think you should tell him that? It seems like he thinks you don’t like him because of that.”

“I have and he understands. I only have a problem with how he expresses his own personal beliefs.”

“At least we know you’re not homophobic.” chuckled Baira.

“Well… what should we do until Donny does come back?” asked Selene.

“Hehe… Hey Ezra, are you in the mood to break a few more sacred laws?” Baira smiled evilly.

~~~

“So, you’re telling me, that you’ve never had a birthday party until you turned 18?” Sans asked incredulously.

Sans and Adonis appeared in front of the estate gardens, the sun beginning to set on the horizon letting them know that it was beginning to get late. They however, were laughing about the stories Adonis told about living with four other siblings. Walking leisurely to the front they were next to the familiar exotic flowerbeds.

“We never had the time. Chara and I were the oldest ones and Selene had to take care of Baira and Ezra. So Chara and I went to work selling newspapers, helping out the fishermen at the docs, doing janitor work at some stores. Whatever work needed to be done.”

“And how did you even get to college?”

“Selene worked at a bookstore for a while and started bringing a bunch of books. We taught ourselves to read when we realized that we had to get actual jobs if we wanted a better life.” Adonis stared at some glowing blue flowers. Remembering fond memories. “We knew that we were still young and we had time. So Chara and I crammed as much as we could from the arithmetic textbooks and classical stories Selene would steal as best we could. And I got into college at 16.”

“And what made you become a teacher? That sounds pretty specific.” Sans stared ahead.

“After I got in, I still had to teach the rest how to get in as well. After Baira, I realized that I liked teaching, and it didn’t require that many years. So, I became a teacher in philosophy, but I wanted to teach younger students. I didn’t exactly like other adults.” Adonis smiled.

“Your accent… you’re not from the city, are you?” Sans asked.

“Nope. I am not. I’m originally from a small village near the northern part of the Mount Ebott.” Adonis became solemn.

“That’s a long way from here, are the others from there too?”

“No just me. We all met at the orphanage.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… how did you become an orphan?” Sans tone became gentle.

“You sure are talkative tonight. But that’s a story for another time. How about you? What made you join the Deltarune?” Adonis’ smile came back. Sans noticed how fast Adonis replied but decided not to pry.

“I had to take care of my brother, one way or another. So, I practiced magic.” And with that, Sans waved his hand. Summoning an abnormally large bone. “For monsters, magic is another aspect of themselves. So, when you get good at it you can be able to fight at the level of a human. And you needed that where I came from. It was kill or be killed.”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and assume you got really good at it.”

“Your limb is correct, but my brother was the one who asked to join the Deltarune. Not me.” Sans held the bone like a bat over his shoulder.

“Why?”

“He had always wanted to join. To him it was almost like an adventure.” Sans replied

“But you made sure to protect him, literally all his life. Why would he just go into a mob without a care about his brother protecting him?”

“Because he needed to know he was strong, he didn’t want to depend on me anymore. Papy has always been a proud person, he’d never let anyone know that he was weak.” Sans explained.

“He sounds ungrateful to me.” Adonis said with a grimace.

“Maybe so. But at least he’s safe.” Sans replied. The rest of the walk was left in silence as the wind picked up.

It didn’t take long to reach the front door, Sans held it open for Adonis.

“What a gentleman.” Adonis snickered.

“I have to win your trust somehow.” Sans smiled back.

Adonis looked at the ornate living room, it was still as regal as he remembered it.

“Can’t you just take us to his office?”

“We ain’t going to see Asgore, he just asked for me to get you. Them right there is who you need to see.”

Adonis turned to see two unfamiliar monsters walk down the stairs.

“’Evening Undyne, Alphys.” Sans called out.

The two monsters stepped down the stairs, the tall one was a blue woman with scales covering her body. She wore what seemed like armor over her chest and pelvis, underneath was some sort of stretchy black material. She donned matching red gloves and boots and her brilliant red hair was split to her right side and pulled in a tight ponytail. Her athletic build made her seem intimidating and was a stark contrast to the smaller monster next to her.

The smaller monster was a dark yellow, almost golden colored reptile. She was a plump woman with a red and black striped blouse and black leathery skirt underneath a lab coat covered in various stains. Her glasses were made of a thick glass that magnified her ruby eyes.

“Donny, this here is Undyne and Alphys. Undyne is the Captain of the Royal Guard, and Alphys here is the Royal Scientist to Asgore.” Sans introduced Adonis. “This here is Adonis, the human I was talking a-” before Sans could finish, Alphys was already poking and prodding Adonis’ body.

“Hmm, you seem like a human. We’ll have to take more physical measures in order to see if there is anything abnormal- Stop moving.” Alphys tried to hold down Adonis’ flailing arms,

“Well how about you buy me dinner first before you start groping me?”

“I’m spoken for and you’re not my type.”

“Tch. It don’t look so tough. I don’t get why you and Asgore had your panties in a twist because of this little shrimp.” The tall fish woman glared at Adonis in disgust.

“Who the f-”

“Okay you guys, let’s just get this over with. Adonis has to get back home soon.” Sans cut off Adonis before he erupted into a bad mood.

“Very well. Let’s head to the lab.” the small lizard monster turned on her heel. “Follow me human.”

“Wait, Sans you said Asgore wanted to see me, why are they here?”

“Er… Asgore sent them to run a few tests… to see what you really are. Remember how I said he don’t trust you?”

“So, he wants to use me as guinea pig?” Adonis’ eyes widened.

“These tests are non-invasive. They’re similar to you humans checking a heartbeat or pulse, I promise this will end as quick as it can.”

“As long as we finish this soon. I have work in a few hours.” sighed Adonis, following her.

“When is it?” asked Sans

“Quarter past 10.”

“I’ll be sure to keep this in mind.” answered Alphys.

“You teach a class that late?” Sans gave Adonis an impressed look.

“No, you idiot I’m tending the bar tonight.”

“But you worked last night and today?”

“Yeah and I’m prepared to pull another all-nighter. I mean, you wouldn’t have ask me to come if it wasn’t important, right?” Adonis gave him a small smile. “Because I was already dragged here once.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Like I said; quick and non-invasive.” Alphys reminded Adonis.

“Let’s hop to it then.”

~~

The two women led Adonis and Sans to a door under the staircase that seemed intentionally hidden, a flight of stairs led down to the basement and into the lab, the concrete gray walls illuminated by the row of lights going downwards. Upon reaching the end of the staircase, A large mental door was opened with a keypad by Alphys. She ordered Adonis to go through while she and Undyne went to the door next to it. Sans gave him a wink to help ease the initial distrust Adonis had towards the situation.

“This is the DEMON powered human?” Undyne groaned to Alphys.

Alphys meanwhile was recalibrating her instruments, trying to adjust them to the strength of the human. “I am disappointed as well Undyne, but this will allow me to convince Asgore that those stories of DEMONS are just fairy tales for little kids.”

“Now that you mention it, how did the _Demon and the Baker_ story go?” Undyne asked.

“You don’t remember?” Alphys asked in disbelief.

“Not a thing.”

“Well, I learned a while back that the humans here used monsters as ways of educating their young, just like how we monster’s used humans. DEMONS were just one of the many examples.” Alphys adjusted a few panels of machinery before continuing. Her stutter was only prominent in large groups due to her social anxiety, but being with Undyne let her relax more than anyone else.

“_The Demon and the Baker _story is one of the most famous because many believed it to be a real story, the DEMON in the shape of a human offered a deal with a monster who was a baker. The baker had fallen in love with the princess of a kingdom but could never marry her because he was too poor. One day, a human covered in fire walked into his shop.”

“That sounds like Grillby.” Undyne was unimpressed. 

“The texts are really specific about a human, not a fire elemental.” Alphys chuckled at her lover’s quip. “DEMONS have more human features than monsters, but they almost always have horns or wings.”

“Anyways.” Alphys continued. “The DEMON asked the baker what it was that he truly desired. The baker told him that he wanted to marry the princess but he was too poor. So, the DEMON asked for a deal; the soul of a human child for the hand of the princess.” Alphys finished recalibrating the machine and looked at the empty white room behind a window. “The baker didn’t want to kill anyone so he refused. The DEMON asked and asked until finally the baker said yes. The baker killed a human child and brought its SOUL to the DEMON.”

“Coward.” Undyne muttered in disgust.

“Perhaps he was. The DEMON told the baker to make a hundred pies for the king in his next banquet and he should have the princess as his wife. So, the baker did as he was told and lo and behold, the King wanted him to be his son in law. But what the monster didn’t know was that the human was filling him with DETERMINATION while he had made those pies, so much so that on their wedding day the Baker was dead.”

“This is a pretty messed up fairy tale.” Undyne smirked.

“It’s meant to be a cautionary tale Undyne. But I will admit…” Alphys stared straight on past the window, the human in question was sitting on a table in the observation room as bored as can be. “DEMONS were also said to be able to tempt any monster or human. Their beauty matching their wickedness.”

“He’s a good-looking guy but I wouldn’t go that far.”

“It’s an observation not a compliment, but it’s very curious.” 

“Only one way to find out.” Undyne rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Adonis?” Alphys pressed a red button next to the window, calling out for the human.

“I’m here. What’s up?”

“I need you to put that brace on. It’s a SOUL Modulator, it’s meant to measure your SOUL.”

“This machine can do that?” Adonis asked, his faced confused as he strapped the metal box on his arm. He took another minute to look around, they were all in what appeared to be the basement of the estate. The large room he was in was filled with doors and completely made out of metal.

“Alright it’s set. Now before you step onto the that white circle, take off your jacket, shoes, belt and anything heavy or made of metal.” Alphys guided by pulling another level and revealing a spotlight on the floor.

“What’s that?” Undyne asked.

“It’s a white patch, it’s meant to reflect the light source of the SOUL.” Alphys explained, her eyes focusing on the red SOUL in front of her. “Of course, DETERMINATION.”

“Just like Frisk?”

“It’s… similar to Frisks. He has a higher LOVE though.”

Suddenly a knock came at the laboratory door, opening to Sans and Toriel walking in.

“How’s our guest?” Sans face remained a touch worried. 

“Suspiciously normal. His SOUL Lv is normal and his aura is steady. He’s just your average human.” Alphys gave her disappointed analysis.

“Hold on just a moment, why is Asriel and Frisk’s teacher here?” Toriel looked startled.

“He’s the human I mentioned to you Lady Toriel.” Undyne answered. “But he seems just like a puny ol’ human.”

“Then if that is all why is he here?”

“We’re not sure. Perhaps when his SOUL warps we’ll be able to paint a clearer picture.”

“What should we do then?” Undyne piped up excitedly. “Should I fight him? The lab is safe for combat, I could spar with him and see what he throws back?”

“That could work, but I’m not sure how Asgore would take to you killing him.” Alphys muttered, considering the possibility.

“How about I do it, since I have more… self-control?” Toriel offered carefully.

“I don’t know Lady Toriel. I’m not exactly sure how powerful this human is, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I was just going to send the MettaBots to stir him up a bit.” Alphys typed into the keypad at a piece of machinery.

“Hey is this circle thing supposed to do something?” Adonis yawned.

“He seemed like a very nice gentlemen when I met him.” Toriel observed the human once more. He was a dashing man in her opinion.

“He’s a lot of things Queen Toriel, nice ain’t one of ‘em.” Sans scoffed.

“Adonis, there will be seven robots appearing to the door on your right. Step out of the circle and face them.” Alphys spoke through the red button commanding him.

“Is this another test?”

“Yes. You must avoid all of their attacks.”

_“What?”_ Adonis screeched as he faced the square robots entering the room. The robots were cubes that were coated in a shiny metal and filled with blinking lights, each with four arms and on a metal wheel stand.

“_Target Acquired: Initiating Basic Sparring Sequence._” they spoke in unison.

“I’m not fighting them, am I?! I didn’t come here for this shit! Sans get me outta here!” Adonis clambered to the window, beating it as the robots raised their arms and were getting closer.

“Are you all sure this is a good idea?” Toriel asked.

“This is just a scare tactic; I made this program to help Undyne spar. In this sequence, they just throw a couple of punches.” Alphys said off-handedly. “He won’t be seriously hurt.”

“_Alphys! Sans! I’m not fucking around, let me out!_” Adonis demanded. But the first robot to reach him made the first strike. Raising its two arms to gain momentum, it began its right hook to the space where Adonis’ head was before he ducked out of the way.

Adonis decided it was a good time to gain some distance from the robotic killers. _“This has to be some kind of test… what should I do? what if it isn’t a test? I’m too fucking sleep deprived to deal with this bullshit today._” Adonis thought to himself. There wasn’t much time to think as another bot made a break for the him, shortening the distance made.

**There isn’t time to think. You know what you need to do.**

“Damn you all! You’re gonna regret this when this is over!” Adonis yelled at the window.

**STAY DETERMINED.**

Adonis felt that familiar heat coursing through his veins, transferring from his chest to his head, arms and legs. His muscles tightened and his hair stood on end from the sudden change in temperature. Preparing himself, he bent his knees and raised his hands in a fighting stance to the nearest approaching robot, waiting for it to get closer.

It was only a foot away from Adonis before he swept his front leg back, turning and then lifting it in a kick, pushing the robot off balance and giving him ample time to grab the stand the robot had on. Placing his foot under it in midair, pulling it and ripping it right open. It broke loudly with its various cables spilling out from the bent metal. With almost inhuman strength, Adonis picked up the poor robot who was beeping uncontrollably by the newly made hole and ripped it down the middle.

The others seemed to have stopped upon seeing their comrade’s metal casing break and rip apart like paper. But Adonis didn’t let them get a chance to breathe. The second MettaBot swerved to Adonis’ left trying to cut him off from the front as a third flanked Adonis.

**They seem to learn as you go, be careful and watch your six.**

The second MettaBot tried to hold Adonis’ arms but to no avail as Adonis held both arms on one side, and with a jumping back kick, ripping the arms of the second and throwing them at the third MettaBot. The confusion let the third one hesitate, allowing Adonis to pummel the second one properly before heading onto the third. Adonis’ fist seemed to bend the metal of the robots without problem which let him make quick work of the fourth and fifth MettaBots.

The sixth and seventh MettaBot were much smarter than the rest as they didn’t let Adonis anywhere near their arms, so they used their large bodies to slam him around. Or, at least they tried to.

**Find another way, if they hit you hard enough, you’ll go flying. **

Waiting for the next incoming MettaBot, Adonis used it’s momentum at the last minute, tipping it over and plunging his fist through the glowing panel, tearing out the mechanical parts. The very last MettaBot used the opportunity to flank him. But Adonis was just far away enough to pick up the fallen machine, launching it at the last MettaBot. Surprised at the sudden movement of the flying machine, it didn’t notice Adonis running right behind it and while it could dodge its flying brethren, it couldn’t avoid Adonis jumping up and destroying it. 

His animosity going above and beyond a normal human. He hadn’t SPARED a single robot; each one was brutally killed and without MERCY.

Looking at the scrap metal and broken wires littering the floor, Adonis didn’t see any enemies in sight, so he headed to the window where he assumed the rest was at. It only took three punches for it to finally break.

“We’re done here, if you think I came to be your motherfucking guinea pig then you will be sorely mistaken when you find that I am no one’s weapon.” Adonis’ red eyes burning holes through the SOULS of the others._ “I’m leaving_.”

~~~

Throughout the entire time Adonis had his “altercation” with the MettaBots a strange silence befell the group watching. Sans saw the familiar red glow of Adonis’ eyes, the heat seeping off of him as if he were a furnace. He went into the fighting stance he saw the night before and it seemed to Sans that Adonis knew how to fight a little more professionally than he was letting on. But the anger he had felt throughout the entire time was unmatched. He had never seen such ferocity in a human.

Toriel’s eyes widened when she saw Adonis rip the first MettaBot apart, then when he proceeded to rip apart the rest of the robots, she couldn’t watch any longer. “Stop this. Stop it now, I’ve seen enough.”

“His SOUL... it’s…” Alphys couldn’t find the words to explain what it is she was reading.

Her SOUL Modulator was still attached to his arm, granting her access to his SOUL information. His normal SOUL was a deep red, abnormal at best to the rest of the human race. But the moment her machines told her about a spike of temperature within the room, the red SOUL seemed to vibrate, it moved erratically as if possessed until it finally spun itself upside down, in the shape of a monster’s soul. With flames dancing in the small eight-bit graphics. What she got from her machine was that in this form, Adonis’ SOUL had turned from human to monster.

However, she was paying attention to the computer’s information, she wasn’t actually looking at Adonis like Undyne and Toriel were. And they saw what Asgore and Sans did.

Adonis was engulfed in red light, his SOUL pushing itself from his body. They could feel the heat from within the room swirling with intent to kill. But what they also saw was the shape the SOUL made surrounding his body. There were horns on his head and what looked like hooked appendages resembling wings. His SOUL looked like that of a DEMON. Undyne took a step back in the realization.

“Alphys what the hell is that?” Undyne croaked.

“It’s his SOUL apparently, I’m not sure where he’s getting this heat source. He’s body temperature is through the roof; he shouldn’t even be alive right now! Alphys frantically typed for clearer results, until there wasn’t any noise.

“Why has he stopped?” Alphys asked.

“They’re all destroyed.” Sans looked uncomfortable as Adonis simply stood with the shrapnel surrounding him. Then he turned around. His ruby eyes focused on Sans as he strolled up to the window.

“Everyone get back, his Heat is incrementing!” Alphys yelled.

As Adonis approached, the oppressive heat began to increase until he was directly in front of the window. The one, two, three punches landed on the glass before it shattered. It’s dark film on the other side peeling inward.

“We’re done here, if you think I came to be your motherfucking guinea pig then you will be sorely mistaken when you find that I am no one’s weapon._ I’m leaving_.” His words held a murderous tone as he spoke as calmly as possible.

He turned away to retrieve his belongings, all the while the machine beeped to indicate another sudden change in temperature, its number began dropping as the warmth returned to normal.

“What was that?” Undyne asked Alphys who seemed to have lost all sense of composure.

“I-I don’t-t kn-know.” Alphys replied, her stutter returning.

“Sans… keep an eye on… him.” Toriel struggled to find the words to properly describe this human.

“Those things are made of the hardest metal around… I can’t even dent it without a couple of spears. How the hell did he rip it apart?” Undyne glared at the human.

“I’ve recorded the interaction, maybe I can find some rational reason as to why this is.” Alphys’ eyes were glazed over from the shock. Her thoughts frantically trying to explain this to herself. “_His readings were, too normal. Why did they change so drastically? This level of power should be able to be sensed a mile away.”_

“Normally, I’d advise he’d be sedated, but with his body temperature I’m pretty sure he’d burn it away.” Alphys offered. “Sans… where did you find this human?”

“Just me luck I guess.” He replied darkly, exiting the room to meet up with Adonis.

“Queen Toriel, is something wrong?” Alphys saw that the queen was shaking, her expression worried.

“Those eyes… they were not his.” she whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“They were Chara’s. Those eyes were Chara’s eyes.” She spoke a louder this time, her words sinking into Alphys and Undyne.

“Chara? That human who worked for you?” Undyne asked.

“Yes, she. She had the same ruby eyes. I could sense her SOUL within him.” Suddenly, Toriel straightened, as if she had an epiphany. “Do you think it’s a possibility he absorbed her SOUL?”

“I’ve never heard of a human absorbing another human SOUL. Then again, I also believed DEMONS to only exist in fairy tales so that might actually be a possibility.”

“I don’t know what this _thing_ is. Human, monster, DEMON, it doesn’t matter unless we know for sure that it won’t kill us the first chance it gets.” Undyne had enough of the speculation of what Adonis’ origins were. “I say we kill it.”

“Undyne, I know you’re frustrated but we can’t act too harshly. Humans are already vastly more powerful than us even with their own limitations, if this so-called DEMON is more powerful than the normal human. What does that mean for us? We cannot kill him without a few deaths and I refuse to allow you or anyone else to die for some futile pursuit.” Toriel stamped on the ground, causing the other a look of shock.

“What we need to do is see if he can work with us. Teaching isn’t a problem for him but I cannot be comfortable leaving my children with someone with that much hostility.” Toriel eyes were downcast as she worried about the next school day. “I don’t want him to take his anger out on them now.”

“This entire situation isn’t the best. Too many coincidences are no longer such, we’re all playing along the string of fate now.” Alphys mused darkly as she looked at the computer’s information.

“Let’s hope Sans knows what he was doing.” Toriel wished.

~~~ 

“Can you at least talk to me?” Sans walked briskly behind the human.

“No.” Adonis’ head was down, avoiding Sans gaze so that he wouldn’t see the tears streaming down his face.

**You imbecile. You should’ve known better than to come back. Now look at you, you’re a mess. You should’ve left the minute those things attacked you, now they all know your dirty little secret.**

“Fuck off Sans, I just want to go home.” Adonis throat was burning, his heat still staying on his body and steaming from the cool air of the estate. They climbed out of the basement and toward the living room.

“I can take you home but I didn’t know they were gonna do all that! You were amazing. I ain’t nevah seen no human do the things you did back there.”

“Sans, stop-”

“And then you broke the glass? Aw man that was-”

“**_I SAID STOP IT._**” Adonis’ SOUL seemed to glower at Sans, who stood straight at the sudden outburst. He saw the tears dripping down from the human’s face and instantly realized his mistake.

“Sans, I’m tired. I haven’t slept and I probably need to call off work for the bar and for class tomorrow because of you. I don’t want to do this.” Adonis took a deep breath in, trying to regain some sense of stability. “I’ve got a lot of baggage ok? All my life I knew I was different and I _hated_ myself for it, so please stop reminding me of that.” Adonis’ voice was raspy from holding back his tears.

“I-…” Sans stood dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t used to this much emotion being shown to him.

“Just take me home. And don’t bother me anymore.” Adonis turned around.

Sans didn’t think there was anything left to say, so he held Adonis’ shoulder and they fell in the black once more, appearing in front of Selene’s apartment.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. The wind being the only thing making noise on the quiet neighborhood.

“… Donny. I… I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Adonis tried wiping his eyes and blinking away all the tears that were left.

“I didn’t want to meet you like this.”

“Well… here we are. Nothing we can do about it now.”

“Let me take you somewhere. Do you bartend tomorrow?” Sans stepped closer, searching Adonis’ face for a reaction.

“Yes Sans, I do.” Adonis’ eyes were just glazed over.

“Then I’ll give you the night’s pay. And we can go somewhere together, how does that sound?”

“I don’t want your money.”

“But I want your time.” Sans pressured. “I don’t know what I have to do to get you to go along with me, but whatever it is I’ll do it.” Sans stared hard at Adonis.

Adonis sighed and walked up the stairs. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you gonna come in and properly meet my family or are you just gonna stand there until icicles start sprouting from your nose?”

“What does this-”

“You said you wanted to court me, right? And that you’d do what it takes?” Adonis tears were finally dried as he looked back at Sans. “I don’t go back on my promises Sans, so I’ll give you a chance. But what I want is peace Sans. I want something normal, something that doesn’t have to do with the mobs here, or the fact that I’m not like other humans. I just want to live peacefully.”

Sans stared at Adonis.

“Can you keep those conditions? I don’t wanna join the Deltarune, but I guess I don’t have to if you just want to be with me, right?” Adonis smiled once more, it was tired and faint. But sincere to Sans.

“Asgore ain’t gonna like this.” Sans grinned.

“Since when do you do what you’re told?”

“You think you can tame all this? Many a SOUL have tried.”

“No, Sans. I don’t need to. You can be whatever it is you want outside, but when you’re with me. You’ll be my peace. Deal?” Adonis stretched out his hand. Sans looked at it and grinned, walking up the stairs and taking his own.

“It’s a done deal.”


	9. Fateor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Love and Lust and Hate, there is always an attraction.
> 
> WARNING:  
This chapter includes SMUT near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy. These past two weeks have been hell for me lol
> 
> Between classes, work, and writing I bare have enough time but I should soon once my class let up.\
> 
> I also suffered a little bit of an "Anti-Writer's Block"? I had too much to write and I didn't know where to go from there, so I split this chapter into two and I will upload the rest either later tonight or tomorrow hopefully.

Adonis felt another person speaking through him.

He wasn’t sure if throughout the whole day he was sleepwalking via sleep deprivation or if he really was getting through the multiple personalities that he was putting on in all of his jobs. Whichever the case may be, the minute that Adonis felt those words come out of him mouth, they felt empty to him. Without meaning. As if his words were not his own.

And there was some truth to this feeling.

Although Adonis regarded Sans politely, he was still untrusting of the large skeleton. His polite manners, his soft-spoken words. They were sweet, yes, but Adonis remembered that poison also smells like flowers. He tried his best to put on an act that would allow the skeleton to think he was going along with his actions until he realized that there were points where his body and his mouth were moving on their own.

Adonis didn’t feel anything for this monster.

Adonis tried to rationalize this experience; he knew there was no romance in him regardless of what had transpired earlier in the day. He knew his SOUL and he wouldn’t even think of showing affection so publicly like wrapping his arm on another man in broad daylight. Much less insinuate that there would even be a kiss this early upon meeting him.

So why was he letting this thing get to close to him?

As Adonis released his hand from the bony grip of the other, Sans didn’t come forward.

“Uh, I think I should properly do so another time. I gotta head home now since my brother was worried last night about me coming home late. Better get there now if I wanna make it up to him.” Sans explained, his toothy smile apologetic.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I understand, have a good night Sans.”

“Good night doll.” He stared at Adonis a little longer before making his way down the steps to the sidewalk, disappearing into the dark.

Adonis didn’t even know he was holding his breath the entire time he was there. A sigh of relief escaping him. The whole lab situation was a very familiar experience that he was sure he had gotten over a long time ago. But he imagined that scars as deep as he had tended to open just as easy anyway. His mind was going through whiplash from everything going so fast all of a sudden. It was hard trying to rationalize what he was feeling, especially when things were so complication now more than ever,

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” yells of excitement were heard from outside the door as Adonis pulled out his keys.

“Baira better not go overboard this time.” Adonis groaned.

He opened the door to them still chanting, their yells loud enough to be heard in Mary’s room. Baira and Selene were encouraging Ezra to finish off the red wine and finish he was as their chant became louder until they screaming in excitement from him finishing the bottle.

“You alcoholics…. Why didn’t you save any for me?” Adonis complained loudly, trying to forget the uncomfortable meeting from before. He was busy in the back of his mind, trying to find a way out of this gang-related dilemma he had put himself in. However, Adonis frowned at the giggling mess his siblings were in.

“Ezra, doesn’t the Lord look down on you for imbibing the drink of sinners?” Adonis crossed his arms.

“Shut the fuck up…” He slurred, Ezra struggled to get a good look at Adonis but when he did, he smiled sinisterly. “So, you were both gone for a while.”

“Yeah, did he go home with a smile?” Selene smiled.

“Or did y’all fuck?” Baira added.

“Dear Lord, Baira. Too soon!” Ezra’s eyes widened as he guffawed.

“First off, fuck all of you. Secondly, I think you should all be properly introduced, preferably sobered.”

“How about… no. You can get him as drunk as we are.” Ezra’s smile as strong as himself.

“This is such toxic behavior and I want to be able to discourage it but I honestly need a drink.” Adonis had had enough of the past two days so he turned to the cupboard next to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of tequila.

“Where was that?” Selene gasped.

“I hid it and a bunch of other things here since you don’t put anything there anymore… Were you all talking about me and him for real?” smirked Adonis, returning with a drink in hand.

“Hah! Don’t flatter yourself. We were talking about some of the things the stupid men in college tell Selene.”

“For, quote-unquote ‘educated’ people, they say the stupidest shit ever and it’s hilarious.” Selene agreed with a snicker.

“So, Selene and Ezra were talking about Pathfinder. Adonis was it true that Chara came up with that?” Baira asked, his head swaying softly. 

“Ah yes. Pathfinder; the ability to see that which was once hidden. I believe Chara found that word from the book by Rupert Goldwin’s ‘Wayfinder’. Chara loved that book.” Adonis smiled softly as he remembered the nights where Chara would reread that book over and over again. Never tiring of the same story.

“Woah, so Chara did give our abilities names?” Baira’s eyes widened.

“Baira, you were there.” Adonis laughed breathily.

“He was barely eight.” reminded Selene. “And we barely used them.”

“That is true. Chara gave Selene the name Pathfinder after the book Wayfinder. Ezra was a lot more obvious. Guardian from Guardian Angel in the catholic version of the Bible. And as for your character Baira, Seeker was based on a series she enjoyed.” Adonis explained. He was there when a preteen version of Chara sounded off their names and titles.

“I don’t think I remember your Adonis?” Ezra exclaimed. Burping with a baritone gusto.

“Disgusting.” Selene made a face.

“It was Predator.” Adonis answered, his smile slowly dropping into a frown. “Hers was Instinct.”

“Why’d she give you that and aren’t they like the same?” Baira asked. Adonis knew that he and Ezra were too drunk to actually care, but Selene looked at him inquisitively. Her smart eyes scanning him down.

“We were both Red, so we had a lot of similarities. There was a reason you guys couldn’t come with us to job hunt.”

“You almost seemed like a real brother and sister.” Ezra mumbled.

“We are real siblings. The blood of the covenant is stronger than the water of the womb.” Selene hushed him.

“Maybe, but there was a vast difference in us.”

_ “**You’re too emotional, how are you gonna fight if you put the feelings of others first?”**_ he remembered her soft steady voice saying as he bawled on the bloodied floor, his sobs coming in huffs from his guilt.

“You planning on spending the night?” Selene looked to her sides to see Ezra and Baira knocked out cold.

“I gotta head to work sis. Carl wants me there again.”

“I thought you said you weren’t? And who the hell goes to the bar on a Monday night?” Selene scoffed.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Well, Sans made great company so you tell him he is very much welcomed to stay again. Adonis, I trust that you can lock the door?” Selene turned to the kitchen to put away the plates.

“Yeah sis, I’ll see you tomorrow ok?”

“Alright Donny, be safe now. And Donny?” Selene called out, causing Adonis to turn back.

“You and Chara were the best things that happened to us.” Selene’s forlorn expression cutting Adonis deep. “I don’t think the three of us could’ve survived this long without the two of you, but you need to remember.”

Unbeknownst to them both, Selene’s SOUL began to softly glow. It’s blue color flowering the walls. “You are not Chara, and that’s not a bad thing. You’ve done so much for us, even when it was easy to leave you stayed. You’re stuck being our older brother.” Selene managed a smile in the end

“Thanks Selene. I appreciate that.” Adonis also managed a smile. He was thankful Selene had a sixth sense to know what he was feeling.

Adonis headed back out into the brisk air, the nerves from what happened last time returning. He still wasn’t processing the fact that he agreed to go steady with the bone head from before. After more conscious thinking, he starting weighing his options.

  1. He’d actually get serious about getting involved with this gangster and go along with his half-baked schemes.

  1. He won’t get romantically involved but will use this as a way to gain another mafia sanction if Mike hasn’t already.

  1. He’d have to find a way to get rid of this skeleton for good without having him try to kill him first.

This was going to be difficult. But at least he knew that there was a method to the madness in which he had soon after figured out how to manipulate. But now he had to head home in the cold to get to his own apartment. He wasn’t in a particularly bad neighborhood now but he was going to have to go further south in order to get to his apartment.

“I guess the bus is the best way.” Adonis muttered seeing the lack of change in his wallet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Having that teleportation thing really would’ve helped.” Adonis groaned. The bus ride was short but the walk was starting to become hell. The setting sun warning everyone that curfew was nearing. He didn’t need to go inside his place, just had to get his motorbike.

It was a relief to see that his bike was left unbothered, removing the tarp and moving it out. It was a clunker sure, but Adonis was just thankful it ran. He started it up, making sure it heated up before driving it. He then realized that he’d been carrying his book bag full of school work. 

_ “Oh well, it’s almost 8, if I hurry, I can make it on time.” _Adonis thought to himself.

Seeing no alternative but to bring it, he stashed it in the side satchel of the bike before driving off. The rid itself was clear of many drivers, especially on the northside of the city. The rich didn’t need to tire themselves when they had people doing work for them. It only took an hour for Adonis to get into the club parking lot.

Reaching the back room, Adonis passed the countless crates of bottles until reaching the locker rooms and changing into the work uniform. After successfully changing and fixing his hair Adonis left the back room and when to clock in. Stamping his paper into the machine he went to the front to see Bobby.

“Heya Bobby. How’s it going?” Adonis said cheerily.

Adonis hated switching personalities, here he had to act like the young dumb country boy. It was charming to some, which helped open wallets for tips. In a sense, he was like the dancers on stage, putting a front for the cash.

“So far so good, Morgan brought some gossip fresh from the streets.” Bobby was organizing the bottles beneath the counter and restocking them accordingly.

“What is it?”

“You remember Mike? That old guy you like flirting with?”

“I don’t flirt with him.” Adonis glared.

“Yeah, well he flirts with you. Anyway, apparently he pulled some strings and now the Garden of Eden belongs to the Scarlet Eye.” Bobby was uncharacteristically deadpan upon revealing this. Throwing Adonis completely off.

“What?” Adonis gaped. _“Fuck I’m not supposed to know he’s the Don.”_ he thought. Adonis wasn’t sure if Bobby was pulling his leg

“Yup.”

“And how does Morgan know this?”

“Apparently, he came earlier today to buy it. Schultz left the whole thing for god knows how much. And frankly, I don’t blame him.” Bobby shrugged.

“Wait, you’re being serious?” Adonis asked in shock.

“Yeah, Donny. It’s nothing that unusual.”

“But… this doesn’t raise any red flags? Or am I just overreacting?”

“Donny, it’s obvious there’s some sort of backroom agreement. But do you really want to be the dumbass that sticks his nose where it doesn’t belong?” Bobby looked up at Adonis now. His expression betraying his cool voice. Adonis knew his furrowed brow was one his tells in knowing that he was just as concerned as Adonis.

“What does this mean for us?” Adonis suddenly became worried. If Conway bought it to turn it into something else, he might think about laying off the workers here.

“Apparently, he spoke to Morgan since Schultz had enough sense to tell him that she was the one in charge of the dancers.”

“Sounds about right. What he say?”

“The club continues, it’s just a change in who’s in charge.”

“What about the neutral ground rule?” Adonis was worried once more. Deciding to go through the glass cups to see if they needed a good cleaning. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand the violent nature of these gunslingers. Bobby rose from the bar sighing as he leaned against the counter.

“It’s still in place apparently, Morgan said it was gonna be just the same as before. But he’s apparently hiring more security just in case.”

“A boss that actually cares? This should be interesting.” Adonis grabbed a couple of glasses to clean trying to focus on something else.

_ “Was it because of last night? Please tell me Mike didn’t buy this because Sans said something stupid. Fuck Sans, what did you do?”_ Adonis racked his brain, his thoughts drifting him off into space, cleaning a good portion of the glasses on the shelf beneath the counter.

“Donny, my boy!” a voice called out.

“Oh! Mistah Conway, what are ya doing here this early?” Adonis smiled nervously, his smile playing it out to be more of a curious surprise.

Mike held a much more refined air about him tonight, walking over to the counter Adonis noticed the fine maroon suit and black shirt he had on. His soft, silky shirt tempting Adonis to touch it to feel how smooth it looked. Adonis found it hard to not notice the golden chain and matching large watch he had on. His clothes made the older man drop a few decades and was a very change of pace from the usual, more traditional colors of his suits.

_ “Had he always worn jewelry?”_ thought Adonis

“I wanted to keep it a surprise for you since I was headed here anyway. But I couldn’t help myself hehe.” It was at that moment that Mike gave Bobby a side-eye glance, seeming to size him up. Bobby’s face stayed as neutral as humanly possible.

It was only for a few seconds but Adonis could read behind the lines. _Get back to work_. However, he smiled broadly at Adonis. “I have been made in charge of this fine establishment.”

“Oh? How do ya mean?” Adonis stopped cleaning a glass in his hand from faux shock. In his opinion, he played the role of the fool a little too well as he noticed the older man getting even more excited.

“This place is under the Scarlet Eye name. We’re still maintaining the neutral ground rule as well, it’s just my old group thought it was best to take ownership since it could be much better used. They made me the owner since I tend to come here a lot as well.” Conway beamed.

_ “Wow, he’s really covering his ass about being a don.”_ Adonis thought.

“That’s amazing! Mist-”

“Adonis… we’ve spoken about this. _Mike_, if you will.” Mike spoke sternly, waiting for Adonis to correct himself.

“Uh, sorry. _Mike_, I just think that it’s real nice of the Scarlet Eye to give you this place.” Adonis approached his name slowly, noticing how he smiled when Adonis repeated it.

“Oh, no need to apologize my boy. By the way, I’ve noticed on Mr. Schultz’s records that you’re basically the handyman here?”

“Yes, sir. I do it all.” Adonis wanted to sound chipper about it. Hell, he wanted to feel chipper about it.

“Well, I don’t think you should be taking on that work-load all on your own. You’ve got better stuff to do than to worry about things like that. So, I’ve decided to hire more people to help the workload, and I’ve decided to move you from here at the main bar.” Conway beamed once more, his arms leaning on the polished counter.

“And where am I gonna be placed?” Adonis felt his stomach drop.

“You’ll be working upstairs in the VIP lounge.” Conway’s eyes gleamed. “You’ve always had a nice attitude and you’re a great conversationalist. I think we need to be able to show off your sweet-talking to the more important guests, don’t you think?”

“Oh. Yes, I agree as well… Uh, will B-Robert also join me as well?” Adonis asked, he could feel the smile drop from Conway’s face and Bobby stiffen behind him.

“Actually, I was thinking just you. As you tend to always brighten up a room.” Conway held a plastic smile as he regarded Adonis, his aged facial features seeming to stiffen. 

“I just think I would feel a lot better if I had Robert with me, I may act like I know what I’m doing but it’s because Robert has walked me through what I needed to do.” Adonis explained, he also wanted to stay with Robert since he was great for scoping out gossip.

Adonis saw Conway glance at Bobby, who was replacing empty bottles of liquor for the back wall. He seemed to have been entertaining the thought for a moment. “Do you really need him with you?” Conway didn’t even try to fake it as a polite question.

“It’s not that I need him, but I just don’t want to mess something up in front of important guests. I mean how would that look, putting someone with very little experience at the VIP bar?” Adonis smiled as sweet as he could.

Conway couldn’t resist. “Very well, you can take him with you. But he’d better fix his conversation skills. I have to go for now but I will see you upstairs, behave now.” He turned on his heel, giving Adonis a wink before leaving.

Adonis was quiet for a moment before Bobby walked up to him.

“Still think he’s not into you?”

“Okay well, now it’s more obvious.” Adonis rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t have to do all that. I think VIP would be a great way for more cash. You didn’t have to speak for me too.” Bobby wrinkled his brow.

“You must not know me as well as you thought. I enjoy our gossip sessions.” Adonis laughed. “Should we ditch this counter now?”

“I guess we should, and here I was replacing and reorganizing everything.” Bobby chuckled. “Way to mess things up, Donny.”

“Don’t blame this on me!” Adonis laughed. “Is Morgan here tonight?”

“Go ahead and see her, I’ll head upstairs.” Bobby smiled kindly as he flashed his teeth.

Adonis left the bar and walked to the main stage, climbing it and following the familiar curtain hallway to the back room door. Knocking first, Adonis called out.

“Evening ladies! It’s Adonis.”

A brief pause was held before the door was opened by Magnolia. “Hey Donny, come in.”

“Hey there, Mags. Is Morgan in?”

“She sure is. You need to talk to her?” She walked to her place in another long and spacious hallway lined with girls in their vanities applying untold amounts of makeup.

“No, I just heard the news from Bobby that seemed really suspicious.”

“You mean Carl ditching us and selling it to some guy named Conway?” a voice behind Adonis spoke. Her name was Jasmine, a fair-skinned girl with kinky brown hair that was relatively new to the club. Adonis didn’t know her that well, but according to the girls, she was really nice to talk to. She sat at her vanity applying a deep red lipstick.

“Yeah, is it true?”

“I was there with Morgan. He gave me really creepy vibes, but my brother is friends with a member of the Scarlet Eye and apparently, he’s rubbing shoulders with the Don of the southern faction.” Adonis shuddered a bit at this new information.

Everyone in Ebott City knew about the Scarlet Eye, but there were fewer people that knew how the gang operated. Knowing anything would be like asking for a death sentence, for the simple fact that they were very strict on being secretive about their influences. Whistleblowers were very quickly disappeared and traitors were made examples of. To Adonis, it was a very brave thing for this girl to do especially when Adonis knew that Conway was the Don himself.

Adonis also shuddered at the mention of the southern faction of course; it was notorious for being the most violent and yet the safest for its residents. This oxymoron may seem unbelievable, but it’s an unfortunate truth.

The Scarlet Eye is the biggest gang in the city, but they don’t have a set boundary, because it’s believed that they encompass the entire city. What makes this the most believable would be the separation of it into factions. They create other smaller gangs that are under their control, each faction is in charge of their own smaller gangs and allow them to stake territories within that faction. The people within those territories who are bystanders, however, are the most screwed over, which is a reason why many people go to specific factions within those territories. The southern faction, in this case, is the most protective of its interests, meaning that people who don’t obey their rulings were never found or if they were it was in a coffin. Normal people were charged a protective fee and businesses were forced to be secret locations or safehouses. The working and lower class were the majority of the southern faction and although the gangs would take care of their own, they made violent examples of rebellious SOULS.

It was a shrewd business that lacked MERCY for anyone.

“What does that mean for the club?” Magnolia asked nervously, she had stopped curling her hair as she gave a fearful look.

“It means, business as usual.” a booming voice entered the room. Morgan strutted in, her emerald green dress tight around her thighs, it’s slit threatening to reveal her leg.

“’ Evening, Donny.” she regarded Adonis.

“Morgan, what did Carl tell you?”

She sighed heavily. Her hooded eyes-rolling. “That bastard left me in charge apparently. He sold this place to a man by the name of Michael Conway. Sold the deed and everything, however by the way he spoke, it didn’t look like he had much of a choice.” Morgan sat against Magnolia’s makeup vanity as she furiously patted her face with powder.

“What was he like?” Adonis asked, playing stupid was playing it safe.

“I think you know him Donny. I’ve seen you speaking to him at the bar a couple of times.” Jasmine answered.

“Jas, if I remembered everyone I spoke to I wouldn’t remember how to make a decent drink.” Adonis joked. Morgan chuckled softly while Jasmine giggled in response.

“Mr. Conway seems like a decent man. But there’s something off about him…” Morgan trailed off.

“What d’ya mean Morgan?” Magnolia asked.

“He ain’t act like any man I’ve met, not that I don’t mind that. But I have noticed as well that he does talk a lot to my boy Donny.” Morgan looked Adonis up and down as if trying to see the reason why through him.

“Pft. Careful Donny, maybe he’s got a thing for young and handsome men.” Magnolia gushed.

“Mm-hmm. I wouldn’t blame him. Ol’ Donny boy is quite the catch.” agreed Lily as she placed the finishing touches on her mascara.

“Maybe I might need to get Bobby’s tired ass out of the woodwork…” Morgan said thoughtfully.

“Oh yeah! Bobby might be interested. He’s not that bad either.” Jasmine smiled.

“Bobby’s holier than thou ass wouldn’t speak to another guy if he was right in front of him. Trust me I tried.” Morgan guffawed. _“I might need to ask him to keep a close eye on Adonis.”_ She muttered to herself, out of Adonis’ earshot.

“Bobby rolls that way?” Adonis asked in fake surprise. “And how do you know he won’t?”

Adonis already knew when he first met him. He might as well play along.

“Yeah, he does. Poor guy’s been pining for this one boy who won’t even give him the time of day.” Morgan scoffed.

“Ooh. I know that hurts.” Magnolia added.

“Maggie, shut up. Always got something to say, I swear.” Morgan playfully jabbed.

“Who is it?” asked Adonis curiously.

“That is between me and Bobby, Adonis. You gon have to ask him if he decides to tell you. Until then, these lips are sealed.” Morgan signaled her mouth zipping.

“Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets, hurt someone...” Adonis warned.

Morgan shrugged. “That’s too bad. Now run along now, it ain’t like a man to be gossiping with us ladies.”

“Alright, goodbye Morgan. Have good evening girls.” Adonis stepped away as he said goodbye, a chorus of goodbyes following him through the door.

“Morgan, why didn’t you tell him?” asked Jasmine as Adonis closed the door to the backroom. “You could’ve saved Bobby the trouble.”

“Because it’s none of my business. If Bobby wants to spill the beans, it’s his business.”

“He’s never going to do that Morgan.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

~~~~~~~

_“What a day, what a day.” _Sans thought to himself, he was still processing the fact that Adonis actually did all that back at the lab. To think he thought he was bagging himself an ordinary human, he never expected to find someone so different from the norm and yet so similar to himself. It was exhilarating seeing Adonis do those things to the MettaBots, seeing as how Sans imagined their heads to be Mettaton himself. He was in the Dreemurr estate, walking toward he and his brother’s own suite.

_ “I want him now, to be here. To be mine.” _Sans thought wildly, his eyes going back to the time he came to the estate in his undergarments. He let his mind wander, imagining his eyes touching that smooth and soft skin, each grope grasping his curves and cupping his neck. He wanted to see Adonis submit his stubborn SOUL to him. So, what if he was a DEMON? With a face and body like that, he’d give the Angels in Heaven a run for their money. He felt the effect Adonis had on his member, his magic materializing it from between his legs as it hardened into material form. And although he had half a mind to grab Adonis by the throat and release the tension right then and there on his sisters’ bed, he knew that if he even tried it, there was a chance he’d get dusted on the spot.

He knew it couldn’t hurt to have a little fantasy about the DEMON in question. His supple lips looked ripe for nice make-out session. It was a surreal train of thought for Sans. He had never thought such perverse things about a man. Having only been with women, he knew how to flirt, charm, and fuck them. Men were a completely different matter, and he noticed that this was only to Adonis. He didn’t feel this way to any other man. _“His brothers are pretty hot, not gonna lie…”_ he admitted internally.

His thoughts returned to a few hours ago when Adonis was close enough for a kiss, his hot breath enticing the skeleton to come closer and had Adonis moved any later Sans was sure he wouldn’t be able to control himself from leaving marks all over his body. Then he felt a tightness in his pants as he walked.

_“Well, yer easy to please.”_ He thought to himself.

He took a few deep breaths to clear his head from the dirty thoughts and urges. He waited for his hard on to die down at least until it was hung, so that it wouldn’t be awkward if Papyrus did catch it. Making his way to the door, he noticed the silence of the suite he and his brother had, then noticed something on his door.

There was a note.

_DEAREST BROTHER, I HAVE GONE OUT WITH METTATON AND ASGORE FOR A MEETING WITH THE OTHER DONS. I WILL RETURN IN THE MORNING. ANOTHER HUMAN CAME BY FROM THE LAUGHING DEAD. YOU ARE TO REPORT TOMORROW MORNING AT THEIR HEADQUARTERS FOR A MEETING AS WELL**. 9 O’CLOCK SHARP**. **DO NOT BE LATE**._

The last part was underlined and bolded by Papyrus to which Sans scoffed at.

_ P.S THERE IS DINNER IN THE FRIDGE, I MADE MY FAMOUS LASAGNA SO YOU HAD BETTER EAT IT. SINCERELY, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS._

Sans raised an eyebrow at the first line. _“A meeting with the other Dons?”_ he thought. This was indeed suspicious, considering Mettaton was also going along with him. However, his sleepiness was starting to get to him. Having only rested so little, long sleep was in order. However, a not so small part of him was refusing to go down. After going into the first door on the right, he decided to ignore the leftover lasagna in the kitchen as he was already full and proceeded to his bathroom.

A quick shower and a change in clothes helped him relax a bit as he began winding down for the night. However, his member was the only thing at attention. Sans sighed, he wanted to rub one out real bad, but he was also too tired to even tired. His black silk pajamas stretching at his pelvis from the magic formulating there. His hands traveling down, he grasped the red member. It’s thickness barely able to be fully grasped in his hand. He breathed deeply as he noticed how sensitive it became to his touch, shivers rattling through bones. He thought back to the closeness he held Adonis, how his warm skin felt on his dry bones. His warmth was almost impossible to let go of. It was addictive to Sans

Sans stroked his dick as he visualized the human’s body once more. How thinly clothes he was when he spent his time here, how close his ass way to his pelvis. The sensation of his thighs on his own. Imagination going as wild as it could, he returned back to that point in time and ripped the thing layer of clothing like a madman. His claws slicing through the material as his bare skin was there for him and him alone. His perverse mind telling him to hold Adonis down on the kitchen table and make the human his right then and there. He would imagine the human would refuse at first until he felt the length of his dick on his taint. Adonis would shiver in forbidden pleasure until he would allow Sans full access to his rear.

Sans wouldn’t show any MERCY.

He imagined Adonis’ voice. Its dignified tone becoming animal-like at the sensation of another man inside him. His breaths as haggard as the skeleton, his groans of refusal ultimately becoming moans of pleasure and want. Sans didn’t think he’s been able to control himself if he heard Adonis scream his name. Would he be the type to want it wild and rough or soft and sensual?

Sans almost laughed, as if that would matter once he’d have his way.

He’d make the smaller human buck against him, regardless of who would be watching, his moans like a bitch in heat. Sans could picture the scene as clear as day, the sensation of being inside his soft hole making him over the edge, his feet curling as he reached closer and closer to his climax. Red magic swirling viciously in response to his sensitive dick. He pictured himself on top of the human, dragging his long red tongue along his back and shoulders, tasting the sweet, velvet skin he wanted so badly. His dick became engorged as it released its pressurized white fluid, his cum spurting out in dollops on his ribcage and almost hitting his own face. He was a little shocked at the amount that was spurting from him like a geyser. He simply laid there for a while, breathing heavily as he finished stroking.

Let’s just say Sans had to go back into the shower and change his clothing after that.

_“That was a lot…”_ Sans thought as he changed into another pair of pajamas. He launched himself onto his bed once more as he laid in sexual bliss. Having gotten over his initial sex high, he thought back to Adonis’ sister. She mentioned the estate perfectly. It would’ve been impossible for her to have correctly guess exactly where he lived, even as a joke. This worried him, especially after he knew her SOUL was INTEGRITY. Maybe she had a gift similar to Adonis?

Sans couldn’t answer his own question however as he was snapped back to reality by a hurried knock to his door.

“S-Sans? The F-Froggits told me you came in.” Alphys spoke.

He groaned. “Damn it Alphys, I’m tryna sleep.”

“I-I know, but… that human you brought in… y-you need to see this.” Alphys pleaded.

Irritated, Sans mentally cursed the scientist out as he stomped his way to his bedroom door.

_ “Alphys, this had better be fucking good or so help me I’ll-”_

“His body isn’t human. At least not anymore.” Alphys’ stutter seemed to vanish, her eyes red and brow wrinkled from her stress. Her lab coat had more stains on it than normal and she held onto a stack of papers.

“Wass’ that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, his SOUL isn’t meant to inhabit a human’s body. It’s like he’s absorbed another SOUL.”

“You think he killed a monster?”

“I think he is one Sans.”

“But, he’s human. Even a half-borne looks more like a monster than a human.”

“My computer made an initial scan on his SOUL, it read like that of a normal human, but there was an unnatural amount of LOVE. I’m scared he might actually be a serial killer.”

“Nah, he ain’t one of those OBSESSED freaks.” Sans dismissed the thought.

“Well, after the MettaBots stimuli his SOUL changed shape. Human SOULS are represented in hearts, and monsters SOUL’s are hearts that are upside down. For simplicity’s sake.” she explained, walking right past Sans and setting her papers on the dining room table.

Sans grumbled. “You could’ve at least asked to come in.”

“As if I wanted to come in because I wanted to.” she retorted. “This human, Adonis is it? His SOUL warped to a level I didn’t know was possible, using the Modulator to shoot out scoping rays I was able to cross-reference a normal monsters SOUL with a record I have of a Humans SOUL warp and then Adonis’ SOUL. Look at the differences-”

“Alphys you wanna dumb it down for the rest of us?” Sans's eyes narrowed.

“I made this info-chart easier to read by seeing the differences in a human, monster, and Adonis’ SOUL warp.” Alphys said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah? And what’s the damage?” Sans rolled his eyes and snatched the paper crinkling in her hand.

Sans’ SOUL grew cold.

It wasn’t hard understanding the documents provided by Dr. Alphys, it was plain and simple. A black line detailing the Human SOUL warp patterns and a blue line the monster’s pattern. They were vastly different between the two of them.

But Adonis’ was on a whole other level. The deep red line began nearly the same as the human’s line and then after a while, it began skyrocketing and leveling off at a higher rate than the monster’s level.

“Sans, I would expect this level out of a Boss Monster or at least a monster that’s absorbed a human SOUL.” Alphys gave another worried glance at her documents. “I poured through the Royal library and I even went through Wingding’s notes. This level isn’t LOVE anymore, it’s magic.”

“There ain’t other humans that could do this?”

“Not from what I can tell, I’m having trouble believing it myself. But Occam’s Razor does imply that this could be from other humans as well. Adonis wasn’t the first, so he couldn’t have been the last. You know him more than I do, does he have any relatives? We could start investigating there.” Alphys stared at Sans’ eyes.

Sans knew that question would come up, but he knew Dr. Alphys well. He knew what she was capable of and what her investigative experiments led to.

“No, he keeps to himself. No family.”

“Sans we need to be absolutely sure. For Asgore’s sake.”

“I am. Trust me, he ain’t got no one.”

“It would be necessary to get more information, but seeing how he left I am scared to just ask.”

“And you want me to convince him to come back? He broke that glass like it was nothing. And I’ve seen Papy and Undyne do their worst behind it.” Sans peeled his eyes away from the document long enough to look at Alphys in incredulity.

“You said he was willing to help right?”

“I said he made a deal with Asgore, and I did too.” Sans threw the paper back at Alphys.


	10. Agens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drunkard will always know his lover, that full-bodied wine will always be what he lusts after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am terrible at keeping up with my promises. I am so sorry this took a lot longer to edit and proofread and I still think there's a bunch of errors but oh well.
> 
> We find out more about what the city looks like from the eyes of the powerful, let's see what Adonis thinks about a little taste of power. 
> 
> As always, I enjoy comments and hope you enjoy this chapter too!

“Bobby, where hell is the liquor?” Adonis asked his fellow barman.

Adonis and Robert were on the second level of the club. The almost hidden stairs on the left of the main hall led to a remote part of the club with luxurious sofas and various tables and chairs littering the smaller dance hall. Its golden floral décor seemed a lot more emphasized here with various pillars that were adorned with various flowers carved into the stone. They were walled into a separate part of the building that canceled out the blaring music from the first floor and included a lot softer and smoother music.

“I think we’re out. I’ll go get some.” Bobby himself was having trouble finding out where the rest of the glasses and bottles. The regular barmen who tended this counter told them the basics of handling the bar in VIP but commented on how thankful there were two of them; “one serving drinks and the other being sent for more alcohol if needed” they said.

“Better hurry, we got 10 minutes till’ we open and apparently we’ve got some very important guests.” Adonis said anxiously as he saw the bar schedule. It was a special clipboard that the VIP barmen made in order to keep track of the VIP area reservations throughout the week. Today was booked for a quantity of 24 people, and by the looks of their preferences, they weren’t shy to spend a few months’ worths of checks to drink themselves silly.

“Haha, you’re hilarious.” Bobby said sarcastically.

“I had to, sorry.” Adonis smiled as he saw Bobby walk down the steps to the main bar.

Adonis was wondering why Mike decided to make him and Bobby go to VIP. Typically, the most experienced barmen are here to prepare the best drinks for more important guests. Mike has known Adonis here for as long as he started, and it wasn’t long. Checking back at the reservation, Adonis peered at the perfect cursive of the name of the person who reserved the VIP section.

_Carmen Estrada._

_ “Sounds familiar.”_ Adonis thought, trying to remember where he heard the name. It seemed like a common name but there was a familiarity with it.

Thinking no more of it, Adonis began to organize the glasses that were in his possession before Bobby called him down to help him bring more up. Soon, the lights were dimmed as spotlights and other parts of the club were illuminated in colorful lights. Mike went up to the VIP area and marveled at the line of expensive wines and liquors.

“This feels quite exclusive, and you look just perfect here.” Mike beamed.

“Heh. Thanks, Mike. I just don’t wanna mess up in front of the guests.” Adonis smiled nervously.

“You won’t, I know them well enough and they know me.”

Adonis had a bad feeling behind the smile Mike had on. It was as if he were telling him something else.

“When can we expect our guests to arrive sir?” Bobby asked. Mike’s face immediately dropped from his pleasant gleam. His voice becoming bored.

“Soon, they aren’t usually late.” Mike then stalked off to inspect the rest of the area.

“He sure is chipper.” Bobby said flatly, his eyebrow raised.

“Let’s just get this night over with, I’m dying from the nerves.” Adonis shuddered.

After double-checking the rest of the counter and wiping it down so that it had looked as if Adonis were doing something, their first guests arrive. A woman wearing a long red dress and black arm-length gloves walked in. Her long black hair in waves trailed her left shoulder and cascaded down her back. She wore elegant round sunglasses and red lipstick, her beauty mark right below her right nostril. She was beautiful, yet the three guards that flanked her let Adonis know that she was just as dangerous.

She paid Adonis and Bobby no mind, sitting down at the cushioned chair as her guards scoured the area. She spoke to one of them and they made their way to the counter.

“Good evening sir! What can I-” Adonis began before being interrupted.

“Shut up. Bring a glass of the finest Rosé to Donna Estrada.” his gruff voice curt and cruel.

“Very well, sir.” Adonis went to the back and took the best wine they had. Its rosy color was almost ivory in the dark. Its scent seeming so inviting, it was not the most expensive wine but it was the most exquisite. Its lightness carried an elegance to it, matching the guest who ordered it. Adonis might have to try it, that is until he saw the cost on the bottom.

“_Chateau d'Esclans Cotes_, our very best Rosé for our esteemed guest.” Adonis bowed as he gave the glass along with a napkin to the guard. The guard only spun on his heel as he delivered it to her.

_“Well done. That was pretty good.”_ Bobby whispered to Adonis.

“Thanks.” Adonis was just grateful Donna Estrada actually drank it. He was going off on a whim by giving her that one. Adonis was ordered by Carl to give the most expensive bottle if asked that question. The guest in question, however, piqued Adonis’ interest. The man called her a Donna, a female mafia boss. An extremely rare person, typically one who is made one and not handed it like the male counterpart. 

Adonis noticed that she sipped her drink ever so carefully and asked for the same guard once more. Adonis readied the same bottle in case she asked for another glass. Bobby noticed another guest walk in and sat on the counter, he tended to him while Adonis was approached by the same guard.

“La Donna wishes to speak with you.” His words causing his stomach to drop to the floor. He gulped.

“May I ask why?” he asked nervously.

“She wishes to speak with you.” he repeated once more. His face held an eerie coldness to it, as if he were analyzing Adonis. Adonis felt his breath shortening as he realized that his life may be nearing its end. He felt his legs move to the end of the counter and approach the woman in red. She sipped once more on her glass, she looked straight ahead, her sunglasses covering her eyes.

“_Eres tú el que me dio este vino__?_” she asked.

[Were you the one who gave me this wine?]

Adonis had to blink for a second, her words not processing correctly. Her guard was about to say something but Adonis unknowingly beat him to the punch.

“Y-yes. Miss..” he tried. She raised an eyebrow.

“You understand me? I usually have to ask my guards to translate.” she spoke again in Spanish. Her voice a soft cadence held Adonis on his toes.

“This is my native language, Miss.” Adonis replied, this time in Spanish as well.

“Hmm… interesting. If I may entertain you for a minute, why did you choose to give me this wine?” she asked again.

“Well, it’s one of our most exquisite wines. If it isn’t to your liking Miss, I can exchange it for another better-tasting one without charge. I am truly sorry.” Adonis bowed as low as can be.

“Don’t be. I enjoyed it. I have not tasted this wine before, it has a truly refreshing taste. I tend to have a _Bouvier_ or _Le Taute_. But I’m afraid I have gotten use to the taste; this, however, is very pleasant and has a wonderful perfume. I would assume you have an exceptional taste in wines.” She sipped her drink again, a gentle smile appearing on her lips.

Adonis was not expecting these words of praise.

“I am thankful it is to your liking, Miss. The Garden of Eden only wishes to serve its guests as well as can be.” Adonis replied, more dignified than before.

“If you can, stay here. It is rare for me to speak to another who shares the same tongue.” Donna Estrada smiled broadly.

“I am whatever you ask Ms. Estrada. Shall I bring the Rosé as well?”

“Yes, I think I’ll have more.”

Adonis bowed once more before returning to the counter, his breathing returning to normal as he shook from the tension. He noticed Bobby was serving two other men a glass of scotch, but he felt Bobby’s eyes tentatively watching him return to the counter.

“What she say?” Bobby’s worried expression deepening to the shakes Adonis was giving.

“Bobby… she’s asking me to stay and bring her wine. Hold down the fort until I come back.” Adonis whispered as he reached for the wine. 

“Be careful and mind your tongue.” Bobby warned. Adonis nodded back as he returned to the Donna.

“Tell me your name, bartender. And enough at that ‘Ms.’ business. Refer to me as _Doña_ Estrada.” She asked, watching Adonis behind her shades. Her accent emphasizing the Doña part.

“Yes, Doña Estrada. My name is Adonis, Adonis Bianchi.”

“May I ask of your origin?” Estrada raised her glass, signaling Adonis to pour more into it.

“I am of Mexican descent.”

“But your surname is Italian.” Estrada did not ask this of Adonis, but it was more of an accusation.

“My mother had Italian blood; she kept her surname after she married my father. I just use it for better opportunities. I am aware my ethnicity is not well received in some parts of the city.” Adonis answered calmly. Having poured more of the wine into her glass, he stepped back with the bottle in hand.

“And which part of Ebott City are you from?”

“I am in the southern region, Doña Estrada.” Adonis was uncomfortable with the intrusive questions she asked, unaware of their purpose to her.

“Really?” She raised a perfectly thin eyebrow. “And why is that?”

_ Why are people poor?_ Is what Adonis really wanted to say.

“I do not make the most money as of right now Doña Estrada. I cannot afford a luxury elsewhere.” Is what Adonis replied with. He knew she wasn’t a boss of the southern region so he could speak freely but maybe what she was looking for was him complimenting her location of Ebott City.

“A shame. You would be welcomed in our community. It is rare for another to speak an Archaic Language.” she responded; her tone disappointed.

“Your words flatter me, Doña Estrada.” Adonis offered a small smile.

Adonis saw more guests entering the VIP area with time, each strutting over ever so slowly to the lounging area.

“Bartender, go fetch me a bottle of whiskey.” a man sitting on a lounging sofa called out to Adonis. His slicked blonde hair and porcelain skin were carefully well kept. His elegant white suit and shiny black shoes contrasted beautifully with his Aryan features.

“Yes, sir. May I ask if you have a pref-” Adonis began before he saw Doña Estrada raise a hand to silence him. He did so without hesitation.

“Tell him to get off his lazy ass and get it himself.” she whispered to her guard. The guard with the cold demeanor faced the porcelain man.

“Lady Estrada asks to go and order one yourself. She is being attended by this bartender.” he said.

“Tch. He’s just standing around! I want my fucking drink.” the man snarled.

“He had better calm himself down unless he wants a bullet at his throat.” she whispered once more.

“Lady Estrada asks you to contain your-”

He never finished his sentence, for his head exploded in a red gush. His skull shattering from the impact. Adonis jumped at the sudden crack of bone. He noticed Doña Estrada holding a small pistol with a silencer on the barrel. Her expression one of disgust and rage, her once delicate features hardening with a wave of unfiltered anger.

“Mr. Bianchi. You will translate it for me now. I refuse to speak to such uncivilized swine.” She snarled. Adonis's gaze was still on the fallen guard, his blood pooling at the wound and spurting from the exposed flesh. Her two other guards went ahead and carried the body without her saying anything.

Almost as if this were a usual occurrence.

“Y-yes, Doña Estrada.” He managed.

“You will not suffer the same fate unless you properly translate my words. I will make sure that you not suffer any consequences other than mine if you do. I will send a guard for you when needed, you may leave.” She explained.

_ “Who is she? Why am I here? What the fuck is going on?”_ Thoughts were racing through his head as he was processing the death of a person right in front of him.

**You need to get the night over with, the sooner the better. **

Adonis shook his head, peeling himself away from the endless stream of thoughts. He didn’t even notice the porcelain man standing up horror.

“What’s going on here? Who did this?” Michael materialized out of nowhere, demanding answers.

“I did, Michael. My guard dog was not translating correctly, so I put him down.” Carmen responded; her English had a small hint of an accent.

“Carmen, this club holds the True Neutrality rule. You cannot harm another person here.” Michael glared at her. It would’ve seemed like he was speaking to a child who was caught doing something they shouldn’t have.

“Very well then.” she sighed. “Adonis will translate for me then. Right, Adonis?”

“Absolutely not, he is my employee.” Michael stood shellshocked.

“I didn’t ask you, Michael.”

**She will protect you. STAY DETERMINED.**

Adonis felt himself becoming filled with DETERMINATION as he saw that a janitor was called to clean up the blood from the floor. A small fire in his chest igniting him to raise his head.

“Very well. I am whatever you wish Doña Estrada.” Adonis replied. His voice no longer shaking and his body as calm as can be. Michael opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it after seeing the raised eyebrow Doña Estrada had on, daring him to say something stupid.

The porcelain man, on the other hand, thought better of his actions. “Fine, I’ll get my own.” he grumbled.

The night progress, each guest filing in with their own guards until they filled the requirement. Donna Estrada with her now 2 guards, The porcelain man with 2 guards, another dark-haired gentleman with 2 guards near the bar. They were the guests of honor, so it seemed to Adonis. However, there were two other groups who seemed isolated from the rest of the guests, their clothes much shabbier than the others. They seemed to either sit at the bar and stare at the others with a menacing glare or bark orders at Bobby. Adonis tried his best to walk around and serve as many drinks

And then the impossible happened.

A group of monsters appeared in the doorway. Adonis never in his time here wanted the earth beneath him to swallow him up.

Asgore’s tall, herculean frame entered the recluse area, his entrance garnered the attention of the other guests. Both good and bad attention. Behind him were two other individuals; a spindly skeleton with elongated sharp teeth. His face was similar to another familiar skeleton, this one with Asgore however was thinner and had three scratches on his right eye socket that traveled from above his brow bone to the beginning of his maxilla. His red lights glaring from his sockets as he scoured the room.

The other was a peculiar monster. It seemed like a human, with normal human features… minus the extra set of arms on his lower torso. What appeared to be his skin was a metal sheen and had metallic strips under what Adonis believed to be his cheeks. His hair a soft and flowing mop of black and fuchsia fibers hung from his head. He donned a black waistcoat and a white shirt with pink floral decorations over it. His fuchsia tie and matching eyeshadow perfecting the palette with its accessories. He wrapped himself in his thick coat, its furred edge keeping him warm. He strangely reminded Adonis of the robots he had escaped from but he wasn’t sure why.

Adonis immediately locked eyes with Asgore, the giant white goat seemed much more imposing now than the last time Adonis saw him. His long black hair perfectly brushed and tamed back behind his large pair of horns. Adonis was immediately reminded of the authoritarian image of him his living room had, his light blue three-piece suit commanding the same respect as the painting back at the estate.

Adonis gave the goat king a hard look before turning away in boredom.

King Asgore only raised an eyebrow at the humans’ response to seeing him there. He certainly expected at least almost the same amount of shock as he did. It was bad enough trying to calm his wife down about leaving the man alone. She even insisted on coming to this meeting as well so that it could go along a lot better.

He noticed the state of the human’s soul, wild and dancing as if it were in glee. He was a peculiar little thing this human. But only time could tell Asgore what this man could really do.

“Good evening! Welcome to the Garden of Eden, please take a seat and I will attend you shortly.” Adonis smiled sweetly, trying to at least act pleasantly surprised. 

“Oh my, what elegant décor!” gasped the robot. His voice smooth and almost ethereal. “You humans almost have a museum here by the looks of it.”

“You are too kind sir, please relax and enjoy your stay. You may order drinks at the bar or signal me to you if there is anything else you need.” Adonis replied, he always found that a soft and gentle voice made for better responses.

“Thank you.” was all Asgore told him as his eyes followed Adonis away.

“He looks like a fine specimen.” Mettaton’s voice became sultry as his eyes wandered over to the human’s _assets_.

“I AM THANKFUL THAT SOME HUMANS HAVE SOME SHRED OF DECENCY.” Papyrus added. He observed the DETERMINED soul in front of him, having been silent throughout the entire exchange. He was taken aback however by the human’s physical form. His eyes shined with a brightness Papyrus didn’t know existed, the shy smile that he had shown damn near made him blush.

“Papyrus, we’ve discussed about your volume out in public. Please contain yourself.” Asgore warned the skeleton.

“_Yes, King Asgore.”_ Papyrus tried to lower his volume, back from a yell to a raised tone.

“My liege, if I may ask. I can understand my lover’s reasons for being here, but why am I needed? Up until this moment, you have not answered my questions.” Mettaton asked, his head turned to the other well-dressed guests.

“You will know what your role is if this all goes according to plan.” Asgore loosely explained. 

“Very well, gentlemen. I do apologize for my absence. Do you have any preferences this evening or would you like a recommendation from the barman?” Adonis approached the trio with a bright smile.

“Why are you here?” Asgore stared at the human.

“I really recommend our red wine. However, if you feel adventurous tonight, I have a fine Rosé in the back that will do just nicely?”

“I’ll have a Dirty Martini darling.” Mettaton asked. His eyes looking between Adonis and Asgore, reading the room.

“Very well. Anything else?”

“_Do you serve food here in this establishment?”_ Papyrus studied the human, his outburst causing him to jump.

“Y-yes siree! I’ll be sure to bring the menu out if you would like. Would you like anything to drink in the meantime?” Adonis shook from the fright but recovered with a small laugh.

“_I shall have a Jack and Gin on the rocks.”_ the skeleton answered.

“An excellent choice, sir.” Adonis beamed playfully, turning to Asgore. “And you sir?”

“I’ll have you answer me. What are you doing here?” Asgore’s glare hardening into Adonis’ SOUL.

“_I’m doing my job you imbecile. So, unless you want me out of one and breaking off your little deal, you will shut up and act like we just met.”_ Adonis whispered to the king, returning his own red-eyed glare as he bent down to brush invisible dirt off of his leg. His SOUL going absolutely berserk as he outmatched the king at a staredown.

“Very well then.” Adonis stood tall and smiley, his gentle voice resuming. “A Dirty Martini, a Jack and Gin on the rocks, and a glass of _Chateau_’s Rosé. I shall return with your drinks and a menu in due time.” Adonis smiled. Leaving all three monsters stunned by the exaggerated change in personality.

“Do you… know him, sire?” Mettaton asked, his eyes widening at Adonis’ exit. Meanwhile, Asgore was fuming at Adonis’ lack of respect towards him. He had never in his life been called an imbecile by anyone other than Queen Toriel. And even that was rare. 

_ “Shall I eviscerate him, my King?”_ Papyrus said darkly.

“No, he is of use to us.” Asgore replied.

“Sir, I don’t believe I’ve seen anyone take that tone with you. Are you sure you two have met?” Mettaton added nervously.

“We made a deal this morning. I did not expect him to work on it so soon.” Asgore muttered

“Does this have to do with the meeting later tonight? You truly are a cunning man King Asgore, having sent a spy.” Mettaton smirked.

Asgore said nothing, letting his silence hang until Adonis appeared in a few minutes.

“That was fast.” Mettaton exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t want to keep our esteemed guests waiting. Here is your menu sir, order what you like now.” Carefully, Adonis held a metal saucer with the ordered drinks, with a feather-like touch, he placed each on the table. Afterward, Adonis handed Papyrus a thick paper with ornate golden calligraphy. His face appeared to turn into disdain after seeing the results he was left unimpressed.

_“Do you not have lasagna?”_ Papyrus asked with a frown.

“Lasagna? I… don’t believe we do sir. However, I would really rec-”

_“I don’t want your trash, leave.”_ Papyrus threw the paper at Adonis.

Internally, Adonis rolled his eyes at his tantrum.

“I apologize, sir. I will inform the chefs to add this to the menu.”

Adonis will the fuck not.

“May I see the menu?” Mettaton asked, glaring at the skeleton for his indecent manner.

“Yes, sir. Of course.”

“I’ll take the platter of caviar rolls, thank you.” The robot handed Adonis the paper.

“Very well sir. I’ll happily prepare them for you.” Adonis beamed, taking a glance at the skeleton. _Take notes bitch. _he thought with a smirk.

Adonis left the table with the menu and saucer at his side.

“Did you really have to throw a temper tantrum Papyrus?” Mettaton’s face dropped once he felt Adonis walk out of earshot.

_ “What does it matter? This lowly waiter human is not worth the Great Papyrus’ respect.”_

“Papyrus, restrain yourself. Remember your purpose here, I will not allow your personal bias to ruin what I have so desperately tried to accomplish.” Asgore snarled at the skeleton, silencing the conversation until Adonis walked back again, intermittently serving other drinks and giving refills to various other guests.

“Here you go, sir. Your caviar rolls straight from the kitchen.”

“Why, thank you darling. I must say you truly are adept at doting on your customers.” the robot purred. “You know I could use someone like you…” Mettaton scanned Adonis closely now. Noticing the hourglass figure and angel face the human had. It was what Mettaton had always wanted to be like, what he had fashioned his own body after.

“If you are ever in need of a job, I am the owner of a resort in Hotland. Should you ever need to find me, I am called Mettaton.” he smiled, showing his pearly whites as the yellow lights in his eyes gleamed.

“That’s real kind of you Mistah, I really appreciate the offer.” Adonis replied, thrown off guard by the offer. It was a stark contrast from the cold distance of Asgore and the heated attitude of Papyrus.

“Oh please, just Mettaton will do. And forgive my partner Papyrus here as well. He has a thing for lasagna and he’s very defensive about it, the poor thing.” Mettaton could bare hide the snicker escaping his mouth

“It’s quite alright, Mettaton.” Adonis smiled brightly, before addressing the table. “Will there be anything else for now?”

Taking the silence as an answer, Adonis gave a small smile and a bow before leaving.

“They better treat him right here or I’ll be sure to snatch him up.” Mettaton giggled.

_“You’d better watch yourself Mettaton.”_

“What? If I am to play a role here than it must be because of my resort. I’m not stupid Papyrus, I know that’s all I’m good for.” He shot an accusatory glare at Asgore who averted his gaze entirely, drinking his forced wine.

He hated that it was an excellent wine.

“In case you’ve forgotten Papyrus, I also have a business to tend to. So, I’m looking out for my interests here as well. Hiring an exceptional human could provide an increase in revenue.” Mettaton glared, his face indignant. He wasn’t wrong, Hotland had been a hotspot for human performers that many monsters admired. Mettaton was always the star of the show of course, but he was always asked to include popular human performers by his guests as well.

_“Tch. You’re acting like a whore to that human.”_ Papyrus deflected. He didn’t show it but that snark hit a little close to home, he didn’t particularly like that Mettaton worked as a dancer to his resort. All the unnecessary attention and then the long hours made it difficult to see Mettaton. He wanted to keep the robot to himself but the rebellious and ambitious nature of Mettaton wouldn’t allow it.

“And you’re acting like my father, if I wanted to get scolded for ambition then I wouldn’t be where I’m at.”

_“Wait till I inform your actual creator about this malfunction. Then we shall see who gets reprimanded.”_ Papyrus retorted sinisterly, trying to get Mettaton to shut up now.

And it was effective, the mention of Dr. Alphys caused Mettaton to seize up and look down. He was silent for a long while after. Meanwhile, Asgore couldn’t care less about the lover’s quarrel in front of him. He just wanted to get this meeting over with.

“Excuse me everyone!” a voice called out. Adonis served a group of men some drinks as he himself turned around.

“I would like to officially start the purpose of the meeting. Now that I am secured the Garden of Eden, I would like to take advantage of the main rule here in this establishment. Total Neutrality.” Mike spoke in a loud, sonorous voice. His smile beaming from his attention. Adonis tried to find Bobby, so he left the table to go behind the bar to search for him.

“I am thankful that so many were able to attend per my invitation here, so much so that I would like to introduce them.” Mike stepped to the porcelain man in the corner.

“Damien Lafayette, Don of the Western Faction.” he regarded. The porcelain man stared with his dull eyes at Mike, seeming disinterested.

“Lady Carmen Estrada, Donna of the Northern Faction.” He bowed to the woman in red, her shaded eyes and soft smile focused elsewhere.

“Pietro Bianchi, Don of the Eastern Faction.” A tall, dark-haired man at the bar just raised his hand.

Adonis’ heart did double-take. _Bianchi?_

“And yours truly, Michael Conway; Don of the Southern Faction.” Mike beamed.

_ Yeah, yeah. get over yourself already. _Adonis thought, this time physically rolling his eyes.

“Of course, we are not the only ones in attendance at this congregation.” Mike continued. “We have our esteemed guests, representing the monster villages and the outer territories in a joint formality.” Mike’s plastic smile was filled with a bittersweet tone. “King Asgore of the Deltarune and Don Ricci of the Laughing Dead” Asgore simply bowed his head while the group near the bar whooped around their boss.

Adonis looked at the other Dons and Donna. Their cruel stares and still natures like snakes eyeing their prey.

“We also have a few surprise guests here as well. Allow me to introduce from Planicia City, Mr. Seiji Yamato, Don of the Higanbana Society.” Mike extended a hand to next to the table where Adonis originally served. Four men with suits surrounded a man in black robes with white trimming. His only indication of regarding Mike was his black fedora covering his face dipping in response.

“Now that we’re all acquainted, let us start with the first order of busin-”

“_Espera_.” a familiar voice called out. Adonis cringed. _Oh fuck._

[Wait.]

“Adonis. _Ven aqui por favor.”_ Doña Estrada smiled toward Adonis, her shades gleaming under the lights above.

[Adonis, come here please.]

It was in that moment that he felt every pair of eyes in the room turn toward him. He shuddered at the thought of disrespecting any other bosses in the room so he hurried to her.

“Yes, Doña Estrada? H-How may I be of service?” Adonis spoke, his voice oddly loud in the room full of people there.

“From here on out you will translate my words to everyone. You will make sure to place them as if I were the one speaking them. _Every word,_ Adonis.” Doña Estrada warned.

“Yes, Doña Estrada…” Adonis turned to Mike, eyes filling with worry.

“Adonis?” Mike asked, his eyes widening.

“From here on out, I will translate the words that Doña Estrada speaks.” Adonis spoke loudly.

“Carmen, that’s quite enough. Stop this.” Mike snarled.

“What for? It is difficult to find someone who understands an Archaic Language perfectly.” Adonis repeated her whispered words.

Mike turned to look at Adonis before rounding on Carmen. “He is not involved in this.”

“He is now. Let us proceed with business as usual.”

Adonis felt the rage Michael felt, his hands shaking as he began to say something but then thought better of it.

“Fine. As I was saying. The first order of business…”

Adonis wanted so desperately to forget.

Forget the fact that was an interpreter for a faction of Ebott City.

Forget the woman in charge of an entire faction of Ebott city could condemn them all with one fell swoop.

Forget the atrocities that were being committed by these people. The things they allow in their factions.

Carmen Estrada was in charge of the drug trade within Ebott City. Her input in these meetings was mostly on the decisions on where cargo was coming and going. Her routes and deliveries were in her opinion were prompt and never tardy. The porcelain man known as Damien Lafayette handled the transport and commerce of contraband items. Alcohol, counterfeit items, guns, the whole deal. He partnered a lot with Estrada on heists and organized a stable route of exchange. Conway worked with connections, had people in legal power in the palm of his hand, the people he had name dropped in his time to speak made Adonis’ stomach twist from heartbreak and disappointment. Mayors, aldermen, city counselors, police officers, private investigators were all under his hand throughout the city.

The dark-haired man did not speak; however, it was not necessary because Adonis already knew who he was.

Pietro Bianchi worked with sex and human trafficking. He had brought in the Higanbana Society from a neighboring city to work with him here. They understood what he did and wanted to help by offering property as safehouses and secured locations for transport. What they wanted in return were laborers.

Particularly sex workers to fill the brothels they had in Planicia City.

Adonis was shaken to his core, never in his life did he want to associate with these wolves, these barbarians that placed themselves over everyone else. The whole city, thousands of streets, millions of people, all under the thumb of four people. The simple thought of it made Adonis almost cry from the injustice of it all. And still he translated for the red woman, her off-handed tone and an uncaring attitude making Adonis reach a breaking point, and even then, he couldn’t get mad. His SOUL was pushing out the words for him.

“And that is where you come in, King Asgore.” Carmen spoke through Adonis.

“I understand my role in this business, so I have a proposition.” The Goat King’s brow furrowed

“I rule the monster villages without fail. They are in short, still my servants when need be. If I were to propose something to them, they would follow without question. The only reason they have not attacked you humans is because when we came from the Underground and made the peace treaty, I asked them to follow the mandates given to everyone… regardless of how you humans have neglected those mandates.” Asgore stated.

The room suddenly went cold, Adonis could feel the hatred stemming from everyone.

“That being said, they report to me if they have scuffles or discrimination between humans. Now I could revoke my original mandate on peace, but only war death would prosper. So instead, I ask for a compromise.”

“And what exactly are you expecting to gain?” Lafayette asked coldly. “You can’t expect to bargain with us if the problem is your people and ours. If you want a humanitarian cause, you should look elsewhere.”

“I wish to be mayor. If I can go into a level of authority in Ebott city, then I can rewrite the way the laws are written for the treatment of monsters, I can also help other groups of humans that are marginalized by the law.” Asgore stared at Adonis this time.

“You want Mayoral status? That’s a pretty hefty gift, it’s gonna need something just as big in return for that favor.” Conway smirked.

“Which is why I have brought an associate of mine, Mettaton. He is the owner of MTT Resort, the biggest hotel, and entertainment for monsters in both the Underground and above. I am also the owner of various buildings and warehouses in my part of the city. I would lend them to you as well as I do not have much need for them.”

“And what makes you think we have a need for them?” Carmen asked.

“Your factions are beginning to crumble.” Asgore’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve had many smaller mobs ask for territorial sanctions within my parts of the monster villages. The recreation of the Laughing Dead is just one example of a successful joint operation. They were originally within the southern faction, but there have also been pleas from other factions as well. If human groups are laying down their pride to look to a monster to help what does that say for the human factions that govern them?”

At that last statement, the porcelain man shot up.

“You have some balls to talk a big game, you may have been a king down in that hellhole but up here you’re nothing but a filthy monster no more common than the rest of your kind.” His words spewed a malevolent venom toward Asgore, he, however, remained unchanged. “Don’t think just because you have some measly gangs you can think yourself a bigshot.”

“Mr. Lafayette, if I remember correctly. You had a shipment of narcotics from the southern part of Edge city correct? Just last week in fact, however they never came did they?”

“How the hell do you know about that?”

“They found a much better customer.” Asgore smirked.

“Damien, stand down.” Michael shouted as Damien’s fair face warped in rage, reaching for a pocket. “It’s your fault for being careless. Besides, Don Asgore here has a point. If we are unable to maintain full control of our own factions then we should entertain the possibility of looking for other resources.”

Michael looked to the man named Don Ricci and his cronies, they smirked at him in defiance. 

“However, I will make this very clear.” Michael glared back at Asgore. “I don’t know much about how things worked in the underground for monsters, so perhaps I am ignorant to your customs. But I have been in this hustle much longer than you have, so if you think I won’t catch on to something shady then you’d better be ready to have your dust thrown to the four winds.

“I will take whatever means necessary to make sure my loyalty is intact. I just want the best for my people.” Asgore stared back.

“Michael, tell me you are not seriously considering this?” Damien complained, his voice sounding whiny as he turned his head in disbelief.

“Miguel, you should think this carefully.” Doña Estrada warned. Adonis, translating a rapid speed.

“I support it.” a gruff, husky voice from the bar spoke up. Pietro downed his drink with a grunt, his murky eyes gazing the room. “It could increase revenue for my business as well.”

“It would be best to better negotiate details later on, but we agree as well.” A man from the Higanbana Society spoke, his accent thick but easily understood.

“I’m afraid I am much more hesitant to agree but I will entertain the thought. I will take this offer into consideration as well.” Doña Estrada mused

“I ain’t fucking doing it.” Damien sat in a huff.

“We didn’t ask you, Damien.” Doña Estrada rolled her eyes. 

“It seems we have made an agreement. We will take into consideration this proposal of yours Don Asgore. In the meantime, let us enjoy the drinks and service this club has for us.” Michael raised a glass in the air in preparation for a toast.

The rest, minus Lafayette, raised their drinks as well. 

After Adonis went on to serve more drinks after he found Bobby in the back room, apparently Michael had told him and Adonis to stay out of the main area for our own good. Luckily Adonis was able to take a short break with a nap before going back into the fray. He walked around amongst the groups of men before going back to and chatting briefly in Spanish with Doña Estrada.

“Miguel was very defensive about you.” she observed.

“I’m sure it was a good reason; I mean I don’t want to involve myself in something that doesn’t concern me.” Adonis replied pitifully. He hated this weak act he was putting on but it was necessary for them to overlook him.

“Hmm. And here I thought I found his plaything.” she muttered.

“I’m sorry Doña? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Oh, just me thinking out loud. Another glass if you will.” she lifted her own as Adonis filled it.

Asgore and his own men, on the other hand, were discussing the logistics of Mettaton’s involvement.

“Absolutely fucking not.” he denied, his metal arms swinging to cross his arms

“Mettaton, think about other monsters from the villages.” Asgore pleaded.

“I knew you wanted to do something with my business. And I thought maybe just a few floors or the back warehouses but I didn’t expect you to prostitute my whole resort!” Mettaton huffed.

_“Of course you would know what that’s like.”_ Papyrus muttered.

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Mettaton, your resort holds the perfect place for monster revenue, if I can convince them to join, they’d have the police stop going to the resort for unwarranted searches.” Asgore tried to get Mettaton to see the opportunity.

“Ugh. Waiter! I need another drink.” He groaned after a pause.

Adonis heard the aggravated call, walking back to the metal man.

“What would you like Mettaton?” he asked

“Something strong, enough to forget this headache for a spell.”

“I have the perfect brandy for that sir. Give me a moment.”

_“King Asgore, how can you be so sure as to trust this human? I for one think it is very suspicious for him to already be placed into these meetings so quickly.”_ Papyrus glared at the human as he left.

“What he wants is out of our agreement, he thinks that by giving me information as soon as possible he’ll be out of it.” Asgore replied flatly.

“And will he?” asked Mettaton.

“Of course not, these Dons won’t just let me become Mayor that easy. They need to see what I can do to benefit them. So, in turn, I need him to figure out what it is that they want so that they see me as valuable.” Asgore explained.

“Here you go, sir. A Scottsfield Finest whiskey.” Adonis served Mettaton the golden-brown liquid in ice.

“Let’s hope it helps me forget my sins too.” Mettaton raised his glass before taking a sip.

“Have you found anything?” Asgore asked Adonis.

“Even if I did, what makes you think I’ll tell you here?” Adonis whispered back.

_“How dare you speak to King Asgore this way, all throughout the night you’ve been disrespecting his name.”_ Papyrus exclaimed.

“You must be Papyrus, your brothers mentioned you.” Adonis made a face. “I can see what he’s had to deal with up until now.”

“WHY-”

_ “Papyrus.”_ Asgore said through gritted teeth.

“You’d better learn to be more covert about these sorts of things. I’ll help you achieve your goal but if you think I’ll risk my life for your schemes then you’re barking up the wrong tree.” Adonis narrowed his eyes in boredom at Asgore, who only glared in response.

“The only reason I have been so cordially with you is that you’re of use to me, make no mistake young man. I will kill you if you disrespect me again.” snarled Asgore. “I was King for a reason, don’t forget your own place.”

“You’d better watch yourself Asgore, I told Sans the same thing I’m telling you. Doesn’t matter who or what the hell you are, King or not these wolves here are just itching for their bullet high. So, if you wanna make threats go ahead because it’s gonna be you with bullet holes, not I.” Adonis scoffed, walking away from the table and leaving the three in a mix of shock and rage.

“I like him.” Mettaton stared in awe.

~~~

“I should expect to see you soon Adonis. Please take care of yourself, it’s always nice to hear my language from the mouth of another.” Doña Estrada lifted her self from the soft velvet chair, accompanied by her now two guards.

_I hope to never see you again, you psychopathic murderer._ “It was my pleasure to meet you, Doña Estrada.” Adonis kept his thoughts to himself, for fear of another bullet ringing through the air.

“Michael had better treat you well.” she smiled. “_Adiós_, Adonis. _Cuídate.”_

[Good-bye Adonis, take care.]

“Good-bye, Doña.” Adonis bowed slowly.

_ And good fucking riddance._

“Donny, my boy…” A familiar voice intruded Adonis’ thought. “I guess I have some explaining to do, don’t I.” Mike strolled over as Doña Estrada made her exit, his face apprehensive.

“Not really, I kinda knew something was up since the day before. And I’ve suspected you to be in business with the Scarlet Hand. I’d imagine it’s difficult to leave a gang like that.” Adonis said simply. “I guess I just wasn’t prepared for you to be the southern faction boss.”

“I just don’t want you treating me any differently than before, talking to you has always been so refreshing. I’m still Mike.”

“You’re a Don, and you’re my boss. But Mike, I understand. Well, somewhat at least.” Adonis smiled nervously before going back to cleaning the scattered tables and cups.

The end of the night was fast approaching, many guests had already proceeded to leave, with Pietro Bianchi the only one at the bar. The Higanbana Society deciding to leave early, leaving him all alone there. Adonis and Bobby had taken turns being on the bar and at the floor, so near the end Adonis had been at the bar serving the man his drinks. He was starting to creep out Adonis however, his staring becoming less and less subtle.

“Hello sir, is there anything else I can help you with?”

“You have a pretty face.” he replied, studying Adonis.

_ Gee, he sure is discreet._

“I appreciate the compliment sir…” Adonis smiled nervously.

“I apologize, you remind me of my nephew.”

_… _

_ That’s… not any better?_

“He was a good-looking boy; shame he was jumped walking home from school.” he explained.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Drink with me.” he gestured next to him.

“Uh, I can’t sir. I’m on the clock and-”

“Mikey won’t say shit if you’re with me.” he rolled his eyes. “And don’t call me sir, makes me feel old. Just Pete, if you want.”

There were a lot of things that were driving Adonis to refuse the offer. Many of them reminding him of this man’s sins. How cruel could this man be to steal people away from their families and traffic them into slavery? But Adonis’ instincts told him that if he were to refuse, he would be risking the rage of a drunk boss.

So, he decided to sit.

“Do you want another drink?” Adonis asked before turning to leave the bar counter.

“Just a straight whiskey.”

Adonis sat with the gruff man, handing him his drink. His black beard nicely trimmed and had gray streaks in it. Adonis took him in completely. His silk blue dress shirt underneath a charcoal vest that seemed to stretch over his broad back and tighten from his muscular build. He stared down at his drink, his thoughts clouding his drunken head, which let Adonis know immediately his was a melancholy drunk. It was quiet between the two of them and it began to get awkward for Adonis just waiting for him to say something.

“You know…” he spoke up. “I heard your name. Adonis Bianchi.”

“Yes, I think Doña Carmen wanted to know it. I know it’s Italian, but I’m Mexican actually.”

“Hmm.” He mused. “He’s mentioned you, you know. Mikey. Says speaking to you is kin to confessing to a priest.”

“I guess it depends on the sins you're willing to absolve yourself from.” Adonis said, thinking better of it he added. “I’m just a bartender… Pete. I’m under your service and I don’t feel like getting my throat slit for letting anything slip of what happened tonight.”

“I understand your hesitation. I see my reputation precedes me.” He mused once more, taking a gulp of his drink.

Adonis didn’t know what to say to that, he wasn’t expecting that to be put so bluntly.

“Don’t worry. I don’t have the heart for murder, I’m weeping over the loss of my nephew as you can see.” Pete breathed in sharply as if the notion humored him. “How pitiful.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… Pete. Why are you telling me this?” Everything was telling him to move away from this man, he seemed like bad news.

“Mikey trusts you, that’s enough for me to trust you too.”

“I guess you talk a lot with Michael then.” Adonis didn’t like where this was going.

“When you’ve been in the hustle as long as we have, you learn to appreciate the friendships you can salvage. Michael and I understand that, so I enjoy his company.” 

Adonis took a quick glance at his watch, fifteen minutes ‘til his shift would be officially over.

“You remind me too much of my nephew.” His gruff voice softened as if his throat was tightening. “Call me senile or what have you, but I loved that boy like my own son. He was perfect in every way.” His eyes hardening. Adonis was told specifically by Bobby not to bother the melancholic drunks, they always preferred to be left alone. Now he could see why.

“I wouldn’t say senile.” Adonis offered.

“It’s unbecoming for a man to get emotional like I am now.” Pete shook his head in shame. “Perhaps he could’ve been saved if I did not do the work I am currently doing.

_ Oh boy. This is getting way too personal. _“Perhaps, but we really won’t ever know. All we can do now is live on in his memory.” Adonis tried to show sympathy, mostly because he was afraid of what the man might do.

“You may be right, but I refuse to show weakness. So now all I can do is drink until there’s nothing left to feel.”

_ Ugh, this is really getting depressing. _Adonis found it really hard to show any genuine sympathy to this man.

“Drinking won’t help, at least not forever. I don’t think it’s not normal for you to feel any type of way either because of that. You’re mourning, and people mourn in different ways. Showing sadness or melancholy doesn’t mean that you are weak, but rather that you are strong enough to let yourself care for another person. Pushing away those bad emotions to make fake ones will only make you feel them a lot more.” Adonis turned to look at him, hoping to satisfy the drunkard.

_ So, this is what my life has come to… giving life lessons to a sex trafficking mafia boss. Great. _Adonis thought with an internal sigh.

Pete only turned to look at Adonis, his mouth agape as his eyes trailed over Adonis’ face once more. “You’re very wise for a bartender.”

“When you talk to a lot of people, you pick up a few things.” Adonis shrugged as he stood up to go around the bar. “My shift is almost over, so it’s last call. What will it be sir?”

Pete’s face turned from dumbstruck to thoughtful, as if he were trying his best to actually gather his thoughts. He chugged his whiskey first, wincing a bit and sighing at the hot sensation going down his throat. “I enjoy Michael’s company very much, but I find comfort in yours as well. That is rare for me in my line of work.” He stared once more at Adonis.

“I want to take you somewhere.” he stated.

“Excuse me?” Adonis had to properly absorb what he had thought he had heard, his head reeling at the idea.

“You have given me a different perspective of this guilt I’ve been carrying around; I want to return the favor.”

“I… don’t know what to say.” Adonis didn’t even cover his startled face with a smile or laugh.

“Say yes. I feel as though I owe you.”

“You don’t. Honestly, I didn’t want to intrude on your problems with my own opinions. Like I said I’m just the bartender.” Adonis emphasized his place once more, to make sure it got through the Italian’s head.

“You may be the bartender. But you have a beautiful mind, I see now why Mike likes you so much. I might have to keep you to myself as well.” Pete chuckled, his face changing. Adonis could see how handsome he was, his face smoothed over well and his high cheekbones letting his nicely trimmed beard show.

“Thank you… for the compliment. I really appreciate the praise.” was all the Adonis could say to that.

“I will ask Mikey to let you go for one of your shifts right now, I will tell him.” He suddenly stood up, leaving Adonis a head and shoulders lower than him. “Good-bye… Adonis.”

_ He’s shitfaced. He probably won’t even remember this conversation._ Adonis thought as he stared at the hulking drunk staggering to the door.

“What was that all about?” Bobby walked up next to Adonis.

“He was a melancholic drunk.”

“And you gave him the time of day?” he raised an eyebrow.

“He’ll forget about it in the morning. He’s too shitfaced.”

“Let’s hope so, tonight has made me on edge. I asked the chefs downstairs to make a batch of fried chicken for us. Wanna share?” Bobby sighed, putting away the empty beer bottles in a box for the back room.

“Have I ever told you how much you mean to me, Bobby?” Adonis smiled tiredly. His shoulders hanging and his arms leaning against the counter.

“Not enough actually.” Bobby huffed in fake indignation.

“Well let’s hurry up then, I wanna demolish that chicken already.”

Adonis and Bobby went to work on sweeping and mopping up the floor and replacing the cups and bottles. Adonis noticed at some point that the monster trio appeared to be speaking with Michael. Paying no mind, he continued to work.

“We truly appreciate your support.” Asgore dipped his head.

“Don’t thank me just yet, I had a very interesting meeting with one of your associates. Sans, was it?” Michael looked up at the large monster, who was a head and shoulders taller than he.

_ “I apologize if he did anything rash. He seems like he may be uncouth, but trust that he remains on a short leash.”_ Papyrus answered, his face grimacing.

“He was just bothering a bartender, but I don’t think he meant any harm. I know that you wouldn’t have him causing trouble for nothing.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, not when we’re so close.”

“Let’s keep it that way. It would be a shame to have worked this hard for almost nothing” 

Asgore could read between the lines. “I would like to remain on good terms, you’ve been so kind.”

“Well, Don Asgore. I bid you a good night and hope to see what the verdict is for the rest of the bosses of what this agreement should include.” Michael shook Asgore’s claw cheerily, seeing the trio walk off.

“Until next time, Don Conway.”

Adonis didn’t need to be too far to hear the conversation, but now he was confused. If he believed himself to be the main reason the Garden of Eden was under Michael’s ownership, it would make sense why he bought it off Schultz. But Michael’s taking it like it’s nothing serious, so what’s his real game then?

“Donny boy… we need to talk.” Michael turned to Adonis.


	11. Arbitrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along the path that waves and bends, with paths that squirm and whirl. Marks the Paths of PACIFIST and GENOCIDE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysssss...
> 
> I first off want to apologize for the HUGE Hiatus that I took while over winter break. I get that it was uncalled for and it kinda threw my organization skills into overdrive. But it was well needed and I can finally resume with the story. I love this too much to give up now.
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter and comment below! I love reflecting on my stories and I want to get better.

“I TRULY DO NOT LIKE THAT HUMAN.” Papyrus fumed as he exited the club.

“He is also causing me to grow weary of him. I can take a few slanders from a human, but if they were at least in a position of power.” Asgore agreed.

The three men walked out into the cold, the black limousine waiting for them, the city seems to have changed very little compared to when they entered the club. The city lights barely illuminating the streets in a yellow haze. The roads slick from a light drizzle that occurred before they left the club.

“I think he’s very brave. He stood up to both of you after all.” Mettaton scoffed at the two, his strut hurried as he struggled to catch up to the two hulking men.

“He hid behind the Total Neutrality rule. That’s why he was brazen enough to even dare think about doing so.” Asgore grumbled as he tapped on the window of the car.

“So, we’re gonna ignore how his SOUL was going berserk when we went in then? I don’t think I’ve seen a human SOUL like that before and trust me, I’ve done my research.” Mettaton asked flatly.

“YES, THAT WAS PECULIAR. KING ASGORE, WERE YOU AWARE OF THIS?”

“Yes, I’ll explain later. Get in the car.” Asgore ordered the pair into the vehicle. “Mettaton, I assume that you’ll be staying in Papyrus’ quarters?”

“I don’t think I’m welcomed actually.” Mettaton huff, entering the car from the street side.

“AS IF I WERE GOING TO LET YOU STAY ELSEWHERE. YES SIR, HE WILL REMAIN WITH ME.” Papyrus opened the opposing door to yell at Mettaton.

Asgore, on the other hand, was hoping for Mettaton to leave. “I don’t want to hear you two arguing the whole way home, I’m tired.” Asgore rolled his eyes as he entered the car.

“Riverperson. Take us home.” Asgore called to the small window between the driver’s seat and the passengers, he sprawled over the leather seats of the vehicle.

_“Tra la la. Home is where the hearth is started.”_ The Riverperson replied. Their breathy voice, soft and seeming to grin at the thought.

“Yeah, yeah.” Asgore sighed, rubbing his temples. He wanted to go back to bed already.

“SIR, WHAT SHOULD WE DO ABOUT THAT HUMAN?”

“Papyrus why does he matter to you so much? He won’t be needed unless I need inside work.”

“AS I SAID BEFORE, I DON’T TRUST HIM. HE SEEMS VERY SUSPICIOUS.” Papyrus answered darkly. “THE LAST TIME WE HAD ANOTHER HUMAN THIS CLOSE TO OUR BUSINESS MEETINGS, SHE-”

“_She_… was a problem. And she was resolved.” Asgore glared at Papyrus, silencing him.

While they were talking, Riverperson began the car once more and drove away from the club. The lack of cars out on the weeknight meant a slow and undisturbed ride through the City. They left the northern territory and made way for the eastern outskirts. The ride itself was quiet as it normally was when riding with the Riverperson, as it seemed to enjoy the peacefulness of it. Regardless of what was going on.

“Riverperson, what do you think? Should we trust this handsome Adonis?” asked Mettaton, now bored of the silence.

“_Tra la li. Tra la la. Beauty is a weapon, with the power to bring a god to his knees.”_ they answered.

“Well, that was depressing.” Mettaton made a face. 

“WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN, RIVERPERSON?” Papyrus raised an eyebrow. “YOU’VE MANY A WISE WORD.”

The three monsters turned to look at the driver’s seat to see the hooded figure, a moment of pause as they listened to the Riverperson’s verdict. “_Tre le le. Hmm… I should have worn more cologne today.”_

“Whatever the case may be, we can count tonight as a success.” Asgore rolled his eyes at the Riverperson’s coyness, deciding it best to move on. “They were able to consider it, even after the Black Fang had told me that they find it difficult to agree on anything.”

“The who?” asked Mettaton.

“THE BLACK FANG IS A GROUP OF POLICEMEN THAT FOLLOW VERY CLOSELY WITH DON CONWAY.” Papyrus explained, he reached for the icebox and lifted a glass bottle of whiskey and poured it into a cup. “HOWEVER, IN RECENT TIMES THEY’VE BEEN LOOKING TO RELOCATE THEIR CENTER OF OPERATIONS AND APPROACHED US ALONG WITH THE LAUGHING DEAD. THEY WERE ALSO THE ONES WHO GAVE US THE DON’S CONTACT.” Papyrus explained.

“Does Conway know about this?”

“NOT A CLUE.” Papyrus smirked.

“Hmm. Well, I certainly don’t like those hooligans from the Laughing Dead.” Mettaton rolled his eyes at the memory of them. “They were all such meatheads, and what’s worse is that they made us look bad.”

“Even Conway knows that this is temporary after I take the Mayoral office, I will make sure to execute these pests.” Asgore grumbled.

“THEY ARE QUITE UNCOUTH. IT TRULY PAINS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO EVEN BECOME ASSOCIATED WITH SUCH BARBARIANS.” Papyrus sneered.

“Luckily for us, they didn’t get much time to talk, if any.” mused Mettaton before giving Asgore a worried look. “King Asgore, what do you plan on doing then? It seems this Adonis will be the epicenter of your plans if he is to mole out the information given to him. And I’m assuming he’s not doing it for free.”

“We made a deal; he would give me information as long as what I was doing would benefit all monsters.”

“A human agreed to it? That easily?” Mettaton almost laughed.

“As infuriating as this human is, he is very peculiar. And apparently works fast.” Asgore mused. His brows knitting in thought.

“He obviously knows his stuff as a bartender as well. That martini he gave me was to die for.” Mettaton smiled.

“BOSS, I STILL BELIEVE THIS TO BE AN UNNECESSARY RISK.” Papyrus glared at Mettaton before speaking to Asgore. “HOW CAN WE BE SURE THAT THIS HUMAN WILL DO AS HE SAYS? HE COULD ALSO BE A DOUBLE AGENT OR HE COULD EVEN PROVIDE FALSE INFORMATION.”

“I’ve already sent the dogs to scope out where he lives and with whom he associates with. If anything should happen that isn’t supposed to, we’ll know the right punishment.” He sighed. “It’s such a shame it’s come to this, I truly wish these humans would be more accepting of the change.”

“I wouldn’t say all humans aren’t.” Mettaton pursed his lips. “Many of them are very open-minded, it’s sad that it’s a rare few compared to the rest of the city. I mean, there’s this Adonis, right?”

“He doesn’t count. At least not yet.” grumbled Asgore.

“AND DO NOT CONFUSE RESPECT AND FEAR. MANY HUMANS FEAR WHAT WE CAN DO, WHICH IS WHY THEY DARE NOT TOE THE LINE AGAINST US.” Papyrus grumbled, looking out the window as he sat slouched on the leather seat.

“Mettaton does bring a fair point however, with the rise of activist groups we should consider opening our reach with them. I did promise the faction leaders to help the marginalized groups of humans.”

“If I may be so bold, why did you?” Mettaton asked.

“I made a deal with Mr. Bianchi.”

“LET US HOPE THAT IT WAS WORTH IT AND THAT THIS HUMAN PROVES TO BE WORTH HIS SALT.” Papyrus crossed his arms sighing at Asgore.

The rest of the car ride was silent as the limo drove into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Whatcha’ wanna talk about Boss?” Adonis smiled.

Conway stood next to the counter Adonis, his eyebrows raised in worry and apprehension, scanning the young man from head to toe. “I didn’t want this to get too far. Especially after I told you that you didn’t deserve to be around such trash.”

They were the last ones in the VIP lounge, with Bobby downstairs handling the inventory check for the night they both had enough alone time to talk.

“I don’t understand.” Adonis gave a confused look.

“Please Donny, don’t play coy.” Conway narrowed his eyes. “If anything, you’re just as much a liar as I am. _Professor_ Bianchi.”

The emphasis of his title made Adonis widen his eyes in shock. _How the hell did he figure that out?_

“Well, _Don_ Conway. Congratulations, you figured me out.” He recovered swiftly with a scowl. “I guess we’re both liars then.”

“Don’t antagonize me, Adonis, I’m not the enemy here.” he shook his head. “And neither are you. I just want to set things straight.”

“Sir, you don’t need to do-”

“Only my inferiors call me sir. Please. Just Mike.”

“You forget that I am considered even less than that for the most part.”

“Not in my eyes.” Conway stepped closer, his eyes staring hard into Adonis, his imposing stature making the other nervous.

“Mike, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but it’s starting to scare me. If you know my real job then you should also know where I live. But I’m assuming you’ve already known about that, haven’t you?” Adonis stood his ground, the Total Neutrality rule filling his SOUL with BRAVERY.

He didn’t answer.

“Yeah, and since we’re being honest. Let’s get on with it and talk about the elephant in the room.” Adonis lowered his voice, not knowing if Robert or anyone else was nearby.

“I know you’ve got a thing for me. And while I don’t care about it, I don’t plan on being a Mafia Doll. Much less the one you can’t be seen with.” Adonis blurted out quietly.

“Urk…” Conway tensed up, his head spinning wildly as he searched for anyone nearby. After deeming it safe to speak, he turned back to Adonis a lot quieter. “How blunt of you… I should assume you also play for the other team?”

“You may assume, but you also wanted to set things clear, didn’t you?” Adonis took a step back to put more distance between the two of them.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. It’s very… illuminating, speaking to you. You’ve already got Carmen and Pete under your thumb. Hell, you could take on the world with your networking skills.”

“I don’t want to take on the world, I just want to live in it.” Adonis turned to fix whatever was left of the mess near the counter, pushing empty glasses in a crate to wash.

“You should have more ambition.”

“You should worry less about me.”

Conway smirked. “Heh. Pete mentioned he liked your frankness; I can see why now. I liked you behind the counter, but I think I prefer this version of you.”

“He said you were friends. I don’t want to be the one assuming as well but is he...?”

“Hah, no he isn’t. But he mentioned something about you appearing as Jacobi, his nephew. Pete was always so affectionate towards him.” Mike’s eyes darkened as if remembering a sad memory.

“It was really creepy.”

“Don’t be too hard on him; Jacobi’s decapitated head was brought to his doorstep one night. Poor chap hasn’t slept in days.”

Adonis stiffened at the thought of seeing a single head in a box. His mind painted an image of his niece, her long almond hair cut where the blade severed her neck.

He pushed the thought away. “Do-Mike. I’m gonna tell you this right now. I don’t want to be involved with your dealings. As much as I appreciate the promotion to VIP, I don’t want to be caught in the crossfire. Today was too close to be called safe and I have a family to go home to.”

“Honestly, I was expecting you to follow Robert to the back room, I didn’t expect Carmen to be serious having you translate for her…” He wrinkled his brow. “Carmen… is very excessive.”

“Carmen is a lot of things. But this isn’t how close I wanted to be with your people.”

“I guess it was an oversight on my part” Mike sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. “But Carmen does like you as well. She even gave you a nice tip as well.” He pulled out a short stack of bills.

_ “She gave me all that?”_

“Oh no, this is from everyone else. However, she did give a large portion.”

“What about Bobby?”

“I guess this was for him as well.” he laughed. Adonis glanced at the tips worriedly.

“Well, you can give me my share.” Adonis sighed.

He expected this to happen, his tips were mostly taken from him by Carl. Everyone knew that they had to keep their tips safe at the end of their shifts, not because of the other employees but because of how Carl ran his business.

“Uh… sure.” Mike jumped at the change in the demeanor of Adonis, handing him a huge wad of the stack. Adonis paused, looking at the money bunched up at Mike's hand.

“What about Bobby?” Adonis made an incredulous face at Mike.

“The rest is for him?” Mike stated it but as he observed Adonis it came out more like a question.

“Oh… wow. That’s, really generous Mike.”

“What do you mean?” he chuckled. “These are your tips.”

It had then dawned on Adonis that Michael didn’t know that Carl used to take a whopping 30% of all tips from his employees. “I mean that you held on to that. Heh. It’s so kind of you.” Adonis grinned.

A pause filled the air between them.

“Uh, my shift is over, and I have a class to attend in the morning so I’d better get going now.” Adonis turned away from Mike and turned to the backroom.

“I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, Donny. But if you need any help, I would be happy to give it to you. You don’t have to work two jobs forever.” Mike walked closer, causing Adonis to put his guard back up.

“I’m fine with these two.”

“What about your house? Carmen mentioned on her way out that you lived in my faction.”

“You already know where I live.”

“I didn’t actually, I wanted to ask you.”

“With all due respect, I’ll kindly refuse. I made it this far on my own hard work, I can keep doing it.” Adonis turned around; his eyebrows knitted in annoyance

“You’re a strange man Adonis, anyone would want that kind of help.” Mike smirked, watching Adonis close the backroom door.

_ “If I wanted to get blood money, I’d do it myself.”_ Adonis whispered before walking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans fell asleep quickly and without warning, his warm sheets welcoming him into a blissful sleep. It was rare for him to knock out as quick as he did. It usually took hours for him to do so. He knew why, as much as he’d like not to admit it, he could feel the weight of his sins on his spine. They festered there with his guilt and rage against humanity.

It wasn’t exactly his fault. But the homicides under his belt wasn’t helping his sleep.

Sans also rarely dreamed, but when he did, he found that most of them were very disturbing. Realizing that they tended to be conversations or events that happened throughout the day. Events that were different from what really happened. What could’ve happened.

But there were other dreams that involved him floating in the black abyss of his teleportation with a single red light beaming down at him. It had been a while since the red light appeared before him, the darkness surrounding his soul seeming to suffocate him into answering the questions the light asked.

** Have you found them yet?**

A voice called out. It had no emotion; its voice didn’t feel tangible or physical. As if the words just appeared to Sans in his head.

“… I don’t know” he answered pitifully. His voice weak for some reason.

** You found someone.**

“… But, I don’t know.” His voice was raspy and weak. He wasn’t sure about what he didn’t know and he was unsure of why he felt so tired. It was hard to tell how long he had been there.

** Don’t think so little of yourself. It’s not your fault.**

“I miss you.”

** No… you don’t. You hate me actually. **The voice was not exactly comforting, it seemed to just state words.

“I…”

** Don’t make the same mistake again. **

“I’m sorry.”

** Don’t be, you’re on the right path. You just have to find the right one.**

“What… one?”

** You’ll know.**

“You’re not very helpful.” Sans seemed to blurt out, his voice no longer raspy.

** …**

** Are you prepared for them to seek you out?**

“Heh. I was for you.”

** Very funny, comedian. You weren’t laughing when I killed you once or twice.**

“Those were lapses in judgment. Can’t help underestimating sacks of skin.”

** You forget that I was no ordinary human. Nor is the Angel of Hell.**

“Angel?”

** You will meet them soon. **

** “**Who?” Sans felt a weight on his SOUL. It pulled him down, deeper into the blackness.

** And soon you will see that I am not truly gone from this world yet.**

_ “Who!?” Sans grunted before he started sinking into what felt like a vat of black goo._

** Demon of Fire, Angel of Hell.**

_ “SANS I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP FOR THE MEETING. YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE NOW.”_

His dark sockets glowed back to life, signaling his trip back from his dream. He heaved a deep breath, oxygen filling his lungs from the initial shock of being woken up so suddenly.

“Fuckin’ Christ, Paps…” Sans grunted, rubbing his eyes. “Give a guy a warning will ya?”

“THERE IS NO TIME FOR BREAKFAST NOW YOU LAZY IMBECILE. MY DELICIOUS COOKING WAS ALL FOR NAUGHT.” Papyrus glared at the plump skeleton from the doorway, his red eye lights glinting murderously from the dark room. He stamped at the prospect of his brother not getting to eat his meal.

“I’m still hungry Papy…” Sans grumbled bleary-eyed. His heavy form sitting up with a tired slump.

“GET DRESSED. NOW. YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE LAUGHING DEAD HEADQUARTERS.” The taller skeleton had an uncharacteristically pink, frilly apron and baking gloves. Although he was mad as all hell at Sans for waking up so late, he seemed oddly… cheery.

“Pap… it’s a park shed.”

“I SAID GET DRESSED AND GET OUT.” Papyrus’s eyes glowered a blood-red as a circle of red bones appeared behind him, threatening Sans to impale him if he did not comply.

“Oop, look at that. I’ve got my outfit for the day, see ya in a bit Papy.” Sans practically jumped to his closet at the sight of the bone attack being prepared.

Sans may have left his bed in a panic, his eyes searching his closet for clothes. But his mind was still numb from being asleep. He felt his head reeling from how deeply asleep he was, his skull ringing like white noise as he selected his shirt from his seemingly endless shades of red.

_ “I can never remember them fucking dreams…”_ he thought with a grimace.

After picking a fine white three-piece suit to a dark red shirt he made his way to his dresser to find his cologne bottles, picking up an oblong-shaped vial with an orange-tinted liquid.

“_Wonder if he’ll like this…”_ he thought about what Donny would think of this smell.

He shrugged and smeared a more than generous amount of the sickly-sweet smelling liquid on his collar and jawbone and lightly patted his shirt with it.

“Alrigh’ Papy. I’m headed out. I’m taking Riverperson with me.” Sans announced strolling out of he and his brother's wing of the house. “I'm gonna pick up some food so don’t wait up-” Sans paused as he saw his brother was not alone at the table. A certain robot was in the room as well.

“Good morning Sans. Did you sleep well?” Mettaton purred. His face a slate of boredom, for he did not care to actually speak to Sans.

“What the hell is this bitch doing here?” Sans narrowed his eyes at his brother, who was sipping on his morning coffee alongside the robot.

“HE IS A GUEST AND YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR WAY.” Papyrus glared at Sans before turning back to his drink.

“He’d better be gone and soon when I come back.” Sans rolled his eyes, reaching for his white fedora on the hangers near the door to the exit of the wing. And without another word from Sans, he teleported downstairs.

“Charming as ever I see.” Mettaton rolled his eyes.

“WAIT UNTIL HE RETURNS HOME. WE’LL HAVE OUR REVENGE.”

Sans saw the Froggits hard at work making sure that everything was in tip-top shape.

“Heya Froggits, what’s cookin?”

“Ribbit… nothing for you.” one replied with a glare.

“Don’t be that way. Just gimme some flapjacks and I’ll be on my way.” Sans grinned back.

The Froggit sighed heavily beckoning a group of other Froggits to prepare a plate.

“To go, actually.” Sans’ grin widening at the Froggits growing irritation.

Sans took a moment, while the group of Froggits left to gather the food, to go through what happened the past few days. He exhaled sharply as he knitted his brow bone. It was an unusual turn of events, how a human with a SOUL of that magnitude could even be alive. Granted, he wouldn’t consider himself the best monster to go to for information on SOULS, human or otherwise.

_ He destroyed the MettaBots like they were nothing. Imagine a monster trying to go against that. _A voice whispered in Sans's head, reminding him of the emotional turmoil that Adonis became after the lab incident.

_Damn… he sure as hell won’t wanna come back here after that._ Sans frowned.

_ DEMONS… the stuff of legends._ Sans’ mind trying to grasp how those fairy tales use to scare him as a kid. How eerily similar the seemed to humans but were much more sinister.

Adonis, however, seemed almost the complete opposite of those stories. How they preyed on monsters and humans, destroying lives and damning their SOULS.

_Perhaps they deserved it_. A voice in Sans’ head mused.

_Perhaps they were tricked._ Another replied.

He shook his head; it didn’t matter what those stories said. The fact of the matter is, Adonis would be impertinent to Asgore’s grand plan. Finding the middle ground between humans and monster relations was all that mattered to Sans. Adonis would just have to get used to following Asgore’s directions sooner than later. And hopefully the latter.

“Here, now leave… Ribbit… we must serve the royal family first.” A lone Froggit broke Sans from his trance, pushing a bag of food on his large shin.

“Heh, thanks bud. See ya later.” Sans raised a brow, his grin returning to the smaller monster.

“Yeah, yeah.” It replied offhandedly.

Sans made his way outside of the estate and to the cobblestone walkway to the garage where the Riverperson was seen cleaning his vehicle. Their hooded trench coat covering his face from Sans as they were inspecting a minuscule spot on the hood of the car with a rag.

“Hey Riverperson, I gotta meeting to go to. Mind if I borrow you?” Sans asked.

_“Tra la la… Something borrowed or something sold. Tis not worth the same as silver and gold.” _they replied pensively, letting their head hang in in curiosity.

“Silver and gold huh? I’ll make it worth your time then. How’s about a new cologne? Heard you like them so much.” Sans's grin became forced. He never saw what was beneath their hood, no one did in fact. But he always had a bad feeling every time he tried to look into it… as if the Riverperson was trying to subconsciously tell him not to even dare try to.

_“Tra la la… I should’ve worn more cologne today…”_ the Riverperson straightened up this time at the reward of new cologne, and entered the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hang a lef’ here.” Sans finished the last of his waffles as he pointed to the next street.

It was a short drive out of Hotland and past Snowdin to get to the southern part of Ebott City. The Laughing Dead located themselves near 124th street and Pulaski and bordered the Vipers territory. Normally, there would be scuffles and fights abound between the two, it would actually be very dangerous for a monster to even be out in broad daylight. But with the so-called Alliance in place and with Sans being the frontrunner for engaging the enemy gangs, He gained a little bit of respect here.

A little bit.

“Great, now park here. I’ll give ya a ring when I’m done dealing with these assholes.” Sans sighed and got out of the vehicle.

_ “… Sans the Skeleton.”_

Sans stiffened at the mention of his name. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the Riverperson, he just wasn’t expecting something as coherent as that to come from them. Riverperson was never to be as straightforward nor as capable as to form logical sentences. They just did their job and spouted some random phrases and left, it truly was unnerving to hear his actual name come so easily.

_ “...Tra la li… Beauty from roses will help those forget of the thorns they carry.…”_

“Wha?” Sans turned around, almost incredulously from the underwhelming response Riverperson gave.

_ “Tra la li…”_

A pause was held between the two, Sans narrowed his eyes as he stared daggers at Riverperson.

_“… I should’ve worn more cologne today…”_ was all the Riverperson said as they started the car back up and drove off.

“What the fuck…” was that Sans could muster as he nearly sputtered in confusion. He held the bridge of his nose sighing deep as he felt his nerves getting to him.

_ Whatever, I gotta deal with these fuckers now. _Sans groaned internally.

He arrived at a desolate park, it’s metal lettering at the entrance reading Commissioners Park. A bronze statue of a human at attention in full military garment gleamed in the morning sun. The browning grass and unkept weeds spoke of the apathy humans had for its maintenance. Sans proceeded to walk down the cobblestone walkway, the brisk air softly caressing him as he marched on through the quiet park. Normally he’d be one to just teleport near the place and piss around but he decided he’d be late regardless of what his brother warned him. He found that the stillness of the park settled him down from the awkwardness he and the Riverperson had a few moments ago.

He hadn’t forgotten the way they had said his name. As if they knew something, he didn’t…. Deciding it not to be the most important thing on his list, his minded wandered toward his newest fascination; Adonis Bianchi.

He envisioned how he’d wake up as, his normally wavy, black hair would be a mess. His skin was as hot as a furnace and his warmth entrapping him to his bed. Not letting him leave the tempting bedsheets. Sans wanted so badly to reach out and feel the burning sensation he’d feel if he were to just grasp him. His SOUL would dance for him as he’d touch all of him, leaving every square inch of the human body with his touch. In his own way, he’d make him his and his alone.

Sans grinned. He enjoyed that peculiar thought. Unbeknownst to him, his grin turned into a sinister smile, his sharped teeth bared and gleaming as he continued to fantasize about exactly what he’d do with that human’s warmth.

It wasn’t long before he spotted a familiar camping ground with a veranda and a large building behind it. Inside the veranda were a group of men sitting down at the table, all dressed in ratty suits and dirty faces.

Sans's smile vanished. It was time to get serious.

“Morning gentlemen, how’s the day gone?”

“You’re an hour _late_. Where the fuck have you been?” the man in the middle of the table snarled. His slicked-back lair and cheap cologne reeked the whole veranda. Its stench becoming more and more putrid with every second that Sans stood there.

“Ricci…” Sans held up his hands in an “eh” fashion before motioning to the said humans’ dark blue suit. “Why so _blue_? You act like you not happy to see me.”

“Cut the crap you asshole. It’s _Don_ Ricci.” a voice to the left spoke up.

Sans glanced at the blonde sitting to Don Ricci’s right. His grin came back again.

“Tch. Right, I mean. It’s not like I helped in making that possible but sure why not? _Don_ Ricci, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?” Sans's voice dripped with fake courtesy. 

“… I don’t think I like how the meeting went with your boss last night.” The noxious man growled. “All o’ the Scarlet Hand Dons look down on us and I ain’t liking it one bit…”

“You’re still considerably small in comparison.” Sans let a soft exhale escape as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Yeah, well I don’t wanna take no orders from some fucking tightwads who’re too fucking pussy to make a fucking decision.”

“And what decision would that be?”

“Yer boss wanted to be Mayor or sumthin’… but I couldn’t care less. I just want to reap my profits.”

“And why are ya complaining to me exactly?” Sans raised an eyebrow, scoffing at the smaller man.

“You don’t like him either, don’t you?” he replied.

Sans didn’t say anything, letting the smaller man continue.

“Tch, yeah I knew it. I’m a lot smarter than I look yanno.” Don Ricci smirked proudly. “I don’t like playing by the rules.”

“Uh-huh. And what exactly do you have in mind?”

“I’m glad you asked.” His smirk widening. “In our little meeting last night we discussed ways to get resources with the Scarlet Hand.”

Sans paused once again, signaling him to continue.

“Unfortunately, your boss didn’t let me speak and just asked about becoming mayor.”

“That was the plan if I do remember correctly.” Sans rolled his eye lights, sighing at the humans’ lack of common sense.

“Our agreement was to coordinate our profits _together_.”

“Welp. What do you want to do about it?”

“I want information. Asgore mentioned something about him owning some warehouses. Know anything about that?” Don Ricci snarled once more, growing more agitated at the coyness Sans was giving.

“Can’t say I do. As far as I know, he’s just got his house. What exactly are you getting at?” Sans shrugged.

Don Ricci narrowed his eyes. “… I don’t trust Asgore.”

“And how exactly is that my problem?”

“Well, you’re one o’ his grunts tight? The fuck is he planning?” The blonde spoke up again.

“I’m sorry…” Sans turned his head slowly. His left eye glowing menacingly. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Don’t worry about him just answer the question.” Don Ricci scowled at the skeleton's red eye, secretly fearful of the magic power behind it.

Sans glanced back at the Don of the Laughing Dead, his face trying it’s hardest to hide his fear. Sans almost broke out laughing.

“Heh. I already told you, he wants betta treatment for monsters an humans alike or whateva.” Sans relaxed, his shoulders dropping from the release of tension. “If that’s all you came to bother me about then I’ll be on my way now.”

“We’re not done here. If you won’t answer my questions then fine. But I expect you to come to me when you do get information too.”

“And why’s that?”

“I know we could both come to an agreement if we wanted to. Say your price.”

“You don’t have anything I want. See ya.” Sans walked away now very much pissed at the fact that he woke up early for absolutely nothing but to be bothered by some crackpot gangsters. Gangsters he couldn't even kill no less.

He heard Don Ricci and his goons call out for him but he decided to ignore them out of worry that he might actually kill the bastards if he turned around. He teleported off to where the park entrance was, not wanting to wast any time. Sans fished for his "smartphone" as Alphys liked to call it, in his pocket before searching for Riverperson's contact info.

"Hey Riverperson, mind giving me a lift? Same place if you can." Sans spoke into the phone, his tone more irritated and curt than he intended. He hung up and sighed once more.

_ "Well, this was a fucking bust. I need something to kill the time now..." _Sans thought bitterly. 

Then an idea came to him, one that made his fanged smile all the more demented the more he thought of it. A playfully sinister one that would scare humans away from his.

_ "I think I'll pay ol' Donny boy a visit now..."_


	12. Commutatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Change of Heart will surpass the lifetime of regret from the Routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! So to make up for it, a lot will be going down in this chapter. I just really hope it doesn't feel rushed. Hopefully.... lol

It was a calm breakfast shared between the two DeCosta women, their breakfast a hearty helping of oatmeal and toast. It was customary for them to eat and talk as calmly as possible whenever they could. Given that they only had breakfast to enjoy together.

“My love, did you finish your homework last night?” Selene poured her daughter another glass of orange juice after seeing her nearly empty cup.

“Yes, mother. Uncle Donny helped me after class.” she replied.

“That’s good. You better keep up with your studies young lady. I know you will, but your uncle will try to make sure you have _everything_ memorized.” Selene smiled.

“Was he always that OBSESSED when you were kids?” Mary peeked at her mother’s face when she asked. Selene was always very secretive when talking about her past, regardless of how direct a question Mary asked.

“… not always.” Selene sighed. “You must understand, Mary. Adonis was not always the man he is today. It took a lot for him to become the way he is now.”

“Like what? You never talk about when you were kids.” Mary made a face behind her cup.

“We weren’t exactly the luckiest kids, Mary. We lived on the streets for most of our lives, but we had each other. And that was what was most important.” Selene assured her, her hand reaching across the table to grasp her daughters. She looked at Mary’s coffee brown eyes, the eyes of her father. “You are the most important.”

Mary looked at her unfinished oatmeal. “What about my dad?” She asked.

Selene’s eyes widened in surprise. “What about him?”

“What was he like? I know you don’t like talking about him either.” Her eyebrows knitted as she asked.

Reading Mary’s expression, Selene’s face relaxed. “Your father was the very best thing to happen to me. I loved him with every ounce of my SOUL, Mary.” Selene’s voice somehow turned to a breathless whisper. She saw that it always seemed to happen when she thought about Charlie. “He was so KIND to me and to your uncles…”

“Did Uncle Adonis like him?” Mary raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you say that?” Selene seemed physically taken aback.

“I don’t know… I just don’t see him actually liking anyone other than us.”

Selene thought for a second, reminiscing about how she and Charlie first met. “… Now that you mention it. I think Donny secretly hated him.” she laughed at the realization.

“Huh? What do you mean secretly?”

“He was quite the opposite of Adonis at the time.”

“How so?”

“Well, one time. I snuck out because Charlie wanted to go to this little club called the ‘Tipsy Turney’, it was really popular back then, but your father was always such a charmer and well I went with him. And Donny. Hahaha.” Selene had to control herself from giggling.

“Donny… he hated dancing. But he found out that I was gone and went to Charlie’s house because he thought that I was there and Charlie’s mother told him that we went out… So, when we were dancing, we just saw your uncle in the back of the room stiff as a board trying to walk past the other people dancing.” Selene broke loose as she remembered the image of a lanky, glaring Adonis from the other end of the dancefloor in full pajamas.

“And he didn’t realize that he still had on his pajamas, and he still walked in shamelessly and chewed your father out for taking me to go out dancing. Right there in the middle of the dancefloor.”

Mary giggled as well. “Were you mad at him?”

“I was too busy laughing along with your father to even take him seriously.” Selene gave in to her chortling fit, she laughed for a few minutes more before wiping her tears. “Lord, he certainly put himself into the most absurd situations.”

“What other stuff did you guys do as kids?” Mary was more than eager to learn about her mother and uncle’s misadventures in the city.

“No darling. We’re going to be late for school if we keep reminiscing like old women.” Selene smiled at her daughter’s crestfallen face. “Another time, my love. And maybe I can even convince my brothers to share their own stories. Would you like that?”

“Alright…”

“Mary…” Selene urged.

“Yes, mother. Thank you.” Mary corrected herself.

“Much better, now rung along and fetch your cloak and satchel. Baira is going to be here soon and we don’t want him to be late for work. I have my own classes so Adonis will be picking you up again. Please don’t dilly dally with your friends and go straight to him when you are done with classes. It already worries me that you are out and about.”

“I promise I will go with Uncle, Mother.” Mary smiled, placing her dishes away and dashing to her room for her satchel.

Selene sat in silence as she heard Baira park near the house.

She thought about that day when she first met Charlie. How he seemed to break her walls down so effortlessly he almost mocked her. It was a strange thing really, that she could ever find someone as KIND and perfect as him. She considered herself lucky to have carried her child.

She just wished that Mary’s grandparents saw it that way, seeing as they blamed her for his death.

A familiar three-note knock came to the door. Selene blinked away the thoughts as she felt her tears coming in, standing up and walking to the front door to let Baira in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright your highness, we’re here.” Baira snickered as he pulled into the front of her school.

“Thanks, Uncle Barry.” Mary replied with a smile.

“No need for the pleasantries little lady. We’re family, we need to stick to together.” Baira waved her off. “You enjoy your day at school, and remember… If any of these little spoiled rotten brats start picking on yous…” Baira turned to her. His orange SOUL blaring like a miniature sun. “You tell’em Uncle Barry wants a chat.”

“Haha, ok Uncle Barry. Goodbye!” Mary laughed.

It wasn’t long before she walked into the building and into her classroom to see Camille waiting for her in the hallway near their first period class.

“Hey Mary, did you do Bechard’s homework?” she asked, walking next to her.

“Yeah, wasn’t too hard.” she replied.

“Can you help with one of the questions? You know I’m useless with those long chemical equations…” Camille whined.

Mary smiled. “Sure thing, I’ll walk you through it at lunch.”

“What would I do without you?” Camille hugged her shoulders in relief. “Anyways, how has being tour guide to the Prince of Monsters been?”

“So far, uneventful. You’d think he’d act more princely or whatnot.”

“What about the other one?”

“The other one?” Mary raised an eyebrow.

“They’re not exactly a prince but I don’t think princess is the better term either…” Camille raised her arms defensively.

“Their name is Frisk. And they seem a lot better behaved than Asriel.”

“Yeah, I like them. Asriel is kinda standoffish…”

A moment of silence went through the pair, both of them walking to their class peacefully… that is before a thought popped into Camille’s head.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you! Remember that 11th year, Markian?” she asked.

“I think so… the green-eyed one, right? The one with Elmira Seperovic?”

“Yeah him. Well, word on the street says that he dumped her because he’s in love with one of the teachers.”

Mary sat shell shocked. “And how do you know this?”

“Lisandra is her best friend and I overheard Elmira crying to her about it. Said he doesn’t talk to her like he used to and he fell in love with someone else but won’t tell her about it.”

“Okay, but how does this explain how you know it’s a teacher?”

“He used ‘they’ pronouns and he said that he didn’t want to be in a relationship with a little girl anymore.”

“That still doesn’t explain how-”

_“Mary Teresa Decosta, are you that ignorant or do you just forget what a fine piece of man your uncle is?!”_ Camille exclaimed in a subdued yell that was barely audible.

“CAMILLE!” Mary screeched.

“Don’t act like he isn’t.”

“I’m still struggling to see whatever connection it is that you see.”

“What female teacher in this damn school do you think is actually attractive?”

“Camille, my uncle is a far stretch for an actual possibility of Markian’s love interest. And you’re literally just grasping at straws at this point. Markian could like _anyone_ older than his age, like a l2th year student. Besides, even if that were true. My uncle is too emotionally unavailable for anyone.” Mary concluded, shuffling through her satchel for her reading book.

“Hmm, Tall, dark and mysterious…” Camille sighed dreamily.

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re only saying that because he’s your uncle! Can’t a girl dream?”

“Well, duh. I know too much about him, and yes you may. Just not of my uncle.” Mary snickered before returning to her book as the first period began.

After the next few periods, Camille and Mary finally entered their homeroom class to see Asriel and Frisk sitting near their seats.

“Hey Mary, hi Camille.” Frisk waved cheerfully. Asriel held his head in his arms, however, he lifted it a bit to see the pair approaching them. He gave a small wave as well.

“It’s nice to know that at least one of you is happy to see us.” Camille harrumphed.

“Go easy on him, he just started Magic Sparing with his dad last night.” Frisk gave a concerned smile to the goat prince.

“Oh really? How was that?” Mary asked inquisitively.

“I got my ass handed to me.” Asriel groaned.

“Whelp. At least Bianchi’s class will be the last thing you need to worry about now. Have you guys gotten your assignments?” Camille walked to her seat behind Frisk.

“Don’t even get me started on that bullshit, it’s only been a week and already I want to burn this godforsaken book.”

“Doesn’t Mom have a copy of it at home?” asked Frisk.

“Yeah, but I actually _like_ reading it there. It’s such a chore to do it here.”

` “It will usually feel that way as well, but make sure to actually take notes. If he mentions anything then it’ll definitely be part of the check for understanding quizzes.” offered Mary.

“He’s gonna make me highlight the whole god damn book then.”

“Keep up the language and I just might.”

Asriel made a small yelping noise at the statement given by none other than Prof. Bianchi himself.

“Professor…” he started before gulping audibly.

“Oh boy, you’ve really done it now.” Camille grimaced.

“Shall we have a word outside Asriel?” Adonis said as sweetly as possible. His eyes full of rage, contradicting the soft smile on his face.

“Ok…” Asriel replied.

After a firm talking to about the use of language and how inappropriate it was to curse in his classes, Asriel was made to write an extensive summary of each chapter in his book and give a 5-page minimum formal apology as to why using profane and expletive language is toxic to the class environment. Although it seemed as though Adonis was speaking to Asriel in a slightly elevated tone, the entire classroom could feel the second-hand embarrassment from his words as well.

“Definitely don’t envy him right about now.” Frisk murmured.

“He should’ve known better.” Mary remarked, sighing and shaking her head behind her book.

“Hey, what did Prince Asriel do?” a lone monster approached the group. Her brown fur and light toffee colored antlers glistening against the afternoon sun.

“He cursed, Professor caught him and now he’s reaping what he sowed,” Camille replied dryly.

“And he’s not scared?” The monster gave a worried glance.

“Asriel will most likely have to write a formal apology and another punishment in his class.” Mary scoffed. “He won’t hit him or anything.”

“I meant the Professor, actually…”

This caused Mary to pause from her book, turning to the monster. “Why would you say that?”

“King Asgore is very protective of the prince.” the monster looked around nervously.

“I mean… aren’t all dads?” Camille made a face.

“Not the way he is.” The monster sat down in Asriel’s seat. “When the prince was a baby, he was almost killed by a human.”

Mary gaped. “You’re not serious.”

“Unfortunately.” The monster nodded solemnly. “Every monster knows this. The only reason why you humans don’t was because King Asgore didn’t want any unwanted attention from you all.” The monster turned to see Asriel near the doorway. “Ever since then, it’s been a rarity for other monsters to even see him outside.”

“It’s true.” said Frisk, their tone dropping from their usual cheerful self. “It was one of the reasons why I was adopted into the family actually.”

“That can’t have been the only reason.” Camille’s eyes widened at Frisk.

“Well, no it wasn’t. But it was one of the most important ones. Luckily, I changed Dad’s mind about humans as a whole.”

“I think it’s safe to say he wasn’t our biggest fan at the time anyway.” mused Camille.

“You have to understand. This was before the total integration of our species. None of us were exactly on the best of terms.”

“That’s true.” Mary was pensive. “Wait, so why would Professor be worried about King Asgore?”

“He’s not the friendliest of people when angry, especially when it comes to Asriel and Frisk. So, you could imagine the surprise of us other monsters seeing them here…. and the fear.”

“Well, mom said that it was time for him to be a productive member of society or something like that…” Frisk raked his head for the actual words.

“That sounds familiar…” Mary rolled her eyes.

“Don’t tell me your uncle is the same way!” Camille laughed.

“Oh, that’s right! Professor Bianchi is also your uncle, Mary?”

“Shush! I’ve been trying to keep that under wraps ok!” Mary glared at the monster. “Don’t forget, as much as he is everyone’s favorite, he’s also a lot of people’s most hated.”

“I can attest to that.” Asriel walked to the group with a slumped look.

“Oh! Forgive me, Prince As-” She shot up from his seat and bowed her head.

“Drop the Prince part. It’s Asriel.”

“Very well, Pr- I mean, Asriel.”

“So… what’s the punishment?” Camille sneered.

“A 5-page minimum formal apology letter and a summary of every chapter in our book from now on.” he whined.

“Asriel, shut up and sit down.” Adonis snapped.

“Yes, professor.”

“Very well everyone, you can blame Mr. Dreemurr for wasting a good 10 minutes of homeroom for his cheek.” Adonis stood at the front. “As much as I wanted to plan a small lesson for today, unfortunately I don’t have the time so it will be a study hall for today. I will allow for chatter but if you so much as start raising your voices to irritate me, I will give you the same punishment Mr. Dreemurr has. _Is that understood?_” Adonis emphasized the last statement, causing the class to buckle in fear.

A strong “Yes, Professor!” was given in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Am I boring you, Mr. Dreemurr?”

Asriel snapped his head back to the front of the board, facing a sour faced Professor as he was casually explaining the logistics in how a revolutionary war might occur if the city politics don’t change.

“Uh, no Professor. I just got distracted for a second... But I swear I was listening.”

“I should hope so Mr. Dreemurr.” Adonis raised his eyebrow before turning back around before continuing to write another convoluted diagram of the city.

_ Asshole_. Asriel thought bitterly, glaring at his teacher. He was enjoying the peacefully cloudy landscape of the city from his window.

It had become apparent to Asriel that Adonis was a very good teacher who was very passionate about his subject and teaching his students. However, he found that Adonis’ sudden quips and smart remarks were beginning to get old very quickly. He already warned him in homeroom not to try his PATIENCE any longer unless he wanted a long conversation with his parents. Asriel was honestly hoping that he would’ve forgotten about it until his next class but it was apparent that he did not forgive so easily.

He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, but luckily after another half hour of Adonis’ lesson, the bell rang for the final period.

“Alright class. Remember that next Monday is the focus quiz that will gauge your knowledge on the past unit. Make sure you study and go over your notes.” Adonis called out to the swarm of students packing their bags and leaving. “Although the quiz will not be graded, don’t think I will go easy on you when Wednesdays’ test comes ‘round.”

Adonis watched as the students said their goodbyes to him and he proceeded to brush the blackboard to erase the massive diagram of the city. It was a tangent from a short story from a local author in the newspaper about the difference between a monster and a human is that one is the majority and how that difference is shown in its public policies.

This, in turn, created a tangent from student-led to a full class discussion about the city of Ebott City and how its pervasive politics have been detrimental to the eradication of discrimination of the minority population. And as much as Adonis loved his conversations and debates with his students, he had a big problem in letting them take the reins in what they wanted to learn. To which he was thankful he could at least tie it into something that was relevant to the learning topic.

However, he noticed a certain student who’s remained quiet for the majority of the class discussions and debates.

“Mr. Dreemurr.” Adonis called out to the goat prince, his back still to the board.

The goat prince stiffened at Adonis’ sudden voice. He was about to step outside of the class before making a face and turning back around.

“Yes, Professor? Is there something wrong?” Asriel said as cheerfully as he could.

“Drop the act. I know you don’t think too fondly of me. Especially since your homeroom.” Adonis stated simply, blowing on the residual dust on the board. “If you are to be a liar, you must at least be a good one.”

Asriel froze from his blunt response. He wasn’t sure if he should be concerned by the apparent lack of tact or if he should relax since it seems more casual now. Either choice was terrifying.

“I… beg your pardon?” was all he could muster.

“I truly hate that phrase. Begging is not the proper way to go about things.” Adonis stared dully at the goat prince; his dark eyes boring into him. “I would do ask in a different way if something is the matter. For example; Is there something troubling you, Prince Asriel?”

Asriel caught the change in tone in Adonis’ words. They were gentle. Concerned even. His eyes seemed softer, as if the stern façade had melted away into a worried parent. He knew how that looked alright.

“Are you being serious?”

“Deadly.”

Asriel stood staring at his teacher for a good few seconds before mustering another answer. “Um... I am fine, actually. Are you?”

“You say that, but you don’t mean it. And yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking.”

“How do you know what I mean?” Asriel raised a defiant eyebrow.

“Mr. Dreemurr, your participation has been subpar.” Adonis's eyes softened even more. Causing Asriel whiplash from the sudden display of vulnerability.

Asriel’s eyes rolled as he sighed.

“Asriel, in the past 2 weeks we’ve had at least 4 in class discussions and a debate. Both formal and improvised.” Adonis continued. And in those I have never seen your hand raise nor have I heard your voice speak. Care to explain?”

“What of it? I’m just not much of a talker.” he replied.

“I would understand if you were an introverted student. I have a few students like that so I know how to work around those learning types. However, I received word from your Arithmetic and your Biology teacher that you are an exceptional student and are very _vocal_.” Adonis smiled, and it would’ve made Asriel angry if it wasn’t so motherly. He reminded him of the way Toriel would often catch him lying.

_ “Liar, liar, pants on fire!”_ she would chant playfully.

“And I’ve also been told from a source who will remain unnamed that you don’t feel comfortable in my class. Is that true?” Adonis asked.

“Mary told you, didn’t she?” Asriel asked flatly.

“Eh, I had to at least try. But yes, she said that she was concerned that you weren’t going to do well because she thought I was too hard on you.”

Asriel only raised an eyebrow.

“I won’t apologize for that.” Adonis scoffed. “But I can help you. I told you when you first came in that my office is always open and if you do need help you need only ask.”

A short pause fell on the pair. Asriel realized during the short silence that his five minutes for the passing period were running out quick. “Look, Professor I get that you’re worried. But I’m going to be-”

“I’ll excuse your absence. We need to talk about this now.”

Asriel stiffened again, shutting his mouth at Adonis’ immediate response.

“If it’s about my class just say what you need to. Exactly how you feel. Trust me when I tell you that I have heard worse, and they haven’t even seen my bad side.” Adonis chuckled.

Asriel knitted his eyebrows, his face relaxing from how casual Adonis was becoming with him.

“Well. I guess it’s just all new to me. I’ve only ever had Frisk as a reference to anyone human so it’s a little much for me to see so many humans. Especially as friends…” Asriel mumble the last part.

“I see. I can understand that this could be difficult transition. It’s always easy being the new kid.”

“How would you know?” Asriel was taken aback by the simplicity in his tone. The bell rang for a short moment signaling the next class.

“Don’t forget that you are not the only monster student in not just my class but in this school. You’re also forgetting the students who are here by scholarship, the kids who are immigrants, or even the kids who have never even gone to school before.” Asriel face fell as Adonis listed on. “Perhaps you should be more wary of your privilege here. Not everyone is as blessed as you are to be called Prince.”

Adonis noticed Asriel’s darkened face.

“I’m not chastising you, Asriel. Simply put, I’m worried about you.” Adonis tried to get closer. “I want you to be able to talk to me about anything that’s troubling you. I know we didn’t exactly meet in the best circumstances, but I mean what I said the first time we met.” Asriel smirked shyly at the memory of Adonis on the kitchen floor.

“I don’t pick favorites in my class, because everyone is valued.”

Asriel’s face lit back up, he saw the knowing eyes of Adonis.

“Thanks, professor.” Asriel raised his head.

“As I said before. Come to me if you have anything you need to get off your chest.” Adonis went to his desk to pluck a small paper before writing his pass to his next class.

“I will Professor, thank you.” Asriel gave a small smile, taking the small paper ever so gingerly in his hands and leaving the room.

Adonis stared at the goat prince as he left.

He sighed, fingers gripping the bridge of his nose_. “I hope he stays that way. It would be a waste if he turned out like his father.”_

It had been a few days since Adonis last saw Asgore, the night where almost everything changed. He had assumed that Asgore would want to know everything that was going on in the Garden or at least check up on him. However, that dilemma also led to another. Adonis was starting to regret taking that promotion to VIP from Conway.

It wasn’t that he hated the man, but management was not his forte. One example was how he realized how the place actually ran.

_ ~~~ FLASHBACK~~~_

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FOOD JUST SITS THERE?!” Conway screeched in horror, glaring at the leftover fried calamari the cooks, Gabriel and Marcus, had returned from an unsatisfied customer. 

“She said she wanted calamari but thought it read as caviar.” Marcus explained as he was sautéing a good helping of brussels sprouts. “Just pointed and said _this_.”

“Yeah, we kinda just have to leave it there until someone else orders the same thing or similar and give it to them.” Gabriel replied sheepishly.

“Carl didn’t want us making extra food when it was just there for anyone else to take.”

_“But what’s the point in making the damn food if it ain’t fresh?!”_ Conway roared at the two who stiffed at his voice.

“Sooo… you want us to throw away the fresh food?” asked Marcus scratching his head.

“If you don’t like it then maybe you should look elsewhere for work.” Conway replied, gritting his teeth as he nearly spat the words out.

Adonis was only there to get to the breakroom because the privileged assholes from the VIP section were running him everywhere and he needed his 20 minutes. Walking in he saw that the kitchen staff weren’t even listening but were instead waiting for this man to stop bothering them so they could get back to work. He came from a hidden corner outside of the kitchen area that connected to the main bar, Adonis sighed as he decided to reveal himself for some damage control.

“Mike. get a grip, will you?” Adonis walked to the group with a tired look.

“Donny? What are you doing here?” Conway nearly jumped at his voice.

“Stopping you from doing something stupid.” Adonis marched up to him with his arms crossed. He noticed that half of the kitchen staff were holding their breath out of fear, the others were waiting for him to give the same treatment he used to give Carl when he used to be intolerable.

“It’s not their fault the damn bitch couldn’t tell the difference between caviar and calamari. And if I remember correctly, I’ve also given you the same thing and you even said it yourself that it was the best you’ve ever had.”

“E-excuse me?!” Conway gaped.

“Yeah, Mike. It’s disappointing ain’t it? When you’re no longer the customer?”

“Well I-”

Mike stammered as he was taken aback by the harsh words of Adonis, the kitchen silent as they waited for Adonis to get fired on the spot.

“I’ll handle it…” Adonis narrowed his eyes to Mike before facing the rest of the kitchen staff. “Ok everyone, back to work. We’ve got a full house tonight and I’m sure you guys don’t want to stay and clean all night long…and I sure as hell don’t plan on staying overtime to help you guys close up.”

“Aight Donny, we’ll get to it. Come’ on guys.” Gabriel waved his hand signaling everyone to resume their positions.

Mike stood dumbstruck as he witnessed how easy everyone followed Adonis.

“We’re not your little soldiers Michael. Don’t think you’re running another gang here.” Adonis didn’t face Michael and simply walked back to the breakroom to take a nap.

_ ~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~_

Adonis sighed. Rubbing his temples from the stress of that night. It had only been a week since Michael became manager and Adonis was more bothered by his incompetence than Carl ever had. He wasn’t sure how long he could maintain his façade of actually liking the Southern Don but he knew it was necessary if he wanted the man to be easier him.

Adonis went back to grading the tests from his students, his mind still wondering how long it would take to save enough money to move again.

_You can’t do that._ A voice in the back of his head responded. _He’ll know if you moved and try to find you again._

He began to think back to why he even considered the job in the first place.

_Mary._

Adonis paused, the thought ringing in his ears. He remembered that day when Charlie and Selene came back from the hospital. Ecstatic at having a new kid. The only reason that Adonis was even there to witness that was because Ezra forced him to come as he wasn’t on speaking terms with anyone there. The group was going through a rut and they preferred to keep their distance for the time being. Adonis saw Selene in absolute bliss and the bundle of joy she carried with her. He missed that smile, a smile he was so used to seeing as kids. 

Charlie was a good man, as a child he was smitten with Selene, always begging us to let him play with her. He never cared that Adonis and the rest didn’t have a home, all he wanted was some friends to play with. He was an affluent boy; his parents owned a renowned bakery close from where they stayed. He even went so far as to charm Baira, who was strictly protective of Selene at the time, with sweets in return for coming to see Selene. The man truly loved her and disobeyed his parents by marrying her. A little over a year later, Mary was born.

It was such a shame that truck painted the road red with his blood.

Luckily Selene wasn’t there with him, her grief nearly leveled the house. Baby and all.

After her father was killed, Selene fell into a deep mourning depression. Mary was still just a few months old but Adonis saw that Selene needed the most help. He helped pay her rent, helped educate Mary and paid for her classes and made sure that Selene had enough money to buy herself some food. Overtime Selene was able to finally get over her loss and began working again and went back to school for her degree to get an even better job.

Adonis sighed. Although he didn’t want to admit it. They were also the reason he became homeless. He gave up half of his check to them and could barely maintain himself. He lied about how much the tuition was and how much his check was so that they didn’t worry. But he didn’t care, as far as he was concerned, Mary was the daughter he never had. And that smile she had was worth the sacrifice.

After reminding himself of what he was really working for, Adonis was filled with DETERMINATION. He knew that this sacrifice was only temporary, but Mary’s happiness would be the only thing that would last a lifetime.

He shook his head. _“I need some fucking sleep.”_ Standing up to pick the stack of papers from his desk.

That is until a knock came at the classroom door. Checking his agenda book, he saw that he didn’t have any appointments scheduled.

“Come in.” He grunted, eyes never leaving from his desk. “I don’t have a scheduled appointment so this has to be quick.”

“Not even fer a pal?” a guttural voice said.

Adonis’s head snapped at attention, the deep voice slicing through the calm he had before. His gold-toothed grin glinting under a black fedora. He glared at the familiar skeleton.

“Why the look? We haven’t seen each other inna while. Thought you’d like to see a familiar face.” Sans's grin grew larger.

“You’re at my other job. This wasn’t part of the deal.” Adonis replied. His words ice cold and full of distaste.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Adonis stood silent, glaring.

“What? Not even gonna deny it?” Sans sockets lost their red glow, darkening into a harrowing black.

“So, what if I have?” Adonis searched the skeletons form. “Why do you care?”

Sans shifted. His anger present, yet subdued.

“_Why do I care?”_ he repeated. “If I remembuh correctly I think you and I made an arrangement-”

“If I remember correctly, you kidnapped me, stalked, brought me to Asgore not once but twice and demanded that I go steady with you.” Adonis spoke over him. His own rage flaring at Sans lack of grace.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, I’ve been looking for you all over and you’ve been ignoring-”

“You’re only adding to my claim about you stalking me. I _never_ told you where I lived did I? Nor where this job is, nor where my sister’s house is. You followed me of your own accord.” Adonis couldn’t stand the arrogance this skeleton had, becoming indignant he decided it was time to leave.

Adonis slammed his satchel on the desk, standing up hurriedly.

“You don’t get to chastise me about what I can or canno-” Suddenly Adonis gasped. A square of long, red bones surrounded his desk.

“I’ve been so _nice_ to you, Donny.” Sans words dripped with venom. “I’ve let you mouth off where I’ve killed normal men.”

“Sans, I-” Adonis tried before he felt the red bones screech inward pushing him inside.

“And this is what you pay me back with?” Sans’ sockets were pitch black, burning Adonis with a cold stare.

“I could’ve shown you a _great_ time, yanno..” Sans raised his head, revealing his left red eye.

“Sans, stop this you’re scaring me.”

“Oh, I’m scaring you?” With a wave of his hands, the bones tilted downwards, causing Adonis to lift his head up in an effort to avoid touching them. “How about now? Am I-”

A resonant creak came from behind the classroom door.

Adonis looked in horror to see a familiar brown head peak from behind the wooden door. Her eyes streaming newly made tears as she sobbed quietly at the spectacle.

“_Maria_…” Adonis croaked. All of his pride seemed to wash away as the sense of helplessness entered his SOUL. “Get out of here now!”

“_Tio_…” she sobbed, her voice breaking from her fear.

“Little Mary…” Sans turned around as well, his face still contorted in a fit of rage.

Adonis gasped in fear. “Don’t you dare touch her! Mary please, leave and get someone!”

“Do as your uncle says Mary. Wouldn’t want to-”

_ “MARIA POR FAVOR LARGATE!”_

[MARY, GET OUT PLEASE!]

“G…g-g.” She stammered, still shaking from the sight of seeing her uncle in what appeared to be a cage of red bones.

“You know Donny… you always seem so fucking cocky. I thought it was it was that maybe you’ve got a death wish.” Adonis turned to look back to Sans. Eyes wide. “But now I see that your strength isn’t because of you…”

Sans released Adonis from his cage, causing him to gasp from holding his breath too long.

“It’s because of her… isn’t it? She’s your weak point.” He turned to Mary.

“No! Please.” Adonis wailed, he stumbled to the ground. “I beg you please.”

“Hehehe… Begging, are we? I think I like you better this way.” Sans whipped the classroom door open, grabbing Mary by the hair. She screamed, clawing at the bony hand that gripped her like a vice.

“_I wonder what it’ll take for you to lick my shoe for MERCY._” his grin transforming into a wicked smile. His single eye baring into Mary’s field of vision, blinding her amidst her tears falling. She sobbed violently, her feet dangling from the floor as she kicked the air.

Adonis heard her sobs ringing in his head, that was the only sound that he could hear. How helpless he felt, how useless.

** It hurts, doesn’t it? To see her in pain?**

Adonis felt his eyes filling with tears, this was his worst nightmare. Everything that could’ve gone wrong, did. His head felt stuffed with cotton, he couldn't think, his thoughts going everywhere but there.

** You made the wrong choice.**

He blinked his eyes, hoping that his tears wouldn’t show. He became filled with DOUBT. He found himself on his hands and knees shaking.

**You’ve taught about so many moral dilemmas, you've hidden from the world. Oh, dear Predator. You’ve finally become the Prey, haven’t you?**

He hadn’t realized that he was struggling to breathe, his voice cracking with every attempt to ask Sans to stop.

“You don’t look so good Donny. Cat got yer tongue?” Sans cackled.

“_Tio_…” Mary started; her eyes red from her onslaught of tears. She had her brown hair stuck to her wet face; it was strained from crying so much.

“Why?” Adonis shook from the train wreck of emotions flowing through him. “Why are you doing this?”

“You said it yourself, Professor… I’m nothing but a no-good mobster.”

** You’ve done your very best, Predator. But you need to try again.**

It was when Sans twisted Mary’s neck that Adonis felt his SOUL finally break,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adonis gasped, his yell bouncing off his bedroom walls.

It was never a good sign that Adonis found himself screaming awake. Luckily, he could never remember his dreams.

He stared at the clock. 4:35 AM. It was half an hour before he had to wake up for class.

He yawned, ripping off the thin bedsheet from his overheated body and throwing himself off the bed. Changing into a casual black and grey suit, he began to make breakfast. As he walked around the kitchen, his eye caught his dark blue rotary phone on a stand in the living room. He felt his eyes stuck on it like glue, pulling him to make a call. And sure enough, without him aware of it, he dialed his sister’s phone.

“This is the Decosta Residence, Selene Decosta speaking.” her voice trying it’s hardest to be awake.

“Selene, it’s Adonis.”

“Donny, what the fuck.”

“Is Mary there?”

“She’s sound asleep you fucking asshole, why the hell are you dialing me up at this godforsaken hour?”

“Selene!” Adonis choked on his words; he didn’t expect her to sound so angry.

“What? You never call at this hour.”

“Well… I just wanted to make sure she was ok.”

“Did you have another bad dream?”

“…”

“I’ll take that as a yes. And you don’t remember it?”

“No…”

She sighed. Adonis wasn’t able to see her, but he could sense she was trying to maintain her composure as to not wake Mary up. “Well, she’s about to wake up now. I’m too awake to go back to sleep so I guess it’s an early breakfast for us.”

“Ok well, that’s all I wanted to know. Thanks sis.”

“That’s it?...”

“What?”

“THAT’S ALL YOU FUCKING CALLED FO-”

“Goodbye!” Adonis slammed the phone back down on the base and sighed a breath of relief.

_ Why am I so jittery all of a sudden…?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Adonis just finished his conversation with Asriel, his eyes dropping from the early morning he had. “I should’ve bought another coffee to go…” he said to no one in particular. That is until a knock came at the classroom door. Checking his agenda book, he saw that he didn’t have any appointments scheduled.

“Come in.” He grunted, eyes never leaving from his desk. “I don’t have a scheduled appointment so this has to be quick.”

“Not even fer a pal?” a guttural voice said.

Adonis’ blood ran cold. He slowly turned to Sans. Seeing the grim expression on his face, he felt an odd chill running down his spine. He wasn’t sure why he felt so afraid.

“You alright? You don’t look so good.” Sans’ tone was more confused than concerned, raising an eyebrow bone.

“I… I’m fine. Thanks… how about you?” 

“Could be better…” Sans could tell something was off.

Adonis stood up. “Um… Can we talk?”

Something was really off. “Talk?”

“Yeah, I just haven’t seen you in a while and I thought I’d update you on what’s been going on with Conway and the others. I’ve had a lot of good news since last week so I think Asgore might like it.”

Sans searched the human's SOUL. There was something off about this whole scenario.

“I’m... actually here for another thing.” Sans glared softly at the human.

There was a big distance now as Sans realized that Adonis was at the other end of his desk away from him.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, you heard right. I’ve been looking for you for over a week and somehow you’ve disappeared without a trace.”

“Heh, I figured that was your job.” Adonis smiled. “Anyways, I forgot to tell you that a lot of things have… changed.”

“Changed?”

“Yeah… um Conway is the new owner of the Garden of Eden.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup. And uh he’s moved my position from the main bar to the VIP lounge.”

“… and why is that?” Sans glared at Adonis, scrutinizing his words.

“How am I supposed to know? He’s been changing a lot of things that are going on there anyway.”

Sans was waiting to let Adonis finish so that he could get his point across. “Anything else?”

“Is there something you wanna hear in particular?”

“Actually yeah. Why are you avoiding me?”

“What? I haven’t been trying to avoid you. Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” 

“Look, I don’t need to explain anything to you. I’ve been busy as of late alright.” Adonis made a face at the accusation.

“Oh yeah? Doing what?”

“Where is this animosity coming from?” Adonis stared at the skeleton in confusion.

Sans tried to answer back but found it difficult to come up with words. He felt angry but he didn’t know why. “Cuz we made an agreement.”

“I understand that Sans, but I can’t be with you every second of the day. I have two jobs in case you haven’t noticed, I have bills-”

“Then leave them.”

“Leave them?!”

“Yeah, leave them.”

“Sans, you must got me all the way fucked up.”

“No Donny. I want you to be alright. Whatever you need, I wanna help.”

“Sans, I don’t need your help. And I don’t think it’s fair that you pay for anything. I can do that by myself thank you very much.”

“Why are you being difficult?”

“Why are you so adamant about taking care of me? I’m not some fucking child.”

Sans exhaled sharply. “I know that. I just…” He trailed off, probably from trying to find the best words to say.

“Look, Sans. I don’t know what you want if you can’t explain yourself to me.” Adonis felt an odd surge of Déjà vu as he gathered the papers he was grading and stuffed them in his satchel.

He didn’t notice that Sans walked toward him, pulling his body close with his large hands grasping his arms. Adonis was surprised by the sudden speed of which he moved, not expecting the bigger man to move at such a pace.

` “I want you… as selfish as it sounds. I want _you_.” Sans said the words slowly, making each word stick to Adonis as he stared into Adonis’ eyes.

Truth be told, Adonis was never a sucker for the Alpha male romanticism. But he couldn’t deny the fact that he wasn’t being threatened in this moment. Sans’ grip wasn’t tight or controlling, it was pleading. Sans wanted him to understand but he didn’t know how best to show it.

“I- I’m not an object, Sans.”

“I know that. Which is why I want you more than anything else.”

_ You smooth fucker._ Adonis felt something flutter in his chest. Maybe it was the hold Sans had on it, but he felt an odd sense of…safety.

“Well, I…I.” 

Another knock came at the door, bring his feet back to the ground.

“Tio! I’m here!”

Adonis lowered Sans grip from his arms and went to the door. Opening it to see Mary, a wave of melancholy washed over him as he saw her face.

“Oh, hey there Mary. Uh, Sans is here as well.” Adonis felt his face warming up as he opened the door.

“Oh! Evening, Mr.… uh...” Mary started.

“Gaster, doll face. But you can just call me Sans. I ain’t like all that Mr. this or Mr. that.”

“Alright then, Sans.”

“Well, we’ll be on our way then Sans. It was nice seeing you again. Come to my house at around 6:00, I leave for work at 8:00.”

“You bet. See ya, little lady.” He winked at Mary, who only smiled in response.

Adonis and Mary walked to his motorcycle in silence, both tired from the long day they had.

“So…” she started.

“No Mary, I don’t like him.”

“You invited him to your houseeee~”

“He and I have business together. Nothing more, nothing less. ”

“That’s not what he thinks.” She smiled deviously.

“Curse you and your mother’s insight.” Adonis murmured before throwing his spare helmet to her.


	13. Saltatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nor Dances, Nor Songs. Nor Rhythms, Nor Beats.  
None Of These Will Ever Conquer The KINDEST Human Feats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS???? ANOTHER UPDATE A WEEK LATER???
> 
> ... i was bored, ok?
> 
> Anyways, this is gonna be a really content-heavy chapter with a SHIT ton of foreshadowing.  
Buckle in bitches, we're going for a ride.

_ Something is seriously wrong here. _

Sans racked his brain for any indication that might’ve set off the awkward exchange between him and Adonis. Everything was going great between the two of them, why the sudden change?

He turned to face the hallway where Adonis had left his niece. _She’s a cute kid,_ he thought. Walking to the front of the building he checked his gold wristwatch. 5:07.

“Got about an hour to kill in the meantime.” he murmured, exiting the school building to see Frisk and Asriel.

“What did you have to talk to him about?” Asriel asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Sans, watching the giant skeleton swagger down the school steps.

“Business.”

“What’s our Professor got to do with your dealings?”

“You ready to get your ass beat by your father again?” Sans retorted, attempting to dodge the question as he entered the Riverperson’s car.

“Hey! Quit avoiding the question.”

Frisk stared at Sans, noticing the pensive expression on his face. “Something wrong, uncle?”

“Huh? Er… no kid. I’m good.” Sans nearly jumped at the word uncle, causing Frisk to become even more suspicious. “So, kiddos. How was school?”

“Azzy got in trouble again.” Frisk smiled, remembering Asriel’s pouting face.

“You snitch!”

“Again? Geez kid, I woulda thought you were gonna be the mild one here.” Sans snickered

“What’s that supposed to mean?” scoffed Frisk.

“You’re no angel.”

_“Tra li la. The Angel treads the path of good, where the Devil recoils at the soil of purity.”_ the Riverperson chimed in as the car roared to life.

“Whateva you say Riverperson.” Sans threw a strange look at the driver’s window.

The ride was quiet from then on, with the occasional chatter from the Dreemurr children about how their day went. When they finally arrived at the estate, they went their separate ways. Sans decided he would at least report to Papyrus about Adonis’ current state of affairs. Making his way past the exaggerated staircase and the long hallway, he arrived at the Skeleton Brother’s wing.

“Aye Papy! I’m home.” Sans called out.

“I AM IN THE KITCHEN SANS.” a familiar voice called back.

“Whatcha making?” Sans trotted to the L-shaped countertop to see Papyrus swirling something from a big pot, as he looked around, he saw another familiar face sitting elegantly on the couch.

“I ain’t realize we was the dog pound to be picking up whatever stray bitch turned up. Don’t you have a fucking hotel?” Sans glared at Mettaton.

“Well, good evening to you too Sans. I’m fine, thank you so much for asking.” He replied with a carefree stretch and a yawn.

“Papy… why is he still here?” Sans whined.

“MTT RESORT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION IN BOTH THE WAREHOUSES AND HOTEL SECTORS. SO, I GRACIOUSLY INVITED HIM TO STAY AS LONG AS HE LIKES.”

“Well, what did Asgore say about that? This ain’t exactly our house innit?”

Papyrus turned from his boiling pot to glare at Sans a frilly red apron now visible on his torso. “AS GLAD AS I AM FOR YOU TO FINALLY REALIZE HOW GRATEFUL YOU OUGHT TO BE TOWARDS ASGORE, I MUST INFORM YOU IT WASN’T EXACTLY A PLANNED ACCOMMODATION. ASGORE GAVE ME A DIRECT ORDER SO IT MUST BE DONE.”

“Fuuuuck.” Sans groaned.

“Oh chin up Sansy. We can take this time to finally get to know each other better.” Mettaton purred, standing up and sashaying over to the counter. “I won’t bite.”

“Go jump off a bridge.” Sans pushed himself off the counter, locking eyes with Mettaton as he walked away from him. “Besides, I needa speak to my brother about a certain informant.”

“Oh, you mean that handsome Adonis?” Mettaton’s yellow eyes glowed with cheeky curiosity.

“THE FUCK-”

“WE MET THE HUMAN YOU BROUGHT HERE LAST WEEK. HE APPEARED AS ONE OF THE BARMEN AT THE GARDEN OF EDEN.” Papyrus explained, silencing Sans roar. “I’M ASSUMING THAT HE GAVE YOU A FIELD REPORT.”

“Y-yeah… He’s gonna give me more info tonight. I gotta see him in…” Sans looked at his watch. “A couple of minutes.”

“VERY WELL. AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, METTATON IS A PART OF THIS AS WELL SO IT SHOULD NOT HARM KING ASGORE’S PLAN IF HE IS PRESENT.” Papyrus turned the stove off, letting the water boil on its own. “AND SANS… DO _NOT_ FORGET THE DETAILS OF THIS REPORT, EVERYTHING MATTERS.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. See ya in a bit.” Sans waved his brother off as he prepared another jump.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping Mary off at his sisters' place, and returning back home. Adonis was glad to see his bed. He’d been needing a nap for a long while now, as he slumped onto the bed, he noticed the alarm clock at his bedside table. 6:20.

_Maybe he won’t come?_ A voice in his head said hopefully, breathing a sigh of relief at the thought.

Adonis heard a distant knock on his front door.

_ Fuck youuuuu._

“Sans, if that’s you just come in.” Adonis called out.

A moment of pause came before a sudden creaking came from the living room. A shuffle from the hallway and back to the kitchen. “Where are ya?”

“My room.” Adonis groaned.

“…”

Adonis was thrown off by the pause, lifting his head in confusion.

“… you decent?”

Adonis chuckled a bit before prying himself from his bed’s welcoming warmth and walking to open the bedroom door.

“Yes, I am.” Sans was a few steps away with a flustered expression on his face. “Alright, should I start at the beginning?”

“Of?”

“… of what’s been going down at the Garden of Eden...” Adonis made a face at Sans.

“Oh yeah… go ahead.” Sans claw rubbed his skull, trying to pull himself together.

“Ok then, well it’s gonna be a while.” Walking past the skeleton, he stretched his drowsiness away, his spine cracking in tune to his step. Approaching his stove, Adonis reached for the bottom cupboards for his kettle. “Want some water? Tea? Coffee? Hell, I might even have some whiskey.

“You got mustard?” Sans smiled expectantly.

“Nope.”

“You fucking barbarian.”

“YOU DRINK IT STRAIGHT.” Adonis slammed a coffee pot to the stove as he glared over his shoulder.

Sans guffawed. “It’s an acquired taste.”

“What’d you do to get it? Kill a few brain cells?”

“I’ll have you know; I ain’t got an inch of flesh on my body.” Sans replied indignantly.

Adonis didn’t have anything to say to that, simply letting the skeleton realize how the statement could be taken as.

“I-I mean.. uh.”

“Anyways, let me start with Conway. If anything, it kinda all happened at once.” Adonis took a deep breath and began.

“According to some of the other employees, Conway went ahead and bought the Garden with his own private money. As in, money not gained from the Scarlet Eye affairs. From then on, he began changing some of our positions as bartenders periodically. So far, he hasn’t changed mine as he’s put me in VIP. However, he’s made the barmen switch locations around the club almost at random. Everyone thought it was weird but we’ve kinda just accepted it at this point.” Adonis explained this to Sans as he filled the kettle with water, leaving it to look into another cupboard to check his spice rack. "I've got word that he's been interrogating them and asking questions about who's been coming in and ordering drinks. Which is suspicious but not out of the ordinary. Carl did it too."

“Then I realized that he’s also not considered the Don of the Southern faction, meaning that everyone there assumes the Southern Don is just some mystery man. And I think he’s using that as an advantage. Making it look like the Scarlet Eye doesn’t have total control over the Garden.” Adonis grabbed a few sticks of cinnamon, placing them in the kettle as he opened the stove’s gas to heat the kettle up.

“So, he is the Don?”

“Yes…. You get what I’m saying right?”

“How is this relevant to…anything?” Sans gave a confused face.

“Think about it. Why would Conway buy the Garden in the first place?”

“To get to you.”

“Think bigger picture.”

“To sleep with you.”

_“Jesus fucking Christ_, because he’s trying to do the same thing to the other gangs as we are to him.” Adonis rubbed his left temple, feeling an aneurysm from Sans's lack of understanding. “With everyone thinking that he’s just some guy who bought the Garden, he might get more offers from different Dons to use the Garden for their own purpose, they’re less likely to run away from a Scarlet Eye territory.”

“How are you so sure about this?”

“His meeting last week told me everything I needed to know. He was showing off business opportunities to the rest of the other factions, so my guess is that he’s planning on gaining as much support as he can from the smaller gangs by figuring out who's a frequent customer at the Garden. What concerns me, however…”

“Why does he need that much support…” Sans finished. “Yeah, Papy and Asgore brought me up to speed the day after. Said some other group from Edge City was there?”

“The Higanbana Society. I haven’t heard much about them, which either means they’re new to the game or they do their job well enough to not get caught.”

“… how do you know so much about gang life?”

“I don’t.” Adonis leaned against the stove as he yawned. “I’m playing this by ear. If anything, you gangsters work like a bunch of cavemen. So, it’s not hard to figure out what comes into play.”

“Whelp, since yer the mob expert then…” replied Sans, seeming to take offense to Adonis’ words. Narrowing his eyes at ‘Caveman.’ He stared at Adonis who took the kettle off of the burner before it began to whistle and placed it onto another section of the stove. “Any guesses on why Conway would want to get popular?”

“Maybe he’s trying to show up Asgore? They seemed strained during that meeting, friendly sure but tense.” Adonis shrugged.

“Not likely. Asgore’s my boss and all but I don’t think he’s any enviable qualities... we are the ones asking for resources afta all. Could it be sumthin else?”

“I don’t know Sans, but I don’t think I want to find out.” Adonis pulled a bag of coffee and some sugar from his spice rack, haphazardly dumping obscene amounts into a small mug before pouring the hot water in.

A pause was held between the two of them. Adonis could tell something was on Sans's mind, it seems obvious now since he’d gotten so used to predicting his actions.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Sans finally asked.

“What is it?” Adonis sipped his drink.

“Last week… in the lab. I tried not to force you to answer, but I can’t help but ask. What was that?”

** The choice you make will define you.**

“… I met your brother; he seems stuck up.”

“What?”

“Yeah during the meeting. He came with Asgore and this other monster who kinda looked like this machine? I think his name was Mettaton. He was very kind to me.”

“Stop changing the subject.”

“He even offered me a job at his resort?”

“_Adonis_.”

** The Predator has fallen into a trap, what will the animal do?**

“I know that what you can do _is_ magic.” Sans pressured, his voice deep and nearly guttural, it was an almost drastic change that would of frightened Adonis had he not prepared for it.

“I thought we were over this Sans. I can’t do magic, I’m a human.”

“Yer playing stupid now and yer doing a shit job at it.”

** You hate the Wolves that circle you, yet you forget the fact that _you_ are the worst of them all.**

** A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.**

“Sans. What is it that you’re looking for?”

“What dya mean?”

“If I tell you what I am, in what way will that help you?” Adonis looked back at Sans with tired eyes, seeming to tell him to just drop the conversation for his sake at least.

"So you do admit it?" San's raised his chin with pride. Adonis only stood there silently sipping at his coffee. Reading the energy off of the human he tried to explain. “It won’t, I just-”

“Then you don’t need to know…”

Another awkward pause.

“Fine, whatever. I just thought it woulda been fun to spar or some shit.” Sans grumbled.

“Why is that?”

“You know that in terms of mental strength, humans have monsters beat right?”

“What does that have to do with me?” Adonis gulped his drink down, trying to find a way to wrap this up before he had to go to work.

“You could withstand my gravity magic. Meaning that your SOUL had enough fortitude to stop it. Not even monsters can do that.”

“Guess that means I’m not a monster.” replied Adonis offhandedly. 

“No, it means _you can do magic.”_

“Why are you so damn attached to me having magic? There have never been any humans that have had it. It’s physically impossible for us to be able to manipulate it, unlike monsters our body isn’t made of it.”

“The 7 humans had magic.” Sans countered, like a child who insisted on winning a futile argument.

“The 7 humans were a myth created to keep human society in check which, if I may remind you, has done the shittiest of jobs over the past millennia.” Adonis downed the last of his coffee after he spoke, turning back to the kitchen to toss it in the sink.

“Monsterkind also has a side of the story dumbass.”

“What are you talking about?” Adonis faltered.

“Yeah. The 7 humans sealed monsters away in the Underground after the Great War. Duh.” Sans said it so plainly, not realizing the impact of his words. “Aren’t you supposed to be a teacher?” 

“What Great War? The 7 humans were supposed to represent the 7 VIRTUES. Monsters were considered a myth until the Resurfacing decades ago.” Adonis stated more toward himself than to Sans, as if to reassure himself of the fact. “Sans, are you saying that there’s a part of history that humans don’t know about?”

“Well, I guess it seems like it’s history for monsters but I guess when you hear it so much it gets real boring-”

“Sans, how can I call myself a teacher if I don’t know basic monster history?” Adonis clutched his mug, feeling as though everything he had taught was nothing but a lie.

Adonis’ dark blue landline began ringing before Sans could answer in retaliation. Looking around to see the loud noise, his eyes finally landed on the landline. “Huh, I don’ think I’ve seen that here before.”

“I’ve needed one for a while now. It’s old but at least it works.”

“Bianchi residence, this is Adonis speaking.”

_ “Donny, it’s me Selene.”_ her voice shaky over the static from the signal.

“Hey sis, what’s up.”

_ “I’ve had this weird déjà vu feeling all day, the kind that usually happens after your dreams.”_

“It’s been a while for that to happen… anything specific?”

_ “No, but it feels like my memory has gaped and I have this sudden urge to cry.”_

“How’s Mary?”

_ “She’s fine, just finished her homework. Hey… did you dream about her?”_

“I probably did. Why do you ask?”

_ “She came home from school and I just kept hugging her, I’m not sure why I couldn’t let go.”_

“That’s not reassuring…” Adonis checked his watch. “Hey, I’ll have to talk to you later sis, I gotta start heading to work.”

_ “I’ll meet you there with Baira, I had promised him we’d go to your place soon. And I need a drink… I’ve got a headache big enough to crack my skull.”_

“Alright, I’ll see if I can get the main bar. Just be careful.”

_ “Will do, see you soon.”_

“Love you sis.”

_ “Love you too.”_ Adonis let the handle of the rotary phone drop as it shook into place.

“Was that Selene?” Sans asked, now standing up.

“Yeah, said she’s been feeling off.”

“Huh, guess it must run in the family.”

“What?”

“You’re a pathetic liar, you know that?”

“Excuse me?” Adonis rounded back to Sans, daring him to repeat it.

“I’ve lived a long time to know when I’ve got the wool over my eyes. I just ain’t expect it from someone like you.”

“I’m not following.”

“You act like everyone’s savage and animalistic, don’t ya? Believe it or not, I have a truly _deep_ hatred for hypocrites… To tell ya the truth, when you went off on the spiel about monsters and human gangsters alike being animals. I really took it to heart.” Sans stepped closer. His eyes unmoving from Adonis’ face, their glare puncturing his skin and making his back shiver from the cruelty they held. “But then I realized, it really takes one to know one. So, in my opinion, that means that you’re the worst kind of animal. A wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“You got a point to prove or do I have to encourage you to actually get to it?” Adonis said defiantly, it was obvious Sans wanted to intimidate Adonis into talking, and it seemed like he has the experience to do so. But Adonis wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of letting him scare him into submission.

“You’ve reset the timeline. And now you better fess up.” Sans was just a few inches away now, letting his height be the main facet of his intimidation. He glared from above, a whole head taller than Adonis but much wider.

“I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about so I’m just gonna get ready for work.” Adonis glared back in disdain as he started to walk away, only to be stopped by Sans teleporting in front of him, maintaining the looming presence.

“No clue huh? So, then what was that whole mood change that happened when I saw you? I knew you were being weird, but I guess even your sister knows something is up.”

“She’s sick, dumbass.” Adonis sidestepped away, only to have Sans reappear again. Adonis began to worry if this exchange was gonna get violent.

“Is she? Or is she worried about little Mary?” Sans's voice dripped with faux innocence. His glare tightening as his eye bore into Adonis’ eyes.

Adonis stood still, his words seeping into his SOUL like cold water. “What did you hear?” was all he could manage as his face darkened.

“I didn’t have to hear anything, I felt it when she opened the door.” Adonis knew he was referring to Mary because he felt it too. “If you want to know why it is that I know so much then that means you better come clean too.”

“…” Adonis sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose.

This is it.

This was the moment of truth and Adonis knew it.

All these years of switching personalities. Of adopting new backstories. Of creating real stories that were relatable to everyone else.

All of that was gonna change.

** You must choose to wear this choice like the armor you swore to be, or like the sins on your back. Choose wisely.**

Adonis stood still in deep thought, forgetting how late he was gonna be for work. His thoughts roamed around his head, giving him ideas on how to make his TRUE past believable. But it was one voice that silenced all the rest. 

_“You have to tell the truth.”_ Selene’s voice said.

Adonis gave a defeated sigh. “Fine, but my brothers and sisters have to be in agreement. If they choose not to tell you then I won’t tell you either. It’s not just my story to tell you… it’s ours. But first, I need to get to work alright?”

“Right, let’s get you to work. I can have a chat with your sister in the meantime.” Sans nodded respectfully, his stare still maintaining its intense vibrancy.

“Just don’t cause a fucking scene like last time.”

“I promise I’ll behave.” he winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

To their surprise, Selene was waiting in the front of the club in line with the other patrons.

“Oh, what a nice surprise!” Selene exclaimed, seeing the pair walk up to her. “It’s nice to see you again Sans, how’ve you been?”

“Evenin’ Selene. I’m ok so far. And you?” Sans grinned at the blonde, her eyes sparkling in bright familiarity. Selene was covered in a white trench coat that protected her from the cold. She wore a fitted baby blue pencil dress with a flared peplum at the bottom past her knees. Her golden hair that Sans was so used to seeing cascading down her shoulders, was braided in an updo that showed her blue diamond earrings.

_ Wow, what a fucking gentleman. He must really be trying to butter me up…_ Adonis rolled his eyes.

“Adonis, you could learn a thing or two from him as well.” Selene’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Excuse me? I have to play lapdog to these assholes here, I’m as courteous as I need to be.” Adonis harrumphed.

“You saying you was faking that whole nice country boy act?”

“Obviously.”

“Ironic to be so morally incorrect for a teacher of morality.” Selene narrowed her eyes.

“Do as I say, not as I do.” Adonis countered. His head held high as he led them to the back door of the club. “Where’s Barry?”

“He’s parking right now.”

“Why didn’t he just take the valet?”

“You know how self-conscious he is.” 

“It’s safer.”

“This is Baira, we’re talking about.”

“Whatever, I need to go clock in. Selene, please take care of this fool. I don’t want him picking a fight with the other patrons and I don’t feel like getting myself in the middle of a barfight tonight. If he does, tell me and I’ll do what I should’ve done the first time we met.”

“And that is?” Sans raised a browbone.

“Let you attack me. So that every bullet here would go through you.”

“Haha, very funny.” said Selene, grabbing Sans by the arm. “Come on Sans, we’d better find a booth or it’ll be taken first.”

Adonis moved to the back room on the left side of the dance hall to find the clock-in machine. Seeing the club layout, he was placed with Mark, a fellow bartender from the evening shift, on the left side of the dance hall.

“Donny!” a voice called out. Adonis turned to see Magnolia strutting up to him.

“Oh, hey Mags. How’s the day been?”

“Oh, so far so good. I just wanted to let you know that Robert wants to see you in the VIP room. Said it was important.”

“Huh, alright. You working tonight?”

“Nope, Conway’s been giving us girls our days off and has been paying us on top of our tips!” she beamed.

“Oh really?” Adonis’ eye widened.

“I’ll be honest though, I’m not sure if he knows if actually get paid, considering Carl use to take our tips away as well… But I and finally pay my rent on time so you won’t catch me complaining!”

“I noticed that’s the same with me and the other bartenders… However, I’m not sure if we could continue doing this in the long run…” Adonis thought pensively.

“I’m thankful, he seems like a really great guy. Kinda mysterious, but I think that’s part of the charm.” Magnolia’s bubbly attitude brightened Adonis’s own temperament.

“Well, I guess it isn’t a bad thing. Not like with Carl, where we were barely scraping by.”

“Yeah, I haven’t heard from him actually. I guess he must’ve sold the place for a good enough price to forget everything.”

“How do you mean?” Adonis felt a weird chill run up his spine.

“Yeah, all of his things are still in his office, Conway’s still clearing them out.”

Adonis felt his knees about to buckle as a terrifying thought ran through his head, clouding his mind if only just for a split second. “Hey, Donny are you ok?” Magnolia’s face turned to worry as she saw the look on Adonis.

“I’m fine, just been feeling under the weather lately.”

“Maybe you should take the day then. Conway should be ok with that, you’re one of the most hardworking here.” Magnolia’s smile lifted Adonis’ spirit, washing away any of the residual dread he carried.

“Maybe, I’ll have a word with him later then. Let me go see what it is Robert wants.” Adonis smiled back.

“Oh, that’s right! And here I’ve been chatting up a storm with you and keeping poor Robert waiting!” Magnolia returned to her ditzy demeanor, almost jumping at the realization of her actions.

“Don’t you worry about it, Mags. You just be safe now you hear?” Adonis chuckled.

“You too Donny! Let me know how it goes with Robert!” She dashed out the back with a broad grin.

“Oh Mags…” Adonis let a breathy chuckle before stepping out to head to the VIP room. He looked around to see a group of men spread out tidying the place up before the club officially opened. It was a night where Morgan and the girls weren’t dancing but instead were just hosting in their costumes attending the men on the right-hand side of the club.

Climbing up the stairs to VIP, a quick scan around the room showed a familiar trio sitting near the front of the dancehall. Selene and Sans somehow found Baira and the three were just chatting as they drank their respective drinks.

_ I wonder if he’s asked them already, or if he’s waiting for me to ask them._ Adonis thought dreadfully.

Adonis had a promise to keep, he just hoped that he wouldn’t break it by actually telling Sans.

Adonis called out. “Heya Bobby! Maggie said you needed to see me? Said it was import-?”

His only response was a loud thud and a curse following that. “Donny, what the fuck?!”

“I didn’t know you were under there!” Adonis chuckled. “Well, sorry to keep you waiting. You know how distracted Maggie can get.”

Bobby was under the bar counter and pulled himself up to stand, his glare hard not to notice in the dark lounge. He didn’t say anything, keeping his head down from Adonis.

“Uh, something wrong Bobby?”

“N-No! I just um… Give me a second.” Bobby stammered and under the darkness of the bar, Adonis could see a faint red undertone to Bobby’s beard.

“Alright…” Adonis stood for a moment, enjoying the silence in the lounge. It was rare for it to be this quiet.

“Donny boy, I’ve been looking for you.” a voice called out. Adonis already knew who it was before he even turned around.

“Oh Conway, there you are.” he replied plainly, he watched as the Don walked up the stairs.

“Adonis, I have told you numer- ” Conway grew irritated at Adonis always forgetting to call him by his nickname.

“We have something to discuss, _Conway_.” Adonis cut him off, enunciating his last name.

“We do?” Mike flinched at his words as if they physically pushed him back.

“Yes. We do. I’ll see you when I’m on my break. My shift starts now.” Adonis decided it would be best to interrogate him when they were alone, as to not attract unwanted attention. “Oh and there’s a pair of humans by the names of Baira and Selene. They’re my siblings and I’m going to put their drinks on my paycheck.”

“If they’re your siblings then I’ll inform the barmen that they can order what the- ”

“_Put it. On. My. Check_.” Adonis spat. “I work for a reason, Conway.”

Adonis walked away without another word. Unbeknownst to him was Bobby, hiding behind the doors to the backroom with a bouquet of white roses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fancy seeing you here Sans.” Baira walked up to the pair after Adonis walked past them. He wore a brightly colored beige suit with a white shirt and red tie. His honey-hazel colored eyes twinkling with a mischief Sans recalled seeing on his younger brother once upon a time.

Sans hid his surprise at the positive exclamation from the young man. He still wasn't used to humans approaching him so haphazardly. He could barely contain his joy when Adonis was so direct with him, it seemed that being treated less than made him wary to human KINDNESS. It actually seemed almost alien for a human to even look him in the eyes, and much less speak full sentences. He looked away for a brief moment, needing a second to control his wonder and amazement from the BRAVE SOUL.

“Right back at’cha. ‘Donis didn’t tell me yous was coming.” Sans replied, his head signaling to both of them. Meanwhile, the band behind them tuning their instruments, testing the sound of their music.

“Pretty sure he forgot once he left the house.” laughed Baira. “Hold on. How did you guys get here?”

“What kinda question is that?” Selene threw a confused look at Baira.

“The only thing in my head right now is imagining you on the back of Donny’s bike.” Baira sniggered.

“Well, if ya must know.” Sans grimaced at the thought of riding behind Adonis. “I used magic to get here.”

“What like those science fiction books? With like teleportation and the like?” Baira’s voice raised two octaves as his SOUL brightened a deeper orange.

“Uh... sure.”

“What other magic can you do?”

“Baira, leave the man alone.” Selene gave him a good thwack in the head. “Forgive him, he’s always loved fantasy novels since he was a kid. So, he’s acquired quite the plethora of useless knowledge in the fantastical realm.”

“It’s not useless Selene, it’s backed by monster science too.” Baira glared, tilting his fedora back in place.

“I think I heard you write in the newspaper? Or something like that?” Sans remembered something about Baira working with journalism but couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Oh yeah. I think you heard Donny mention it last time we met. I work for the radio channel 86.9 news. I do the weather reporting there. If you can call it that.”

“I thought you were doing ok. You sounded excited last time you talked about it.” Selene gave a concerned look.

“Last time, I was actually doing the reporting. But since then they hired some whiter guy to do it since people kept complaining that they were “fooled” that my voice not matching the way I look.” Baira used air quotations on the word fooled.

“I don’t get it.” Sans scratched his head.

“My bad. So, for humans, there are specific colors that are considered attractive. Selene here is a bombshell compared to me.” Baira motioned to his sister, who in turn blushed heavily in shock. “Meanwhile, those like me, as in brown or darker-skinned, are pushed to the side or flat out restricted from roles because we look ‘unattractive’.”

“But, you’re not.” Sans gave a confused look. _Humans are weird._ He thought.

“Well…” Baira was taken aback by the simplicity of his words. “I mean, monsters don’t see gender, right? So, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Well, I don’t get why the way ya look makes such a difference. Ya both look the same to me. I mean, yer different but yer humans.” Sans replied dryly.

“You’re thinking as in a monster's standards. To you, we look the same cause we’re human.” Selene explained. “But to others, the difference is quite literally like night and day. Back when we were kids, we thought the same as you.”

“Yeah, I remember those times…. Hey, remember when Charlie’s mom nearly fainted when you told her we were your brothers?” Baira cracked a smile. His mind remembering the time when Charlie’s mother tittered like a top before being explained how they were orphans. “Like _blood_ brothers?”

“That poor woman.” Selene giggled in laughter.

A few moments passed before the doors opened to the rest of the public and they were attended by a hostess. They ordered their drinks and continued talking while the band behind them started to play. The two siblings reminisced about their childhood together, the highs and the lows and Sans listened. Seeming to get a better understanding of their dynamic and with the others as well as how Adonis was a child.

“What about the other one. The-the the big one?” Sans asked.

“You mean Ezra? Oh man, he and Donny couldn’t be more different.” Selene threw her head back in laughter.

“They always butted heads. Always arguing. Ezra would never actually fight though, even if Donny egged him on.” Baira added, taking a sip of his beer.

“But Adonis always respected Ezra enough not to bother him. I made sure of that at least.” added Selene.

“Sounds like you were the big sister.” Sans chuckled.

“Actually, that was Chara, I was busy trying not to get in the middle of their fights.”

“Donny’s a fighter?”

“Phew, that man can throw a punch hard enough to tame an elephant. But I think you already knew that.” Selene snickered behind her margarita.

“He talks like he’s my height so I assumed there to be some fight in him.”

“Yeah well, you want our advice? _Don’t_ piss him off.” Baira pointed his drink at Sans.

“He’s always pissed off.”

“No, you don’t understand. You’ve never seen him royally mad. And it’s a very scary thing to witness Sans.” Selene elaborated.

Sans placed the thought at the back of his head, deciding to go back to it when the moment was right. His mind wandering back to Selene and Baira treating him like an equal. He decided that right now, it was time for him to let loose a little and relax around these humans. It was a rare thing for him to be so comfortable around them, and so close as well. He knew he was a big guy and an intimidating one at that. So much so that humans would actively avoid getting too close. Sans almost didn’t want to get closer for fear of weirding the pair in front of him out.

But although he knew that Baira and Selene weren’t afraid of him, he couldn’t help but notice how the eyes of the people around them were staring. He felt a few glares and some looks of disgust thrown at him. And while he normally shrugged them off and ignored them. The fact that he was sitting down next to two humans that were the polar opposite of that made him feel so much more vulnerable.

It was a strange feeling, being vulnerable. Sans thought he grew out of it from his teenage years down in the Underground. He remembered how it was down there, in it’s “Kill Or Be Killed” mantra that he himself took part in. He’d always thought that humans were the scourge of existence, with how powerful they were, he dreamed about achieving that level of respect someday.

But some dreams were never meant to be.

He had quickly realized that humans were just as MERCILESS as some monsters, just as well as some humans had even more MERCY as well. His realization led to the notion that monsters and humans were distinct from each other, and he knew this from experience. But he didn’t think that he’d be proven wrong with how similar they were in his lifetime.

And secretly… he was thankful.

“Oh, I love this song!” Selene gasped. Her eyes glowing with joy. Sans was snapped back from his mental epiphany, blinking at Selene’s outburst. “Come one we should go and jive on the floor!

“Selene, you know I don’t dance to Swing, the footwork is so weird.” groaned Baira.

“I thought you loved Swing?”

“How dare you…” Baira glared at his sister in faux horror. “Knowing full well my love for classic Jazz can never be conquered…”

“I think I’ll keep the drinks company.” Sans chuckled at the pair. He wasn’t in the mood for dancing.

“Ughhh, you two are so boring!” Selene pouted, her arms crossing in frustration.

“Aren’t you the one who’s always calling me childish?” Baira narrowed his eyes with a small smirk.

“Yeah, but there’s a time and a place and right now is a good one.” Selene stared at the dancefloor currently filling up with more people.

“In case you aven’ noticed toots, I’ma monster. The other humans won’t take too kindly to me tearing up the dancefloor.” Sans shrugged, motioning to himself with agrin.

Selene looked him dead in the eye. “Sans… fuck those people. I want to dance.”

Sans sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape. He CHECKed her SOUL’s brilliant shade of royal blue. Her INTEGRITY showing itself in its purest form. It was then and there that he believed that she truly respected him, enough to not care about the social expectations from other humans.

Sans grinned wickedly, sighed as he lifted himself up from his chair. “Whelp, don’t complain when we’re the only couple dancing.” 

“Thank you so much, Sans!” Selene squealed with excitement, bouncing up and down in joy.

“Tch, it’d be unlike me to keep a pretty lady waiting.” Sans offered his hand.

“I’m telling Donny!” Baira jeered at the pair walking down the small pathway to the dancefloor.

“Speak of the devil…” Baira mused, glancing at an approaching figure.

“Where’s Sans going with our sister?” Adonis walked by with a golden tray adorned with rambles of roses. His face turned to worry as he stared at the monster/human pair beginning to dance.

“Taking her for swing session.” Baira answered, his tone matter-of-factly.

_ “And you didn’t go with them?!”_ Adonis shrieked through gritted teeth; he shook in rage as he looked around to see the hulking skeleton leading his sister in a swing motion.

“What? I hate swing! Besides, Sans is totally cool to be around. I trust him.”

“Well, kudos to _you_. I do_ not_.” Adonis slammed Baira’s drink on the table. Causing Baira to jump. “And I don’t care if your feet start bleeding from swinging your damn self silly. _Go and take care of your sister.”_

Baira groaned childishly. “But I’ll be dancing by myseeeeelf.” he complained.

Adonis only pointed in the direction of the floor, his glare saying everything.

“You owe me for this. I didn’t come here to chaperone… I’m a kid anymore.” Baira grumbled, stalking through the crowd of people to the dancehall.


	14. Peccator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Night Turns To Day  
And Stars Burn Out From Heated Passion  
Do Sinners Know The Burning Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo,
> 
> It's been a while but I hope this long boi of a chapter will satisfy the wait.

Adonis tried his best to keep his mind occupied.

Not only was he worried about the ultimatum Sans gave him, whether or not he and his siblings would choose to reveal a secret to a near stranger, but that he was also getting dangerously close to Sans. He wanted nothing more to be done with this mobster who just barged into his life, he knew that it was something he wanted nothing more than to be done with. But it was finally dawning on him how hypocritical he had been to his own boundaries concerning the mobster.

Adonis went from table to empty table, recovering the napkins and plates as well as fixing the white and ivory table cloth. He had to give it to the interior designer who made the club look almost like a ballroom. He noticed that he was being glared down from a table, their affluence apparent to Adonis as he simply held their glasses, expecting him to go and refill them. Which he did. Trying as he might to not look directly at the customers, as they usually had a better temperament when he showed that they were his superior. He walked away from the more crowded areas, wondering when his break was going to start.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” a deep voice resonated on the microphone. “Welcome to the Garden of Eden!”

_ Oh, that’s right. They’re here for the night._ Adonis mused carelessly, only giving them a glance before walking to the backroom to dispose of the empty drinks in his hands. The Night Howlers were a popular band in Ebott city, specializing in Swing and Ragtime, they were all the rage in many night clubs. It was no surprise they would be here of all places.

“Some of you may have heard of our humble tunes before but for those who don’t, allow us to introduce ourselves!” The man speaking had on a casual green shirt and brown vest and matching corduroy slacks, Adonis raised an eyebrow. It was brave of the man to come with clothes that casual to a place as highbrow as this. Adonis, however, couldn’t very well criticize the man as he too was in the same boat.

He could admit behind the doors however, that the singer had an almost angelic voice. A smooth tenor hum made for singing. Adonis envied those with that kind of natural talent. The man continued the introduction as Adonis prepared to go back out again. “We’re the Night Howlers! And have we got a show for you. Hit it, boys!”

The drummer in the middle started off with a drum roll with a few clangs of the cymbals and began a beat, leading the trumpets into their groove and then the bass. They played for a few riffs before the singer followed the beat of the rest. Adonis could it was a good old-fashioned Swing from how the instruments seemed to bounce off one another walked back out to collect the remaining empty drinks from tables, his head tuning out the unnecessary noise to let him think. He looked around to see a group of mafiosos toasting their drinks on what probably was another good day of criminal activities.

Speaking of criminal activities, Adonis remembered yet another predicament…. Conway. Oh, how he knew he was walking a fine line with him, knowing what he knew now it was a surprise that he wasn’t killed on the spot for insubordination. Which made him wonder…

Conway was a regular customer before Adonis came to work here in the Garden. He was mild-mannered and enjoyed a good chat, according to Bobby. Never did Adonis think someone as kind-spirited as he would be the leader of an entire faction of Ebott City. They shared drinks together and Adonis let him talk about his daily affairs. It was a surreal thing to think about how a Mafia Don could actually have a normal, mundane life.

Unless he too was lying about his past.

He sighed and continued walking around to see what else had to be done. Unfortunately for him, a few busboys called in sick for the night so he was one of the few barmen on duty. Luckily no one reserved the VIP lounge for the night so he wouldn’t be alone up there as well.

Bobby suddenly appeared in his thoughts. Adonis remembered that he never came back out to say what was so important. He would have to go back or see if he’s placed nearby to talk to him.

Deciding to go refill the drinks of a few of his tables, his eye caught something white and shining.

Adonis scoured through the crowd of people dancing to the band’s song, DETERMINED to see what it was that caught his eye. What he found, however, was a little unnerving to him. Well, he and the rest of the humans who kept a good dancing distance away from the pair.

Sans held Selene’s hand as they danced in full swing, their feet kicking up periodically as he led her through the motions of the dance. His large arms and wide build seemingly out of place with how fast he was moving along to the rhythm. Where he was moving as quickly as he could to keep on tempo, Selene was gracefully maneuvering around him, almost gliding at his touch. She had a smile on her face, the kind Adonis hadn’t seen in a very long time.

Adonis’ heart fell a little at her smile. He knew his sister well, try as she might to hide her real feelings, Adonis knew she must’ve needed a night like this. She loved dancing, which is why she would always sneak out to go with Charlie back then. And as harsh as it sounded, he could even understand now why she hated going with the rest of them. It wasn’t the same to dance with your brother than dance with someone else. A strange melancholy filled his SOUL as he watched the pair continue to dance.

Sans seemed like he was enjoying himself as well, his permanent grin stretched into a full smile. Putting all of his gnarly teeth on full display. Adonis couldn’t help but feel strange though. He never liked dancing, even as a kid. But watching how Sans held his arm on Selene, how his big claws seemed to gently grasp her waist as she followed his lead. Adonis was drawn to that unspoken bond that they had, even if it was only for a few minutes. How Selene knew that she was under his command and how Sans knew that he was the one in charge. Adonis unconsciously walked around the dancefloor to see the pair closely, his eyes never leaving the pair. Sans’ grip on her waist seeming gentle, yet he tugged it when he wanted to switch directions or to give her a good spin only to bring her back to him.

Adonis remembered the first time Sans gripped him like that. How his clawed phalanges seemed razor-sharp at first but had a soft firmness then. Back at his house, he remembered how alarmed he was at the closeness the monster had him, how small he felt beside him. How his claws felt up against his skin. Adonis never really thought back to that moment, somehow letting its memory evaporate into forgetful oblivion. He didn’t want to admit it, even there watching him, but the sensation he had when Sans growled in his ear. It was like feeling that Adonis couldn’t describe. He had never felt it before.

“I’m glad at least _someone_ is taking care of that poor girl.”

Brought back from Wonderland, he looked around to the origin of the voice. Adonis turned to his left to see a red-haired woman with a look of pure disdain on her face as she also stared at the pair.

“I say, she mustn’t feel obligated to dance with that… _thing_. I think you should go and ask if she’s being held captive by it.” Her nasally voice scoffed as she shook her head. Adonis couldn’t process what she was saying, his own thoughts trying to return from whatever daydream he had.

“Well, I’m not supposed to bother the guests, madam... Uh, would you like something to drink? On the house?”

Her face brightened at the offer, seemingly forgetting her discriminatory thoughts. “Very well, I only drink champagne.” She stared at Adonis’ eyes knowingly. He smiled in return. “Of course, madam.”

Adonis properly shook his head, trying to recuperate whatever common sense he had left. He blamed the loss of focus on his half sleepless nights. Between school, grading, and bartending, it was starting to take a toll on him. After giving the woman her glass of champagne, he killed a bit of time recovering the tables before his break came. He dreaded it because now he had to actually face Conway again, a person who was starting to wear down Adonis’ PATIENCE.

He sat at the couch in the side of the breakroom with its coffee table in front of him. Slumping on it as he tried to relax before going back into the fray again. “

_ Alright. Hopefully, he comes soon enough_. Adonis’ stomach twisted with anxiety, his nerves telling him it was a bad idea to poke around Conway’s business. But he had to know. If he had the gall to do Asgore’s dirty work for him then he needed to be able to figure out how Conway fit into all of this. He did use his position at the club as a way to gain information, it was better to get it from the devil he knew than the one he didn’t.

Luckily for him, he only needed to wait a few minutes for Conway to come crawling. “Adonis?” he called out from the doors.

“In the lounge, Conway

“You said you wanted to speak?” Conway’s tone became serious, he searched Adonis’ face for an answer.

Adonis sighed. Stomach twisting once more. “Well, I thought we could have a little chat.”

“A little chat?”

“Yes…. a chat.” Adonis looked around nervously, his memory flashing to how apathetic he was when Dona Estrada killed that man. Would he be as heartless as to kill him as well?

A pause filled the room, muffling the loud music from outside. “Does this have to do with the thing on the floor?” Conway jutted his head to the door lazily.

“What thin-” Adonis gave a confused face, wondering what it was that he meant until it dawned on him. “You don’t have to be an asshole about it.”

“And you defend it?” Conway raised an eyebrow.

“_Him_.” Adonis corrected. “And yes, I do. After all, I’m paying for his drinks along with my sister, the one who’s dancing with him.” Adonis let his tone drop, smirking as he saw how the words landed.

“Really? You’re full of surprises… Had she been my sister, I don’t think he would’ve had a chance to even touch her.” His eyes held Adonis in a locked gaze.

“Guess it’s a good thing she’s not yours isn’t it?” Adonis rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m here to talk about something else. It’s something that just occurred to me and I need to know.”

“Very well. Go on.” Conway dropped to a serious face. The same face he had on during that meeting.

“Where is Carl?” Adonis blurted.

“Who?”

“Carl Schultz. The man you supposedly bought the Garden from.” His stomach twisted from the lack of emotion the other gave.

“Not sure, shortly after my payment I didn’t hear much from him.” Conway said it offhandedly, and although Adonis didn’t have Pathfinder as Selene did, he could tell the question disarmed Conway. As if he wasn’t expecting someone to notice.

“Carl was a greedy, prideful, bigoted, asshole. But he wasn’t an idiot. He wouldn’t have just left his shit lying around for someone else to take.” Adonis took a deep breath to shake off his nerves. He needed a steady head to get to the bottom of the truth. As well as to see where he could lead the conversation. “So, let me ask a different question. What did you do to him?”

Conway only scoffed. “I thought you said you didn’t want to get involved with my business? Whatever happened to getting to close for comfort?” He eyed Adonis, trying to see his real intention.

But he only stared back at him. His response only validating the sick thought that occurred to him back with Magnolia. His stomach threatened to shoot out this morning’s breakfast from how everything seemed to make sense now. FEAR crept at his SOUL, threatening to make him weak, but that was something the Adonis was just gonna have to stomach. So, he stood his ground, filling himself with DETERMINED to get out of this conversation in one piece.

“That was before I realized it was inevitable for me not to. So now I’m going to make you a deal.” Adonis lifted his head in defiance to the other man.

“I beg your pardon?” Conway almost laughed. “Have you forgotten who I am? Who are you to be making deals with me?”

“You’re going to tell me everything that’s been going on. Everything that you plan on doing to this club and how it affects the Scarlet Eye. In return, you have my silence.” Adonis continued as he looked him in the eye. However brave he seemed to Conway, deep down he was scared. Scared of his reaction, scared of what he knew now. Scared of how fast this was going. Scared of what could happen if things went south.

Scared. But DETERMINED.

_“Your silence?”_ Conway’s eyes widened in indignation. “You think you can just demand to know my “so-called” and expect me to comply?!” Adonis felt Conway’s heated glare, it was terrifying when he considered how many times he must have had his hands covered in blood, and yet there Adonis was poking the bull with a stick. “I’ve been in this misery business for years kid, even before you were in diapers. Don’t think _for a fucking second _you can just one up me because you _think_ you know the whole story.”

Adonis went numb, a familiar burning sensation starting from his chest. The words vomited themselves out before he could even process them. “Sans approached me a while back. Asking what I knew about what was going on here and I refrained from telling him much about the meeting last week. In fact, I got the feeling he was trying to pick up dirt on you. And I sent him on a wild goose chase…” Adonis was aware of how the lie would implicate Sans, but he had to rationalize some basis of the truth. If he could make it seem like he was on his side then Conway would be much more likely to confide in him. That’s the way these mobsters worked. Honor among thieves or something like that.

“However, knowing now that you made Carl disappear so that you could have the Garden, makes me worried about what it is that you’re truly planning on doing here.” Adonis stood up, leveling his eyes with Conway. “Even more so that you’re asking around for well-known regulars.”

“You been checking up on me? Huh, you’re a lot smarter than you look.” Conway raised his chin, looking down on Adonis. “But you didn’t seem all that concerned when Carmen had you translating her bullshit. Why the sudden change?”

“You’re not the only one here who’s spilled blood, Conway. I ain’t scared of a bloodbath, but I have things to worry about and shit to take care of. I don’t want any loose ends when it comes to you.”

“So, help me God Adonis, I sincerely hope you’re not even attempting to blackmail me because I will not be so kind as to-” Conway shook with rage as he looked Adonis up and down as if seeing him as a new person.

“I’m not finished.” Adonis cut him off, his tone now cold as he glared back. “I want sanctuary. If you can promise me that no harm will come to me regardless of what goes down with your business here then your secrets are safe with me. I know, outside of a few people, that you’re not considered the Southern Don. Meaning that you’re planning something in secret and it’s all gonna go down here.” Adonis stepped closer, maintaining his glare on Conway. “So, I’ll be _damned_ before I'm the one who gets shot up because you decided not to fill me in.”

“You don’t feel safe here?” his words holding back all of his anger.

“It’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”

Conway said nothing for a while, still shaking. Whether out of rage, shock, or disbelief was beyond Adonis.

“I thought my honesty was refreshing?” Adonis replied innocently, regarding Conway as he stared back. “This chat can end in two ways; we take the deal and we go on with our lives fulfilling its conditions. Or, we leave it on the table and my voice can get compromised however I see fit. You decide.” Adonis offered his hand for a handshake.

“Who put you up to this?”

“No one had to. This is all me.”

“This isn’t you, it’s not a fucking game-”

_ “Then you don’t know a damn thing about me.”_ Adonis surprised himself with the harshness his voice had. How it’s sound dropped an octave yet resonated like a shout. He noted how it put Conway off guard so Adonis decided to capitalize on that. “You’re still seeing me as a child, Conway. But I won’t follow your little rules.”

“My mistake. Believe me when I tell you it won’t happen again.” his glare returning from his shock.

“Then we’ve reached an understanding… Know that my PATIENCE dealing with you is reaching its limit.”

“I know. So is mine. In fact, since you think you know me so well. Tell me, what is stopping me from having you killed the second you step outside of the Garden?”

Adonis internally gasped, not expecting the sudden change to violence. However, he couldn’t stand down. Any sign of weakness would tell him that he won.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. But you and I both know you aren’t going to do that.”

“You sound confident.”

“Why would you?" Adonis smiled. "If I didn’t know any better, I’ve gone past the line you set up for your own men. In gang terms, I’ve disrespected your position countless times. Face it, Conway, you can’t get enough of me.”

“You’re a shrewd son of a bitch…” Conway stared at Adonis; his gaze distant as if he were looking at something foreign. “I hope you realize soon enough how you’ve taken my KINDNESS for granted.”

“Even your so-called KINDNESS was conditional. And I wouldn’t confuse Lust for being kind either.” Adonis looked away, deciding it was best to leave it at that. As Adonis sidestepped to his left, he reached for Adonis’ wrist and pulled him close, grabbing and twisting his hand to his chest. Conway’s glare only a few inches from his face.

_ “Unhand me.”_ Adonis snarled. His voice coming off as a cat’s hiss.

“How dare you… you know exactly who I am and yet you still treat me like this. I thought you were just being bratty but now I see your real face.” Conway gripped Adonis tighter, seeking dominance over him as his unnervingly calm words spewed from his mouth. “You need to learn some manners.”

Internally, Adonis didn’t know what to think, panic swept over him like a storm making his thoughts rush at a speed he couldn’t comprehend. That is until a familiar heat crept at his SOUL forcing his lips to let out a burst of wicked laughter. “There it is.”

“What?” Conway paused, nearly backing away from the shock.

“That’s the real you, the only reason I caught your eye was that you wanted something to conquer. Now, look at you. Triggered because I’m not some easy rent boy for sale.” Adonis narrowed his eyes as he dropped his volume to and stepped closer, putting one thigh between Conway’s leg and dipping his head into Conway’s neck, letting him feel his hot breath on his skin. “_Tell me, just between the two of us. Did you really think being some big shot mafia Don was going to get you brownie points between my legs? Or were you too caught up imagining me in bed that you thought being my boss would make our relationship kinkier?_”

“…” Conway went silent again. His face contorting into a silent rage.

“You don’t scare me, Conway. You need me to steer this ship because you haven’t got a clue how to, which is why you haven’t fired me in the first place.” Adonis smiled sweetly, his SOUL blared red and his body temperature rising from the adrenaline. “Now that my silence and my obedience come with a price, you think scaring me into submission is going to work? You might as well take my conditions.” Adonis smirked as he whipped his hand out of Conway’s grasp and held it up in a handshake once more. Pushing the man away from him leaving him dumbfounded.

“I won’t make this offer a third time. Do we have a deal?” 

Adonis could tell he left him dazed, he knew exactly what was going through his head. All the ways that this deal could go through. All the ways that Conway could twist Adonis into doing for the sake of honoring the deal. Adonis wasn’t fully aware of why it was that he wanted so much from Conway. Or why he couldn’t just ask. But his pride silence him, telling him that until now Conway only thought of Adonis nothing more than a child and now that he was seeing him as an adult; not only was he disappointed but he was sober of the fact that Adonis wasn’t the picture-perfect little boy he thought of.

Conway stared back at Adonis, making his mind up. “Fine. You got yourself a deal, but I have one condition.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Very well, what is it?”

“You want not only all ears of what I’m doing here in the Garden, but sanctuary as well. Meaning that you’re asking for my benefits without your consequences. I’m afraid that’s not how I work.”

“With all due respect Conway, I don’t give a shit how you work. Those are my conditions.”

“Unfortunately, it’s not a deal unless I say so. You see, each member of the Scarlet Eye must be given sanctuary in their respective faction for themselves and their kin. And like you said before, I’m not considered the Southern Don here in the Garden.”

“What are you getting at?”

“How exactly am I supposed to grant you protection if I’m not supposed to be the Don?” Conway’s face relaxed, like that of a spider watching a fly catch itself in its web. “I guess what I’m tryna say is that either you have to join the Scarlet Eye to have unconditional protection, or we need to find a way to make you my kin.”

Adonis paused, catching onto Conway’s words.

“Having my name would mean that you’d have the highest level of protection.” Conway sneered. Watching as Adonis’ smirk turned to that of disgust.

“And if I refuse?”

“Then good luck finding actual protection in the City. I may be the Don but I just enforce the rules, I never made them.”

“And what makes you think your group will honor what we’d have anyway? Last I checked, you all were against same-sex marriage.” Adonis laughed dryly.

“May I remind you that I _am_ the Don, so my word is law.” he scoffed

“Apparently, your word is subjective to the laws already written.”

“And in doing so, I’ve found ways of sidestepping around them to make my own wealth. But what does something as small as a union between two men have to do with anything?” Conway tilted his head. “I thought you were tough shit, Adonis? You wanted to mess with the big dogs, didn’t you? We all have to make the tough choices but it’s only the worthy who stick it out in the end. Or was that all a show for you to talk shit?” Conway lost all sense of composure at this point, he smirked as his rage seemed to dissipate for the most part.

“I would recommend you not underestimate me, Michael Conway. Dealing with you is nothing compared to what I’ve been through.” Adonis kept his head up, knowing full well what game he was playing. “Regardless, I won’t fuck up our relationship now by taking your last name and damning us both. I don’t want your condition. If I want sanctuary, I could always go to wherever Asgore is. I mean, he is involved with those smaller gangs as well. Pretty sure he’d like to know everything that’s been going on anyway.”

Adonis knew he hit a nerve when Conway’s eye twitched, sure of himself he pressed on. “You made it painfully aware to me that you and Asgore are considering an agreement to trade resource, but something tells me that some of your smaller clans wouldn’t like the thought of that, would they? It would be a shame for them to find out through word of mouth as well. Like I said before, my silence will cost you now.”

Conway gave one last look before sighing in surrender. “Very well. I accept your proposition, but I wanna know first….” He gave Adonis a sad look. “Why?”

“Why?” Adonis echoed, raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t think there was a reason I put you far away from the bars as possible? Why I would’ve rather you’d been with me than anyone else? I know these streets and the people who’re here. I have that experience you don’t.” Conway bored his eyes into Adonis, who only stared back dully.

“Why do you need it? Why do you need to know what’s going on here? What I’m planning? Why do you need to have protective measures here in the Garden?” Conway’s voice low and yielding.

Adonis took a moment to ponder these questions. Deciding to be as vague as possible. “The last time I trusted someone with my life, they killed someone closest to me. And I made a promise that I would never do it again.” Adonis’ shoulders grew tense from the stress and nerves of the conversation.

“I’m just making sure I follow through with that promise.”

Adonis felt Conway suddenly clasp his hand. An unseen wave of red went through Conway’s arm, burying itself into his SOUL.

“Do what you want tonight. I’ll pay you as usual. But let me leave you with this.” Conway spoke lowly, almost as a whisper as he walked past Adonis. “You’re taking a very dangerous risk, so you’d better hope that you know what it is you’re doing. For both of our sakes.” 

Adonis didn’t reply and looked away as Conway slammed the door. A few minutes passed from what seemed like hours to Adonis. His mind still in a warm daze, the rush of energy still coursing through his veins. He was vaguely aware of himself standing and looking at nothing. It was as if all of his senses seemed to have kicked into overdrive and were branching out of him. He remembered how it felt and how that feeling always left him feeling ever so queasy. As if he were watching his body in the third person, he felt his legs moving towards a small hallway that broke off from the break room and went into the bathroom still. His hands almost sizzling the floor from his hot skin.

He noticed that he was kneeling in front of the toilet, taken aback by the action, taken aback by his stomach suddenly cramping up as he began to vomit out all of his nerves. The adrenaline passing him as he began feeling cold and clammy again. The fire he once had in his chest, the heat he felt before wisping away like candlelight. Adonis shook over the toilet as he heaved more and more. His tears falling along with his vomit as he gasped for breath. Adonis kneeled on the floor for what seemed like an eternity.

His throat felt raw and in pain along with his lips as he tasted the acidic puke. He didn’t care how he looked anymore as he felt so weak. The numbness wearing off quickly as the realization of what had just transpired hit him like a truck. He sobbed violently, realizing that there was no turning back from the choice he made. He knew that he was coming clean to Conway like he was going to do to Sans. Maybe in his own way, he was dealing with the fact that everything that had happened to him was going to be found out and that somehow this was nothing compared to the things he was gonna have to come clean to Sans about. 

** You made your choice. Now you must figure out what to do with it.**

Adonis sniffed his nose. He was regretting everything he did right now. Meeting Sans, letting him get close. Letting himself get close to the skeleton. But a tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him of what he was doing this for.

_ Do it for her. She knows not what you have been through. You have to make sure to keep it that way._

Adonis felt like shit. But he knew that it was temporary. It was nothing compared to when he was a kid. Remembering that dark time and how things were better now filled him with DETERMINATION.

He picked himself up from the toilet, flushing it as he stumbled to the sink. Rinsing his mouth, he tried breathing through his nose to relax himself. Spitting the water out he looked at his reflection his eyes were a light pink from crying and his cheeks were puffy. He fixed his hair to look presentable and dried his tears. He let out a good cry, but now it was time to move on. Finally regaining his composure, he exited the bathroom and walked around the breakroom for a few more minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selene had a momentary lapse in judgement.

She should’ve known to reel in her excitement when Sans offered her hand to her. She should’ve known better than to get any closer than she needed to be with the skeletal figure in front of her. Seeing him in all his glory now she couldn’t figure out what Adonis would see in him. 

The minute Selene saw him, she could feel his little eye lights burn into her skin, traveling to her most intimate parts. She was used to it sure, but it still didn’t make it any better. His eyes occasionally travel down to her breasts and down her back. She could feel his true intentions and she was disgusted. 

And yet, she danced with him.

This was, of course, something Selene was also very used to. Biting her tongue and swallowing her pride. It wasn’t that she was afraid of speaking out, quite the opposite actually. But she learned from an early age that no one really wanted to hear the TRUTH.

Especially, not from a woman.

It was a particularly hard time for Selene to realize that not everyone wanted to find out certain things and preferred to live a life ignorant in bliss. She found this very hard to grasp as a child, mostly because of her Pathfinder ability. Since leaving the godforsaken place, she was able to manifest thoughts in her head that weren’t hers. Some came in clumps, others full on sentences, and some others were pictures. After realizing that they were indeed not hers, she found that a person’s past was made known to her if they got close enough. She would’ve thought that ability was a godsend if it weren’t for the fact that to this day, she still couldn’t control it.

However, she found that it was a relatively new aspect of what Pathfinder originally was. Baira once described it as something called “telekinesis”. The ability to move objects at will. At the time, Selene couldn’t care much for what it was called and much less what it could do, she just wanted to stop catching herself floating in her sleep.

Selene looked around, almost everyone was watching her dance with Sans. And normally it would be embarrassing but she couldn’t stop how happy she felt.

The way Sans held her hand, the way he gripped it. Selene expected the bone to feel stiff and coarse, but his clawed fingers gripped her delicately but with firmness. She could tell he loved control. He wanted her to submit to him. Maybe it was an unconscious habit, seeing as he was leading her in the Swing. But there was this animosity to his movements, like he had something to prove. His gaze was what put her off the most; she normally liked it when men looked her in the eye, but when he did it… it wasn’t like he was actually looking at her.

Looking but not seeing, as Adonis would put it.

Quite frankly, she wasn’t even sure why she was dancing with the skeleton, to begin with. Maybe she just desperately wanted someone to dance with her. It had been a while since she had gone by herself; her brothers weren’t exactly the best people to go out with. Adonis was constantly working, Baira was very picky about where he went and what music was there and Ezra flat out preferred to stay in and drink some tea.

Maybe this change in pace was something she missed? It felt familiar, how he held her. He danced as Charlie did. She smiled at the thought. Maybe she could see Charlie in his face? Maybe that could remind her of why she loved dancing so much? Selene pondered the thought and decided not to think at all after that, deciding to dance as if she were with Charlie there and now. Her nostalgia taking over her senses.

Sans, on the other hand, noticed how her blue SOUL of INTEGRITY glistened against him. He couldn’t help but stare at how it shifted and bounced along to the tune of the music. A monster SOUL was nothing compared to that of a human. They held so much unknown power in the sacks of flesh that protected them. Back then in the Underground, any monster in his position would be up in arms about slashing her open and taking that SOUL for themselves. But here in the Surface was a different story altogether. Sans had to give himself credit though; he was lucky to dance with a dame as fine as she.

However, the blue SOUL in question got a little too close to his own, he could feel its intention. It wanted to know more about him and something in the back of Sans's head told him to pull away from it.

** He’s got Adonis trapped.**

Selene’s eyes widened, her chest suddenly growing cold.

** He made Adonis promise.**

She couldn’t see for a second, her vision going fuzzy as her head felt as if it had suddenly been filled with cotton.

** Adonis is not happy, he’s in danger with this man.**

She knew what this feeling was, Pathfinder was telling her something. The bits and pieces of information filling her head as she frantically tried to ease the headache that appeared out of the left field.

** FIND ADONIS. NOW.**

“You ok, doll?” Sans stopped moving and by the time she looked up, he had already moved her away from the dancehall.

She nearly pushed herself off of him, her eyes focusing back on his sockets. Her desire to dance with him seeming to die as she felt a sense of repulsion spewing from her SOUL.

“I-I have to find the bathroom. I don’t feel so good.” She lied.

Her senses felt numb as if another force was willing her to run from the monster to find her brother near the bar. Her feet carried her to the main bar where she took a breath and relaxed for a moment.

_What was I thinking?_ she thought frustrated with herself. Frustrated that her power let her get the better of her having a good time. Great time even. But the pit of her stomach urged her to find Adonis as soon as possible. As if he somehow held the answers to what was going on with her. She scanned the bar, finding a rotund man taking orders from the men sitting down at the counter. His name piece read _Gabriel_.

“Excuse me? Do you mind if I get a glass of water?” she asked.

“Sure thing, Miss.” Gabriel replied, going under the counter to get a small glass with ice to spray a small hose into the cup.

“’ ere you go, anything else I can get ya?”

“Actually, I’m looking for my brother, Adonis Bianchi? He’s a bartender here.”

“Eh? Oh, you’re Donny’s sister?” The big man’s face brightened. Turning away from another customer he gave her a good look before going to a pair of doors. “Uh, lemme check back here.” 

Selene nodded in response, holding a glass of water in her hand as she leaned on the counter. She hadn’t seen Adonis walk around like he was before.

“Eh, miss? I think he’s on his break. I guess you can come in the back since your family.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”

“If it’s for Donny then I wouldn’t mind.” he smiled, opening the door to let her inside.

Selene smiled sweetly as she walked in, her eyes darting around the crates full of liquor and fruits. She called out. “Adonis? Where are you?”

“Selene?” A voice responded.

“Yeah. I think his name is Gabriel? He let me in.”

Adonis appeared from behind a vertical row of crates, his confusion written all over his face. “Selene, I’m on my break. What are you doing here?”

“I got worried. I didn’t see you.”

“Because I was on my break. I sincerely hope you don’t expect me to actually work without it.” He laughed.

**He’s sad.**

“Oh well. I guess I just got worried for nothing, I guess.” She sighed with a small smile.

“Oh well. By the way, I’m gonna change in a bit and I’ll meet you at the table. My boss essentially told me to leave early.”

Selene’s eyes widened. “Really? Oh, we haven’t gone out in such a long time!” she exclaimed.

“You can blame my previous employer for that. The bastard had me like a workhorse.” he chuckled back.

Selene felt something bittersweet at that remark. Her face still held her plastic smile as she turned to the door.

“Well, I’ll tell Barry and Sans the good news then. I’m sure they can make room for a fourth.” she replied before opening the door. “See you inna bit then.”

Selene closed the door on Adonis, taking a moment for a deep breath and walking back to her table.

Baira and Sans were sitting down at their table in the middle of a chat, they looked up to Selene walking to them.

“You look chipper for someone who went to the bathroom.” Baira sneered.

“I saw Adonis, turns out he’s got the rest of the night to himself. So, he’s gonna join us in a few.”

“Great to hear.” Sans grinned, his gaze focused on his drink.

Selene turned to the skeleton. She felt an odd sensation in her stomach, her nerves telling her something was off. “Yeah. Hey Sans. Can I ask you something?”

“Think ya just did.” he snickered.

Glossing over the jest. She continued. “What do you have with Adonis?”

“Beg ya pardon?” he nearly dropped his drink.

“Yeah, what are the both of you called anyway? I wouldn’t say a couple, or maybe y’all are close behind doors or-” Baira sat up from his relaxed slouch to question Sans before being cut off by Selene.

“Barry. Shut up.” She threw an irritated look.

“Thas pretty forward of ya Doll. I mean, we ain’t done nothing indecent if that’s what yer asking.” Sans chuckled. Trying to ease Selene off of asking another direct question. 

She held a hand to stop the monster. Cringing with how her question turned out. “Didn’t need to know and quite frankly don’t care. At my house, Donny said you both had some business to attend to. I didn’t take him seriously back then but I think I should’ve.”

“Well, that’s because you said-” Baira tried once more to interject but was foiled by Selene.

“Baira shut the fuck up and go get us drinks. _Now_.” Selene didn’t even hide her glare as Sans saw her blue SOUL rise in a reflection of her irritation. Her rage seemed to bubble inside her, she was unsure of why it was that she was so angry but she wasn’t about to let them both know that.

“Christ, you and Donny just _loooove_ to tell me what I gotta do.” He moaned, throwing his head back. He pushed himself off the table and made his way to the main bar. “Just say you don’t want me around…” he murmured.

“That was pretty rude of ya.” Sans huffed with a smile, watching Selene intently as he saw a new aspect to her.

“I’m not one to hold back.” she replied plainly. “Now talk. What has my brother gotten himself into now?”

“’ Fraid I can’t tell ya, doll-”

“Fuck your ‘doll’ bullshit. My name is Selene.” she glared.

Sans raised his brow bones in response, not expecting to see the same hostility he would expect from Adonis. “Yer starting to _sound_ like yer brother.”

“Good, I was the one who taught him not to tolerate utter bullshit. Now I want an explanation from you.”

“What for? We was doing so well, yanno? Dancing and drinkin’ together… why would we wanna ruin tonight with something so trivial?” He narrowed his eyes at her, telling her with his body language not to pursue the question any further.

“I love my brother, know him like the palm of my hand.” Her eyes shined with a worry Sans would see from Alphys. “And I know that he’s been acting differently ever since I met you that night. So, I know you’ve got something to do with it.”

“You sound like you already know who you’re dealing with. You namedropped my brother and where I live a few nights ago if I can recall.” He narrowed his sockets at her. “In fact, maybe you should be telling _me_ how in the hell you know about all that in tha first place?”

“I’m asking you the questions here. _Doll_.”

“Well, I’ll be.” He chuckled airily. “Just know that if I do say something. I won’t be as respectful as I was before.” His grin becoming more wicked as he stared her down. “You might just regret asking too many questions.”

“I just want him to be safe, he isn’t fine no matter how many times he tells me. But I know better, so either you answer my questions or I’ll make your business with Adonis _very_ difficult.”

Sans made a face before bursting into laughter. He couldn’t believe Selene would mirror Adonis’ behavior as well. _Humans are so cute…_ he thought. “Oh you are a bright one, you are. But I got a few questions myself, not just for but for your whole family too.”

He CHECKED her SOUL, seeing the blue tinge grow ever more so brightly. “But something tells me that you already had your suspicions about me, to begin with ain'tcha?”

Selene kept quiet. Her SOUL now glistening in response.

“Hehe. Beauty and brains. Yer a rare one, yanno that?”

“If you knew the extent of intellect a woman had, you’d be downright mortified at what we could do.” she glared back.

“Bah! Pssh, gender ain’t got none to do with how smart you are. If anything, you female creatures can be deadlier than the males.” He raised his hands in defense, his wicked grin never faltering. “But what makes you think you can go toe-to-toe with me?”

“I have no need to for that.” Selene sighed, trying to keep herself under control. “I just want the truth.”

“Don’t we all?” Sans looked to nowhere in particular, his thoughts somewhere else. “Why haven’t you asked your brother?”

Selene kept quiet once again, her SOUL wavering.

“Oh wait, he won’t tell you either? Pretty smart, and here I thought he was all mouth. You and your family are just full of surprises.” Sans chuckled.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“I don’t, unfortunately. But I’d like to.”

“And what makes you think you can just barge into our lives like you did Adonis?”

“Your brother asked me that same question. Guess you do know more than you let on.”

“He may be a loudmouth but at least he has some shred of decency.”

“You saying I don’t?”

“I’m saying that he is working his ass off to do what can. Be it for his me and my daughter or for himself. Which is more than I could say for you.” Selene’s shoulders rose in frustration, trying desperately not to slap the absolute shit out of the skeleton in front of her. She never liked confrontations; those were more of Adonis’ style.

“Let’s skip the pleasantries darling, what do you want?” Sans relaxed back in his chair.

“What is it that you need from Adonis?”

Sans looked around, his eyes darting to the air looking for the right word. “He is a… medium. Of information needed.”

“He’s a school teacher. What more can he give you other than a lecture?”

“Oh, trust and believe he knows more than he’s letting on. But you already knew that too, didn’t you?” Sans smirked, clicking his tongue as he stared at the people in front of him dancing the night away. “Tch. You just had to go and ruin a good night, didn’t you?”

“My brother deserves better.”

“Fuck off.” he rolled his eyes.

“I still struggle to see why he’s valuable to you, but I guess at the end of the day I don’t need to.”

“Finally-”

“Because I forbid you from ever coming near my daughter.” Selene made her eyes bore into his. “Adonis is a grown man who can take care of himself. I don’t need to constantly watch his every move. But my daughter is the who he is _constantly_ around and if you think for one second that you can do your dirty work around her then you’ll have to deal with me. And believe me, Sans Gaster…”

Sans felt his SOUL grow cold. His sockets darkening as he felt her grip on his SOUL. He was amazed that he would feel this kind of helplessness from a human, and from a woman no less. There was so much gravitational pressure placed downward he honestly thought he might start choking.

“You may have seen my brother’s cruelty. But don’t think for a second that mine is any less than his.” Her eyes glowed a darkest blue Sans had ever seen, he was reminded of how the ocean looked, its darkest waters hiding secrets, shifting from an unknown calm one second and a raging typhoon the next.

“Order up!” Baira called out excitedly. “I convinced Donny to let me raid the back room and I got some beer!”

“Baira, I thought I said some drinks! Not beer!” Selene grimaced.

“What’s going on here?” Adonis glanced between Selene and Sans, noting the obvious tension between them. He changed into some more relaxed clothes that suited the ambiance of the restaurant.

“Nothing ‘Donis. We were just getting to know each other. Right, Sans?”

“Sure.” he closed his eyes, gulping down the last of his beer. “I need a smoke.”

“But we just got here!” Baira whined.

Sans ignored him, leaving both Adonis and Baira looking after him as he walked past the crowd.

_ Stupid bitch got into my head. _he thought, speed walking outside as quickly as he can. He needed fresh air.

Walking out the main entrance, he went to the corner of the avenue, attracting the attention of the guests walking in as he brushed past them. His large form making it very hard to leave unnoticed. 

He went to the corner, the air gusting wildly around his. Rattling his bones and sending shivers up his spine. Living so long in Snowdin made it easy to deal with the cold. Taking a tin box from his breast pocket he plucked a thick cigar from it, holding it in his mouth as he looked for his lighter. He patted his coat trying to figure out where he last placed it.

“Need a light?”

Sans whipped his head to the voice that spoke. Sockets narrowed in a grimace.

“Don Conway, what a pleasant surprise.” he replied flatly.

“I always try.” He smiled, fishing a silver lighter from his coat and throwing it to the skeletal creature. “Here.”

Sans summoned a long bone to slide it from midair and to his hand. “Thanks.”

Conway stepped away from the door he was propping open with his foot. He smoothed his fur coat down as he walked to the monster.

“Can I help you?” Sans asked in disgust. His glare not bothering to hide any subtlety to hide his displeasure.

“Maybe you can keep me some company. I think I’d like that.” He stood next to the monster, his hands cupping his lit cigarette.

“I think I’m good. I don’t exactly like hanging around with people who don’t like me around.”

“Is that why you ran off from that woman? Wasn’t feeling lucky?”

“It’s actually none of your fucking business.”

“Well, you couldn’t get with the boy now you’re going with the sister? It’s almost like a soap opera with you.” Conway chuckled.

“Fuck you. The hell are you doing here anyway? Would’ve thought a senior citizen's home would’ve been more to your liking.”

“I’m the owner of the Garden of Eden now. I hope you realize that.”

“Yeah I knew. Word travels fast.”

“Then you must know that the only reason I’m not killing you is that I’m warning you not to ever come back.” Conway blew smoke towards Sans, purposely trying to anger him.

“Fat chance. I have just as much right to be here as you do.” Sans huffed.

“You’re here for Adonis. But you need to realize that you’ll never have him.”

“And you think he’s into old geezers? I doubt you can barely get it up these days.” he snorted.

Conway turned his head, looking straight at him now. “You’re delusional if you think he’ll take you seriously.”

“I guess we’re both a little insane then.” Sans mused, his drag becoming more of a sigh.

The night was filled with noises of the city; cars rushing by, the indistinct chatter of the people close by, the sounds of cars honking in traffic a few streets away. A long silence was held by the pair.

“I don’t blame you for your interest in him. It’s apparent how different he is from us.” Conway droned on.

“Whatever interests me is my concern, don’t think about getting chummy with me after so casually saying you’d dust me.”

“In our line of work, death is a close friend.” Conway sniffed.

“Maybe so. But I don’t intend to be closer with enemies.”

Another pause between the two.

“Do you love him?” asked Conway.

“What?” Sans almost laughed at how childish the old man sounded. “Didn’t think we were sharing our darkest secrets this quick, want me to whip out my journal and tell you my latest dream too?”

“Do you love him? I know you monsters don’t see gender as we humans do.” Conway dipped his head, darkening his face from the taller skeleton.

“Why do you care what I feel?” Still maintaining the same scoff.

“Do you love him like a man or like a woman?”

“Listen, buddy, we’re not close like that-”

“How could you possibly feel anything for him?” Conway looked him in the eye now, Sans could see his SOUL clearly. A soft Cyan SOUL of PATIENCE. He was intrigued by the outburst as it was rare to see it from this kind of SOUL. He quietly let the old man continue his rant to see where he was leading. “You’re nothing but an animal compared to him. He could go on to do great things, and you’d be holding him back.”

Conway snarled, his face twisting into one of frustration and rage. He couldn’t believe how a skeletal giant like him would ever get so close to Adonis. The young man didn’t deserve what was going to come from a sloppy gangster like the one in front of him. “I know your type. I’ve grown up around enough stupid men to know what happens to people like Adonis. He’s thrown out and treated like trash after you’ve had your way with him.” He hoped to God his words would leave a mark, that they would rest on the monster’s SOUL, that they would cause DOUBT. “Don’t tell me you actually think he’d see you as anything other than a stupid gangster-”

Sans gripped him by the scruff of his neck, silencing him. There was nothing in his blackened eye sockets. Conway seemingly stared into the void as he waited for Sans to speak. “I don’t care what it is yer tryna do but it’s certainly pissing me the fuck off.” Sans's voice was soft and firm. Conway could tell there was an animosity that he was desperately trying to contain. “What I do with Adonis is my business, and just so we’re clear…”

Conway gasped, feeling what seemed like an endless number of pins and needles pressing up against his body, choking his neck, but he didn’t feel the hard, rough claws that he expected to grasp his throat like a vice. Peering into Sans's eyes there was a bright spotlight that made him see red. His single left eye illuminated the dark alleyway. “Donny ain’t yours to take. Because if you so much as make one wrong move with him and I find out…” Conway started to panic; this wasn’t what he was expecting. He thought the monster would be too much of a brute not to start a fistfight, then he’d blame it all on him to Adonis but it seemed he forgot to consider magic into his equation, “There won’t be enough deals, guards or territories to keep me from coming after you, capische?”

“You talk a big game, Sans the Skeleton. But it’ll be your wrath that will push him away.” he spat gallantly, trying to save whatever was left of his pride.

“My spite is the only thing keeping this alley from turning red wid yer fucking corpse. Just like how it’s telling me that I gotta get back to my table. Wouldn’t wanna keep Adonis waiting, now would we?” Sans pointed his head in the direction of the club, his grin widening at the sight the old man was now. He relished in seeing how he had the higher ground, but he figured he’d savor that feeling for now. It would make it all worth it when he finally did rip the old fart to shreds.

Sans said nothing more, releasing the pressure in the human and letting him go, taking a second to fix Conway’s coat and blazer. “You ought to take better care of your things, wouldn’t want someone else to ruin them...” he chuckled quietly, flicking the butt of his cigar into the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jesus, how many cigs did you inhale? You took a while there.” Adonis grumbled.

“Yeah, we had to start without you.” whined Baira, cradling his mug.

“I do apologize, friends. I just had an itch I couldn’t scratch come over me.” said Sans vaguely. He swaggered to his seat, hands in pockets with a smile on his face as he took a seat next to Adonis.

Maybe he didn’t get to properly control his anger outside, but seeing Conway fail at intimidating him was all worth it. He draped his arm over Adonis, his claw grazing his shoulder as he stared hungrily at his SOUL. He was certainly in the mood.

“Weren’t you sitting over there?” asked Adonis, pointed to the seat across from him.

“What if I wanted to sit here?” he grinned.

“What if I had personal space and was capable of beating the absolute shit out of you if you didn’t move?” he retorted with a fake sweetness in his voice.

Sans laughed. “Oh, you’re so cute when you’re mad. You gonna cuss me out in Spanish too?” He dipped his head to Adonis. “_I bet you’d sound so hot.”_

Baira nearly spits out his drink. “Oh no...” he stated worriedly.

Selene shook her head. “Now you’ve done it…”

“My only regret in life is not killing you sooner.” Adonis stared at Sans, his eyes telling him Death would come very soon.

“What? You’re Spanish, right?”

“_I’m _Mexican_. And right now, I’m trying very hard not break the neutral ground rule so you’d better drop it.” _Adonis said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, come on that was an honest mistake! You humans have so many similarities, you can’t expect monsters to know the difference.” Sans complained as he threw his hands in the air.

And all hell broke loose.

Sans was verbally attacked by all three of the siblings with notations on how different each of them were. Adonis giving a long drawn out history lesson on something called Latin and Spanish, Selene criticizing how ignorant his entire statement was, and Baira shaking his head and chastising Sans for even opening his mouth.

“Dude that’s like comparing me to being Pakistani, you just don’t do that shit.” Baira clapped his hands at the last part.

“And it’s totally beyond me that someone who’s quite literally immortal and who’s seen how history transgressed would be so fucking ignorant to human affairs.” Selene looked at the ceiling in disbelief.

“And not to mention, being so aware of the fact that what you said would piss me off is completely uncalled for.” Adonis glared behind his glass.

Sans only gave a tired look, regretting everything already.

“You think I don’t know what it’s like to be fucked over by the humans?” Sans scoffed. “My entire _species_ was sent to the Underground.”

“We’re the same species and an entire _population_ was thrown into slavery!” Adonis emphasized the population, speaking up for Ezra who wasn’t there with them.

“We all have the seat at the minority table but just because we do doesn’t mean that all of us get the same voice. Your species is relatively new to discrimination and racism, we’ve been at this for generations.” Selene motioned her hand at Sans. “It’s not even a racial thing anymore. I’m fucking Jewish so I'd have to keep my star hidden so that I don’t get fired just because someone _believes_ that I’m greedy with my money. Not to mention the fact that as a woman, I’m even _less_ likely to get a job.”

Baira made a face. “I didn’t know you were Jewish…”

“Non-practicing.” she explained. Baira nodded.

“And don’t forget that Ezra had his own problems in trying to get his… hallowed, ceremony thingy...” Baira waved his hand, struggling to remember what priesthood meant. “How do you become a priest again?”

“Point is Sans, you can’t just expect to be the only one here who knows what it’s like being othered. We have our own problems to deal with, so that means you’re in the exact same boat as a majority of the human race. Shackled by the past of the once majority.” Adonis finished, crossing his arms.

“You mean the blonde and blue-eyed ones?” Sans glanced at Selene.

“Rich, white men, Sans.” Selene sighed. "But yes, in short."

“Well as much as I appreciate the history lesson…” Sans glanced at his wristwatch. “I think it’s getting late and I gotta get home to my brother now.”

“Yeah, it’s still a school night for me as well.” Adonis glanced at the enormous clock at the top of the main stage, which read 2:16. “You got Mary’s things for tomorrow?”

“In a bag and in the car.” Selene stood up, stretching. 

“Yeah, the both of us are staying with Adonis anyway. I can give you a ride too if you want?” Baira offered Sans, getting himself ready to stand.

“I WOULDN’T CONCERN YOURSELVES WITH HOW HE GETS HOME.” a booming voice appeared behind the group. Their heads whipped to see the voice to a much taller, spindly skeleton who was glaring at his much shorter brother. Adonis remembered the clawed marks near his eyes as Papyrus glared viciously. “HE HAS BETTER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT NOW.”


	15. Superbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King Resides Above All Else.  
Made To Believe He Should Crown Himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a lot out of me HOLY SHIT.
> 
> I tried really hard to see how this would go, considering the different personalities here in this chapter. And I feel like I did okay... I think. Let me know in the comments! I love attention ;]
> 
> Anyways, this is a fairly long chapter, and Idk about you guys but I am a SUCKER for long chapters. Enjoy!

Sans stifled a gasp at his brother, his claws tightening up in balls as the spindly skeleton strutted to the table. His white blazer and dress shirt contrasting the skinny black tie he had on, along with the red leather shoes he wore. _An interesting choice…_ thought Adonis as he fixated on something other than the apparent danger in front of him.

“HAVE YOU BEEN HERE YOU ALL THIS TIME, YOU USELESS EXCUSE OF A GUARD?” Papyrus snarled, his long arms pressed against the table, glaring at Sans as he leaned forward, granted it wasn’t much movement since his arms were so long.

Adonis and company were shell shocked at the sight of Papyrus appearing, not expecting to see another skeleton so soon. _One was enough already…_ Adonis groaned internally. Selene and Baira, on the other hand, were looking to one another as if to verify that they were watching the same thing.

“B-boss! Hey, how ya been?” Sans stammered. His voice nearly quivering at his brother's unmoving glare. Selene and Baira’s eyes widened at how San’s entire demeanor changed. The appearance of the other skeleton obviously making an impact on him. “How’d ya find me?”

“I ASKED DR. ALPHYS TO PLACE A LOCATOR VIRUS ON YOUR CELLULAR DEVICE. BUT THAT IS UNIMPORTANT… WHERE IS YOUR REPORT, BROTHER?” Papyrus’ words were barely containing his anger, each laced with venom.

Sans cursed the scientist and at himself for forgetting that the tracker was still there. “It’s right in front o’ me, boss. Hehe.” Sans glanced at Adonis, worriedly. Adonis’ eyes glared at Sans for the umpteenth time tonight, almost sighing in disbelief. He glanced back to Papyrus who studied him carefully, finally remembering his face.

“YOU...”

Adonis gulped. “Me?”

“_Him?_” Selene and Baira echoed to Sans in shock.

“YOU ARE THE ONE MY GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER BROUGHT TO ASGORE. AS WELL AS MY WAITER… TELL ME, HAVE YOU HUMANS FINALLY PLACED LASAGNA ON THE MENU?”

Adonis couldn’t help but blink. “What?”

“THE LASAGNA.” Papyrus glared once more.

_Oh my God, he’s serious._ Adonis stared at the giant for a few seconds, processing his question.

“Y-yes. I told the chef and he’s working on fitting it into the menu.” Adonis replied slowly, trying to rationalize it to Papyrus. He surveyed the people around them staring at Papyrus, a mix of worry, confusion, and fear wafted to him, telling him that it was better if they all left if Papyrus wasn’t gonna respect the neutrality rule. So, he put his hand above his face in an effort to cover it from the patrons close by.

“GOOD, I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT I MAY TASTE IT THE NEXT TIME I AM DRAGGED HERE.” Papyrus looked around the club in obvious disgust. “WHICH MAY NOT BE SOON…”

“Well, friends. It’s been a good night so I think my bro and I will head on h-” Sans stood up and was forced back into his seat by his brother with a big shove.

“YOU ARE ADONIS, CORRECT?” Papyrus peered over to Adonis, his eye lights scanning him.

“… That is correct...” Adonis smiled nervously. Glancing at his siblings, they were looking to him for answers on who the mystery skeleton was.

“AND WHAT OF THESE OTHER HUMANS?”

“Boss, we were just about to leave. Why don’t we handle this at their place?” Sans offered. Selene threw an icy glare at the monster.

Papyrus paused, considering the notion. “VERY WELL, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SEE HIS ABODE.”

“That’s not creepy...” Baira murmured, putting on his coat.

Selene and Baira looked to Adonis in shock by how he was taking the situation so calmly as opposed to the apparent confusion they were in. Adonis silently motioned them to follow his lead and they walked out. They were all being stared at; the only sound was the music playing from the main stage as they made their way back to the front of the club.

“Adonis, who the hell was that?” Baira asked, rushing to catch up to him.

“Papyrus, his older brother.” Adonis moved through the crowd, covering his face in shame. He was surprised to see the Sans lumbering along behind with his brother. But he assumed that knowing how Papyrus was before during that meeting, he’d be looking for answers.

“What report was he talking about?” Baira asked again, his volume loud compared to the silence from everyone around them. Adonis had half a mind to give Baira a good slap across the face for his lack of tact.

“Baira now is not the time to be asking questions. Let’s just see what it is he wants.” Selene shushed him. Adonis could feel her eyes on his back, an ice-cold shiver running down his spine.

They reached the end of the sea of tables and through the entrance, their footsteps muffled from the band as they stepped into the night. Adonis could hear the loud thumps of the two monster's footsteps from close behind them.

“We’re not seriously gonna let them in the house, right?” Selene walked up to Adonis, her face growing increasingly worried.

“How the hell are they gonna fit in the car?” Baira pondered.

“Hell no.” Adonis imagined being squished between the two skeletons in the backseats. “They can walk.”

“Great, cuz my Oldsmobile won’t tolerate all that weight either.” Baira laughed breathily, which turned into a quick gasp at Sans’ sudden appearance.

“Aye. Where you headed?”

“Don’t worry, you’re not coming.” Adonis retorted, pushing in front of him to get inside the gated parking.

“Donny, this is serious.” Sans walked behind him. “You think I got a temper, but my bro will slice and dice anyone that’s got any lip for him.”

“Which is why we’re going home. Just not with you.”

“Think about this, very carefully Adonis. He will be pissed and you’ll make the worst enemy on the Deltarune.” Sans’ unwavering gaze only added to the severity of the situation. “You _do not_ want that.”

“Donny…” Selene nudged. “I don’t know what it is that you’ve gotten yourself into now but we’re letting this all out in the open _tonight_.”

“I’m… kinda lost.” Baira scratched his head, attempting to figure out what he had missed.

Adonis rubbed his temples in frustration, gaining a migraine really was the worst part of the night. “Ugh… fine. But you’re walking to my place.” Adonis pressed a finger to the skeleton’s jacket.

“Done.” His infamous grin returning as he disappeared. Leaving the trio in the quiet parking lot.

“Does anyone else think he’s kinda creepy?” Baira shuddered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright Donny, spill it.” Baira drove on the expressway, trying to find the nearest exit to the Near South Side. “What the fuck did you do this time?”

“Excuse me?” Adonis made a face from the backseat. He spread out on the seats as Baira drove. Selene sneaking glances back to Adonis and to the road ahead.

“You feeling sick?” Selene raised an eyebrow.

“I’m fine.”

** Another lie.**

“Adonis, don’t piss me off.” Selene gritted her teeth. “Your little friend wasn’t giving me the best chat either so I am not in the best mood.”

“He do something to you?” Adonis jolted up, glaring at Baira before tapping him upside the head. “_What the hell did I send you for?!” _

“Hey, fuck you! He ain’t do shit when he was with me!” Baira shouted, steering his wheel maniacally as he struggled to hurry onto the highway.

“Not like that Donny…. you know. _That_.”

“… What did you see?”

“You know it’s hard to tell.” Selene pouted. “Bits and pieces. But Pathfinder basically told me that you were in danger.”

“That why you ran away from Sans mid-dance?” Baira almost laughed.

“I did no-!” Selene stopped herself, remembering that that was exactly what she did. “Shit.”

“Yeah, the poor guy had to do the walk of shame back to the table.” Baira snickered.

Adonis smiled, slumping back into the seats. “He’s too much of a bonehead to not think too much about it. Pretty sure he’ll try to score someone else.”

“Heh, _bone_ head.” Baira echoed stupidly. “Wait, so I’m still stuck on you being Jewish now. When was this?”

“Apparently, ever since I was a kid.” Selene’s went from angry to thoughtful. “Remember that necklace I always talked about but didn’t know what was called? I saw this little boy wearing the same one. A golden Star of David. Which sounded so familiar to me. I knew that that was what it was. And sure enough, I asked and it was. I know that was something important to me….” she faltered, her face becoming sad. “I just wish I could’ve remembered sooner.”

The car filled with silence once more, until Selene finally looked at Adonis and remembered what she was going to ask. “Anyways, going back to the bonehead with a gun.” Selene rolled her eyes. “I tried grilling him about it and he said that that was between you and him. And he was _suspiciously_ tight-lipped about it.” Selene looked back slowly to Adonis.

“Don’t know what to tell ya.”

“You could try telling the whole truth and not a bunch of half-truths and held back information.” Baira scooched closer to the dashboard to see the highway signs. “You’re real good at the latter.”

“I ain’t got nothing to hide. You know I hate gangsters more than anyone.” Adonis turned to the seats, away from the two.

“Debatable.”

“Your boyfriends tryna convince ya not to though.” Baira crooned.

“There’s _nothing_ going on between me and Sans.”

“Whatever. The point is, his brother seems like bad news so I don’t know what it is you did but now you gotta tell us.” Selene harrumphed.

“Fine.” Adonis sighed. “He’s obsessed with me, so much so that he’s created this mental universe where I fall madly in love with him. So he’s been stalking me all this time.”

** Half lie.**

“I hate it when you lie, you know that?” Selene spoke quietly as she pursed her lips. Her shoulders shuddering in rage. “Because you know that I _can fucking tell when you’re lying_!” Her voice rising in irritation, lifting her hand to slap Adonis.

“Hey! _What the fuck?!”_ Adonis stared in shock as her hand gave a few good hits, making a few well sounded thunks on Adonis’s head.

“Hey, hey, _hey, hey, hey_!” Baira put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. “There will be no yelling in this damn car or so help me I will dump the both of you out onto this highway.”

“Adonis… I know you can take care of yourself and I know that you don’t need me to be on you all the time.” Selene bit her bottom lip, her voice was shaky as she tried to control herself. “But you have Mary on you for almost every hour of every day… I should hope that you know better than to do anything stupid in front of her.”

“I can protect my niece just fine, thank you.” He lowered his arms from his head, shooting a glare at Selene before sighing. “I get that these circumstances aren’t ideal, trust me when I say that they weren’t the ones I’ve wanted.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Baira gave a worried glance in his rearview.

“Because I can handle it on my own.”

“Hah! Yeah, you look real peachy.” Baira scoffed. “I swear the only thing bigger than your mouth is that pride of yours.”

“Maybe Ezra was right… you need to control your arrogance. You can’t just talk your way out of everything Adonis.” Selene furrowed her brow with her gaze out to the open highway, the lack of cars convenient as Baira pulled into the next exit for the south side. “You’ve got more responsibilities than when you were-”

“Don’t even try to lecture me on responsibility, Selene. Who was it that decided to put her career on hold because some idiot told her it wasn’t necessary?” Adonis’s words cold and snarled from his lips. “That he would be the one to take care of everything?”

The car filled with an unnerving silence as his words settled in. He hadn’t meant for them to slip out. They just did. But he wasn’t going to show that he regretted them either, so he kept his face neutral.

Adonis couldn’t tell what is was Selene was thinking, her face out of his line of sight. But he knew that what he said opened a deep wound. He could, however, tell that Baira was giving him a death glare from his rearview so hard it was burning holes into him.

“That was a low blow, even for you Donny.” Baira grumbled, his grip tightening on his steering wheel.

“What I did, Adonis- _what my husband and I_\- decided to do…” Selene spoke once more, her voice unnervingly steady. “Had _nothing_ to do with you. You don’t have the right to even _speak_ his name. Not when it was you that hated.”

“Adonis, you’re saint either. You’ve no right to be able to judge others. You especially.” Baira exhaled sharply. Turning into the main road he waited at a traffic light.

“What’s going on between Sans and I is between me-”

“Absolute bullshit. We made a promise Donny, the four of us.” Baira spoke strongly, his tone piercing Adonis, as he knew exactly what he was referring to. “We stick together and we fight together. Now, I don’t know what it was that you took from that, but I for one am not about to let you go through with this alone.”

Adonis groaned as he shook from a pothole. “Baira, stop acting like a child-”

“Then you stop acting like you’re fine when you’re really not!” Adonis’ eyes snapped open. He wasn’t expecting that at all. His eyes became fixated to the back of Baira’s head. “God, do you really think we’re too stupid to notice something’s wrong with you?”

Adonis paused. Not sure of what to say.

“I guess that answers that.” Baira laughed mirthlessly. “I can’t believe I’m saying this… but Ezra was right. Your pride is gonna bite you in the ass without our help.

Adonis lowered his gaze, staring in defeat at nowhere in particular. The surge of guilt filling him with DOUBT.

“…So, you’d better start talking, and pray that tonight goes smoothly.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans wasn’t sure what he felt by his brother being here, and especially by how he was acting now.

The limousine had a distinct scent of lemon, Sans assumed it was because Riverperson recently cleaned it, but the smell was starting to give him a headache by how strong it was. His thoughts muddled from how unnatural the entire situation was. Normally, Papyrus wouldn’t go to crowded places unless he was on Deltarune business or if he had his bitch Mettaton with him.

What exactly was he doing here?

“Papy, why are you here? Shouldn’t you have Mettaton on a leash by now?” Sans grumbled.

“YOU WERE TAKING A SUSPICIOUSLY LONG TIME TO COME HOME.” Papyrus stared at the passing buildings from behind the tinted glass.

Papyrus hated how his brother acted sometimes. It was amusing some days when he had nothing to do and he could gently abuse him. But at the end of the day, he was his brother. Of course, he cared about him.

Sometimes.

Papyrus figured out a long time ago, that just because Sans was older did not mean he was the most responsible. Starting with the fact that they were both orphans, lost in the city full of selfish and hostile humans and monsters alike. One had to kill, or be killed. Sans, being the older knew that he would have to take care of Papyrus, and he did. Or at least tried. But Sans was no real guardian. He was spiteful and negligent and there were times that Papyrus worried about whether or not he’d be dusted from starvation. Back then, he was weak and vulnerable, something that he could not tolerate in himself now that he was older and wiser.

He tried to train Sans to be the same, to become better and do something with his life, to not settle for something less than what he had. To be a better version of himself. But being as lazy and half-hearted in everything he did. He minimized his efforts, leaving him to do all the work. From Papyrus defending him from stronger monsters to him getting his employment in the Deltarune.

Maybe Papyrus did resent him. But he couldn’t do anything but love him either. He may not have had someone he needed, but at least he became that for Sans. In a world of kill or be killed, one must learn to be the greatest of them all. Weakness was not an option. Sans didn’t have to do much, as magic became easier for him. But Papyrus struggled and trained to become the best, the Greatest. He loathed every second of every day when rags were his only clothes and where it was common for his magic to wane and nearly disappear.

And that was something that would make Papyrus rather walk through Hell and back than to revisit that way of life.

“I was getting as much info as I could.” Sans grumbled again. Causing Papyrus to throw a suspicious glare at the shorter skeleton. A face he was far too used to making.

“TELL ME, BROTHER, WHY IS IT THAT YOU STICK TO HIM LIKE A CHILD TO CANDY?”

“What?”

“YOU HEARD ME, YOU MAY BE A STRONG MONSTER BUT IF WHAT DR. ALPHYS SAID IS CORRECT, WHICH SHE MOST LIKELY IS, THEN HE COULD PROVE TO BE A GREATER ALLY OR A FEARSOME ENEMY.” Papyrus turned from the window to properly face the other. “IT’S SAFE TO ASSUME YOU’RE PLAYING WITH FIRE.”

“Why you think I gotta win him over? No offense Pap, but yer not too well-spoken when it comes to humans…” Sans made a face to him as if the answer were obvious.

“I SEE NO NEED TO HIDE MY INTENTIONS.” Papyrus huffed

“Which is why I get stuck with the diplomatic work

“SANS…” Papyrus stared into his eyes, watching as he saw how uncomfortable he got the longer h stared. “I HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU’VE BEEN ACTING DIFFERENT SINCE THIS HUMAN APPEARED. WHY?”

“Why do you care?”

“YOU ARE MY SIBLING, YOU BUMBLING IDIOT. I ALWAYS WORRY.”

“I told you, I’ve been busy…”

“_Tre la lou, the plow that goes the furthest will not always plant the best. The plow that works the hardest will go above the rest.”_ A voice from the driver’s seat spoke up.

“F-fuck off, Riverperson.” Sans snarled in confusion.

“WHAT KIND OF HUMAN IS THIS ADONAIS?” Papyrus asked inquisitively, his mind on the human in question.

Papyrus felt something strange coming from the male human. His ebony hair and dark eyes stirred something in him that he couldn’t quite place. But it was as if there was a strange calm that he felt. The human’s eyes held him a trance at first, beckoning Papyrus to look only at him. He remembered those eyes serving him his drink, but those didn’t entrap him like the ones filled with a sorrowful gleam a few minutes ago, the ones before were harsh and empty like that of a puppet. His SOUL felt what he thought of as a magnetic pull, as if those eyes truly saw him, not out of fear, nor respect, but simply as he was.

“Adonis. An’ he’s the rudest motherfucker you’ll eva meet.” Sans scoffed, pulling Papyrus from his strange daydream.

Papyrus raised an eyebrow plate with a grim expression.

“Heh, but that’s just his charm.” Sans explained, shrugging. “He’s spunky and loud, but he’s also got a soft side, he just don’t show it too much. Or maybe he was faking it, I dunno.”

“SO, HE IS A LIAR?”

Sans shook his head slightly, trying to find the right answer. “He can be secretive sure. But trust me he’s an open book when he gets comfortable.”

“WILL HE BE A PROBLEM?” Papyrus hadn’t yet forgotten how Sans somehow found him before he did. They were both sent to retrieve the human by Asgore and while Papyrus was looking for him at the school where Asgore sent him, Sans was off fooling around with someone and still managed to retrieve him.

“Depends on how ya talk to him. I kinda learned the hard way that you gotta do it with a bit of finesse because the little prick will ignore ya if you say the wrong thing.”

“SO, HE WILL BE A PROBLEM.” Papyrus exhaled sharply. _Those eyes… _his thoughts traveled back to he saw that look of shock on his face. They seemed like a child, gazing at the tall skeleton in wondrous amazement.

“Which is why I’ll do the talking.”

“NO… I WISH TO SPEAK TO HIM MYSELF.”

Sans’ sockets widened at that. “Boss, we just talked about-”

“THIS HUMAN OBVIOUSLY NEEDS HIS ATTITUDE ADJUSTED FOR OUR NEEDS. IT SEEMS TO ME THAT HE ONLY BEHAVES LIKE AN OBEDIENT DOG AT HIS PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT. COMMENDABLE, BUT NOT ENOUGH.” Papyrus crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, making up his mind.

“Papy, I’m serious. Don’t. We don’t need to scare him away.” Sans worry grew at the realization that Adonis was going to make everything go to shit with his attitude. He racked his skull to think of what to say, settling on Papyrus’ pride. Sans gave a smug grin before responding. “Besides… you’re a badass. He’s just gonna get intimidated and be too scared to say anything so that you won’t to kill him.”

“I WILL NOT HARM THIS HUMAN SANS, ASGORE SAID HE IS NECESSARY TO OUR PLANS SO I WILL NOT INITIATE A FIGHT… FOR NOW.”

“_Tru lu lu. The bane of the wolf blooms out of habit, filled with beauty and grace. But weary the wanderer who dares to choose it, for within its beauty lies its venom, laced.” _Riverperson’s warning tone stopped the conversation, causing the skeleton brothers to make confused looks when the car suddenly stopped.

“What the hell-”

“IT APPEARS THAT WE ARE HERE.” announced Papyrus, looking out the window in disgust. “THIS IS HIS RESIDENCE? HOW LOW CLASS.”

“We’re in one of the poorest neighborhoods, Papy.” Sans replied sullenly, exiting the car. The cool air threatening to get colder as it blew against his exposed fangs. He turned to Riverperson’s window. “I’ll call when we’re done here. We shouldn’t take too long.”

“EVEN SO, WOULD IT KILL THESE HUMANS TO AT LEAST TIDY UP THE STREETS?” Papyrus also left the car, scanning the neighborhood and the rows of dingy apartment complexes lining the street, he followed Sans wider form to one in particular.

“Come on, if I know him, he’s probably waiting inside.” Sans trudged up to the door, opening it and going to the 3rd floor. The smell of old wood and must attack his nasal bone. Going down the hallway he stopped at the third door from the staircase. It was surreal coming back here, considering how this is how he took Adonis to Asgore.

_Ugh, maybe ‘Donis did have a point, I probably did stalk him…_

_ …Probably. _He chuckled softly as he rapped the door.

_ KNOCK, KNOCK!_

The sound of steps came from the door. _“Fuck you.”_ a familiar voice replied.

“Open the goddamn door.” Sans exhaled sharply.

_ “Adonis, don’t be a bitch. Just open the door.”_ Selene’s muffled voice scolded him.

The door swung open a crack as half of Adonis’ face peered behind a chain.

“What?”

“Gonna let us in?” Sans looked at the chain for a second, noting internally that that wasn’t there before.

Adonis’ eyes narrowed. “Gimme one reason we shouldn’t revisit our first experience of you banging my door down.” Sans heard a frighteningly familiar wooden tap behind the door. He looked up at his brother to see his face was unmoved.

“I didn’ bang nothing down! You beat me with a fucking bat!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adonis replied indignantly, slamming the door closed.

Sans shook, enraged that he would close the door in his face and in front of his brother, Papyrus, on the other hand, was enjoying the show. Slightly smiling at the human giving his brother a hard time. However, the chain could be heard rattling and the door fully opened to reveal Adonis in a white t-shirt and grey silk short shorts. In his hand was the wooden bat Sans was oh so familiar with, but this time had barbed wire across it.

Sans glared at the human, his face change however upon seeing his sister lounging on his couch with a mug of something hot in her hands. He teleported to the room, much to Adonis’ outrage, his face a mix of worry and anger.

“Hey!”

Sans ignored Adonis’ cry and spoke to the other two. “What are you two still doing here?”

“Excuse me?” Selene laughed.

“They are my guests and they’re staying for the night. You’re only here until I tell you to get the fuck out.” Adonis pushed his bat against Sans's large back. He felt a pair of eyes watching him intently, turning around to see Papyrus studying him. Adonis gripped the bat, put off by the blank face the much taller skeleton had.

“ARE YOU NORMALLY THIS CRUDE?” Papyrus gave an annoyed gruff.

“Why are you yelling?” Baira called out next to the kitchen, his ear on the blue landline. “Yeah, just get here as soon as you can then…. yeah. Love you too, bye.”

“Ok, I have some neighbors from the middle ages who bitch about noise so if you want to stay here, I need you to put a cork in it.” Adonis raised his custom-made bat at Papyrus.

“A CORK?” Papyrus glared.

“_Lower your volume.”_ Adonis returned it back.

_“Very well. Now tell these humans to go away. We must speak on official Deltarune business.”_ Papyrus spoke a lot softer, his nasal voice drastically reduced from a roar to a more condescending yell.

“I don’t think so. Donny told us everything, so now this involves us.” Selene crossed her arms. Baira let the handle of the phone fall into place before making his way to the couch.

“You did what?!” Sans roared, his hand on the bridge of his nasal tunnel. A collective shushing came from the group.

“Yes, Sans. I did tell them because they deserve to know.”

“_And who are _they_?”_ Papyrus enunciated, referring to Adonis’ siblings.

“My brother and sister.”

_“That is strange. Alphys mentioned that you were the only unnatural human.”_

“She was wrong. And uh, we’re perfectly _normal_ humans.”

“No, you’re not. Even now, your SOULS show that you’re no ordinary humans.” Sans CHECKED their SOULS. The blue SOUL of INTEGRITY and an orange SOUL of BRAVERY lighting up the room in brilliant light. Back at the club, Sans was able to tell the difference between them and the people walking around and the difference was like a police light to a candle.

“_This is between a deal struck with this human and King Asgore, do not interfere.” _Papyrus jabbed at Selene. 

“This human has a name.”

“Ah yes, Adonais.”

“_Adonis_.”

Sans nearly cringed at the defiance Adonis exuded, worrying that that was going to piss off his brother he approached the pair as quietly as he could. Meanwhile, Papyrus continued to stare down at the human, who insisted on being respected. It was a sight to see, seeing something so frail and weak, talk back to someone as powerful and imposing as he. He nearly laughed; it was like that television shows the young prince use to watch.

It piqued Papyru's interest, the way the human didn’t seem to be frightened of him. The human’s attitude from (or rather... Adonis’), was an entertaining sight to see. However, he remembered that Asgore needed this human alive, if Papyrus were to obliterate him then it would be difficult to further his plans along. It was also considerate of him, given that Sans was also the ringleader of this operation. Being the stubborn, hotheaded, little shit, he was… he hadn’t killed the human yet. So maybe he really was important.

Papyrus decided to follow Sans’ warning. “_I… apologize.”_

“And don’t try to kick us out, we’re in this mess now too.” huffed Baira.

Papyrus glared at the darker human. “… _Very well._ _If you trust these… siblings… of yours with our information. Then I suppose we have no choice but to allow them to listen as well.”_

“Thank you, Papyrus.” Adonis exhaled softly, not knowing he was holding his breath. His shoulders falling as they relaxed. He faced Sans, gesturing to the sofa near the piano. “You both can take a seat now, don’t stand the whole time on my behalf. What is this report that Sans was supposed to give to you?”

_ “He was supposed to retrieve a report on the occurrences of the Garden of Eden.”_ Papyrus stepped through the hallway, proceeding to sit and spread his legs leisurely from him.

“Very well. I guess I can just relay the information.” Adonis sighed.

Selene and Baira listened to Adonis repeat the same information he gave them on the car ride home. After a few minutes of rapid-fire questions, some crying, a few laughs, and some outrage. They both understood why Adonis was in the situation he was in. Baira thought it was an awesome opportunity to help monsters, seeing as how many of the news reports he’s overheard have had an almost obligatory negative bias towards them, and in turn damages any effort to help legislate any political power or help the government can give monster kind. Selene conversely thought it was a risky game he was playing. Having to infiltrate gang-related information was difficult and risky enough but when the Scarlet Eye was involved and how Conway was not only the Don of the Southern Faction but the new owner of The Garden made things much more complicated.

As Adonis explained to them about Conway, Selene’s chest grew cold. Signaling to her that Pathfinder was trying to tell her something. An image of Adonis and the rain popped into her head.

** He’s suffering because of him.**

Selene didn’t know what to make of the images, or how they correlated, but as she focused back to Adonis, she could feel the both of the skeleton’s lights staring her down.

It was Papyrus that spoke first after Adonis finished. _“Hmm. So, this Conway is planning to attract more powerful clientele?”_

“It appears so. As of right now, he’s been looking to increase security but I’ve noticed that it’s been around the more private locations of the Garden with expensive tastes.” Adonis internally rolled his eyes, on account of him calling Mike out on his preferences in where security ought to be placed.

“He’s obviously catering to an important demographic.” Selene mused. “The wealthy and gang-related.”

“Or both.” added Baira.

“There are times, Baira…” Adonis spoke with a faux calmness, barely masking his exasperation. “…Where all I want to do is check your skull to see if you still have at least half a brain,”

“Oh, fuck off. Not every gangbanger is rich.”

“What poor idiot would walk into the Garden?!”

“You classist bitch…”

“Guys, can we get back on track?” Selene groaned as he slapped the back of their heads.

Sans chuckled. “You two sure are brothers.”

“_They are better behaved than you.”_ Papyrus retorted, causing Sans to glare at him.

“Well, that’s pretty much it. Nothing else to it.” Adonis smiled at Papyrus’ jab. “Hope your trip wasn’t too much of a waste.”

Papyrus like this human, he knew to be polite. Hopefully, it stayed that way. _“It won’t be. Because I have other questions of my own. Pertaining to your abilities.”_

“Aw shit.” sighed Baira, giving Adonis a look. Referring to when Adonis told them that he was taken to a lab and had to fight a couple of robots to measure his abilities. “You were serious?”

Adonis clicked his tongue, crossing his arms. “I’m not going back, fuck what they say.” 

“Neither are we.” added Selene, raising her head from her mug. “Tell Dr. What’s-it that we’re not going anywhere.”

Papyrus apparently hoped too much. _“Dr. Alphys simply measured his abilities to see the extent of what he could do.”_

“She sent some fucking robots to attack me.”

“Well, Papy. You know how she gets when she’s excited...” Sans trailed off.

Papyrus gave Sans a strange look at seeing him defend the human. _“I trust in the doctor’s judgment.”_

“Fuck your trust. And I made an agreement with Sans that my siblings had to agree to speak about what we can do.” Papyrus really would’ve snapped at this response had it not been for the nugget of information he gave.

_ “Then is it safe to assume that all of you have abilities as well?”_

“We’re not saying anything, we’re missing a brother.” Selene replied.

_ “There is a fourth? Whom?”_

“Luckily, he’s in the neighborhood so he’ll be here soon.” Baira scoffed. “And for the record, Adonis may have made a deal with this Asgore guy but we didn’t. So, we’re not obligated to tell you anything.”

Papyrus rose. _“Do not test me, human.”_ His rage was reaching its limit, having this much lack of respect was starting to wear his PATIENCE out._ “I have killed men twice your size and I have no problem doing it to any of you. Refrain from disrespecting King Asgore once again.”_

“Papy, relax…” Sans tried to step in to calm whatever torrent of bones Papyrus was ready to send out in a fit of rage. “Look, yous-”

But he was cut off by Baira leaving his own two cents in. “You can take your goddamned King and _both_ of yous can go fuck yourselves.” Baira’s SOUL of BRAVERY setting off a bright orange glow, Sans stared at its magnitude in awe, it wasn’t as concentrated as Adonis’ but it sure looked like was capable of a lot of damage. “We let you into our home and think you can just demand us to tell you anything about our past?”

“Baira, settle down before I _make_ you settle down.” Adonis glared at his brother; his red eyes glowering maliciously. Sans and Papyrus could only stare at the power struggle between the two SOULS. Both so similar, yet the difference was so obvious that it was staggering how distant in strength they were.

“And this is my house, so therefore, all of you will adhere to my rules. I don’t allow fights here.” continued Adonis. Rolling his eyes as he walked to the kitchen, where a lone kettle began to whistle. “I forgot my manners. Do you two want anything to drink? I have tea, coffee, water, alcohol?”

“Donny what the fu-”

“Can I get another cup of tea?” asked Selene, raising her own mug, seemingly oblivious to the small quarrel.

“Same kind?”

“Actually, I wanna try that red one.”

“Blood orange and passion fruit?”

“Yeah.”

“Sans? Papyrus?” Adonis turned to the skeleton brothers.

_“I will indulge in tea as well. It’s been a long day.”_ Papyrus sat back down, he quelled his anger at the sight of Adonis, knowing better to go along with the feigned ignorance of the power both of them held.

“I have ginger, blood orange and passion fruit, green, black, chamomile, Earl Grey and peppermint.”

_ “Whichever is best.”_

“Earl Grey it is.” Adonis selected a packet, calling out once more. “Sans? Baira?”

“I need another drink. Gimme a beer.” Baira slumped onto the couch.

“Seconded.” sighed Sans, seemingly defeated.

“I’m sorry. To all of you. You didn’t need to meet like this and you two especially.” Adonis motioned to his siblings. “I guess I just wanted to keep things separate so that you all wouldn’t have to confront each other like this.”

Adonis poured three mugs of tea putting each its respective tea bag. He strolled to the fridge to retrieve the pair of beers. Popping both of them off with the edge of the kitchen counter.

He set his own cup aside and took a mug and beer to the skeleton brothers. Giving the beer to Sans and the mug gingerly to Papyrus. Papyrus was a bit startled at the closeness of the human, put off by how comfortable he had gotten to the skeleton to do so. He was used to humans and monsters alike avoiding him for so long it was a pleasant surprise to have someone break his unspoken bubble space.

Papyrus looked down at the human, his height should of made the human more hesitant to approach him, he noted. Trying his best to seem indifferent to the human’s mug as he extended his hand, his spindly claws brushed against Adonis’ own hands.

Smooth as silk and… warm. It was a comforting thought.

Papyrus was never so lucky to have the opportunity to touch a real human’s skin, and much less get this close without them running away in fear. This time he wanted a good look at his face, he expected there to be a masked façade of BRAVERY, but he was most surprised to see a smile even softer than his skin.

Adonis looked to Papyrus with his tired, dark eyes seemingly infinite as Papyrus was entranced in their gaze. “Sorry to bring you all the way here for something so little.”

_“Worry not human.”_ Papyrus felt his own SOUL thumping along his ribcage. _“It is my brother I needed to drag home. Hopefully, I can reintroduce myself in a more adequate manner in the future. I can assure you I am nothing like him.”_

“’ Scuse me?” Sans grasped the beer, loosening up his tie and unbuttoning his shirt from the stress of the situation.

“Heh, I guess we’ll have to see that in action, won’t we?” Adonis laughed breathily, turning around to get the other pair of drinks for his siblings.

Selene and Baira looked to each other, both exchanging expressions of picking up on small signals between Adonis and Papyrus but saying nothing. Baira looked to his hands, tired of speaking in general as Selene stared at her cup, paying more attention to her empty mug than the conversation.

_“Perhaps we will.”_ Sans stared in apparent shock as Papyrus held a predatory smirk on his face.

“So, what now? You got what you came for, right?” Baira raised his eyebrows.

“I am sure Adonis has told you what his role is for us.” Sans spoke up, his glare silencing Baira. “He’ll report only to us so that Asgore will know about Conway’s movements.”

“But if you’re also his ally…” Selene gave a quizzical look. Taking a sip of Baira’s beer being handed to her before she passed it to him. “Why would you need to infiltrate the Garden?”

Sans raised an eyebrow. “It would be in our best interests if we knew exactly what it is that he plans to do with our partnership. We’re still not yet welcomed in his book club if you know what I mean.”

_“Which is to say, that we must remain vigilant of the intentions these humans have of our own power.”_ Papyrus added.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure this hasn’t been the only time you’ve had to do that…” Adonis held his mug, blowing on the steam over the surface of his tea.

Sans preferred this side of Adonis, quiet and meek. It was difficult to deal with him when he was in a mood. The thought caused him to smile. “Well, it’s not the first time we’ve been manipulated by humans, I don’t think we’d be too keen to make the same mistake twice.”

_“What’s wrong with you, human_?” Papyrus couldn’t help but stare at the human, the DETERMINATION that surged through him before seemed to have completely left him. DOUBT creeping in slowly but surely.

“Don’t worry about him. His pride right now is the only thing in pain.” Baira waved Adonis off.

_ “Does that hurt humans? I’m not sure if monsters have that. Human, you should see the physician soon.”_

Selene gave a small chuckle. “Only in his pretty, little head. But he’ll learn better for next time not to do stupid shit.”

“Moving on…” Baira snickered as well. “So, Donny told us you two were the skeleton monsters who’ve been teaming up with The Laughing Dead gang?”

“The one and only. Impressed?” Sans raised his beer in a prideful cheer.

“More like confused. Why would you go with such a low-level gang if you have enough political pull to go with the bigger guys? I mean, wasn’t your Don a King?”

Sans tried to respond, sure of himself. “Well, I’m not going there to think, I’m just there to kick ass and take names-” 

“_Sans, please do us all a favor and close your mouth.”_ Papyrus spoke over Sans, making the smaller turn to him in irritation.

_“In what you humans would consider, ‘our gang’.”_ Papyrus raised his free hand to air quote. _“King Asgore would be your version of the ‘Don’. For our entire lives, his word has been like the law to monster kind, even if it doesn’t count for humans.”_ Papyrus looked to the three siblings in front of him before continuing.

_ “That being said, in this so-called ‘gang’, we are the Deltarune. A name that holds my liege’s family crest for eons. I am a part of the Royal Knights of the Deltarune, formerly known as The Great Strategist.”_

Adonis saw that Baira gave him a look. _Self-indulgent much?_

“Yeah, he’s coolest of them all.” Sans scoffed, guzzling his beer.

“And what were you, Sans?” Selene smiled at the other skeleton. “Were you anything important?”

_“Oh, believe me, madam.”_ Papyrus' tone instantly became filled disdain, his face forming into what appeared to be a look of disgust. But with his scars and fangs, it looked much more horrific. “He is still very much the same useless, piece of trash he was in the Underground. One could have hoped that he would have grown out of its sooner than later but alas. Such is life.”

The room was filled with laughter as Sans was shaking in visible rage at his brother’s words. The humans laughed as softly as they could, seeing Sans seethe with rage and Papyrus oblivious to his own words put the awkwardness of the previous conversation to bed. Papyrus instead looked to Adonis to see if he could catch a glimpse of his smile once more.

Sans was also about to let his brother have it, gritting his jaw and clenching his thick boned hands he was ready to let his brother know exactly what was on his mind. But he stopped.

He felt a strange warmth. Something that touched him inside the very depths of his SOUL.

He didn’t realize that Adonis was also laughing. But Adonis never laughed. Well, he’d never seen him laugh, Sans thought to himself. 

In those seconds of his eyes trailing Adonis, he realized that Adonis’s DETERMINED SOUL was the center of that warmth. It glowed with an almost heavenly aura that Sans couldn’t take his eyes off. It was strange, he expected it to be as harsh and unyielding as it always was. That was the Adonis he was used to seeing. The Adonis he was ready to kill in one second and take him for his own in another.

He felt that warmth envelop him as if he were bathing under a miniature sun. A memory was recalled; when he and Papyrus decided to go to the surface’s version of Hotland for the lake that was located there. It was a hot and humid summer that year but the cool, brisk water made the sticky weather worth it. It was relaxing, to say the least. And it was one of the few years on the surface where they both could see eye to eye with something.

Sans didn’t know why that memory came up, but he felt that same heat now pulling his eyes to Adonis. His smile was so captivating, those dark eyes that always seemed distracted and tired, full of life. And his full lips tempting him to ravage them and to let him slip his own tongue between them. God, what he wouldn’t do to the human in front of him.

Sans would’ve been able to fully enjoy that thought if it wasn’t for a nagging voice in the back of his skull.

_ Papyrus is here too. And he’s watching the same thing as you._

Sans quickly felt dejected, turning to his left he saw his brother facing the other two humans, but his eyes were averted to Adonis. Sans could tell that something was wrong here, when Adonis first spoke to him it seemed as though he wanted to make a good impression. It was hard to believe that out of Papyrus, who once in broad daylight sliced a human in half for accidentally scuffing his shoes.

While the humans were busy controlling their incessant howls of laughter, Sans jabbed his clawed thumb at his brother, who in turn automatically knew that that was Sans's way of saying something private in front of other people. Papyrus tipped his head to Sans. “What?”

“The fuck are you looking at? Haven’t you got your own bitch at home?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I see you looking him up and down, normally I wouldn’t give two shits about your otha affairs, but he’s not on the market.”

“You dare judge me when you bring home whatever slut with a heartbeat catches your eye?”

“He’s our job, not a toy.” Sans growled.

“As if you never slacked off on a job before.” Papyrus scoff, drinking more of his tea.

“I mean it, bro. Stay away.”

Papyrus turned in surprise, noticing that the humans had a conversation amongst themselves he spoke back to his brother. His curiosity for Sans plastered all over his face.

“He ain’t going with no one, dumbass.” Sans maintained his glare, his voice murderous.

Papyrus was at a loss for words. Never in his life did he hear Sans speak to him like this. They obviously had their battles, their fistfights, and arguments. But they always got over it, sometimes in the minute after they had their fix. But this was something that Papyrus had never seen from Sans, a rage that he had never encountered. “Tch, he must be very important for you to want to keep him to yourself.”

“I’m just trying to make sure Asgore’s plan goes without a hitch, you tryna get in his pants ain’t helping.”

“How do low do you think of me, brother?” Papyrus narrowed his sockets.

“Low enough to not care about anyone other than yourself.”

“Boys? Wanna clue us in?” Selene was red in the face and nearly crying from the chortles of laugher escaping her.

“Just telling my bro not flap his teeth too hard, might make him forget that he used to put all his stuffed animals in a line before asking me to read him his bedtime story.”

It was Papyrus’ turn to shake in rage. “SANS.”

“Aw, that’s cute. I remember Baira used to do that as well.” Adonis cooed.

“Yup. Mr. Snuffles was my favorite.”

“See bro? Totally normal for an adult male to keep doing it.”

“Hey wait, I didn’t say-”

_ “When can we expect your fourth brother to come?”_ Papyrus interrupted.

“Baira called him a while ago, but he should be close. His cathedral’s nearby.” Selene gulped the last of her tea.

“Oh, that’s right. The uh… church guy.” Sans chuckled to himself.

Adonis blinked. “… Priest?” He asked, snickering.

“I forgot the word.” he shrugged.

_Adonis Bianchi, what is it that you see in this dumbass?_ Selene thought mournfully, shaking her head and walking to the kitchen to dispose of her mug.

“He said he was already up, which is weird since he tends to sleep as early as possible.” Baira gave a look to his siblings.

“Maybe he was doing someone’s rites?” Selene offered.

“_I am confused. What is this priest?_” Papyrus crossed his arms.

“It’s a religion thing, it’s like his job and lifestyle kinda thing.”

“Yanno that place where they used to give out food?” Sans spoke flatly.

“_Ah yes, the Christians.”_

“Well, yes. But he’s actually Catholic.” Adonis nodded in agreement.

_ “Is that different?”_

Deciding to not go into the historical context of the birth of religion, Adonis simply replied with. “A little bit. But they do the same kinds of things.”

_“You humans are so very different, even though you all are similar you all tend to find differences. Monsters are not like that.”_ Papyrus snorted.

“That’s something worth preaching…” Baira scoffed, tipping his beer to the air above him.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

“Speak of the devil, there he is.” Adonis smiled at his joke before strutting to the door. Baira, grinned as he finally got to see some entertainment in Ezra And Adonis’ constant bickering.

“Who is it?” Adonis opened the chain to see a sliver of the hulking chest of Ezra.

“Father McIntyre.” he replied, his voice tired.

“We’re not interested, sir. Strict Satanists here, thank you.”

“_Adonis!_” Ezra roared.

“Heh, I’m just fucking with you.” Adonis laughed, closing the door completely unlatch the chain and opening it to see Ezra in full priest garb. “You know I love you, you’re Holiness.”

Ezra took off his black blazer to reveal the tight black inner Cossack shirt with black pants. The iconic singular, white strip at his collar. Adonis knew that Ezra was a hugger, so he opened his arms to let him in. Which, contrary to the glare on his face, he obliged. 

Ezra made a face. “I ought to spank you with the paddles the nuns have on display at the covenant.”

“Maybe she’ll teach me to know God’s _real_ love-”

“That’s enough out of you.” Ezra jabbed his palm up Adonis’ chin, causing him to bite his lip.

“Owww. Tha’ hur’!” Adonis whined with a small giggle, unable to control his laughter.

“Baira called me here because he said it was urgent, not to deal with your teasi-” His eyes were level to Papyrus even though the skeleton was sitting down.

“Oh. Hello Sans.” Ezra glanced at the stout skeleton before going back to the taller one. “I am Father McIntyre. I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you.”

Papyrus looked at the hand stretched out and turned away. “_I am Papyrus, younger brother to Sans.”_

However, Ezra seemed unfazed by the awkward situation he was suddenly in. “Oh, I think Sans mentioned you before...” He trailed off, not sure if it was indeed Sans that was mentioned that.

Sans saw the opportunity to steer the conversation to what they came here for. 

“Actually, that was your sister.” Sans glanced at the blonde staring at him lazily. “Which is part of the reason why I’ve asked for you to be here.”

“Ezra.” Baira began, motioning to Adonis. “Donny here has let our dirty little secret out.”

“Why would you say it like that?” Selene threw him a dirty look.

Baira threw a face back. “Well, how else would you define it?” 

“We’ve never been asked actually, so I’m not sure if it’s much of a secret.” Ezra concurred.

“_Then perhaps you can enlighten us about what your origins are then.” _Papyrus grew tired, he needed his rest for tomorrow.

Adonis glanced at Papyrus before speaking to his siblings. “Look, secret or not, these two know that somethings up and it’s better if they knew than if they continue to pester us about it.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing? I thought you liked hanging out wit me?” Sans grinned.

Adonis ignored the snide remark, still facing his siblings. “Well, should we? I told Sans if you all agreed to it then I would be more accepting to tell him.”

“And what exactly were you gonna do if we didn’t?” Selene asked.

“Nothing. And that would be the end of that.”

“Well, I don’t see why not.” Ezra smiled gently. He glanced at Selene. “Charlie would’ve wanted to know.

“We were _married,_ Ezra.” Selene scoffed. “These two are temporary.”

“So, you’re saying no?” Baira raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t exactly have any choice but to say yes.”

“You do actually.”

“And then what, have these two criminals shoot us?”

“… Meh.” Sans shrugged.

“None of us have a choice.” Selene looked to her brothers, their eyes avoiding her gaze. “Adonis made this mess, so now he has to clean it.”

“Fine...” Baira now apathetic to the conversation, stared into space as he waited for someone to start talking. A brief silence befell the group as they realized the gravity of the situation.

“Well?” Sans huffed.

“Donny…” Selene gestured him to the skeleton brothers.

Adonis sighed. “Great. Well, where should I start?”

His voice shook a bit from the nerves, and he could tell his siblings felt the same. Ezra just came in through the door and he could already read the vibe of the room. The skeleton brothers were not the cause of the fear, it was the realization that the very thing that connected them as siblings was never explicitly mentioned to outsiders. And now, because of Adonis’s pride, it would be made known to people they couldn’t fully trust.

“As you may know Sans, my siblings and I are not actually related.” Adonis began.

“WHAT?” Papyrus shouted in apparent shock.

“Anyways… I originally told you that we were orphans and that much is true. But it’s where we found each other that will take a turn into left field…”

Adonis felt his DOUBT grow with every word, his stomach beginning to hurt and his knees were shivering ever so slightly. “When we met, we were kidnapped by this… group of people. They snatched us from our families and they sent us to this facility. We stayed there for the majority of our lives.”

He hated himself for being so caught up in his own head that he didn’t even notice that Selene picked up the conversation after him. I only remember a little bit about life before that… place. But only because I was part of the more recent children there. I knew that my parents were religious and it wasn’t until recently I learned that when I was taken, I had on a Star of David.” Her voice shook as she took a deep breath, thankful that she could at least get a few words out. “Which I’m assuming makes me Jewish, but I don’t remember much from that time to actually consider myself such, especially that time.” Selene looked to her right, Baira seemed disinterested before but had a sad look on his face when Selene was done.

He caught the hint and began. “I was younger than all of them when I was there, so I don’t remember my parents at all. In fact, I don’t have a lot of memories from the facility to begin with, save for a few times when I get panic attacks... Donny says it’s a symptom of PTSC or whatever that’s called.” He waved a hand dismissively. His crossed arms tightening around his chest, displaying his discomfort.

“Post-traumatic stress disorder. PTSD.” Adonis corrected.

“Yeah, whatever. My memory kinda starts in Ebott City. Not really sure why, but from what I heard we all were suffering there at the facility. Guess if that’s the case, then maybe it’s for the best?” He looked to his siblings, gauging their reactions. Ezra put his hand on Baira’s shoulder, his smile as gentle and sympathetic as one could get.

“I was old enough to remember that I originally came from a smaller farming village. I think I was about 6 or 7 when I went to the facility? It was hard to tell.” Ezra didn’t look at the skeletons in the eye, his gave trapped on his hands, memories of phantom pains appearing all over his body. “The people working at this facility were… cruel. To say the least. I remember a lot of things that were done to me, to us.” He motioned to the others. “We were in our worst versions of Hell.”

“We didn’t know why we were there, nor would they tell us about anything. But I knew that I had to have been there for at least a couple of years.” Adonis had no expression, Papyrus could tell his dark eyes were vacant as if he were seeing something else.

“What makes you say that?” Sans asked.

“The cuffs that held me had to be replaced with bigger ones over time.” Adonis looked back, his unfocused eyes burning him with an emotionless stare.

“Do I even wanna know what they did to you all?” Sans grimaced, noting the forlorn energy of the room. Papyrus only stared, keeping quiet as to hear every little detail as possible.

“Those sick fucks called it Therapy.” Adonis snarled.

“When we arrived there, there were lots of children of different ages. I remember that a few were from around a few familiar cities, but they were all children. They separated us into groups, and well…” Ezra tried to speak again, finding himself trailing off as images flashed around his head.

“They did shit to us, apparently enough to, what was it?” Baira asked Adonis. “Make my brain forget it?”

“In essence.”

“I AM AFRAID I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. IF THIS FACILITY WAS JUST THERAPY, THEN WHY ARE YOU ALL SO AFRAID OF SPEAKING ABOUT IT?” Papyrus asked with an irritated tone. He huffed exasperatedly, bored of the soap opera that that happening in front of him. “I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT YOUR ABILITIES, NOT YOUR LIFE STORY.”

“As ugly as it sounds, the boss has a point.” Sans sighed as he nodded his head. He believed that these humans went through a tough childhood, but they didn’t have it rough like monsters did, especially he and his brother. Not in the slightest. “We were orphans too, just so ya know. I can assure you all that we ‘ad it much rougher than you. But the difference is that we was born with magic, and you humans weren’t. So, having mommy and daddy issues isn’t going to cut as a real explanation.”

Sans expected outrage. Shame. Maybe a twinge of guilt for trying to phish for pity. It would’ve been what Papyrus expected too. But neither of them thought that San’s response would strike them as they did.

Their reactions seemed to dim at his response; Adonis’ eyes were downcast, staring at his hands in his lap. His SOUL dimming as it was filled with DOUBT. Selene looked almost catatonic, her SOUL freezing in place as she processed his words. Ezra’s SOUL wasn’t really affected, but his face fell at the sound of Sans’ disbelief. Sans expected Adonis to be the one to call him out it. He wanted to see the brilliant light of his SOUL illuminate the room with the color of blood once more.

But instead, Baira’s SOUL of BRAVERY lit up like a fuse. An orange light bleeding from his form along with with his brown eyes turning into the color of sunsets. Sans felt the air around him becoming thick and difficult to breathe in. Papyrus nearly gasped from the shock of Baira’s SOUL warping itself out from his physical body causing his orange SOUL to shake in a wild jig.

“Fine.” he spat. Baira’s face contorted into a frustrated glare while his shoulders shook from rage.

“Baira stop it.” Selene ‘s eyes widened, turning to him in horror.

“How can you three not tell him?”

“W-wha?” Ezra wrinkled his brows, his worried face looking down to Baira.

“You have all of your memories, all of them. _So, why can’t you tell them what they did to you_?” His voice cracked, making it apparent how emotional this was to him. He glared back at Sans. “And you. You don’t have the slightest clue of what we’ve been through.”

Papyrus felt the rage and distress flowing him the human, it was a feeling he was well accustomed to, it reminded him of himself when he was younger. The extent of his SOUL warping made him nervous. He hadn’t seen a SOUL this bright and strong since little Frisk’s, and even that was nothing compared to the one in front of him. He turned to look at his brother to gauge how dangerous the situation could get, he saw that Sans had on his neutral face. Papyrus thought he would’ve felt better but this only stressed him out more. If this human’s SOUL didn’t trouble Sans then he was seriously worried about what this Adonis’s SOUL was like. Sans, remembered those words coming from Adonis, they had a different impact here, however. So, he maintained a steady face, responding only with an interesting smirk. Maybe it wasn’t Adonis that snapped at him, but at least it was someone.

“You wanna know exactly what happened? You wanna know why it’s so difficult to talk about?” Baira shot up with such a speed, Sans and Papyrus’ eyes had difficulty seeing him as nothing more than a blur for half a second. The force nearly throwing the couch back with his siblings on it.

“I may not remember what they did to me but I sure as hell won’t forget how traumatized Selene was when she fell into a lake. Chara was the one that told me, when she was at… that place.” He nearly sputtered as he tried to find the right words. “Her ‘therapy’, included her being trapped into a tank of running water and nearly drowning, every day for _hours_ she’d have to struggle just to keep her head above water. And then he had to go through a lie detector test where she’d get shocked if wasn’t telling the truth. And then she ended the day with an interrogation that would last hours into the night.” He pointed at Selene, orange SOUL blaring with a rage he couldn’t keep hidden any longer. He remembered how Chara told him when Selene nearly vomited when Adonis fished her out of the lake, she could barely walk from how much she was shaking and she refused to stop holding herself.

Selene’s eyes started tearing up as she realized that he was talking about her. Her chest felt cold, his words puncturing her as the memories of her past filled her field of vision. Try as hard as she might, she remembered those long hours of water sloshing around her, where her body was rocked back and forth with no sense of stability. Where she would have to endure her face being submerged for long periods of time and she had trouble walking after. Her sense of mobility fractured as she was dragged into the interrogation rooms and she was shocked awake. 

“Ezra over here had to endure a constant stream of pellets thrown at him in all hours of the day, at random times, even while he was eating.” Baira pointed to the opposite end of the couch where Ezra sat, his face only a mask of shock and disbelief at his words. “The only time they would stop was if they ran out or if there were too many in his cell. After that living hell, he had to learn to stop tensing up when things surprised him and we couldn’t shout or yell or else he’d start sobbing. He was so emotionally broken that he actually thought we were in pain, because to him the only reason someone would do that was if they were being attacked.”

At this point, Selene only sat there with her head down, tears streaming down her face as memories she wanted to forget resurfaced. Ezra gripped his knees as he stared into space, his breathing short and quick as he was washed with a sudden wave of shame for having Baira speak for him.

Baira didn’t know what it was that was compelling him to speak, his chest felt light and airy; almost like it wanted to explode if he didn’t say exactly what was on his mind. But at this point, he didn’t care. Rage clouded his mind as he spoke, rage toward these skeletons for doubting and minimizing what they went through and his siblings for not telling their own story. The point of being here was to do just that and all Baira wanted to do was rip it like a band-aid and be done with it. If he didn’t remember then why was he even here in the first place? Heaving from the frustration running its course through him, He let the quiet of the room sink the words into these monsters. These monsters looked down on him and his siblings and he wasn’t gonna stand for it any longer.

“And what about what Donny and Chara went through?” Baira spoke after a pause. He saw that both monsters had their eye lights on Adonis at his name and that only egged him on even more. “Those bastards locked them into metal rooms and turned the heat up so much that they burned their feet, they made them sweat until they couldn’t anymore, barely getting any water to keep going.” Baira made every word count, seeing the uncomfortable glares made it all worth it. “After hours of going through that, those doctors asked how they felt, how they were planning to adapt to therapy they were giving and what they felt about the people there. They humiliated them, watched them for all hours of the day. We watched kids die, bodies carried from cells where they were going in next. Some lost their minds and had to be killed.

“Now you can imagine my fear. I don’t even remember what they did to me and I was actually there, living that nightmare. To this day I still don’t know what they did to me, but I guess I knew that it was bad, so bad, that I had to literally lock those memories away so that I wouldn’t go fucking insane.” He felt his tears welling up in his eyes, images of him as a child in a daze, holding Selene’s hand and being scared of everyone that walked by. Being scared of people in general and only clinging on to Selene was that he could remember. “And I still get panic attacks, I still have nightmares where I can’t tell if they’re real or something I dreamed up because I wouldn’t put it past those people to do anything they wanted to me.” His voice was quivering now, feeling his burning tears escaping his eyes and leaving salty trails down his cheeks. A strange sense of pride filled his BRAVE SOUL, making him feel lighter than before. Maybe they were abused and tortured as kids, but they always had each other and they grew up to own places and jobs.

They became something out of literally nothing.

And it was for that reason, if not anything at all, that he lifted his head defiantly to the skeleton brothers. His tears were a symbol of his own struggles but he was the one who lived in the fruits of his own labor. So, while Baira may not have remembered his past, he sure as all hell wasn’t gonna let that define him. “So, you tell me… you tell me if being tortured as children was something to be angry about, something to avoid telling people.”

Understandably, Sans and Papyrus were unsure of how to approach the situation.

It was a lot to unpack and it was a lot to process for both of them. Sans struggled to understand how they could even sit there with their sanity intact after living through something as arduous as constant torture, a monster wouldn’t have lasted a day so to have been there for apparently years, it was unthinkable.

And while there was a seed of doubt in his mind about whether it could be an elaborate hoax between the four them, Baira’s SOUL looked troubling. He could tell Papyrus was readying himself for a fight in case things went south. But if they tried to duke it out right here and now, there’d be no telling what could happen. And then there was Adonis as well.

The dark-eyed human was silent throughout the exchange, his face neutral and unnaturally calm for the situation. Adonis was disassociating from the conversation and had actually forgotten what they were even talking about, his mind showing him that time when they ate with Charlie at his family’s bakery playing on loop on his head.

“Donny.” Sans called out. He could see the DOUBT in Adonis’ SOUL overwhelming the human. It was difficult to watch, having been so used to seeing a strong personality from him.

“_Adonis_.” Selene croaked. Her voice rough from the tension in her throat.

He snapped his head up in confusion, unsure of how long he had stopped paying attention. Everyone was staring, Selene wiping her eyes from silently crying, Ezra trying to regain his breathing along with his prayers, and Baira shaking in an effort to keep himself from crying as well. Papyrus maintained his scowl, whereas Sans looked at him pitifully.

Adonis cursed himself under his breath. He hated how vulnerable he was right now. This was all his fault and there he was dragging his family down with him.

** You’ve made your choice. What will you do now, Predator?**


	16. Retinentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Memory Lane Has Twists And Turns   
Yet One Must Use This Path To Fully Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO BOY. I have some explaining to do.
> 
> So I know it's almost been a whole month since I last updated this and I have reasons, trust me I do. But first I want to preface this simply. It's a tough right now with what's going on the world and it's not getting any better with people who are blatantly disobeying the quarantine and other direct orders. Please for the sake of those around you, follow the orders, listen to medical professionals, and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD EASE OFF THE FUCKING TOILET PAPER KAREN. 
> 
> That is all. Enjoy the chapter!

The room filled with an unnerving silence. The four humans each trying to get over the sense of despair their memories trapped them in. Sans and Papyrus looked to each other in confusion, expecting more of an explosive reaction from Adonis based on his streak of confrontations.

Papyrus scanned the couch opposite to him and Sans. Going from left to right was KINDNESS, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, and DETERMINATION. Each SOUL showing an extraordinary amount of LOVE.

“Okay… well, we wasn’t sure about what you would be telling us. We didn’t expect to hear all that.” Sans began, looking at Papyrus for reassurance. Papyrus instead, ignored him. “But like my bro said. It doesn’t explain your abilities. I mean, Donny here can move like a cat, and your sister knows things about me that I ain’t told her.” He cracked a grin, trying to ease the silence. He was finding it increasingly hard to breathe however as if he were being choked by the air around him.

Normally for Sans, he said a lot of stupid things, things he’s been fully aware of saying. And there were a lot of things that he didn’t regret saying to others. Because who would go against a skeleton of his stature?

Adonis would.

** DEMON, Monster, Human, Wolf. I wonder which face you intend to show now, Predator? **

Adonis clenched his fists. _Now isn’t the time to beat me up…_ Adonis thought, his fury rising. He could take Sans mocking him just fine but minimizing everything that his siblings grew up with was something he wouldn’t look past. _I won’t be lectured on what my pain was supposed to feel._

His red SOUL seemed to explode. Papyrus, having not been used to seeing it like Sans was, was physically taken aback from the burst of red clouding the room. Seeing the handsome human glow with an ominous crimson color was quite a sight to see. It traveled to the rest of his body giving it an almost golden glow, his ruby eyes piercing Sans. “Then I guess it’s no use.”

“Beg ya pardon?” Sans gave a confused look.

“You have to see for yourself” Papyrus could see what appeared like steam rising from his body.

“I mean, yeah-”

“Then how about we go outside?”

“_What are you saying, human_?” Papyrus posed his response like a question but it was more of a warning.

“Donny, don’t try nothing stupid.” Sans glared at the enraged human. “We’re just tryna make sense of what makes you, yanno… Different.”

“I didn’t have my little brother lay his SOUL out to you so that you could doubt everything he says.”

“’ Donis, stop. It’s not worth it.” Selene sniffed. “We’re not here to convince them of anything. If they don’t want to believe what we have to say then it’s their problem now.”

She rose, picking up Baira’s almost finished beer, downing the rest of it, and took it along with her mug to the kitchen. “I’m sure these two gentlemen have better things to do than investigate a charity case.”

“Look, guys. I get it.” Sans started once more, now at the edge of his seat he tried to give a sympathetic frown but it turned out like an arrogant grin. “You all went through a lot. But you have to admit it’s a pretty far-fetched story to-”

“Get out of my house.” Adonis snarled. He could only take so much of being made fun of.

Sans blinked at his curt response. “You’re mad, I understand.”

“Get. Out.”

“_We will not leave unless we decide it, _Adonis.” Papyrus stood up, emphasizing his name so as to remember how to say it properly.

“I think it’s been a long night and we all ought to get our shut-eye.” Ezra took a deep breath, his throat dry and temples hurting from the pressure. He was massaging his head from the current migraine passing through him, tempting him to down Sans’s beer to stop it. “Maybe it’s best if you two leave.”

“Sorry, but we haven’t found all of our answers. Besides, your sister has a point.” Sans sighed wearily, his hands rubbing his skull. “What didya expect us to do if you said no?”

“Respect our decision. Now…” Adonis reached behind the couch to retrieve his bat. “I told you to get out.”

“I’m warning you, Donny, put that down and we can talk about this, nice and simple.” Sans glared at the familiar weapon.

“_You point that thing at us, Human. And my claws will be the last thing you’ll ever see.”_ Papyrus barked standing up as well, materializing a bone to his hand. Baira stepped back, his SOUL readying itself for a fight.

“Pap, stop it.” Sans stood up.

“Just try it, tough guy.” Baira egged on.

“I REFUSE TO BE DISRESPECTED ANY LONGER. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY SA-” Papyrus roared once again attempting to push his way to the orange SOUL. But stopped in his tracks. Sans noticed this and looked confused for a second, not understanding what was going on.

“Now I don’t know what you were planning on doing, but I think my brother just asked you to leave.” Selene spoke from the kitchen, her arm raised in Papyrus’ direction. “I suggest you calm down before you find out the hard way how we escaped that godforsaken place.”

“What are you doing?” Sans squinted at her. However, in the corner of his socket, his brother was flung backward into the wall.

“Knowing certain stuff about people isn’t the only thing I can do.” Selene stared Sans down. Sans checked her SOUL. Her blue light sparking bright and true, her SOUL warping out of her corporeal body, making her clothes ripple and her hair rise and fall. Almost as if she were underwater.

And then, everything clicked for Sans.

“I get it now.” His sockets were wide with realization. “Come on bro, it’s getting late.”

“Get what?” Baira scowled. His SOUL threatening to break loose from his chest by how violent it was moving. Sans checked back to his brother, who was gritting his teeth. Apparently, he was unable to call his magic out as he was struggling to even move. A soft blue hue clouding his white monster SOUL.

“My brother and I have other matters to attend to. You mind, doll?” He gestured at his brother pinned to the wall. Sans nearly wanted to laugh at his epiphany, how stupidly obvious it was now that he had a little more context.

Selene’s face remained as stony as possible, lowering her hand as she maintained her gaze to Sans. Papyrus fell slightly before regaining his posture, growling as he was about to lunge at her before Sans stopped him that is. “Woah there, cowboy. Let’s not get too hasty.”

Papyrus rounded on him, his mind only on punishing the humans who humiliated him. “I BEG YOUR-”

They disappeared.

Ezra looked around in confusion. “W-what just happened?” His faced holding all of his concern.

“Give him a second.” Adonis readjusted his stance, crossing his arms impatiently.

True to his word, Sans appeared. Alone.

“Sorry about my little bro. I think he’s just cranky from being up all day and he’s just been in a mood tonight.” Sans spoke casually. “Man, those jumps from here to Hotland sure are tough on the SOUL.”

Sans sat down at the couch with an exhausted sigh. Probably the billionth one tonight. He massaged his left temple with a grimace on his face. “You mind if I get another beer?” he asked to no one in particular.

He wanted to sweep the awkwardness under the rug like the past encounters he had, his affable attitude hopefully enough to ease the siblings away from a full-fledged fight.

It was not.

A beer surrounded by a blue light came flying to him, smashing into the wall just where his head would’ve been. He jumped somewhat from the shock. “_Come on thassa waste of a good beer!”_

“You’re being a waste of our time and energy.” Baira spat.

“Now that was uncalled for.” Sans made a face. “As far as I’m concerned, I’m the reason you four aren’t a bloody fucking mess.”

Adonis breathed sharply through his nose, walking to the fridge and retrieved another beer.

“Are you serious?” Selene frowned, grabbing his hand. She made Adonis look her in the eyes, letting him know she was disapproving his care for the monster.

“He’s right. The only reason we’re still here and kicking is that he hasn’t blabbed anything important to Asgore or Papyrus. It was my fault in the first place for getting angry anyway…” Adonis stared back, standing his ground. “Didn’t you tell me I can’t talk my way out of everything forever?”

He marched back to the living room to give Sans the beer, who raised his head in slight disbelief. “Thanks, it’s nice getting some recognition.”

Adonis tsked at the monster. “Don’t hold your breath, you’re gonna have to work for it if you want their respect again.” 

“Good thing I know how to roll with the punches.” Sans grinned with his lights glued to Adonis. He gawked at the human who decided to slam his body facedown onto the couch, taking a second to admire how those tight shorts gripped those alluring thighs. How his back made a perfect arch onto his rear, the curvature of his ass. At this point, he wasn’t even gonna try to deny that he wasn’t at least a little enticed at the goods in front of him. He drank more of his beer. “But at least I know to control my temper. Sheesh, the littlest things set you right da hell off.”

“We both know that ain’t true. And what you said wasn’t little, alright?” Adonis frowned once more, his doe-eyed features calling to Sans once more.

“Not to mention the fact that you’re also using Donny to get to Conway.” Baira breathed heavily, walking to the fridge for another beer, but instead saw the wine bottle and decided to pour a glass. “Ezra, you want a drink?”

Ezra looked up from his hands held in prayer, stopping his whispering chant to look up at Baira. “I… may just take your offer.” He walked to the counter attached to the wall, which served as a window to the living room.

“You sure gave them a fright.” Adonis noted out loud.

“Yeeup.” Sans glanced to the trio, then to Adonis. “You seem like you’re over that though.”

“I know how to hide things better than others.” Adonis replied grimly. His face still facedown. 

“I know, that’s what bothers me.” Sans sipped his beer. “You could just tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

Adonis gave him a strange look, deeming it a very awkward time to flirt. “I just… I saw the looks on your faces when I snapped. You two seemed… I don’t know, scared?”

“Scared? Not really. Surprised? Completely.” he snickered. Sans could tell something was bothering him. “Your mood changed real quick.”

“So I’ve been told.” Adonis held his head with a hand. “Guess that’s just the trauma talking.”

“Issa good look on ya. Where’d you buy it?”

Adonis looked up, his face cringing. “Pathetic.”

“Words so cold coming from someone so damn hot.” Sans chuckled, which only made Adonis cringe more.

“Don’t be stupid.” 

“You have that effect on people.”

“Donny, got anything stronger than this wine?” Baira called out from the kitchen window. “I didn’t plan on having an emotional crisis this soon in life.” 

“Bottom cabinet, left of the Lazy Susan.”

“What’s on the menu?”

“That’s my hard liquor.”

A momentary pause. “… Can you make our drinks?” Selene called out meekly.

“You just had tea.” Adonis slowly turned around.

“I just went through an emotional rollercoaster tonight thanks to this chucklefuck.” Her retort caused Sans to bristle. “Make me something please?”

“Hey, I resemble that remark!”

“Go dust yourself.” Baira interjected.

“Sheesh, tough crowd.”

Adonis rolled his eyes with a smile. Throwing himself up to walk to the kitchen. Sans watched as he seemingly strutted his way there, his curves popping out as he stepped. How we wanted to what he’d do if he gave them a good squeeze. He felt a twinge of disappointment as Adonis walked away, a familiar drop in temperature chilling his bones as Adonis left. It was disheartening how much pull this human had on him, even Sans had a feeling this fixation was gonna end up bad.

_ Welp, bad choices make good stories._ he smirked.

Drinking alone, the most that he could do was watch as Adonis took things from the fridge and per his sibling’s request, make drinks with what he had. After all was said and done, Sans watched the four of them congregate back at the living room, meeting him with remarks nothing short of vicious.

“What the fuck are you still doing here?” grunted Baira.

“I’m still enjoying my drink.” Sans raised the bottle he was still nursing ever so calmly.

“Well, do it somewhere else.”

Sans looked at the man before him. His stern eyes gazing back. It was in the middle of he and Papyrus’ argument that he realized the correlation of their abilities to their own personal tortures. How those cruel scientists were able to manipulate those methods into awakening human magic. If he was correct, and usually he was if it was going on a hunch, he knew exactly who to go to for more answers.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go.” Sans raised his hands in submission. “My brother’s probably destroying everything I own anyway.”

Sans stood up stretching, his joints popping as he growled. “I need some sleep anyways, been up since the ass crack of dawn.”

“If you’re on your way then here,” Adonis approached the monster offering the drink in his hand. “Didn’t know when you’d be leaving, so I thought I’d make you something anyway. It’s a _Chocolat a la Guimauve__._ I know you’re a night owl so I thought some espresso would help you.”

Sans stared at the drink. The brown liquid was almost reminiscent of coffee, filled with ice with chocolate syrup and whipped cream covering the top of the glass. The condensation of the glass dripping ever so slightly from his hands.

“So, it’s a spiked coffee?”

“A Mudslide is actually the generic term.”

“You sure do know how to make a grown man cry.” Sans wiped an imaginary tear from his socket.

Adonis laughed breathily. “You’re welcome, now get out before Selene launches another bottle at your head.”

“Until next time.” Sans grinned wide. Taking the glass gingerly, he grazed the human’s hand once more to feel the soft skin.

Adonis stared at Sans back, a strange feeling rising in his chest as Sans stood with his arms slightly apart from him. Selene, Baira, and Ezra gave Adonis a look, wondering if he was gonna accept the monster subtle hint for an embrace.

It didn’t take much for Adonis to get the idea. “I’m not hugging you.”

“Not yet…” Sans corrected.

“Get out of my house.” Adonis repeated, this time with less malice and more endearment.

“Have a good night, everyone!” Sans called once more, before POOF. His grin leaving an afterimage in their eyes.

“Good riddance. Now I see why you were so curt to him when we first met.” Selene huffed.

“What can I say? He’s sorta grown on me.”

“What a sleaze.” Baira scoffed.

“Donis, may I ask why we’ve had to have this conversation with Sans and his brother? And why things got so violent?” Ezra held his beer gingerly, the worry lines on his forehead leaving deep crevices.

“Ah, that’s right. You just came in when we were talking about it.” Adonis took his gin and tonic from the table, gazing into as he tried to find how to explain this mess to him. Luckily, Selene gave him the run down to save time and to avoid any tangents. At the end of Selene’s explanation, Ezra nodded in understanding. “I see. However, it seems like this wouldn’t have happened if you had actually taken my ad-”

“Ok, I get it. I’m an arrogant dick and I need to let go of my pride sometimes.” Adonis interjected, his ears blushing red from embarrassment.

“As long as you know.” Baira chuckled. “Now, I think we need to talk about something else that Selene and I wanted to bring up.”

Selene’s face brightened in the middle of her drinking. “Mm. You’re right Baira, thanks for reminding me.”

“Oh, this is gonna be a long night.” Adonis rolled his eyes.

“It actually has something to do with what Sans said that night we met. About a picture?” Selene set her glass down, waiting patiently for Adonis to explain. 

He sighed. “It was Charlie’s photo, the one he was talking about. The first day he brought that camera to us when we were eating his leftover goods from the bakery.” Adonis stood up to the piano, the metal frame glinting in the light of the lamps near the living room. His eyes softened slightly, the photo lurching him back to the time where they were happy to have something on the table.

“We were so happy here.” He mused. “Dirty, poor, and hungry. But happy.”

“How come you never told us about this photo?” Baira asked.

“A selfish as it sounds... because it was mine.” Adonis reached out and grabbed the photo, rubbing the cold metal as he watched every one of his sibling’s faces. They were truly content with being together, even if they were suffering. “I wanted a family so badly at the time, and you guys were the best I could ask for.”

A long silence befell the apartment. The siblings at a loss of words to that response, seeing as how Adonis was always the strong big brother figure they had looked up to. They never knew that he could feel the longing of a family like they did. Selene was the first to stand and take a look at the photo, letting a humored breath escape as she saw her nearly skeletal frame and stringy blonde hair.

“Lord, I looked horrendous here. You could’ve asked Charlie to take a better photo.” She smiled.

Baira’s face lit up at Selene’s response. “Lemme see that! Hopefully, it’s when my curls weren’t _too_ unmanaged.”

“Spoke too soon, you look like you had a bird’s nest on your head.” Selene laughed as she took in young Baira.

“You say that, and yet it looks like he still hasn’t learned his lesson.” Ezra scoffed with his lips behind his beer.

“Hey!”

Adonis smiled too. He thought back to Chara, how she was so determined to keep them together. Convincing them that together there would be nothing to separate them from each other. He imagined that she was looking down from above, watching over them and protecting him from the consequences his mouth could produce. It was a pleasant thought at least.

_ Oh Chara, if you could see us now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“SANS SERIF GASTER, WHO THE ABSOLUTE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Papyrus roared from his bedroom, the walls barely muffling his outraged screeches.

And while Mettaton had seen Papyrus throw some serious fits of rage, he already used to that loud voice of his that a few decibels higher were just another Tuesday night. He half-heartedly listened to the nearly endless rant Papyrus screamed and tried his best to wind down. Luckily for him, Papyrus was running on an empty tank and fell asleep after another half hour of enraged yelling about how his brother didn’t have enough pride to cut a few humans up for misbehavior.

Mettaton nodded his head and spoke a few words absentmindedly as he flipped through a magazine of his. He knew that Papyrus would only wake up tomorrow morning and complain about his brother not waking up early like always and forget tonight ever happened, so there was no use trying to understand exactly why he was mad.

A solid hour passed, Mettaton didn’t hear the familiar creaking of wood as Sans teleported to his room, nor the door opening to the stumbling idiot. He frowned. It was getting late and while the stout skeleton was a night owl, to begin with, he didn’t like letting his brother fall asleep angry either.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long, as another 20 minutes passed for Sans to open the suite door. His tired feet shuffling against the oak floor wood, echoing across the main room and sitting room where Mettaton laid extravagantly. In fact, Sans caught him in the middle of his beauty regimen, with his head towel and robe reading a magazine on the lounging chair.

Mettaton scanned the stout skeleton, noticing something off about him. That is, however, until a rich aroma filled his senses once Sans walked past him.

_“Mhmm. Is that… chocolate?”_ Mettaton pondered. “Sans, darling?” He called out. Causing the skeleton to turn with a grimace. “What’s that in your hand?”

“None of your business… go sleep with your Romeo already.” Sans rolled his lights and walked away.

_“No crude language? No insults? He didn’t even call me a bitch…”_ Mettaton’s eyes widened in shock, before narrowing at the stupidity of his reaction. “_I seriously need to rethink my standards for respect from these fucking skeletons.”_

Watching Sans slam his bedroom door down, he noticed his surprised expression, then he looked back at his lover’s door. Mettaton didn’t realize he stayed up to see Sans get home as well, granted he did stay up late enough so as to ask what was going on with their informant and how Asgore’s grand plan was turning out. Papyrus was beginning to complain about Sans taking too long with what was supposed to be a brief report, Mettaton joked that if he was so impatient, he could just track Sans’ phone like he had done so before.

He regretted it instantly when Papyrus dashed to the Riverperson’s vehicle like a madman.

Well, at least he could rest easy for the night.

The very next morning, as Mettaton predicted, Papyrus left him in his bed to make breakfast for the trio now living together, the smell of bacon wafting into the bedroom where he and Papyrus slept.

_“Hopefully, they don’t duke it out at breakfast. I don’t need any more worry lines from these brothers.”_ Mettaton moaned inside his head. He could hear Papy moving things around the kitchen as he cooked something delicious. He stood up dreary eyed and went to his newly designated dresser for his clothes and other personal belongings, as per Asgore’s request. Mettaton’s joints creaked with every movement, his inner workings whirring and buzzing within. He was concerned about how long he would stay here with the skeleton brothers, although he loved Papyrus and he did very much.

Mettaton didn’t really like him.

It was a strange feeling, having this deep and romantic respect and love for a person like Mettaton had for Papyrus. But on the days where he didn’t have to see his face, or deal with his drama, or even hear his voice. He felt like a weight was off of his shoulders.

_“Was it wrong to feel this way about a lover?”_ he thought. His mind thinking about all the other times he took preference to his job than his boyfriend, while his hands and arms were busy in selecting his outfit for the day. His thoughts meshed with his feelings and began running wild through his steel head.

“METTATON, I HAVE PREPARED BREAKFAST.” Papyrus called out.

Mettaton stopped, shaking his head. He was being silly. If he didn’t love Papyrus, he wouldn’t be here. Simple as that.

“Coming, my love!” Mettaton responded.

Mettaton left the bedroom with a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. He scanned the dining room to see only the table with plates set up in front of him. Sans was nowhere in sight, his usual seat empty.

“Is your brother not going to be joining us, love?”

He noticed Papyrus pause slightly. “…HE HAD OTHER MATTERS TO ATTEND TO.”

Mettaton didn’t like the way he worded that. It seemed uncharacteristically serious of him to do so. Perhaps he was still angry at his brother? Contrary to his indifferent attitude to the other skeleton, he did care about the relationship both of them had and it was important to Papyrus, therefore, it was important to Mettaton as well.

“Well, perhaps you can leave some food for him for later. You know how he loves your cooking.” Mettaton tried.

“MHMM.” He replied.

Mettaton breathed through his nose, his worry increasing. “I understand you’re angry at him. But You mustn’t allow your anger to cloud your judgment, my love. You know how he is, maybe he had a good reason to bring you back home?”

He wasn’t sure of Papyrus was listening as he was mixing something in a bowl quietly, his back turned to him and obscuring any way of seeing his face. Mettaton hoped for the best that the reaction he’d get would be positive. “THOSE HUMANS SPOKE TO US LIKE WE WERE COMMON CRIMINALS.” Papyrus finally spoke.

“They were probably scared.” Mettaton smiled. “You are the most intimidating monster _I’ve_ ever seen.”

“THAT HUMAN. HE GAVE ME TEA.”

“What human?” Mettaton gave a strange look.

“THE ADONIS.” 

“The bartender?”

“YES. HE GAVE ME EARL GREY. I LIKED IT.”

“Well, I suppose it has an acquired taste.” He smiled awkwardly; a strange feeling jolted through his artificial SOUL.

“WE SHOULD HAVE EARL GREY HERE.”

“I suppose I can buy it if you like it that much. I wasn’t aware that you liked tea.”

“I DON’T.”

Mettaton furrowed his brows, wondering how Papyrus could want a not only an absurdly unique kind of tea but also not like tea. He, unfortunately, didn’t get enough time to process the absurdity of Papyrus’ words because the skeleton decided to serve breakfast before he could reply. And Papyrus had a very strict rule about silence when eating, he didn’t like it when Sans spoke with his mouth full so he maintained the rule for everyone eating with him.

Mettaton only sighed as he took his plate from Papyrus, deciding it best to drop the conversation. _“I wonder what happened with Adonis that has him behaving strangely…”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Dreemurr family sat down at the breakfast table each being attended to by a Froggit. Frisk and Asriel ate their porridge silently as they mentally prepared themselves for the school day.

“Children, how have your studies been?” Toriel asked. Her eyes falling on the oddly quiet children. “These days I rarely see you two outside of your rooms looking for something to kill the time.”

“I agree. I haven’t heard a single thing from the Froggits about your misbehaviors.” Asgore adjusted his newspaper, reading the economics column as he spoke. “I should hope you aren’t doing them in class…”

“No, we’ve just been busy. Or at least I have.” Frisk spoke first.

“Eh, it’s fine.” Asriel shrugged.

“You don’t seem as enthusiastic, Asriel.” Asgore flipped a page.

“It’s just school, I like my classes I guess.”

“How has Professor Bianchi been?” Toriel asked, her focus on her children. She signaled over to the nearby Froggit to retrieve her bowl.

“Professor? He’s been fine, strict but he’s alright.” Frisk was a bit confused about the specific question but answered plainly. Toriel’s face remained unmoved by their assessment, her eyes traveling to their brother for verification.

“…” Asriel kept silent, moving his porridge around with his fork.

Asgore set his newspaper down once a few seconds of silence passed through. “Asriel? Is there something you wish to confess?”

“He’s mean.” he mumbled.

“Mean?” Toriel raised her brow.

“He’s not mean, Azzy. He’s just strict. You should’ve been paying attention to where he was standing before you started to mouth off.”

“Mouth off?” Toriel’s eyebrow grew from apprehensive to bewilderment at Frisk’s words.

“Frisk!” Asriel whined, his glare telling Frisk to stop talking.

“Asriel, explain yourself.” Asgore set down his newspaper. His thunderous voice booming at Asriel.

“Ugh, but dad! It wasn’t my fault, he’s just been giving a lot of homework and it’s so unnecessary.” Asriel complained. He normally didn’t think himself as a whiny brat, at least he hoped he didn’t, but he was tired of the excess homework that Professor Bianchi was giving him and it was starting to wear him down.

Frisk stared at Asriel with a disappointed gaze. “Azzy, it was totally your fault. You’re not the only one doing his work. Mary has her own work cut out for her and she’s his niece.”

“Ok, who’s side are you on?!” Asriel looked to Frisk in disbelief.

Asgore gave a confused look to Frisk. “His niece?”

Frisk answered. “Yeah, her name is Mary Decosta. We all have the same homeroom with Professor Bianchi.”

“But that’s imposs-” Asgore nearly laughed. Alphys had assured him that there were no living relatives nor known connections. There would be no way that she would lie about something as important as a sister and niece.

“What is?” It was Frisk’s turn to give Asgore a confused look.

“Nothing child, finish your breakfast now. I have to make a call.” Asgore stood up quickly from the breakfast table.

The three looked after him as he stalked to the stairs leading up to his office in silence, their confusion mutually agreed.

Toriel however, took the time to turn back around and give her signature faux happy glare at Asriel. Her eyes causing him to shrink in his seat. “Well, Asriel, do you mind explaining why you were ‘mouthing off’ to the Professor? _I would love to hear all about it…_”

“Ugh, Frisk. What was all that about? I thought you were backing me up.” Asriel grimaced at his sibling as they trudged on to their morning class. They arrived a good twenty minutes early from the morning bell and were very much suffering from the morning drowsiness that came with waking up so early.

“You know you can’t lie to mom and dad, what happens if they talk to Professor Bianchi and he tells them everything that’s been going on between you two?” Frisk harrumphed, seeing their brother rightfully reprimanded filled them with DETERMINATION.

“Wh- I.. Erm..” Asriel stuttered.

“Exactly my point, you can’t just expect mom and dad to fix your problems.”

“Tch, well Bianchi better tone it down, or else Dad is gonna words for when I tell him about what he and Sans were doing in the kitchen.”

“Asriel!” Frisk stopped walking, giving their brother a look of utter distaste. “You can’t blackmail a teacher!”

“So, you _do_ admit that they were doing something weird in the kitchen then?”

Before Frisk could answer, however, Mary and Camille were strolling down the hallway. Catching sight of the Dreemurr siblings they also approached the pair.

“Hello, you two.” Mary said cheerfully.

“Morning. You two headed to your classes?” Camille tipped her head up to address the pair in front of her.

Frisk smiled at both of them, happy to see some familiar faces. “Yeah, but we got here early so we’re just waiting it out.”

“We were just talking about your uncle, Mary.” Asriel gave a tired shrug.

“Nothing good, I imagine.” She sighed. “It’s alright, I’m used to it.”

“_Asriel_.” Frisk glared at him. Their words gritted through their teeth. “He means that he finished his weekly summary of his chapters.”

“_Sure_, Frisk.” Camille smiled at the human.

“I mean, you live with him, right Mary? I’m sure he’s not easy to deal with.” Asriel gave a half-smile to Mary.

“There’s a reason he doesn’t actually live with me and my mother.” Mary chuckled airily. “But actually, now that you mentioned it. My mother stayed the night with my uncle Barry and Donny. Which is why I spent the night with Camille.”

“You two had a sleepover?” Frisk asked. “Didn’t know you were so close.”

Camille scoffed jokingly. “It doesn’t help that my parents love interrogating her about me in school every time she comes round.”

“Hey, at least it wasn’t my uncle that came this last time. If I remember correctly, you didn’t do so well your last chemistry exam…” Mary narrowed her eyes at Camille, smirk as she saw the product of her words that made Camille extremely nervous.

“Hey, come on… it was one test.” Camille replied sheepishly, her eyes looking anywhere but at Mary as she tried to change the subject. “What about you two? I’m pretty sure you’d be conjoined at the hip if you could. You’re always next to each other! Pretty sure you’d even have bunk beds too.”

Mary huffed with a bigger smirk. “Smooth.”

“We don’t actually.” Asriel chuckled, his normally hooded eyes lightening up a bit at Camille’s question.

“We just have the same room, luckily it’s more than big enough for both of us.” Frisk explained.

“As expected from the royals of Monsterkind.” Mary replied sarcastically.

Asriel observed the two human girls in front of him, watching Mary’s almond eyes flick back from Frisk and Camille. He found her endearing, her dry humor and casual energy seemed to put him at ease. Especially since none of the other monster students would approach him. He was thankful that both she and Camille were friendly to him. He wasn’t sure how he’d survive school having to depend on Frisk for entertainment.

He found a strange feeling in his chest as he observed her intently. His chest felt light and it was hard to look at her directly, as the windows nearby had the sun shining through them with its harsh light. Asriel didn’t think too much of it however, as an intrusive thought spoke through his mind.

** Don’t you wonder what kind of SOUL she has? **

Asriel took a moment to ponder that. He had been practicing Magical Combat with his father as of late. And a majority of that included him practicing with CHECKING a SOUL. Asgore explained that CHECKING is really just measuring the essence of a human SOUL. CHECKING them is a way to gain insight into what the said SOUL is capable of.

He wasn’t sure what caused him to do so, but he stared at Mary’s outline, her features and body losing its form until she became a black shapeless blob. Concentrating, he focused his energy into his eyes trying to see past her corporeal form and into her foundation, he sought to see the VIRTUE she clung to.

It was a massive surprise to see that within her lied a purple SOUL of PERSEVERANCE. But he had seen what a human SOUL was supposed to look like. How they were described by his father and uncles and how they function.

Mary’s SOUL was nowhere near human.

“Well, why don’t you come over some time?” Frisk spoke. Asriel was snapped back to planet earth from the shock. He shook his head from the daze and blinked a few times, barely noticing how dry his eyes were. He wasn’t sure if he was daydreaming, or if he still lacked the energy and strength to properly CHECK a human SOUL. Reading the room for a second, he saw that the trio in front of him was in the middle of a conversation so the least he could do was pretend to listen.

“Uh… I don’t know Frisk...” Camille knitted her eyebrows, smile just barely faltering. “It took a lot of convincing for my parents to even let Mary spend one night at our house, and she was a classmate they knew too.”

“Well, Mary you’re happy to come as well!”

“Woah, Frisk come one. You were just chastising me about keeping my mouth shut and here you are running it and inviting people over to the house. We haven’t even told Mom and Dad.” Asriel tsked, his ears flattening at Frisk’s hypocrisy.

“Then, we can tell them today and you two…” referring to Mary and Camille. “Can ask if your parents will let you stay for dinner or something. You wouldn’t have to spend the whole night.”

“That sounds fun. Why not?” Mary smiled widely. “How ‘bout it, Camille?”

“Hmm. We’ll see.” She replied, twisting her mouth.

“Oh, come on. What’s the worst that could happen?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry for leaving you out there in the southside. I got caught up in a lotta drama, so I’m thankful you was out there waiting for me.” Sans grinned at the Riverperson driving.

They only nodded back in response.

Sans looked out the window from the familiar SUV, the Hotland village buildings passing him by in a mix of red and orange colors swirling on by. His mind elsewhere from the flurry stream of the warm-toned landscape.

_“So, their torture methods were by color then.” _Sans thought to himself_. “Water for blue, and fire for red. And maybe air for green?”_ His face became serious, his sockets narrowing downward deep in thought. If his deduction was correct, then it would also explain how scared the four of them looked when talking about the matter, which is also explanation enough as to why he reacted the way he did when Alphys sent those robots at him.

He cursed himself for allowing this to happen. He wasn’t sure why this bothered him so much, why would he care about something that happened to Adonis all those years ago. Why would it matter now what he tried to do for him? He sighed, holding his hands over his face. He could feel a migraine forming from his temples as he rubbed them. He was obviously confused about a lot of things and he was trying to go to the one person that would give him some sense of clarity.

All that was left was to figure out what exactly awakened human magic from within Adonis and his siblings SOUL’S. Sans thought back to Baira’s revelation that they were four of many other kids there being experimented. So, there was a chance that there might actually be more of them. It was so much that was shown to him last night that he struggled to realize that if what he’d seen or what he’d heard was even real.

Deciding to keep his mind from imploding, he looked back outside to see the warm tone aesthetic changed for an icy blue and dark grey color scheme. Waterfall territory was fast approaching

_ "Tra li lou… The Angel of Fire treads the path of light and brimstone. Never good, and never evil, and yet, they can never find their home"._

Sans looked back up at the hood robe, a part of his SOUL freezing at his words. His face held an almost accusatory glare for his driver.

“You’re not gonna explain what you said, right?” Sans asked.

The Riverperson said nothing at all, nor did they gesture anything in response.

“Yeah… thought so.”

The rest of the car ride was quiet, the mood tanking from the eerie message Riverperson had for Sans. Luckily for him, his stop was near the outskirts of central Waterfall, so it only took him a good 20 minutes to get to his destination.

“Thanks, I’ll call you when I’m done here.”

_Tra la lie-_

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” Sans groaned.

_ Beware the man who speaks in hands._

“Yeah, yeah. You tell me this every time we get here, I got it the first few hundred times but I need to see him.”

Riverperson didn’t respond. Sans rolled his eyes, slamming the car door as he made his way to the lone apartment complex. Waterfall, similar to Hotland, had its own color scheme in various shades of blue and dark neutral tones. The complex in front of him was a soft teal color with darker blue shutters and a navy-blue trim on the windows. The building was one of the more remodeled ones on the whole block as the rest of the other buildings next to it had more obvious signs of wear and tear like paint peeling or grimy windows from the years of harsh conditions.

Sans heard the familiar engine of Riverperson’s vehicle driving off, leaving him standing in front of the complex, staring at it ominously. He took a deep breath, psyching himself up to march right up to the complex lobby door. His furrowed brow almost glaring as he pushed the door open. He remembered the brass plate of doorbells to the various apartments, pressing the button for room 269.

_“Who is it?”_ a dull voice from the plate spoke.

“Who else? You don’t get any visitors otha than me…” Sans retorted.

A buzzing noise appeared from the door in front of him, Sans pushed it open and lumbered up the two flights of stairs. The atmosphere completely different from Adonis’ own musty apartment, the smell of lavender filling up Sans’s nasal bone, the air inside wasn’t stuffy and the hallway lights were much brighter.

_“Tch, might have to tell Donny to start looking somewhere around here for a new apartment.”_ Sans thought mirthlessly.

He turned on his heel to the hallway on his right and went down until he found himself at the second to last door. The cyan numbers “269” contrasting the white door behind them.

_ KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _

“I am coming.” the voice called once more. The muffled sound of footsteps approaching the door. Sans waited PATIENTLY as the voice unlocked the door chain and several other types of locks. Opening the door to see Sans, his dull tone resuming as he glanced upward to the tall skeleton.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, Sans?”

“I need info WingDings. And I think you’re the only one I can get it from.”

WingDings’s alabaster skull shifted slightly; his surprise was apparent as he was unprepared at what the other skeleton was asking. “This is new, I suspect that this isn’t a topic meant for the doorway, is it?” He opened the door fully, the skeleton stood just below Sans’s jaw, his dark sockets containing the same white specks of light. He was dressed in casual garb, his brown slacks and amber pull-over sweater beneath his signature lab coat. Sans never understood why he still wore it, despite himself resigning as the Royal Scientist all those years ago. “Please, step inside.”

“Thanks.” Sans passed through the doorway was WingDings stepped aside to make way for his large form. The hallway to the living room was lined with various works of art, each more subjective and abstract than the last. Sans could hear a distinct melody playing from the sitting room, it’s soft sound carrying through to the doorway.

“I apologize for the mess. I was not expecting company, so I was in the middle of a brief research session.”

“Yeah, could’ve fooled me.” Sans looked at the mess of papers and books strewn around the couch and coffee table. He moved a few things to make a space for him to sit, sighing as he sat down. “What’cha working on Doc?”

“As you may have already known, I am still struggling to understand human sociology and so I’ve been brushing up on various human philanthropists and anthropologists to see what they have been doing the past few centuries.” Wingdings walked behind Sans, approaching the kitchen and moving various things around. He went through his fridge briefly, picking out a large pitcher of a cloudy liquid. “I made a human concoction yesterday that my neighbor Mohsin introduced me to. Would you like some?”

“What is it?”

“They call it Lemonade, a solvent of water mixed with the solute of a citric fruit that creates the solution of lemonade, he tells me that he sometimes puts 3 teaspoons of sugar to add a sweeter taste. However, I prefer without it.”

Sans narrowed his eyes at the other skeleton, groaning internally at how someone, as educated as he, could be marveled at the most mundane of things. “Yeah, sure.”

Pouring a glass, WingDings looked back to Sans. “Going back to our previous conversation, what information did you need to know? I’m sure Alphys could very well answer your uncertainties.”

“If I wanted to go to Alphys, I wouldn’t be here.”

“That much is true.” WingDings smiled, his jaw creaking at the gap here his left eye connected to his maxilla. Sans stared at the crack, a flood of shame and guilt filling his SOUL. “But I also like to believe that you don’t trust her as you do me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Wishful thinking.”

“Ain’t that also tha kind of thinking is what got you in trouble wit Asgore?”

“Asgore demanded unwavering loyalty, an aspect he couldn’t find in me.” Wingdings raised his eyebrow plate at Sans, walking toward him with his glass in hand. “Why else did you think he settled for someone as weak-minded as Alphys?”

“Alphys wasn’t weak-minded enough tah make the drawings you left behind into reality.” Sans huffed.

“She had my blueprints and journals, after all, anyone with iron and weld could construct those plans. If she didn’t, I would’ve been very disappointed. Well, more than I am already of my so-called replacement.” WingDings chuckled darkly.

“Then if you’re so smart, I can expect good answers from you.” Sans chuckled back, gulping down the drink. “What do you know about SOUL warping?”

Wingdings paused, taking his younger brother in. “Really, Sans? I thought you came for information only I could give.” He responded flatly.

“What do you know about SOUL warping?” Sans asked once more, his tone putting Windings off even more.

“Sans, SOUL warp is common only in humans. It’s the reaction those SOULS have to stressful environmental stimuli. The warp is meant to stimulate the SOUL’s natural affinity toward their VIRTUE.” Wingdings scoffed at Sans.

“Aight, fine. What if the warp was too much?”

“Too much? Too much how?”

“Like, say if a DETERMINED SOUL burst into flames?”

“Sans, they would die. Spontaneous combustion isn’t common at all in humans, which I wish someone would’ve told me sooner because-”

“No, I mean. Uh…” Sans looked around, trying to find the right way to describe it. He motioned a large circle with his hands. “Say this red SOUL, warped. But the warp wasn’t like a normal blip. It was like a huge blast.”

“A huge… blast?”

“Yea, like a fire or something.”

“I’m not sure I’m following.” WingDings only gave a confused look.

“You remember those fairy tales about DEMONS and ANGELS, right? How they were like humans but worse?

“SOULS who were as wicked as they were beautiful.” WingDings agreed. “What about them?”

“Well, what if they were true?” Sans's face remained serious. His glare hardening to get his point across. “What if a DEMON were walking around Ebott City right this very moment in plain sight?”

“Sans, if an actual DEMON were that bold to reveal themselves in public, monster kind wouldn’t step foot out of their homes.”

“And if they could? Would they warp their SOUL’s like fire at will?”

“Sans, are you alright?” WingDings nearly laughed at Sans interrogation.

“Wings, listen to me. I’m not fucking around… Asgore made a deal with one.”

“Sans, you can’t be serious.” WingDings smiled. “You’re not a child anymore.”

“I wouldn’t be here acting a fool if I were, you know that.”

WingDings searched his face, trying to find that familiar grin or his handy scowl if he were being sarcastic. Sans only looked ahead.

“Say I did believe you. How exactly am I supposed to help you with something as fictitious as that?”

“You understand human SOULS better than anyone I know. Hell, that was the main reason Asgore hired you as Royal Scientist.” Sans explained. “Was there ever a human facility to study them?”

He scoffed. “If you think I’m hesitant about questioning the relevance of SOUL theory in its mythic roots, what makes you think humans are even thinking about SOULS in general?”

“Wings, humor me.” Sans replied flatly.

Taking a moment to himself, he had to admit it was strange that Sans would even ask about the roots of the human SOUL theory. Seeing as how he never really cared for humans, to begin with. “There was one. But it ended… eh, I’d say a decade or two ago. They were a research organization made for conducting research on human genetics, with the main goal of trying to see what made monsters similar to humans.”

“And how did you know about this?”

“The same reason Asgore hired me as Royal Scientist.” WingDings smiled. “My area of expertise allowed for an interesting perspective seeing as monsters and humans still had many difficulties in coexisting. Thus, they asked if I was able to join their team to explore the roots of monsters and humans.”

“And did you go?”

“Of course not.” WingDings laughed. “I was still listening to Asgore blather on about how humans were despicable and self-serving imbeciles and there was nothing I could do to change that.”

Sans processed this information, Adonis’ age appearing on his mind. “Twenty years… yeah, that sounds pretty damn close…”

“Close to what?”

“I think I met a human from that facility.”

WingDings gave him an even more confused look as he placed his cup on his coffee table. “Sans that’s impossible.”

“Huh?”

“The McIntyre organization was destroyed, which is why it ended all those years ago. I think the news reported that it was an explosion that destroyed the entire facility. And even more damning, I can assure you he’d be too young to work there.”

Sans took a moment for his words to sink in. “Beg yer pardon?”

WingDings rolled his eyes. “I don’t expect you to know this, heaven knows you can barely read and understand the ingredients in your mustard.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thank you, that is outlawed in many territories and is very frowned down upon in many cultures.”

Sans didn’t have the luxury to engage in a clap back. “What else do you know about this facility?”

WingDings reached for his cup and took another sip of his lemonade. “Not much, they weren’t keen on giving me too much information. And trust me, I did my best to find out.”

“Then what is it that you do know?”

“I know that before I even responded to someone like that, I had to do my own research on them. And I found all of Oisin McIntyre’s skeletons in his closet.”

“Ain’t that the company name?” Sans asked.

“It was. The original name was McIntyre Pharmaceuticals Corp. A company meant to study genetic medicine and engineering. However, I was able to trace a lot of his dealings to many military divisions and political affairs.”

“Huh, sounds familiar.” Sans raised a brow plate, grinning at his reference to Asgore.

“Pft, goes to show that nothing is truly original. But let’s not digress.” WingDings waved off the tangent. “McIntyre was reported to have invested an absurd amount of money into this facility, he even had to create other locations to house the experiments in other laboratories.”

“Now normally, according to some extensive research on my part, if any discoveries on scientific matters are made, it is highly recommended that they are to be shared with the entire science community. However, the information I found was rather vague and hard to access. And it wasn’t even because I was a monster.”

Sans was even more confused. “What are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is that they seemed to have a lack of actual evidence of anything they’ve actually done.” WingDings was in his moods of explaining things, his hands moving wildly and his face bright with joy from explaining his own little conspiracy theory. “Keep in mind, this is a pharmaceutical company with enough swing and power to boost the economy of a small country. Meaning that they had enough to actually provide something. And thankfully, I wasn’t the only one that thought this.”

“Other humans questioned the company and wanted to know what they had been doing all this time and why they were so secretive about their experiments. Many other scientists were curious to know if they had actually been doing something at all, whereas if they were a conspiracy theorist like me, they wondered if they were doing something much more sinister.”

Sans couldn’t take this anymore. He was confused now even more than when he had walked through the door. On the one hand, Adonis was right about a facility existing in the first place, but the fact that they actually did something has yet to actually be seen. The best thing he could do now was to take advantage of WingDings talkative nature and ask questions. “What kinda ‘sinistah’ things you mean?”

WingDings’s serious face seemed lost in thought for a second. “Well, there was one report where they claimed the company had been experimenting on humans.”

“What?”

“The reason for that was because of the rising number of kidnappings at the time. It felt like it was connected somehow, but most of them were children so it was more likely that the mafias were taking them to be sold off.”

“Hmm…”

“Sans, is there something going on?” Wingdings furrowed his brow plates. “I’m not sure how I’m helping you by telling you this.”

“No Wings, it’s just… I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Sans this event was way out of our line of sight all those years ago. I’m not sure-” WingDings paused, finally having Sans’s face sink in. “We’re not talking about the organization, are we?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been very strange this past…” WingDings looked at the clock. “Twenty minutes. What is it that’s really on your mind?”

“…” Sans faltered, not expecting him to ask any questions.

“I see… who is it?”

“Who’s wha?”

“Who is it that you have your eye on?” WingDings smiled slightly from behind his drink.

“Tch. As if.”

“If I remember correctly, I believe the only other time I’ve seen you as confused as you are now was when Chara was in the same room… I think that’s her name-”

WingDings faltered for a moment, his face bristling after seeing the glare on Sans face from the name being brought up. “Never mind that trip down memory lane then. Yet, here you are as flustered as a teenager.”

“No, I ain’t.”

“Of course, you are. Now are you going to tell me who they are or am I going to find out anyway?”

Sans’s glare wavered slightly, upset at himself for being so open to scrutiny. However, as always WingDings would find out anyway, there was no hiding from someone like him.

Sans sighed. “His name is Adonis.”

“Ooh, a male. That’s interesting.” WingDings looked down at his cup. “I need more lemonade…”

“Hah, yeah whatever.”

“And I’m assuming you like him?” WingDings spoke while he summoned various skeletal hands to fetch the pitcher.

“He’s… an interesting character?”

“Oh yeah, you like him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sans gave another soft glare. Doubting WingDings to have actually psychoanalyzed him.

“Well first off, have you ever even looked up who Adonis is?”

“He’s a high school teacher.”

“No, I’m referring to the origins of the name Adonis.”

“No... Should I have?”

“The origin of Adonis has many differing stories. However, they all end the same.” WingDings beamed at another opportunity to show off his intellect. “Born from a forbidden love, the child named Adonis was raised by the goddess of flowers Persephone and the goddess of love Aphrodite. He was an exquisitely beautiful man who made even the gods fall in love with him. However, in the end, he was killed out of jealousy.”

“It’s believed that some parts of the world still worship him as a god.”

Sans snickered. “Yeah, no need to tell him that. I’m assuming he already knows.”

“So, the legend remains the same?” WingDings purred.

“That’s none of your business.” Sans growled.

WingDings laughed. “Oh, are you scared I might snatch your little flower away?”

“Trust me, Wings. He ain’t no flower.” 

Sans remembered Riverperson’s words. The impact of their relevance hitting him like a truck, how they related to Adonis almost scaring him.

_The bane of the wolf blooms out of habit, filled with beauty and grace. But weary the wanderer who dares to choose it, for within its beauty lies its venom, laced._


End file.
